Occulta Proditione (HP)
by HarryxTomR
Summary: Set in the settings of; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. -Waking up in the past in his fourth year, Harry finally gets the chance to start his life over. His friends and everyone he knew betrayed him and he will get his revenge. Even a Dark Lord hanging around him won't dampen his mood. Vampire!Harry Dark!Harry Tom!Harry Slash
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** _**If I owned Harry Potter; Harry would be Dark.**_

 _This is my first Harry Potter FanFiction, so bare with me._

The rustling of the trees by the wind were the only thing heard in the dark of night as Harry Potter lain strewn across the ground as he took his last breath, or so he thought. The first thing his conscious self was aware of was the face of one, Cedric Diggory.

"Go take it, you saved me!" Cedric exclaimed. Where in Merlin's name was he? Why was Cedric still alive? The Triwizard Tournament! But what was he doing here? Harry looked up in the face of Cedric. What did he say before? Oh ya! 'Together', but Cedric died last time so should he just go on himself? Wait, did he say that out loud? Shit he said 'Together' out loud.

"Okay, one, two, three. GO!" Cedric grabbed the cup just as Harry did and they both felt a tug and landed in the same place Harry knew all too well. If it wasn't his fault last time Cedric died it definitely was now. He heard Cedric mumble a 'You okay?' and he answered his affirmative. He studied the statue of Tom just as he did his first time here and next thing he heard was a voice,

"Kill the spear!" in a whispered voice but it could be heard none the less. He watched emotionless as Cedric's body connected with the killing curse and crumpled to the ground. _It was inevitable_ , He thought. _It happened last time and I couldn't do anything._ He felt a tingle in his forehead and knew then and there that he still had the horcrux in him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he actually missed it. When it was gone he felt empty, like something was missing. It was with him since he was a one year old after all. He felt a tug on his arm and came back to reality, of course how could he forget? Voldemort's resurrection. Wormtail hauled him over next to the statue and it grabbed him, making him trapped in it's hold.

"Do it now!" Voldemort ordered as Wormtail made his way over. He picked up Voldemort's temporary vessel and dropped it into the cauldron. Harry watched Wormtail with disgust written on his face. He sneered. _I'll kill him yet,_ He thought. _Just as soon as i get out of this mess._

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given." Wormtail hovered a bone over the cauldron and dropped it in. Harry never really observed the ritual the first time he was here because he was to busy trying to get out of the hold of the statue, but this time he had a plan and he was going to see it through.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." He watched as the rat took a knife and slashed his arm over the cauldron, blood poured out of his wound as he did so. This was it! This is the part he had to change. He couldn't stop the smirk on his face as Wormtail whimpered and sniveled over his wound as he finished the ritual.

Blood of-" Harry cut him off at that and stated, "Blood of an ally willingly given." He took his arm and struggled to place it to his lips, he flashed fangs and bit into his arm. Blood trickled down his lip and he ushered Wormtail over. Wormtail hesitated before making his way over taking the blood and dripping it into the cauldron.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again!" Wormtail declared as the cauldron burst into flames and a reformed Voldemort appeared but it wasn't the snake visage he first appeared as, no. It was the face of an older Tom Riddle. Black hair, aristocratic face but the one distinguishing feature that told everyone he was The Dark Lord was the piercing crimson red eyes staring back at him.

"My wand Wormtail." The rat bowed deeply and handed the wand to his master, blood still running out of his wounded arm. "Hold out your arm." Voldemort whispered. Wormtail sniveled and started crying.

"Master. Thank you, Master." Wormtail held out his wounded arm just as Voldemort snarled, "The other arm, Wormtail." Wormtail took on a defeated expression and Voldemort sneered. "Now, Wormtail!" The rat complied and held out his other arm. Harry contemplated intervening before everyone else came so before Voldemort laid his wand on his mark, he said,

"You could thank me, you know." Voldemort looked up from his mark and Avada green eyes met crimson ones. Harry studied Voldemort for a second, he was indeed like the Tom Riddle he saw in the chamber of secrets. Well except for the eyes.

"And for what, you insolent child." Harry had to bite back the remark of 'I'm not a child!' as Voldemort also studied him. The Dark Lord forgot about Wormtail for a minute and slowly walked over to where Harry was pinned to the statue. "For giving you an actual body." Harry declared as his gaze met crimson again. Voldemort laughed as he held his hand out and scooped up the blood on Harry's chin from the bite.

"You're a vampire." Voldemort stated. "The light's Savior a dark creature." The Dark Lord's laugh turned into an outright cackle as he circled Harry like a predator. Voldemort stopped again in front of Harry and locked eyes with him. Harry allowed Voldemort to enter his mind and view the memory of the ritual. Harry just stared as Voldemort came out of the memory.

"You willingly gave your blood." Voldemort said disbelievingly. Harry nodded and The Dark Lord released Harry from the hold and this time he gracefully fell to the ground, his hand grabbed his wand and he stood up. "Leave us, Wormtail!" Voldemort snarled at him.

"B-but, Master!" Wormtail whimpered, "Y-you promised!" he held out his wounded arm as he fell to the ground sniveling. Harry sneered in disgust, as The Dark Lord made his way over to the rat, but stopped when Harry declared, "Can i have him?" Voldemort chuckled, but Wormtail managed to utter, "I-I returned, Master. Y-you promised." The Dark lord abruptly stopped and his gaze fixed back on Wormtail. "Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." He gave the rat a new hand effectively stopping the bleeding.

"T-thank you, Master. T-thank you!" Wormtail whimpered as he gazed at his new hand. Harry let out a disappointed huff. "Do you have too." Harry whined. "I'm hungry." Voldemort smirked but said, "Leave us now, Wormtail!" The rat continued to thank him as he slowly walked away crying.

"What happened to you?" The Dark Lord questioned amused. Harry sat down on a bench a little ways from the statue and replied, "Well, I really don't know myself how I got here." Harry muttered. "I was dying in a forest and then I ended up back in my fourth year." Harry said trying not to think about why he was there in the first place. Voldemort immediately interested asked, "As in 'back in your fourth year' do you mean your from the future?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, but it wasn't that far along. I was 19 when they killed me." Harry's eyes darkened at the word 'they'. "After I killed you, no offense-" Voldemort hissed at that. "-everyone immediately betrayed me and started calling me the next Dark Lord, most hunted me down to put me in Azkaban and because I guess since they were afraid of the power I had the others wanted me dead." Harry's eyes darkened even more. "Do you want to know the one who killed me?" Voldemort was perplexed by this and replied with a 'yes'.

"The one and only Albus Dumbledore." Harry sneered out the name like it was the foulest thing in the world, which to him it was. "He supposedly died in my 6th year by the killing curse on top of the Astronomy Tower by Snape." Harry continued on but he could hear Voldemort hissing about old coots. "They planned to stage his death and wait till I killed you before killing me, I was on the run for two years before they found me." Voldemort was livid now and he was cursing at nothing in particular.

"That was when they killed me. They didn't give me the luxury of a killing curse. They tortured me until I took my last breath. I couldn't do anything." Harry whispered. "I'm here now though, and they are going to pay. Every last one of them." The Dark Lord became quiet unable to comprehend everything that was said but then he replied,

"What about the prophecy?" Voldemort questioned, he had a bad feeling about it. "Utter bull, just a means to get rid of you." Harry stood back up and walked closer to him. "You know, you look good when you don't look like a snake face." Harry complemented. Voldemort was confused for a second but then it came to him. "The ritual." He whispered. "If you did it unwillingly then the blood would have cursed me and the snake venom would have became the main substance for my body." The Dark Lord stood in horror of what he would have looked like.

"Well at least you're not insane anymore either, well sane as Tom Riddle can be I suppose." Harry watched as Voldemort faked a hurt look on his face before chuckling. "You have a point there, I wasn't a very pretty child in that regard." Harry took a contemplating look, "Are you sure your alright?" Harry asked, "You don't seem like your evil self." Harry watched as Voldemort's face scrunched up in thought before finding an answer. " I think the ritual gave me my sanity back, I was stuck as a ghost entente for so long that I wanted to have my body back by any means necessary, so I was explain-ably insane" Harry nodded.

"By the way, I think you should start gathering your Horcruxes, because Dumbledore will soon be searching for them." Harry stated. "Though you may have made a unintentional one." Harry slowly added.

Voldemort looked closely at Harry before finding what he was looking for. "You!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Your my Horcrux!" Harry clapped his hands and made a mock bow. "At your service." Volemort smirked, and Harry immediately added. "Not literally!" Harry's face became a pink shade of red and looked away. That backfired on him!

Harry waited for Voldemort to put his thoughts together. It was really a good thing that he was because Harry needed a few minutes to compose himself, he remembered something to tell him but waited until he spoke the first word.

"Horcrux." Voldemort muttered. "It was so obviously obvious, I must have been so insane that I didn't even feel my own Horcruxes when they were right in front of me." Voldemort paced around the graveyard. Voldemort stopped and gazed at Harry, his crimson eyes burning holes in Avada Green. "My Horcrux." He whispered.

A shiver ran up Harry spine. He knew what Voldemort was thinking. Locking Harry up and throwing away the key, just to make sure that his soul vessel was safe. Harry started glaring at the red eyes that seemed to darken. "Don't even think about it!" Harry spat getting angry. "You will not lock me up like some treasure and do as you please!" Voldemort looked away from the glaring.

"What do you expect me to do?" Voldemort sneered. "Oh, I don't know? Trust me?" Harry twitched as soon as he said that. There was no way in Hell Voldemort was going to trust him, not at the moment at least. Voldemort seemed to contemplate that for a moment.

"You know if you need something to cement the idea in your head to trust me, I can get your locket Horcrux." Harry persisted but immediately regretted it. "I can get it myself you ignorant, boy!" Voldemort Snarled. Even after eighteen years of the Dursley's, he couldn't help the flinch that happened at the word 'boy'. Voldemort noticed this at once and Harry knew there would be questions asked later, but he was grateful that he didn't say anything about it then.

"The locket is not where you put it." Harry simply muttered trying not to think about the Dursley's. They would be dead soon enough. "Dumbledore and I went there to retrieve it and it ended up being a fake." Harry added.

"A fake! There was no way anyone could possibly get passed all of the heavy warding I've done to that place!" Voldemort growled. "Where is it!"

"That's the thing, it's in the black ancestry home." Harry explained. "Inside the locket was the note that read,

 _'To the Dark Lord,_

 _'I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.'_

 _"And the initials were 'R.A.B' as in Regulus Arcturus Black. He wanted to undermine the Dark Lord and in doing so betrayed you."_

"But! How!" Voldemort hissed. "There was no way he could have did it!" Harry rolled his eyes and fixed Voldemort with an exasperated look. "Did you have any company in planting your Horcrux in the cave?" Voldemort blanked for a few minutes before going paler than he already was. "The house-elf! The blasted house-elf! It was Black's!" Voldemort was pacing again, and Harry just gave a sigh.

"People really do underestimate them." Harry muttered as he heard a noise behind him, hissing noises could be heard but Harry could clearly understand it.

 _Master leaving me to fend for myself! Promised me juicy human!_ And then Nagini came out of a bush right behind Harry. _Master gave Nagini juicy human!_ She hissed happily spotting Harry. She lunged at him but Harry's reflexes saved him.

 _Nagini!_ Voldemort hissed as he watched Nagini continuing to lunge at her prey. _But Master, you promised!_ Nagini hissed weeping in the only way a snake could, but if anyone wasn't looking to closely at her or couldn't understand her, they would be scared out of their wits. She then noticed that Harry wasn't exactly human. The snake looked even more menacing shaking her very being with cries of not having her beloved kill.

Harry was now hiding behind Voldemort, snickering at the bloody snake. "This is too much!" Harry said between gales of laughter. _Your not allowed to touch me, Nagini!_ Harry taunted. _But if you be good I'll give you big juicy rat by the name of 'Wormtail'_ Harry started having a laughing fit again but tried to stop long enough to hear the exclaims of,

 _You're a speaker!_ and "You're a Parselmouth?!" and then Voldemort sucked in a breath. "The Horcrux gave you the ability." Harry fixed Voldemort with a look that said 'yes, you idiot', but immediately straightened up. "Yes, and no." Harry began. "I am related to Salazar Slytherin, but from a different line." Harry sat down then to continue his explanation. "I researched my family tree and I am related to Ignotus Peverell and the Peverell's descend from the Slytherin line. You are related to Cadmus Peverell also descended from the Slytherin but you also descend from the Gaunt line, since you are descended from the main line you hold the most Slytherin qualities. While I, descended from only a side line and only one at that wouldn't have brought my Parseltoungue ability to the forefront, but since I came in contact with you from the killing curse and the Horcrux, it brought my Slytherin traits and abilities out." Harry finished, but added. "Thanks for that, even if you could have killed me."

"So that means we're related." Voldemort whispered. "But how is anyone's guess." Harry stood back up and looked at Nagini. "Can me and Nagini share the rat?" Harry turned his pleading eyes on Voldemort. "Please?" Harry's eye's twinkled and Voldemort looked away. "Stop doing that, it looks like Dumbledore's eyes staring back at me." Voldemort demanded. "And no, and I mean it. He is still of use to me!" Nagini slithered over to Harry.

 _Master is being mean to speaker! Speaker is hungry!_ Nagini hissed. _I will get food for Master's speaker._ She twisted around and slithered into the woods next to the graveyard. Harry grinned showing one pointed fang. "I love her already." Harry remarked.

"Of course you would." Voldemort muttered.

"Merlin! How long has it been?" Voldemort's head whipped up and he cast a quick _Tempus_ and looked over the now panicked Harry Potter. "Let's just say you are exponentially late."

Harry ran over to the cup disregarding the lump he stepped on to get to it. Voldemort only seemed amused by this and pointed out that maybe he shouldn't forget the Diggory boy. Harry looked back and looked down a the lifeless body. "Whoops, forgot about him." Harry muttered, Voldemort only smirked at the nonchalance calm coming off of him. "Wish me good luck on my acting." Harry began. "Tell Nagini that I'll see her later." The last thing Voldemort saw was a smirking Harry Potter promptly Port Keying with the body of Cedric Diggory.


	2. Chapter 2: Lies and Deceit

**Disclaimer:** ** _I wish I owned Harry Potter. ;)_**

 ** _What should I do about Severus? Should he be a spy for Dumbledore or Voldemort?_**

Harry Potter appeared in the arena with the body of Cedric Diggory. Everyone applauded, whistling could be heard but the only thing Harry could focus on was his weeping and his cry's of 'Cedric!' or 'Cedric wake up!' over his body. Then all of a sudden there was deafening silence and everyone screamed, Amos Diggory was seen battling his way to the front of the crowd, spotting his son's dead body he broke down shouting 'My son!' or 'My beloved son!'.

Dumbledore came rushing to the scene holding Harry to his chest and shouted "Tell me what happened!" but Harry kept pushing away trying to grab on to Cedric's body. Harry internally smirked, "He's back, he's back. Voldemort's back!"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as he looked at the mark on Harry's wrist that Harry changed to a knife slash before he Port keyed away. _He is revived once again,_ Dumbledore thought. _I'll have to get Harry in shape faster than I've anticipated._

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed." Fudge looked at Dumbledore.

"He must be moved Dumbledore, there are... too many people." Mad-eye Moody moved through the crowd of people and stopped at Harry. "Potter, come on!" He grabbed on to his sleeve and pulled him up, guiding him into the castle to his office.

Harry entered the room, still sobbing but when Moody closed the door he sat down, looked up and smirked. Moody looked at him curiously, "You alright, Potter?" Harry nodded.

"I am most curious, does it hurt?" Moody said, his tongue flicking out to wet his lip. He glanced at Harry's left forearm and his features scrunched up as if thinking about something. " I better take a look at that."

"Is that right." Harry uttered. " Go right ahead." Harry said innocently.

Moody growled and grabbed onto Harry's forearm. "What was it like?" he asked. "What was it like being in his presence?"

"Not bad actually." Harry smirked, while Moody once again looked at Harry as if he'd gone mad.

Moody shifted and started shaking and struggling for air. He reached for the bottle he frequently drank and found it empty. Immediately rushing to his supply, he found the rest were also empty.

"Were there others?" He gruffly asked. "Were there others in the graveyard?"

"I don't think I said anything about a graveyard." He paused for a second and broadly smirked this time. "Barty." 'Moody' now Barty turned around so fast Harry thought he could of broke his neck. "Who told you who I am?" Barty snarled.

You see, Barty." Harry began, "The Dark Lord has risen, but it was in different circumstances. In fact this was all my idea. Dumbledore will surely declare the Dark Lord has come back, then everyone will think me and him are loony and he will be gone by the end of my fifth year. I guarantee it."

Barty scrutinized Harry for a second before saying. "How can I believe you, your Harry bloody Potter." Harry sighed and put his left hand up.

" _ **I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that everything I foretold was the complete truth, so mote it be.**_ " A flash of light surround Harry and then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Barty was startled but recovered quickly and looked at Harry in a new light. Harry smirked but then he was reminded of something. "I would get out of here if I were you." Harry said while pointing to the door. "They will be here in a minute." Barty muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like 'old coots'. He took everything that belonged to him he uttered a 'See you soon, Potter.' and flashed out of the dark room in a blink of an eye, rushing down the corridor away from the direction of Dumbledore.

Harry changed his expression into a whimpering mess repeating Cedric's name every now and then. Dumbledore and Severus rushed through the door of the office looking around frantically for the disguised Moody and their gaze landed on Harry. "Harry! where is Moody?" Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "H-he said he was leaving, and packed up all his stuff and left." Dumbledore muttered a curse under his breath and Severus narrowed his eyes in on Harry.

"Harry get away from there." Dumbledore hollered and pushed Harry away. Harry sneered inwardly and felt like cutting the old coot's hands off, touching him like that. He couldn't hide the disgust look that flicked on his face for a second before it was concealed again, but that was enough for Severus, and he narrowed his eyes even more. Dumbledore approached a chest and waved his wand over the top. The chest's started to open one by one. When the final chest opened it revealed a man. The real Alastor Moody.

"Are you alright, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked pretending to be concerned because that was certainly what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, Albus." Moody's croaked voice echoed in the chest.

"That's Moody, but then who was... " Harry trailed off as Dumbledore went over to the supply of bottles and took a whiff. He then held it up, "Polyjuice Potion." Severus stated.

"Now we know who's been stealing it from your store, Severus." Dumbledore stalked over to the chest, and shouted out, "We'll get you up in a minute." Moody groaned.

Harry watched it all with a keen eye. Everything was going according to plan but there was an obstacle in his way. He glanced at Snape and narrowed his eyes. _What to do, what to do._

-.-

Harry sat down at his table in the great hall, he heard everyone murmuring about Cedric and then his ears heard something interesting.

"What do you think, Raph?" A third year Gryffindor with short brown hair and a mousy appearance whispered.

A equally mousy Gryffindor in the same year, Raph, whispered back fiercely, "Of course, You saw Atticus!" The boy hissed biting his lip. "It was Potter! I know it!" The boy named Atticus slapped him on the arm and told him to calm down and shut up, but he did nod in acknowledgement.

Harry stopped listening after that and focused on his so called friends Hermione and Ron. Hermione was telling Ron off for eating to fast and Ron was being Ron and not listening. He couldn't even stand to be there, he wanted to kill these traitors but he had to wait until the time was right. He looked down onto the table and his face twisted in an unconscious look of disgust at the food and he turned around to admire the vein sticking out Hermione's neck, if he could just... "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss." Harry scowled internally and shifted his gaze to the headmaster. "Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And the most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Harry stopped scowling and then smirked inwardly this time. Oh, how it was coming along.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different tongues, our hearts beat as one. in light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

After the speech the great hall turned into an uproar. Some were terrified and crying, others were denying that the Dark Lord was back and immediately discrediting Dumbledore. Harry looked over at Hermione and noticed that she was staring at him.

"You don't seem surprised." Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Scowling inwardly he spoke calmly. "That's because I was there, I've seen him." Everyone in the great hall that heard Harry stopped talking and turned their heads in his direction. Harry stood up and walked out of the great hall and to his room for a much needed rest.

-.-

Harry was sat on the ledge of his window looking out at the dark sky. Steps could be heard outside his door and then a knock. Harry shouted out a 'come in.' and Dumbledore stepped into the room. After a few minutes of silence Dumbledore spoke up,

"I never did like these curtains. Set them on fire in my fourth year, by accident of course. I put you in terrible danger this year Harry, I'm terribly sorry." Harry sneered inwardly. _What ever you want to think old man._

"Professor, When I was in the graveyard there was a moment... Um... When Voldemort's and my wand sort of connected." He mentally complimented himself on his acting skills.

"Priorium Contatum. You saw your parents that night didn't you, they reappeared." Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"No spell can reawaken the dead Harry, I trust you know that. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice of what is right and what is easy. But remember this, you have friends here. You're not alone." Harry wanted to rant and rave about lying coots, but he couldn't help to mentally chuckle at how exact his words were from before.

"Sorry, Professor but I'm exhausted, if you wouldn't mind I would like to get some sleep." Harry sat down on his bed. Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, my dear boy. Understandable. sleep well." Dumbledore left with a muttered goodbye and Harry finally relaxed. He'd never ate since he came back into the past. He was going crazy with hunger but he had so much to do. It was finally rushing up to him.

That was when Dean Thomas walked into the room and Harry smirked maliciously, he felt a pang in his chest and hunger overwhelmed him. His fangs grew out bigger and sharper and he eyed the boy with darkening hunger. He was over in a flash and sharp fangs pierced the skin of the boy and he let out a cry. Harry was so overwhelmed with the taste of blood that he didn't think he could stop. He hadn't been this hungry in a long time. It took all his will power to stop, as his head went up in a sort of daze. Blood was running down his lip and chin and he basked in it. He loved the color of red. So lovely, so bloody, So like the colour of a certain pair of crimson eyes- He stopped that train of thought and blinked.

He looked around and seen Dean sprawled across the floor not breathing. _Merlin._ He thought. _I think I really did kill him._ He cursed out loud and checked the boy's pulse. He's dead. _Great now what?_ He vanished the blood off the floor and his person. Harry took out his wand and transfigured Dean's body into a mouse, opened the window and chucked it out. Who would have thought it was that easy?

-.-

Harry awoke a few hours later, he shifted in his bed and wiped his eyes tiredly. Harry immediately jumped out of his bed and had his wand in his hand in a split second. Everyone in the room fixed their eyes on Harry and all of a sudden the events came rushing back to Harry's head. _He wasn't dead! He wasn't!_ If he could cackle he would, but then he noticed the rooms occupants. He looked around calmly and his eyes narrowed in on Ron.

"What in Merlins name is going on?" Ron looked up into Harry's eyes and his finger pointed to Dean's bedpost. Harry turned to said direction and came face to face with a empty bed.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"I-I don't know, mate." Ron replied looking down at his feet. "Dean said that he was tired and wanted to go to bed so he should be in here by now." Ron finally looked up from the floor. "But you must know! You were here." Harry sighed internally and explained that he was asleep and didn't hear a thing.

"He'll turn up. Maybe he just went to the kitchens?"

Ron secretly glared at Harry from the corner of his eye, Anyone would think he did something. After all he was in the room.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Ron exclaimed, pushing everyone to get to the door. Hermione came rushing up to see where everyone went. Ron explained what happened and she started muttering frantically. "Come on, mate." Ron grabbed onto Harry's arm but when he touched it he twitched and brought it back.

"What happened! Your so cold!" Ron looked over Harry. "Hermione touch him, he feels like a dementor." Hermione came out of her muttering and touched Harry but drawled back after feeling the coldness. "Merlin, Harry. What happened?!" She exclaimed. Harry cursed. If they found out that the 'Boy Who Lived' was a vampire, they would go in hysterics. Not that he wouldn't want to see that, but he couldn't let them figure it out regardless until he was ready so he improvised and finally spoke, "I don't think I'm feeling very well." Harry whispered. "You guys go, I think I'm going to lay down." Ron and Hermione shared a look but gave in, Hermione looked over to the empty bed and looked back down to the floor before walking out the door everyone following to go to the Headmaster's office.

Harry watched them leave with a contemplative look. _They think I did something. If that's not enough, if anyone can figure out what I am it's Hermione._. He thought. _Well it's not like they have proof that I did anything._ He lid back down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Relative Horror

The rest of the school year went on in a rush and Dumbledore shared the grave news of Dean Thomas' missing status. Harry was grinning inside, _It was worth it._ He thought, _Plus I couldn't have stopped if I wanted too._

He got onto the Hogwarts express and sat into a compartment. He suddenly realized the dawning horror of the Dursley's. They'll get what's coming to them, they won't get away with the abuse they did to him. The train started to move and he braced himself for what was to come.

They arrived at King's Cross, and Harry grudgingly said his goodbye's to Ron and Hermione and made his way across to spot Vernon. But he didn't have to do anything to hear the gruffly voice of 'BOY!' Harry groaned out loud and sighed making his way over to his whale of an uncle.

"Now boy if you do any funny business, then I will lock you in your cupboard for a week." Vernon bellowed out when they were in the car. "That includes no food or anything." Vernon grunted and started the car up. Harry glared at Vernon and if he could shoot lasers out of his eyes, his sweet uncle would be dead by now. The old whale knew Harry couldn't fit into the cupboard anymore, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry whispered.

They arrived at the Dursley's home and Vernon dragged Harry up the flight of stairs and pushed him into his room. Harry heard locks click into place and loud footsteps bellowing down the stairs. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down. He didn't know how he was going to get in contact with Voldemort again but he could just shadow step there.

He heard the noise of Vernon coming up the stairs again and huffed out a sigh before he came in. "Go start the chores, you little freak." and then he immediately left again.

Harry stood up and went down the stairs into the kitchen to start his chores. He never did get to do anything to the Dursley's before because they left before he had the chance to but this time they'll pay, he'll just have to go along with this for a bit.

He kept up his chores until he felt another pang in his chest. _Merlin._ He thought. _I didn't think I'd be hungry already._ Harry looked up, and seen Dudley lounging on the couch. His fangs drew out and his Avada green eyes lit up in anticipation. Harry appeared in front of the television and slowly walked up to his prey.

"W-What a-are you doing, you f-freak." Dudley squeaked trying to back up but knocking into the back of the couch. His only response was a flash of fangs and Harry latched on to his neck. Blood driveled down his chin and stained his shirt. He was there shorter than last time when one, Petunia Dursley walked in.

"VERNON!" she shrieked, her eyes widening at the display. "Get off him y-you, you monster!" She spat. Harry unlatched himself and locked his glowing eyes on his Aunt's, blood still on his face.

"What, pet?" Vernon asked, walking into the room. When he noticed what was going on his face turned a shade of purple and he exploded. "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Harry turned his eyes on his Uncle.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" he answered innocently.

"Get away from him this instant!" Vernon's whale of a body went over to Harry so fast, he thought he would have whiplash. He grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and yanked him up the stairs and into his room. Vernon's big meaty fist soared through the air and into Harry's stomach repeating the gesture. Harry couldn't do nothing but freeze as the beating went on.

When he finally stopped he turned Harry over and took out a pocket knife, he finished and stood up, spitting on Harry in the process. "Stay there, you little monster!" Vernon said. "You'll stay in here until I say so!" And then he left to tend to his 'Ickle Diddykins'.

Harry didn't move because he knew it wouldn't be pretty, he thought about why he didn't defend himself and he knew that he was so used to be abused that he didn't even think of it in that moment. His mind went totally blank, and he couldn't do anything. He felt so weak, so vulnerable. But this was it, the next time they touched him or so much as talked to him, he knew he would snap.

He grabbed onto as much power as he could while injured and shadow stepped into the same graveyard Voldemort was resurrected.

-.-

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more frequently known as, Lord Voldemort, was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he felt a tingle alerting him of someone entering the wards he placed on his manor. He stood up abruptly and stalked out of his office and outside to see who dared enter without alerting him of their presence.

He arrived outside and saw a boy lid down on the ground, but not just any boy. "Potter!" he exclaimed coming closer. He touched Harry on the shoulder and shook him.

Harry opened his eyes a bit and laughed bitterly. "Vernon did a number on me, huh?" Voldemort snorted, but froze when he realized that his Horcrux, was hurt. "Filthy muggles." Voldemort hissed out and levitated Harry into the Hospital wing.

"Why in Merlin's name didn't you kill the filthy things!" Voldemort snarled at Harry, which in turn sighed.

"I'm so used to not doing anything and in my mind I was the same little boy they used to abuse." Harry growled. "Not anymore! I refuse to be his punching bag!" Voldemort walked out of the room for a few minutes and then came back in, a woman trailing behind him.

"Narcissa, I expect you to have him good as new." Voldemort informed. "I have muggles to kill." And then he was walking out of the room again but not before Harry snarled out a "They're mine to kill!" Voldemort smirked and turned around to face Harry.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Voldemort smirk grew even bigger. "Who said I was going to kill your relatives?" Harry's face lit up and he looked away. "Get out." He sneered. Voldemort chuckled but complied.

-.-

"Mr. Potter, my name is Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa stated walking over to her newest patient. "I was told to heal you." She finally got started when she got a muttered reply of 'Harry, call me Harry.' and then Narcissa said to call her 'Cissa. She started with physical injuries and when she told Harry to turn on his stomach, she screamed. Voldemort heard her and came stalking in with a yelled, 'Stop screaming!'. Voldemort noticed Narcissa' widening eyes and walked forward.

"What's the big idea?" Harry exclaimed. Voldemort stiffened.

"On second thought, I think I will kill your relative's." Voldemort snarled, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"What's there?" Harry asked, his voice wavering. Voldemort looked at it again, his face turned into a grimace. On Harry's back was the word 'MONSTER' etched smack dab in the middle, blood still falling from it's wound. Harry stood up and walked over to a mirror and gazed in his back on display. Harry snapped. "They're dead." Harry sneered. "Tonight." Voldemort cackled but it turned into another snort when he heard Harry scowl, 'Merlin, I was just hungry.' with a fang protruding his lower lip.

-.-

"Ready?" Harry asked, hiding in a bush next to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Come on, Potter. I haven't got all day." Harry rolled his eyes and jumped out of the bush.

"Don't be like that, I'm letting you help me out." Harry chimed, a grin plastered on his face. Voldemort also rolled his eyes and led the way into the home of the Dursley's. Since Voldemort had the blood of Harry running through his veins, he could enter the blood wards now. Harry caught up and his grin turned into a smirk.

"I can't wait." Harry exclaimed, his eyes darkening in anticipation.

"Oh, I know. I can feel you vibrating from here." Voldemort deadpanned, reaching the door and opening it. They both walked in and found the three Dursley's in the living room. Harry slowly walked up and the first to notice him was Dudley, he shot up and shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Dad! The freak is down here!" Dudley jumped up and pointed his pudgy finger at Harry.

"BOY! Didn't I tell you to stay in your room, you good for nothing frea-" Vernon bellowed before stopping and shrinking at the Avada green eyes glaring at him. "Stop that freakishness now!" He shouted again waving frantic hands at Harry's eyes.

Harry chuckled at the fear in Vernon's eyes, and looked up at Voldemort who was seething at the way the muggles acted around their superiors. "Filthy muggles." He growled.

"You first." Harry said, still looking at Voldemort. "But I want them alive when it's my turn." Voldemort stared back as if to say, 'No promises'. He walked up to Vernon, who now just noticed a new addition next to Harry. "N-Now, no need for this." Vernon stuttered. "We never did anything to the monster." He sneered.

" _Liar._ " Harry spat, his eyes glowing even more, as Voldemort rose his wand. Petunia shrieked out a 'Get out of my house!' before Vernon was on the floor writhing in agony.

Harry smirked darkly, and he couldn't help the cackle that bubbled up in him. He was under the torture curse for 2 minutes until It was Petunia's turn and then finally Dudley's. Before Voldemort even finished, Harry couldn't take any longer after seeing the blood for so long and stalked over for his prey.

Harry grabbed onto Vernon, fangs already longer and lunged on to his neck. This time he wasn't playing games and he ripped Vernon's neck open and blood ran down his chin and stained his shirt. Vernon laid there on the floor, blood spurting from the open wound on his neck. He stalked over to Dudley next, being more creative this time. Instead of doing anything himself he took his wand, looked at Petunia and smiled darkly before casting an _Imperio_ on her and whispering something in her mind. _Kill Dudley._ Harry starting cackling again when Petunia picked up a knife, her face contorted in utter horror as she walked up to her son and started plunging in and out until Dudley was dead and Petunia was covered in blood.

He broke the _Imperio_ and Petunia broke down in sobs, frantically whispering things like 'My baby!' or 'You're a monster!' at Harry, which only made Harry cackle even more madly than before because it was true, he was a monster. Voldemort watched all this in utter fascination, if anything he was pleased. It was one thing to know the 'Savior of the Light' was dark, but another thing to know what he was capable of.

Lastly Harry didn't even spare Petunia another glance before he raised his wand and a green light enveloped the point of his wand and with a whispered, ' _Avada Kadavra!_ ' Petunia crumpled to the ground.

Harry was brought out of his trance by clapping at the other side of the room, he looked up, green eyes glowing and Voldemort shuddered when he made eye contact.

"You were particularly vicious." Voldemort declared, looking at the bodies on the floor. Harry's lips curved into another dark smirk in amusement. "You could say that." He replied, nonchalantly. Voldemort smiled.

"Come on, we have to go." Voldemort said. Harry walked over his gaze staying on Voldemort, which only made him feel uncomfortable. Harry licked his lips, tasting the blood that was left over and Voldemort felt something in his chest. _What in Salazar's name is happening?_ He thought. He unconsciously licked his own lips.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked. "They're dead, but what happened to me?" Voldemort thought for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"No one will know they're dead, until the start of school." Voldemort explained. " You can tell everyone that someone killed them while you were gone, and came back to this." Voldemort walked over to the bodies and cast a spell to cover up the evidence of the Killing Curse and Torture Curse, and then cast a Preservation Charm until they came back at the start of school.

"By the way, how did you get rid of the trace." Voldemort asked. Harry thought for a second before answering. "This wand was in the future with me, so I guess it's already gone."

Voldemort nodded. "So your saying that if the trace wasn't gone, you would have been compromised." Voldemort gave Harry a deadpan look and in return Harry just smiled sheepishly.

" _Smart._ " Voldemort muttered before walking out of the house, Harry following behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Meeting

Harry watched as Death Eaters trickled in to the meeting place and took their places. He noticed that there were Death Eaters that were fearful, ones that were arrogant; Strutting in, and ones that were shaking with anticipation for what was to come. Harry looked over to the elite. Lucius was standing tall and proud but Harry knew that it was taking all his control not to shake like a leaf. Harry smirked at this, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched Voldemort start his meeting.

"Welcome my friends-" Harry snorted at this. "-Fourteen years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." Harry laughed softly at this but only Voldemort heard him and when he eyed him he explained,

 _This is exactly what you said before._ He hissed and stopped laughing when Voldemort's lip twitched. _Okay, I'll stop,_ He said but the grin stayed.

"Not even you, Lucius!" Voldemort said slashing his mask off.

"My lord, I hadn't detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Lucius said cowering under Voldemorts gaze.

"There were signs my friend, and more than whispers." Voldemort snarled and Lucius flinched.

"I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that's my true mask." Lucius explained fearfully.

"Regardless, Luci-" Voldemort half sneered but stopped when he heard Harry hissing.

 _He's saying the exact same thing, Nagini!_ Harry's hissed and his chuckles also came out hissed. _It's just too funny._

Nagini chuckled as best a snake could and replied with, _Master tries to act all mighty._ and than all Harry and Nagini could hear was a hissed, _Nagini!_ which made them both burst out laughing even harder. Still no one noticed Harry, only that their master was talking to his familiar. It may have helped that he was under a strong notice-me-not charm and he was wearing a mask just in case.

When they stopped Voldemort continued as Harry sat down and started petting Nagini on her head, which made Nagini hiss in pleasure.

Another cloaked Death Eater stood up and walked up to Voldemort bowing and than spoke, which made Harry's head pop up at the familiar voice.

"My Lord, Dumbledore is continuing to proclaim you've returned, and he is planning on training Potter even more now that he has that information." The familiar voice that he now knew as Severus Snape informed. "Potter seems different. It's weird but I mildly saw a flash of disgust on his face when Dumbledore touched him." Harry cursed. He must of unconsciously did it.

Voldemort was stalk still. He had no idea why he was feeling like this but when Severus said Dumbledore touched Harry, something in his mind immediately snarled _Mine!_

"Dumbledore is planning on having me make a potion to feed him with; _Cogentibus Abiciant_ , it's a potion that makes the drinker more obedient." Severus finished. Voldemort heard Harry hiss about old manipulative coots.

"Thank you, Severus. You are dismissed." Voldemort stated. "Go back before the old coot wonders where you went, keep an eye out for what else he has planned." Severus nodded and stalked out of the meeting room, robes billowing behind him.

 _Watch out for him._ Harry hissed. _He's not exactly loyal._ Voldemort nodded.

 _I didn't think he would be after Lily Potter's death._ Voldemort hissed back.

 _I may be able to get him to become loyal to you once again._ Harry hissed. _He pledged an oath to Dumbledore that he would protect me. He can't do that if I'm here._ Harry smirked.

 _You devious little minx._ Voldemort hissed fondly, then turned back to the room of his-no, their followers.

"Anyone have any questions?" Voldemort asked. "Now or never." No one was stupid enough to talk out of line even if the Dark Lord was letting you. But one didn't get that message.

"How do we know you can lead us like before!" a skinny guy in the back shouted. Voldemort smirked. He had his toy for the night.

"Show yourself!" Voldemort snarled. The skinny guy walked up proudly unknowingly marking his death. "Do you dare doubt my abilities?" Voldemort spat.

"I am merely suggesting-" The skinny guy said before getting cut off by a shouted ' _Crucio._ ' He started to wither on the floor and then he started screaming. Voldemort's eyes lit up once again but he wasn't the only one. Harry's eyes also lit up but for a different reason. He saw the blood being coughed up and his eyes darkened in hunger.

 _Come on your killing me._ Harry whined. _You expect me to sit here while the delicious blood is taunting me._

 _Stop whining._ Voldemort smirked. _It's unbecoming._

 _Can i have a little taste!_ Harry pleaded. _Pleaseeee!_ His eyes sparkled even while darkening even more in hunger.

 _Ah ah ah._ Voldemort chided. _This is my toy._

 _I don't care!_ Harry growled. _It's either him or someone closer._ Harry eyed Lucius up and down in hunger.

 _Don't you dare._ Voldemort hissed. _Fine. just a bit though! It's my toy._

Harry jumped up and threw off the notice-me-not charm, shadow stepping behind the skinny guy. He lifted his mask just a bit and his fangs grew out in length lunging onto his neck. He sucked and sucked until he was finally full and he unlatched himself with some left over blood on the corner of his mouth. His eyes dazed as he looked down at the body on the ground, mask lowering back on his face.

"You killed my toy!" Voldemort shouted. He definitely didn't whine. Dark Lord's don't whine.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "I was hungry." Harry smiled a sheepish grin.

"You owe me one." Voldemort snarled.

"Ya, ya." Harry said nonchalantly. Everyone in the room was now shaking in their boots. They did not want to be food to a vampire or worse a toy for the Dark Lord. Voldemort sighed.

"I suspect everyone is wondering who this is." Voldemort said and his voice carried out around the whole room. "This is..." Voldemort looked at Harry in question. Harry chuckled.

"It is Lord Tenebris." He said. Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, well, Lord Tenebris is my partner and he will be respected just as you respect me." Voldemort commanded. Harry could hear some death eaters shout, 'Yes, my Lord!" and others just nodded.

"Everyone dismissed for now." When the room was empty, Voldemort stood and walked over to Harry. The mask was took off and Harry look up from his daze and glanced at him. Voldemort's hand went up to the corner of Harry's mouth and wiped away the blood. Then wide green eyes locked onto crimson.

Then they were interrupted by a bang and a creak and they look towards the door, admitting two death eater's hauling in another with a dark cloak and hood over It's face.

"We found this intruder wandering around the manor." One guy said. "He says he's here to take the mark." The other guy next to him said hauling the cloaked person forward.

"Show yourself." Voldemort demanded.

"Yes, my lord." A gruff familiar voice came from the cloak and Harry's eyes widened. Harry ran towards the cloaked man and jumped on top of him, in doing so the cloaked hood fell.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted excitedly.

-.-

The cloaked person, now Sirius' eyes widened in surprise before exclaiming, "Harry!" Sirius looked at him frantically. "What are you doing here?!"

Harry smiled the biggest smile. "I knew you weren't under Dumbledore's abnormally crooked nose." Voldemort snorted. Sirius didn't know what to say. "It's so good to see you!" Harry started to pace furiously. "The old coot must of killed you himself if this is the case."

"Stop pacing, your creating a draft." Harry glared at Voldemort and he in return looked away.

"The first time it was like Lestrange killed him but it could have been him all along." Harry snarled. "Another reason to kill him." Harry stopped. "Actually, he doesn't need reasons he dead anyway." Sirius was staring at Harry and his muttering and then finally saying,

"Harry? Why are you saying that I died?" Sirius' eyes widened. "Am I dead?" He looked around him and Harry looked at him with an amused glint in his eye.

"No, your not dead." Harry said. "Yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Sirius exclaimed. "I don't want to die!" Harry gave Sirius a 'Are you dumb' look and said,

"We will stage your death so Dumbledore doesn't try to kill you off again."

Sirius was continuing to get confused. "What do you mean again?" Harry shook his head and sighed.

"More explanations." Harry looked at Voldemort as if wanting him to explain it.

"Don't look at me, it's your life." Voldemort said amused. So Harry explained everything he told Voldemort about to Sirius. Sirius was spitting mad by the end of it.

"That manipulative old coot!" Sirius hissed venomously. Harry's expression morphed into an equally amused one.

"Yeah, well it's my fault too for not seeing it in the first place."

Sirius grabbed onto Harry intending to knock some sense into him as if to say 'It is not your fault' but immediately retreated from the touch.

"Holy Merlin and Morgana, why are you so cold?!" Harry snickered.

"Didn't I tell you?" He said with a pointed fang showing in the corner of his lower lip. Sirius was baffled.

"Wha- What- What in the bloody hell?!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're a vampire?!" Harry grinned.

"Bloody is right." Voldemort snorted at that. Sirius only stared.

"How in the Merlin's name did you become a vampire?" Sirius finally sputtered out.

 _Five minutes to twelve. Harry thought. I wonder what my seventeenth birthday will be like. Harry's gums started to hurt and he jumped up to look at them in the cracked mirror that was Dudley's leftovers. Now four minutes left Harry sat back down and stared at the clock, he didn't think his birthday would be that different from his other ones. He never did like his birthday, maybe growing up without one since his eleventh birthday, it didn't really matter to him anymore. Three minutes left, Harry thought about it logically. He would be able to use magic outside of school from now on, that was something he was really looking forward too. The one good thing that came out of his birthday was exactly that._

 _Two minutes left, Harry gazed out the barred window and contemplated what it would be like to get out of this hell hole. He would be finally emancipated and be able to live on his own. One minute left, a shot of pain went through his gums, and he fell down his bed. Twelve O' Clock came and a shot of pain was not even close to the pain Harry was feeling then. Harry bit his tongue to stop the blood curdling scream that want to come out but couldn't take it anymore and it tore from his mouth with such ferocity while he withered on the floor. In his half unconscious state he heard big thumps indicating his uncle was on the way to his room._

 _He couldn't stop though and when Vernon entered it, a angered voice shouted, "What the bloody hell are you doing, freak!" Harry finally stop withering and a cold sweat was dripping from him as he weakly looked up at his uncle. "Shut up! and stop making a racket or I'll make you!" Vernon screamed out. "Waking up dudders at a time like this! You should be punished!" Vernon got that evil grin he always wore when he was about to beat the ever loving shit out of Harry. Harry was so weak that he couldn't move or do anything when Vernon's big pudgy fist swung at his stomach hitting it multiple times before taking out his belt. A sadistic glint entered his uncles eyes before he turned Harry over, taking his shirt off and hitting his back repeatedly. Harry didn't make a sound anymore, he just lid on his stomach, belt flying down on his back with a emotionless face. Finally, Harry gave up and welcomed darkness._

"Well it was on my 17th birthday. It was an inheritance." Harry said. "It hurt like a thousand _Crucios._ " Harry whispered out the rest in a dangerous hiss. "It wasn't compared to what happened when Vernon came into my rutty room and beat me for waking his 'Ickle Diddykins'" Voldemort's eyes darkened and Sirius shouted in outrage.

"What do you mean 'beat you!'" He cried. Voldemort continued to watch, Harry answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a bemused expression. Sirius wasn't having it though and he declared that he was having a big long talk with the Dursley's, which made Harry cackle and Voldemort tried to hold back his but failed miserably.

"No- " Harry said between laughs "-need for that." Harry continued to cackle like some crazy person while Voldemort already sobered up.

"That's enough brat." Voldemort muttered while looking at the stunned face of Sirius. Harry finally calmed down and said between gasps,

"That-" Gasp, "-was the funniest thing-" Gasp, "I've heard all day." Sirius looked at Harry like he had two heads. "Sorry, Sirius. But they're already dead." Harry grinned, a pointed fang popping through. Harry looked up and clicked his tongue. "Never mind. I'm not sorry." Voldemort looked amused but Sirius was looking like he might faint.

"My pup killed someone." Sirius shook his head. "Not just someone. You're relatives no less!" Harry expression soon changed to a more sinister one.

"Filth don't deserve to live." He sneered. "Don't you remember what they did to me. Your own godson!" Harry was soon losing himself in anger and his fangs were laid bear.

 ***** _Harry, stop._ *****

 ***** _Harry._ *****

 ***** _Harry!_ *****

Harry's head snapped to Voldemort. "What!"

"Surely you wouldn't forgive yourself for killing your godfather?" Voldemort questioned as Harry paced furiously back and forth.

"He doesn't understand! They were filthy muggles that deserved to die. I enjoyed every last drop of blood they supplied." Harry said his eyes lighting up just thinking about it. Voldemort gazed at Harry and couldn't help the arousal shooting through without his consent.

"Don't tell me, tell him." Voldemort whispered quietly, trying to hide his husky voice. Harry looked at him weirdly but let it go because Voldemort was known for whispering, dramatically or not. Harry turned to Sirius who was looking at Harry in a different way. _Murderer._ That's what he was thinking now. Harry sighed.

"If you can't handle what I've told you then why did you come here in the first place?" Harry asked confused. "There is a lot of killing, if you haven't noticed." Sirius looked away. "Plus I'm not a kid. I'm almost twenty if I were still in the future." Sirius also sighed.

"I guess you have a point. I've been locked up in the headquarters for too long and I overheard a conversation about them planning my death and I just knew then that the only way to help you was to come here. I guess that didn't work did it." Sirius rubbed his head. "I'm your godfather and It's my job to take care of you." Sirius averted his eyes. "Even if you are murdering-" He abruptly stopped and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, pup." He said with his head lowered. Voldemort was surprisingly quiet and Harry looked like he wanted to tear something in two. "You should be." Harry murmured kicking the tips of his feet on the floor.

"You know what they did to me, Sirius." Harry said still remembering what happened, which was now a year ago instead of six and looked straight into Sirius' eyes. "You of all people should know what they did!" Sirius' eyes lit up with understanding and dawning horror.

"That w-was an accident." Sirius' unsteady voice wavered. "He was drunk Harry!"

 _Harry didn't like where this was going. Vernon started kicking Harry repeatedly, he then took out his belt gingerly and ripped Harry shirt off, whipping Harry senselessly. Vernon then got the nastiest idea he could have ever thought of and a evil grin that Harry knew all to well, showed up on Vernon's face promising pain. Vernon cooed at Harry, spittle flying around as he drank his alcohol. Harry cried out. Please, please, please. He thought. "Please, stop!" He cried. Vernon got a sadistic glint in his eye as he tackled Harry to the ground, pulling Harry's pants down in the process. Harry knew what was happening, he tried his hardest to get out of the grip but failed and slumped weakly. Vernon pulled down his own pants and glided forward, smirking at Harry all the while. Harry became emotionless as Vernon raped him, his eyes becoming dull and void. A tear ran down Harry's cheek. Why me? He thought. Why?_

Harry looked away from Sirius finding it hard to keep his gaze there. "You have no bloody clue do you?" Harry's shaking voice said. "How many times did he come back drunk!" Sirius, finally realizing where he was going with this collapsed on the floor.

"H-he never." Sirius stuttered.

Voldemort was standing there stunned and knew where the conversation went. He was internally seething. _How_ _dare_ _that filthy muggle lay a hand on what is_ _mine!_ He thought furiously. _He's lucky he's already dead._

"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius said finally defeated. Harry walked over and patted Sirius on the head while walking to his room, not giving so much as a word. Sirius sat there in silence watching him leave. He went to far, he knew.

 ***** _Harry._ *****

 ***** _Harry, please come back._ *****

Harry paused and then continued walking again.

 ***** _Not this time. He can come to me when he is truly going to apologize_ _ **.**_ ***** Harry said. ***** _Can you tell me how were doing this later_ _ **.**_ *****

 ***** _Yes._ ***** Voldemort whispered. ***** _Goodnight._ ***** He finished but it was very faint Harry almost didn't hear it in his head.

 ***** _Goodnight, Vo... Tom._ *****

It should have irked him that he said his given name, he should have been angered. But, the only thing he felt was approval that it was coming from Harry's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: Dungeon Planning

"Why did you come here?" Voldemort hissed, looking at Sirius. After Harry left he was left with rage that he couldn't explain, he just knew that this person was responsible for upsetting Harry.

"I-I came to help Harry." Sirius whispered. " But I guess he didn't need it. I knew that Dumbledore was just using him as a martyr, so I thought that if I came here I'd be able to get him to see reason." Voldemort listened and then remembered something.

"Harry said that you died, so they must have planned it. You'll die either way." Voldemort muttered, and then he looked at Sirius again. "What? You've saw my place, of course I'd get rid of you." Sirius stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, "I'm staying with my godson, just got to apologize." Sirius muttered. Voldemort walked forward.

"You did go too far." Voldemort commented. Sirius laughed bitterly,

"You don't say." Voldemort glared at the obvious disrespect.

"Raise you wand arm." Voldemort demanded in his 'Dark Lord Persona'. Sirius raised it, he knew what was happening. Voldemort raised his wand and stuck it into Sirius' arm. The burning was so excruciating that he actually let out a embarrassing yelp. The figure of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared on his arm branded for anyone to see.

"Go back to the order of the chickens. Keep an eye on everything and I won't make you mark hurt very much since if it started hurting in front of them they would know immediately." Voldemort said speaking in his raspy whisper. "Don't expect a bit of tickling, it still won't be pretty."

"Of course, my Lord." Sirius muttered. "Are we still faking my death?" He questioned trying to stand back up and fix his composure.

"Harry seems to know what he is doing, so when you go to talk to him make sure you ask him what he is on about." Voldemort said walking back over to his throne.

Sirius bowed and took his leave but before he left Voldemort spoke up again. "If you hurt Harry again, we will not need to fake your death." Sirius shuttered and walked out the door.

-.-

 _"Why didn't the elder wand work for him?" Ron asked curiously. Harry's face became contemplative and answered with,_

 _"It answered to somebody else." Harry said. "When Voldemort killed Snape, he thought that the wand would become his, but Draco was the one to disarm Dumbledore in the tower." Ron mouth made a 'o' shape and asked,_

 _"Wait, didn't you disarm Draco at Malfoy Manor?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione's face darkened._

 _"Yes, so assuming since I disarmed Draco the elder wand is now mine." Harry said bemused._

 _"What are you going to do with it." Hermione asked darkly. Harry faced Hermione but didn't get to say anything when Ron exclaimed,_

 _" That is the most powerful wand in the world." Ron looked at Hermione, his face darkening as well and whispered. "He will be invincible." Harry didn't like what they were insinuating. Ron glared at Harry as if Harry would start attacking people with the wand and grabbed it from him._

 _"R-Ron what are you-" Harry stuttered out when Ron snapped the wand._

 _"If I don't get to have the wand, you definitely do not." Ron hissed and threw the pieces off the bridge. Hermione looked at Ron and they both shared a silent conversation and then they both looked at Harry. Harry backed up, feeling like a cornered vampire. Heh vampire, the irony. If he wasn't in a situation right now he would have giggled, but as it were Ron and Hermione were staring him down._

 _"Guys, come on! You are not seriously thinking what I think your thinking?" Harry shouted ludicrously, but Ron wasn't having any of it and shouted,_

 _"Stupefy!" Hermione looked at Harry as he jumped out of the way of the spell._

 _"Harry, we thought you could have been spared but now we know what you were thinking!" Hermione shouted. "How could you! You just wanted that wand for your own gain." Harry's shoulders slumped. Ron sneered out,_

 _"If anyone deserves that wand it was us." Harry just stood there staring at his friends, er, ex-friends. " Being around you has put us in so many life threatening situations and your a danger to everyone. We knew what you would do." Ron continued. "You just wanted to defeat Voldemort and then become the next Dark Lord, you did it because he was in the way of your plans,_

 _"We knew all along. We had to get some compensation for doing all that we've done! you have too much power and you need to go." Ron finished with a deadly whisper._

 _Harry didn't know what to do. He knew his friends weren't that trust worthy, he found that out by fluke but he didn't think they would give up on him. How could they? How dare they? Insinuate that he was planning to become the next dark lord, but as it were he couldn't go up against everyone by himself, another shouted "Stupefy!" made him start but then slump to the ground in darkness._

Harry sat up quickly and ran a hand through his hair. _Why was he dreaming about that now?_ He thought. Harry stayed right up on his bed and started thinking about what Sirius thought of him. Why doesn't he get it? The Dursley's deserved what they got. If he had his own way, he would kill them all over again. The muggles deserved to be treated like dirt. Harry shook his head and lid down on his bed. He should just think about what he's going to do about Sirius. Harry already knew that it had to be Dumbledore that killed Sirius the first time around, so how was he going to fake his death. Well, Harry knew that Tom was going to make Sirius go back to the Order, but it was what he was going to do after that he had to think about. That's if Sirius even apologizes to him. Harry heard a soft knock on the door and knew it was Sirius.

"Come in." Harry said softly still lying on his bed. Sirius opened the door slowly, Harry thought that he was being cautious. Harry scowled slightly. "If you're coming in, come in." Harry snapped. "Merlin, I'm not going to bite."

"S-sorry, pup." Sirius stuttered. "I didn't mean to say those things, I swear." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, I need to know that your not afraid of me." Harry said. "You're a death eater now, and you will see me torture or kill." Harry sat back up on his bed. "I'm a vampire, and I can't just surpress my self from wanting what I want. Sometimes that means that I have to kill people to feed, that's why we are called Dark Creatures. We can't control ourselves." Sirius twitched and sat down next to Harry. "When I look at the food you eat, It's disgusting, and to be honest I really do not have to explain my self. I'm nearly twenty, mentally anyway." Sirius shifted in his seat and looked down.

"I'm really sorry, Harry." Sirius said. "I guess I just thought that Lily and James Potter's son would never do a thing to anyone, but you're your own person and what you want to do is your business. I'll stand by you through anything, even if it's to murder someon-" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, I'm sorry pup. Forgive me?" Harry stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"It's alright, Sirius." Harry said softly. "I should be sorry too. I'm not the Harry you know, and it's difficult to accept a whole new different person then you knew just a few months ago. I should have known and yet I kept pushing." Harry sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm an older version of Harry mentally that has been through more than what the Harry you know has been through,

"I don't mind death or torture, but the old Harry did. I guess it's a matter of getting used to me now that the other Harry is gone."

Sirius smiled. "I understand, so am I forgiven?" Harry laughed and said,

"Of course, Sirius! I've missed you so much since Dumbledore destroyed the only thing that I cared about. You were-are my family, Sirius, and hope we can put everything behind us." Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Yes! Love you, pup." Sirius exclaimed. "Anyway, what was this about faking my death?"

"About that." Harry trailed off. Sirius looked at Harry exasperated.

"You didn't think this through did you?" Harry chuckled faintly,

"Yes?" Harry said meekly. "Don't get me wrong I thought about it, I just didn't come up with anything yet." A silence fell over the room as they both thought about what to do.

Harry didn't think it would be this hard to think about it and he couldn't come up with anything until his mind landed on the word, 'Polyjuice'. That's it! He could get some poor old sod to use Polyjuice and _Imperio_ them to take Sirius' place!

"I've got it!" Harry shouted out with a smug grin. "Guess who don't have to go back to the Order of the Chickens!" Harry sing-sung and Sirius looked at Harry with the same grin.

"Oh, I got it! I got it!" Sirius bellowed in amusement. "Me! Sirius!" Harry laughed again,

"Yes, meet me in Tom's study." Harry shouted on the way out the door. Sirius shouted out what could have been translated to 'T-Tom?' but Harry was already gone. Sirius shook his head in thought.

-.-

Harry walked down the corridors of Riddle Manor and stopped at a two way door. He knew that the best place to find a poor sod was in the dungeons, so he made his way down in the dark pits of the hall and came to a bunch of doors. It wasn't new to hear a bunch of screaming, moaning or even cackling. Harry had the curious thought that Bellatrix was the one cackling, but he knew that she was still in Azkaban; his eyes shown in amusement all the same. He came to a door at the end of the hall and entered it, but not without putting a mask on first.

"Eh-hem." Harry mock coughed. A dark lump in the corner of the cell twitched and looked up. "Get up." Harry demanded. The lump twitched again and staggered up on its feet. Harry, wanting to get a good look at who it was took another step forward, he looked up and let a cackle bubble out of him. He took a hold of the prisoner, dragged it out of the cell and walked out of the dungeon. The prisoner's whimpers and pleads of 'have mercy', only made Harry cackle even more.

When Harry arrived to the outside of Tom's study, he whispered the Parseltongue password and opened the door, the prisoner took that time to run as fast as it could to its freedom and Harry smiled viciously. " _Crucio!_ " Harry called out nonchalantly taking off his mask and casting a subtle Notice-Me-Not charm so that only Tom and Sirius could see him.

"Why do I have this feeling that you wanted that to happen?" Tom said peeping his head out through the door of his study. "What are you doing with my prisoner?"

Harry, who was too busy torturing the lump now withering on the ground muttered out a 'one moment', which made Tom smile in amusement. Once Harry was finished it had been two minutes and even Tom sighed with exasperation.

"Really Harry, was that necessary?" Tom said while glancing at a gaping Sirius Black that witnessed it.

"One, yes I did want that to happen. Two, It's for Sirius' fake death, and three, yes, yes it was necessary." Tom's amusement was palpable. Harry looked over to see Sirius still gaping.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Harry said cheekily. Sirius closed his mouth with an audible clank.

"T-That's not who I think it is, is it?" Sirius stuttered out, eyes wide. Harry laughed,

"I couldn't believe it either, but here she is." Harry kicked the lump on the ground and then turned toward Tom. "Tom, why was Professor Trelawney in your dungeons?" Tom smiled and Harry tilted his head curiously.

"Never mind, don't answer that. I already know." Harry smiled predatorily, but Tom wasn't focused on the conversation anymore he was having an inner crisis.

'Tom.' He thought. Tom never did like his name, the whole reason of making an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle was to scratch his given name and take on the name Lord Voldemort and rid himself of that god awful muggle name, but when ever Harry said his name not only did it not make him angry but it also did things to him that he couldn't explain.

He couldn't explain what they were, these feelings. He never felt anything like it before in his life, sure he felt lust and he taken it upon himself to say that it was lust. But, it was different. He couldn't explain it, these feelings will only give him a migraine thinking about it. He would just forget about it and focus on what he was doing now. He conveniently forgot that only a while ago he had already claimed Harry as his.

"Tom?" Harry waved his hand over Tom's face, successfully bringing him back to the conversation at hand. The Dark Lord looked down and already knew by the gleam in Harry's eyes that he couldn't stop the little minx from what ever he was going to do. He sure as hell was going to try anyway.

"What are you up to?" Tom said suspiciously, he knew Harry had something planned. He just didn't know what. He clicked his tongue. He had to fix that.

"Oh, I'm only going to _Imperio_ Trelawney here to to be Sirius' replacement." Harry said in a calm attitude, as if this was the answer to all his problems. "Professor Trelawney, what a surprise that you would be in the dungeons. I'm assuming Tom here captured you because you gave a fake prophecy, correct?" That was when Harry dropped the Notice-Me-Not charm and Trelawney looked up to find Harry Potter's face staring at her. Trelawney's eyes widened almost comically and immediately whispered out,

"H-Harry Potter?" Her eyes shown her utter disgust of Harry siding with The Dark Lord and then followed with a snarled. "T-Traitor!" Trelawney spat at Harry's shoes.

That was when Lord Voldemort reared its ugly head, not that Harry thought Tom was ugly or anything. It was just an expression. _Merlin,_ what was he thinking. Tom stalked forward and snarled out " _Crucio!_ ' and watched as Trelawney withered for the second time on the floor.

 _How_ _Dare_ _this fool even attempt to defile what is_ _Mine!_ Tom stopped dead in his tracks. What was he thinking all of a sudden? Tom glanced at an amused Harry and finally admitted to himself that he would have Harry whether the minx liked it or not.

Tom stopped the _Crucio_ and straightened up. He walked into his office expecting them to follow and sat down into his chair. Harry and Sirius walked in with Harry dragging Trelawney behind him, eyes alight with mischief.


	6. Chapter 6: Office Talk

Sirius walked over to a chair and sat down, he watched as Harry sat next to him with Trelawney sat on the floor in front of him. Harry cast a Stupefy and the woman slumped to the floor, still twitching from the Cruciatus Curse.

"What are you doing with Trelawney?" Tom repeated incredulously, as he watched Harry straighten back up after casting Stupefy.

"I told you. It's for Sirius," Harry said with a smirk. "This woman is going to take Sirius' place with an _Imperio_ and Polyjuice after I do a _Obliviate_ so that if she breaks from the _Imperio,_ there won't be any chance that I will be compromised. She won't remember a thing." Harry's smirk grew even bigger. "Then, she's going to kill herself." He looked at Sirius then. "They'll think that you still weren't stable enough and in a crazy frenzy you killed yourself." Tom looked contemplative,

"I have a better idea," Tom whispered amused. "There is a spell that will kill the victim if broken from the _Imperius_ Curse." Harry looked at Tom and cackled,

"Yes! Perfect!" Harry jumped up and rushed out of the room with Trelawney dragging behind, but abruptly stopped and slowly came back in. "The spell?" Harry said hardly containing his eagerness. Tom cackled as well, and sat back.

"It is pronounced as, _Mors Imperium_ ," Tom said deeply amused. Sirius just watched this with a loud-long sigh. Harry repeated the spell in his head and nodded to himself. Instead of going to his room to do the spells, he decided that it wouldn't make a difference either way if he did it In this room. So he dragged Trelawney back in the room and threw her across the floor.

"Do you have any Polyjuice Potion brewed?" Harry asked circling the Professor in a predatory manner. Tom grew amused by the second and sat up in his chair.

"Ipsy," Tom demanded. A pop sounded and a house elf appeared out of no where.

"What do Master Lord be wanting with Ipsy, sir?" The elf squeaked out.

"Ipsy, go see if there are any Polyjuice Potion in the storage area," Tom ordered while Sirius just gaped.

"Ipsy be doing that right away, sir!" Then the elf disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry, after seeing the encounter, got an idea and immediately bellowed out another name. "Dobby!" Then all of a sudden another elf popped into existence and addressed Harry.

"What does the great Harry Potter want with Dobby, sir?" The elf squeaked out even more with his excitement of being needed by the Boy-Who-Lived.

Tom snorted and looked at Harry. "Yes. What does the great Harry Potter want with Dobby-The-House-Elf?" Harry's response was a glare in Tom's direction.

Harry then turned back to Dobby. "Dobby, would you do something important for me?" Dobby's big round eyes lit up and he started to hyperventilate and pull his big floppy ears down and muttered,

"Dobby will be do anything for the great Harry Potter, sir." The elf all but fell on his behind from jumping up and down so much.

Harry looks up at Sirius and noticed that he was still gaping from what was happening. Harry just gave a sigh and addressed him. "Sirius," Harry said softly, "What's wrong now?"

Sirius looked up at Harry and his jaw closed with an audible click. "Nothing," Sirius said but his eyes gave him away. Harry walked over and sat in his lap.

"You don't have to lie to me, Sirius." Harry looked into his Grey eyes. "You can tell me what your thinking."

Sirius gave a long suffering sigh and finally looked into Harry's eyes. "I just can't do it," Sirius said almost defeated. "I can't stop thinking about what your parents would say if they saw you now." Sirius almost thought that Harry would get angry and finally throw him out for his impudence in saying anything about his parents in front of him or even The Dark Lord himself, who was in itself shaking in rage at the audacity of Black letting _HIS_ Harry on his lap. Tom had to stop himself from cursing the fool.

"Sirius. Poor Sirius. Stuck in the past, whatever will you do?" Harry mocked as he stood back up and walked over to Trelawney. He grabbed onto Trelawney's shoulder and hauled her forward. "Guess what, Sirius? My parents aren't here are they? And they never will, so get that through your thick skull and help me with this," Harry spat, "You should be grateful I'm even doing this." That was when Ipsy popped back in and interrupted the tense atmosphere.

"Ipsy found some Poly Juice potion, Master Lord, Sir." She squealed out and passed it over. Tom took it as Harry tried to calm down with his burning rage but when that wasn't enough he looked at Trelawney with a another predatory light in his eyes.

" _Renervate,_ " Harry intoned. Trelawney's head popped up and she looked around with wild eyes. Harry looked back at Dobby, who was standing there looking at Harry with googling eyes. "Dobby, go make sure no one is missing Sirius right now," Harry said. "If they are looking for him, try and mess with them so they don't get any ideas." Dobby kept nodding. "Don't get caught."

Dobby jumped up and squeaked out an affirmative. "Dobby be's doing that, sir," He squeaked, "Dobby will mess with the chicken's he will." Then he popped out. Tom chuckled unable to hold it in after hearing the way he talked about the Order. Harry then refocused on Trelawney.

" _Crucio,_ " Harry said, laughing viciously as Trelawney withered around on the floor, blood seeping out of her easily. Harry stopped then because if he went any further he would devour the old sod and he didn't want that did he?

Tom couldn't look away from the scene in front of him. Black hair swept up, _Avada_ green eyes blazing with sadistic glee, and the laugh. _Oh_ , the _laugh_. He crossed his legs and tried to will away the arousal that was fast approaching.

"Tom," Harry said without looking at him, "The potion." Tom looked down at his hand with the potion in it and looked back up,

"Yes, yes. The potion," Tom's husky voice muttered.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the tone of voice, but Sirius narrowed his eyes at Tom. "Come get it," Tom whispered. Harry looked at Tom with a blank look and Accio'd the potion in his hand,

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically.

"Why, Mr. Potter, didn't you just do that in the first place?" Tom questioned goading Harry. Harry couldn't look at Tom anymore because of the stupidity of the question.

"Tom. Dear Tom. I assumed you would think of something similar to me," Harry flashed a smirk with his fangs showing, "I mean, you could have just levitated the potion to me." Tom blushed slightly. Sirius snorted and Tom sent a dark glare at him.

"We do not speak of this!" he hissed. _This is all Harry's fault_. Tom thought. That smirk just added to his arousal. Harry just laughed,

"Sirius," Harry said after his bout of laughter and walking over to him. "Your blood." Harry plopped the vial in Sirius' hand and waited for him to drop a few droplets of blood in the vial.

Harry took the vial back when Sirius was finished. "Anyway," Harry said swinging around to look Trelawney in the eye. "Come on, pet," Harry cooed, "Drink up." He stated pushing the vial to her lips and Trelawney fought back with everything she had but Harry was much too strong with his vampiric strength. Trelawney choked on the potion but eventually and reluctantly swallowed it.

Harry clapped in obvious glee while jumping up and down as Trelawney's structure slowly formed into that of Sirius Black. Harry quickly cast a ' _Imperio_ ' on the fake Sirius, while looking too happy for his own good.

"I'm so smart for coming up with this plan," Harry said smugness radiating off him in waves.

"Careful Harry, your ego is showing," Tom said with a smirk gracing his face. Harry spluttered in mock hurt,

"Tom, please. You have the biggest ego of us all," Harry said.

"Of course. I am the Dark Lord after all," Tom said sticking his chest up like a proud peacock. Harry snickered and focused back on Trelawney.

"Come here, pet," Harry said to the fake Sirius Black. Immediately the 'pet' approached Harry and stopped in front of him.

"Harry," Sirius whined from behind him, "That is very uncomfortable when you call him 'pet' when he looks like me," He pouted.

"I'm sorry," Harry said but his lips twisted into a smirk, "Pet." Sirius whined a 'Harryyyy!' but didn't say anything else.

"Now, what was the wand movement for the spell?" Harry said pointedly ignoring Sirius' whining. Tom lifted his wand and moved it into a squiggle motion,

"It's like an 's', that's all there is to it." Harry's eyes lit up and his gaze rested back on his pet.

"Guess I'll try it," Harry muttered, " _Mors Imperium_ ," He whispered, his wand waving in an 's' motion. Immediately a light glowed around his pet and then just the same as a vow it immediately disappeared.

"I guess that's dealt with," Harry said sighing. He sent orders to his pet to act as Sirius Black and keep suspicion away from himself, as well as to be a bit on the insanity side, not that Sirius wasn't already there.

"Ipsy," Harry said still whispering. The elf popped in to existence,

"What does young master lord bes wanting with Ipsy, sir?" Harry's eyebrows rose and he looked pointedly at Tom, who simply shrugged his shoulders,

"I need you to bring my pet to the Black house, Ipsy," Harry ordered, "Make sure no one, and I mean _no one_ , sees you." The elf nodded in obedience and popped away with the Poly-juiced Trelawney.

"Tom?" Harry said after a silence.

"Yes?" Tom said, "If you're asking something that requires me getting out of this comfy chair, I would have to say no." Harry pouted.

"Fine," Harry whined, but then got an idea and slowly a toothy smile twisted his lips. "What if you got something in return?" That got his attention real quick.

Tom laid out a look that said, ' _What do you think is more important then me getting out of this chair,_ ' but answered with, "And what may that be?" Tom said slowly.

"Baby Marauders!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Sirius perked up at that. Tom had no clue what he was talking about by the look on his face and Harry just grinned even more. "Aw, come on Tom!" Harry said quickly, "You'll get more followers in return," He supplied helpfully, "They're menaces but they get the job done."

"And who pray tell, are these menaces you seem to speak so highly of?" Tom asked but immediately regretted it as Harry went into this big explanation on two menaces, Fred and George Weasley.

"Weasleys?" Tom asked ludicrously.

"Yes! They're perfect! And plus they are two of the few that did not actually betray me," Harry said happily, "Come with me to Diagon Alley. We have to make a Glamour for you first though, and me too." Harry looked over at Sirius.

"Are you coming too?" Harry asked Sirius, as Tom spluttered out a ' _You can't make me go!_ ' but Harry just ignored him in favor of the answer from Sirius.

"You know, this is so strange," Sirius muttered, "But sure I guess, beats staying here."

"Yes! This will be so fun, and I get to see my twins." Tom looked at Harry.

"Your twins?" Tom asked amused.

"Of course, they didn't die for me for nothing you know," Harry said, his voice going more somber, "They risked their lives to bring me to a safe place to get away from the order but were killed instead for their efforts." Harry's eyes blazed but then softened.

"I get to see them again, and they are my twins because even though I was naive back then, I was not naive enough to not realize that I was hopeless without a group of explicitly trusted individuals, excluding Hermione and Ron."

 _"Honestly," Ron whined out to Hermione, "Why do we have to hang out with Potter?" He huffed. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Ron,_

 _"You know just as well as I do that we won't get our pay if we don't lead him on." Ron returned the glare,_

 _"But why do we always have to guide him into situations that almost kill us?" Ron said darkly. "Why does he always get the attention when it's us that should?" Ron kicked the wall, "We don't even get enough pay to always risk our lives and he's always sulking about Sirius, we can't really do anything if he is always in bed." Harry closed his eyes. He heard enough and walked briskly to his dorm._

Harry didn't find out about Hermione and Ron after he defeated Tom. No. He knew about them for a while before that, it was hard not to with them blabbing about it in the middle of the halls. Could it have killed them to put up a silencing charm? Honestly, even Harry thought Hermione had sense enough for it, it was but a miracle that they did not though. He put together a group that he could trust. It was the same as the 'DA' but it was smaller, with people he was close to.

Two of those were of course, Fred and George Weasley.

"We should go today then," Tom grumbled audibly, "Get it over with."

Harry came out of his musings and looked at Tom. Sirius stood up and dismissed himself because he said he had to get something in his room before they left. "Put a Glamour on then," Harry muttered putting one on himself.

Harry's hair became a blond, not like the Malfoy's but blonde all the same, his nose became a bit smaller and he changed his eyes to a grayish color. He almost forgot the important part and grew his hair out to the middle of his back. Harry looked up and Tom had his hair changed to light brown to his shoulders, and eyes changed to a dull brown color. Harry for some reason didn't like it. He didn't want to see Tom's red eyes changed, they were unique and he liked them. He was going to say that to Tom but before he could, Sirius walked back into the room.

"Come on then," Sirius muttered. Tom glared at Sirius; as if _he_ could order Tom around.

"Yay! Gred and Forge, here I come!" Harry said bouncing out the door. Sirius looked back at Tom,

"Do you think he is alright?"

Tom snorted, "Do you mean his sanity? No. One thing that needs to be checked after this is all over with." Sirius although concerned was amused all the same. They then proceeded to follow Harry out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

**_Dear all, you have to remember that this is the first story that I've ever made so the writing will be amateurish. I am going to make mistakes and I do go over the story to check for mistakes but I may not see them, including contractions. Now that I'm at chapter seven, I feel like I could have went into more detail in the recent chapters and I have also forgot to put a few other scenarios into them. I was thinking that if I should finish this story, then I can rewrite it. Anyway, Thanks for reading!_**

Diagon Alley was of course, loud, boisterous and all around crazy. Everytime Harry came to the place, he alway got so overwhelmed. Tom was standing tall and confident next to him, he wasn't jealous, he just thought that Tom could probably tone himself down just a tiny bit. Okay, so maybe he was jealous. While Tom was strutting down the Alley, Harry wasn't taking it as a challenge but, he was gracefully gliding down the Alley. Harry chanced a glance on his other side where Sirius was walking next to him with his glamour on as well. Sirius' hair was a dirty blonde and his nose was a bit bigger, as well as his eyes being a deep blue. Sirius was slugishly walking down the Alley and compared to Harry and Tom, Sirius wasn't making much of a statement, which amused Harry to no end. Sirius didn't care what people thought of him, he was a pureblood but he didn't act like one.

Harry was afraid to see his twins. He was responsible for their death's after all, he was afraid that when he saw them he wouldn't know what to do. He really wanted to see them again though so he pushed all his bad memories of what happened to the back of his mind and continued to walk to their shop, ' _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ ' and thought on what he would tell them when he saw them. Harry knew one thing he would do. One, he would show them the memories of what happened, they deserved to know what would have happened to them in the future if he wasn't there to prevent it. Harry really felt bad about what happened to them, they threw their lives away to help him escape, but eventually they found Harry anyway and killed him. They threw their lives away for nothing.

Harry didn't want that to happen this time around. He would make sure that all of his trusted friends made it through this, and Albus Dumbledore would die by his hand or Tom's. The second thing he would do is ask them if they of course, wanted to join him. Harry didn't think that they would accept, he felt that they would decline because he wasn't worth the effort to risk their lives a second time, even if Harry didn't want that. They all came to the little shop and it was crowded with people of all ages. Kids were running around in the store, excited expressions on their faces. They were even playing pranks inside the store.

Harry stepped in and he caught a glimpse of George at the counter.

 _Harry stirred out of his unconsciousness and slowly edged his way off the floor. Where am I? Harry thought. He looked around and noticed a small bed in the corner. He looked over a bit more and noticed bars, and then his memories came back to him._

 _"We knew all along. We had to get some compensation for doing all that we've done! you have too much power and you need to go." Ron finished with a deadly whisper._

 _The last words he heard before he black out with a shouted, "Stupefy!" Harry didn't think it went this far. He only thought that they both didn't like him and just stole money from him. He knew that Dumbledore was paying them to guide him on missions and make him more malleable, but he didn't think about them planning his death. Harry thought that they just wanted Voldemort gone and then they would just leave him be to carry out his life, he just wanted to live his life and forget about all this fucked up shit but it just wasn't meant to be. They knew what they were doing and Harry went right along with it._

 _Harry didn't think they would do this to him. He really,_ _actually_ _, thought that Ron and Hermione were going to leave him alone after this war was all over. Harry sighed and tried to stand up only to flinch as a shot of pain went through his leg. 'Fuck', Harry thought. He tried to stand back up and slowly limped to the bed in the corner of the room. Harry sat down and a big loud screech of the bed rang out in the cell. Harry grimaced and tried not to move, lest he make another noise but even without the noise someone heard him._

 _Harry could hear footsteps approaching the cell and he took a long shaky breath. The footsteps stopped outside the cell and it shown the one person he didn't think he would see anymore in his life. The face of Albus Dumbledore shown outside the cell and Harry's heart plummeted. "H-Headmaster?" Harry stuttered out._

 _He was now hyperventilating, he didn't need air but that didn't mean he couldn't breath if he wanted too. Albus Fucking Dumbledore wasn't dead. Harry was rethinking everything he had ever come to know. Harry eyed Dumbledore with loathing and he suddenly knew why he was here. Ever since he'd been born, Dumbledore had this planned out to the 'T'. All the trials starting with the Philosopher's Stone and then the Chamber of Secrets, the Time Turner, the Goblet of Fire, Sirius' death... Sirius. A tear ran down his cheek. Dumbledore killed him. Dumbledore did everything. Harry's eyes flashed and turned to pure hatred._

 _"Hello, my boy!" Dumbledore responded jovially. Harry's leg was already almost fully healed by his vampire nature and he stood up and walked angrily up to the bars._

 _"What have you done?" Harry hissed venomously. Dumbledore chuckled._

 _What ever do you mean, Harry?" He replied. Harry was shaking in hatred, his jacket he'd been wearing was full of dirt and his face wasn't faring much better. Cuts littered his face and hair was even crazier than it usually was. The one feature that he couldn't hide when he snarled was the long fangs peaking out of his mouth from his rage. Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'I guess he didn't know about that,' Harry thought._

 _"You can't do this to me!" Harry all but snarled out, "I defeated Voldemort so I could finally live my life!" Dumbledore tutted._

 _"Oh but, Harry. It's for the greater good, I hope you know that." Dumbledore said, "After all, dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right." Harry didn't like what he was saying. Dumbledore looked down at Harry's fangs that were on display. "I might not have knew about your little secret but, you must know what happens to all dark creatures..." Harry's eyes widened in horror._

 _"P-Please." Harry cried out. He didn't like that he was begging but what could he do? They had him locked up for Merlin's sake. Dumbledore smirked when a couple other people approached the cell._

 _"Potter." Ron said in disgust when he looked at Harry's fangs. Harry slowly closed his mouth in shame but then shook his head and stared defiantly at Ron. Hermione came into view and crossed her arms like usual,_

 _"If you just listened to us..." Hermione said and trailed off, but then continued, "It doesn't matter anymore. You're a dark creature and you cannot be allowed to live." Harry looked down and slowly backed away from the cell._

 _"So this is how it ends, huh?" Harry muttered. Dumbledore heard him and said,_

 _"You are a lot of things, 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the 'Chosen one' but this is for The Greater Good and keeping you alive would defeat the purpose of killing Remus Lupin, as he is a werewolf." Dumbledore said calmly, "It's not only that, your friends tell me you were planning to take the wand for your own gain, we have to rid of you before you become another Tom, It's imperative that my plans go smoothly." Harry laughed and laughed until it turned into a full out cackle. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened._

 _"Go right ahead and try it. I dare you." Harry sneered out between his laughs. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he walked out of the prison, Ron and Hermione following behind._

 _Harry stopped laughed abruptly and his smile turned to a frown. Another tear fell down and another and another. He didn't hear anybody else outside the cell until they spoke,_

 _"Harry-" George whispered,_

 _"-we're going to try and get you out-" Fred whispered as well,_

 _"-just hang in there." George finished. Harry looked up startled as the twins tried everything to get inside the cell. George finally opened the cell and Fred rushed in to get Harry. Harry wiped his tears away and grabbed onto Fred. George and Fred helped Harry out of the cell and walked up the stairs. When they got to the top George opened up the door and he grabbed back onto Harry again._

 _They dragged Harry out into the Dining room, and Harry now knew it was Sirius' house. They used Sirius' house! That made Harry even more mad. George felt Harry shaking and looked at his brother. Fred nodded._

 _"It's alright Harry, we would never do anything to you-" Fred whispered,_

 _"-ya, just like Gred said, I can't believe we have relatives as despicable as they are!" George said furiously, but didn't make enough noise for someone to hear. They dragged Harry out to the front door and opened it, Harry looked at Fred and George and hugged them both._

 _"Thank you." Harry breathed out, but before he could say anything more, he felt a presence behind Fred and George and pushed them out of the way._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" Ron hissed out. "Traitors." He sneered at Fred and George. Harry felt his rage bubble over and his fangs came out longer, he lunged at Ron and sunk his teeth in his neck. Hermione showed up and screamed, she grabbed Ron and hauled him back from Harry, ending in Ron's skin getting pulled off with the force of Harry pulling out his large canines. Blood ran down Harry's chin and Ron's eyes were wide and hysterical. Fred and George pulled Harry by the arm and pushed him out the door, and that was when Dumbledore came in the room._

 _"I told you, my boy." Dumbledore said sadly. "You only bring other people down with you." Harry's eyes widened._

 _"GO!" Fred and George both shouted together. Harry found himself being pushed even further out the door and down the stairs. That was when he seen two flashes of green and heard the words,_

 _"Avada Kadavra!" They only thing he could do was shake his head. 'No, no, no!' Harry thought. But he didn't have enough time for thinking and he ran as fast as he could to freedom, little did he know he wouldn't have it for long._

Tom shook Harry out of his memory and looked at him in concern, sweat ran down Harry's forehead and he looked up at Tom.

"Sorry." Harry whispered. "I remembered something I would rather not." Sirius looked at Tom and they both turned to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked. Sirius nodded wanting to know as well. Harry looked at the two.

"Yes, I'm okay." Harry said coming back to himself. He looked back up at George who was at the counter and sighed. "Let's do this." Tom nodded. Harry walked up to the counter and smiled when George caught sight of him.

"Harrykins!" George exclaimed. Harry laughed. Of course George would know who he was, even with the Glamour.

"Hey, Forge!" Harry replied back happily, "Where's Gred?" George looked around and then spotted another red head,

"Gred!" George shouted out in the store, Fred whirled around and shouted out,

"Forge!" Harry laughed again. It was always so easy to laugh around his twins, even if it was getting easier with Tom and Sirius around. The red head approached them all and looked down at Harry.

"Harrykins!" Fred exclaimed as well. Harry smiled at him,

"Gred!" Harry said excitely, but then remembered that he had to tell them something important and and his smiling face turned to a frown. Fred and George shared a look and looked back at Harry.

"Follow us Harrykins-" Fred said,

"-bring your friends with you-" George said,

"-you look like you have something serious to say." Fred looked at Sirius and cracked a smile. Sirius coughed.

"Cale!" George shouted out in the shop again. A boy with messy light brown hair popped up from the shelves and walked over.

"Yes, boss?" Cale said, kicking his feet around the floor.

"Watch the shop." Fred said instead of George, and they both walked up the stairs into a room, dragging Harry along. The room was small but big enough for what Fred and George needed it for, which was placing stuff that was not needed in the store. There was a table by the window and chairs were laid out next to it. Harry walked over and sat in one of them, which prompted everyone to follow.

Tom grumbled about having to sit with brats, and Harry looked at him amused.

"Now, what does Harrykins want?" George asked curiously. Harry kept his gaze on Tom.

 ***** _Put up a silencing ward_. ***** Harry commanded. Tom looked at Harry ludicrously.

 ***** _Say it a little nicer._ ***** Tom said. Harry sighed,

 ***** _Please, Tom, will you put up a silencing ward?_ ***** Harry teased, his lips twisting into a smirk. Tom groaned and placed a silencing ward up with a wave of his wand.

 ***** _Minx._ ***** Tom bit out in his mind. Fred, George and Sirius just looked at Tom and Harry in question.

"Okay, is someone going to tell me why you two are just looking at each other and not saying anything?" Sirius said exasperated. Harry laughed and Tom looked at Sirius and smirked.

"Secret." Harry said with a finger up to his mouth. Actually, Harry didn't know himself how it worked. He just assumed it was a part of being Tom's Horcrux. Tom looked at Harry in amusement.

"Okay, let's get this over with shall we?" Harry said, his lips pouting.


	8. Chapter 8: A Talk with Twins

The flicking of a finger on the table; A sign of impatience, was the only thing you could hear in the room besides breathing. The twins were worried about what this might be about. Tom was impatient... He wanted this to be over with. Harry took a long suffering breath while glaring at Tom, who refused to explain in Harry's place.

Harry drew his glare at Sirius, who looked at Harry as if to say, ' _What did I do?_ ' and then finally his eyes landed on Fred and George. He huffed and prepared to explain to them what happened. Harry tipped his head back in the chair, two front legs coming off the floor as he tried to balance it.

"You know the Legilimency spell?" Harry asked hopefully. Tom was looking at the wall in complete boredom and surprisingly, so was Sirius. Harry thought Sirius would be more excited about this conversation because the twins were similar to him, prank wise anyway; Although they were not talking about pranks at the moment.

"Of course we do," George exclaimed wide-eyed.

Fred nodded. "You wound us," Fred said putting a hand to his heart. Harry snickered.

"Sorry," Harry pouted, "Now, one of you use Legilimency on me," Harry said, focusing on the memory of the explanation he gave Tom. Fred took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Tom narrowed his eyes at Fred cautiously, even though he knew what was happening.

" _Legilimens_ ," Fred exclaimed, a blue wave flashed and Fred was sucked into Harry's mind. Fred materialized in Harry's mind and watched the conversation. When he was finished, Fred jumped back into his own mind and his chair tilted back, which made him almost fall on the floor. Harry nodded at Fred, who had a furious expression on his face. Harry then turned to George. They both nodded and George cast _Legilimens_ , watching the conversation as well.

When the memory was given, the twins did not know what to do. They wanted to tear something in two, but they also wanted to weep for their best friend, brother even. What he had gone through, was something the twins did not ever want to happen again. They would make sure of it. Harry looked at them both and sighed for the thousandth time that night.

"This is a memory from my future," Harry said sadly, "It is what happened to the both of you." Harry focused on the memory of Fred and George being killed by none other then Albus Dumbledore, and they both viewed it. They both came out of the memory and did not say anything. They both looked at each other and wore identical sad smiles, then they both looked at Harry.

"Harry, you better not be blaming yourself for this," George said slowly. Harry looked up at George shocked.

"If we did this, it was something we both knew would happen. More than likely we have known what the consequences were beforehand when we were helping you escape from the cell," Fred said,

George nodded furiously, "We did it then, and we would do it again in a heartbeat," George said as well. Harry did not know what to say, he was speechless. Even Tom was gaping at the loyalty those two were showing to Harry. Sirius was raising eyebrows.

"T-Thank you, Gred," Harry said looking at Fred, "Forge," Harry said as well looking at George. Sirius was confused and looked at Harry, thinking how the hell Harry coud tell those two apart and he looked at Tom; he was probably thinking the same thing.

"No problem, Harrykins," Fred said, getting a bit of his spirit back.

"Yea," George said, "Not going to lie," He said slowly, looking at Tom, "You look a awful lot like The Dark Lord from the memory. Is it safe to assume you are?" Tom's mouth twisted into a smirk,

"And what of it?" Tom said coolly, Harry snorted and hit Tom lightly on the shoulder,

"Stop intimidating them," Harry said in amusement. Fred and George both shook their heads in bemusement.

"Do you know who I am?" Sirius asked curiously. Fred and George both snickered,

"Hard not to," Fred laughed, his chair tipping back, "Who else smells like wet dog?" George cackled.

"I am surprised Remus can stand to be near you," George said jokingly. Harry cackled as well to that. Sirius pouted. Harry sobered up after a minute but couldn't get rid of the feeling of foreboding at the mention of Remus. He didn't know how to contact Remus without the order finding out, but before he could continue contemplating what to do about it, there was a small knock at the door.

"George! Fred!" Ron's voice rang through the door. They all froze. Well, maybe not Tom, but he was cautious. Harry jumped out of his chair, everyone following his lead excluding George and Fred. They ran across the room and hid behind a dusty table. Tom put up a Notice-Me-Not Charm and Harry, being paranoid, also put up one strengthening it.

"You don't trust my work?" Tom whispered, acting sad. Harry gave Tom a look that said, _'Stop being a baby and focus!'_ , Tom pouted and focused on the conversation between Ron and the twins.

Ron stalked in with a his hands full of merchandise from the store, he then held up a Self-Writing Quill, his face looked hopeful. "How much for this?" He waved his hand with the Quill in it.

"5 Galleons," Fred said with a look to his twin.

"How much for me?" Ron said a much more hopeful look on his face.

"5 Galleons," George said getting annoyed.

"But! I'm your brother!" Ron exclaimed madly, "Surely that must account to something?"

George and Fred both looked at each other, faking a look of deep consideration, then they looked at Ron again. "10 Galleons!" They both replied cheerfully.

"But that's more than what it was originally!" Ron stalked up to his brothers, his face taking an angry scowl.

"Your such an observant little brother, right Fred?" George turned his head to Fred in question, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"You're right George, such an observant brother," Fred said shaking his head. Harry couldn't stop snickering long enough to notice Ron's face taking on a purple hue but when he did he couldn't stop the thought of Ron looking like a copy of Vernon, and with that thought he wondered why he even became friends with Ron in the first place. He was such a naive child.

"B-But!" Ron was stamping his feet on the floor like a petulant child.

"Look Fred! We made him speechless!" George exclaimed happily.

"I believe your correct George, maybe we should help him out just a bit..." Fred said and they both looked at each other with identical smirks. They were just about to spell Ron's hair blond when Molly's screeching voice came through the door.

"Boys!" Molly's grating voice called out. Harry twitched.

"Mother..." The twins muttered.

"Mum! They won't give me the Self-Writing Quill!" Ron whined.

"Now, now. George, Fred." Molly looked at George, then Fred. "We are family so we should get some say in this as well."

George and Fred snorted. "Just a while ago you said what we wanted to do was unsuitable and now you want some say in this?" Fred said.

"You think just because we are family and me and Fred have money you can just butt in and get whatever you want for free?" George said, "Whatever we have now we earned! Just because you have nothing doesn't me you can make us go down with you all!"

Molly was livid by the end of George's rant. "How could you! We are not poor, we get paid for taking in that Potter and from Ron's friendship with him!" Molly screeched, "And we will have more money when they get the obedience potion and love potion ready to give to him. Little Ginny will be Mrs. Potter then!"

"Let me at her!" Harry whispered furiously, his fang pierced his lip from growing out longer. Tom hauled Harry back and Harry landed on Tom's chest.

"Harry!" Tom shook his head, and Harry sighed letting his fangs grow shorter. "She'll get what's coming to her..." Tom said looking at Harry with a possessive glint in his eye. All Tom could think about was, ' _Love Potion_ '. No one would dare give Harry a Love Potion if he had any say in it. Harry was _his_.

"Sorry..." Harry whispered, but he was still feeling angry. "We have to go to Gringotts now, I have to see what Dumbledore did to my accounts."

Tom nodded and Sirius nodded as well but not before looking at Tom. Sirius knew there was something going on between the two, he just didn't know if it was mutual.

George and Fred were still, they both looked like they wanted to do something about what their mother said but they didn't want to compromise any spot they had in the order. They wanted to help Harry any way they could and that was the only way.

"When will this obedience and love potion be administered?" George asked between gritted teeth. Fred nodded in question.

"The first week that Harry will be at the burrow." Molly replied easily.

"Yea, Harry won't know what hit him!" Ron said smugly.

"When will the first order meeting start?" George and Fred both asked.

"Before Harry arrives of course." Molly said.

"We can both go right?"

"Yes, if you both will be on your best behavior!" Molly said. "I mean it, you don't want to bring any trouble for Albus."

"Awesome! can I go too Mum?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You and Hermione can both go for the first part of the meeting, but you have to be back to greet Harry and make sure he doesn't know anything."

"Yes!" Ron cheered.

"Now, I came to invite you boys to a family dinner." Molly said. "I haven't seen you since Merlin knows when..."

"Okay!" George and Fred both said.

"Now I'll see you both at dinner, come along Ron." They both walked out the door leaving Fred and George, frothing at the mouth.

"How _dare_ they!" They both hissed. Harry, Tom and Sirius came out of hiding and Harry started pacing frantically. "At least we have a spot in the order..."

"Does that mean you want to join us?" Harry said, his head popping up to meet George and Fred's gaze.

"Honestly, Harry..." Fred said exasperated.

"We've already told you, we'd do anything for you!" George said. "If that means joining the Dark Lord then so be it."

Harry beamed at them. George and Fred both found themselves in a big hug with Harry. Tom's eyes gleamed, and his wand twitched in his hand. Even Tom thought he was being too... What was the word... Obsessive? But he just couldn't help it.

Harry pulled back and came to stand next to Tom. "Okay, I have to go to Gringotts, Merlin _knows_ what Dumbledore has done to my accounts." Fred and George nodded. Sirius was still standing by cursing the old fool and muttering about getting his dear cousin to go after Molly when they got her out of Azkaban.

"Approach me..." Tom said in his Dark Lord voice. Harry gave Tom a deadpan look. "What?" Tom pouted. George and Fred both approached Tom and lifted their wand arms. "Okay, one first. I still don't know how you tell these two apart, Harry." Tom grouched. Harry just smiled. Tom placed his wand on George's forearm and whispered, ' _Morsemorde_ ' and the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared. He then turned to Fred and did the same thing.

George and Fred both looked over the mark and nodded. "I know what people think of the mark but Merlin this is cool!" Fred exclaimed and Georged nodded.

Tom smirked smugly and Harry just shook his head. "Gather up all the information you can find at the order meeting." Tom said. "Mr. Potter here has to go to Gringotts."

Harry pouted. "Stop calling me that!" Harry said. "You sound like Snape..."

Tom grimaced. "Come on, you minx."

"See you, Gred, Forge!" Harry said smiling and waving at them both. Sirius and Tom said their goodbyes and they made their way down into the shop and then made their way to Gringotts. Harry was happy that George and Fred both wanted to join him. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It made him smile broadly and Tom couldn't help but want to make it happen again. They were now at the front of Gringotts and they entered.

The sign inside Gringotts was still standing tall and proud, ' _Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn must pay more dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there_.'

Harry shook his head bemused and then looked up at Tom. Tom stared back with an amused smile on his face. ***** _Only you._ ***** Harry said to Tom in his head. They approached the Goblins and Harry made his face go blank of emotion.

"I would like to take an inheritance test, please..." The goblin looked up from what he was doing with a scowl on his face.

"Right this way, Mr..." The goblin trailed off.

"Potter, Harry Potter."

The goblin's eyes widened. "Yes, yes. Mr. Potter, follow me."

"These two will be accompanying me, is that a problem Mr. Griphook?"

The goblins eyes widened to saucers at his name. "Y-yes that is alright, Mr. Potter."

The three of them followed Griphook into the halls of Gringotts and they came to a door that had a golden plate with the name, ' _Cadhork; Head goblin_ ' in whispy letters.

"Here we are..." Griphook knocked and waited for the shouted 'come in' before he attached his hands to the handle of the door and pushed it open. Harry and the other walked in and took their seats while Griphook took his leave.

"Now Mr. Potter, you wanted a inheritance test, correct?" Cadhork, the Head goblin asked leaning in his seat.  
'


	9. Chapter 9: Gringotts Visit

**_In this chapter there will be parts that come directly from the books, 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' and 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'._**

Harry sat there in the chair waiting for Cadhork to come back with the inheritance test. Tom was still staring at walls, was there something interesting about them? Harry didn't think so though. Harry knew Sirius and Tom were just both bored but did they have to stare at walls all day?

Cadhork walked into the room and got back up into his chair. Parchments were in his hand which he laid down onto the desk. Cadhork took out a knife from his drawer and laid it down in front of Harry with the piece of parchment.

"Three drops of your blood on the parchment will tell your inheritance..." The goblin said in a gruffly voice.

Harry nodded and took the knife in his hand. He cut across his palm and the blood immediately flowed out of it. He dropped three drops onto the parchment before his vampire healing kicked in. It then healed up. Cadhork's eyes widened in realization.

Cadhork coughed and the parchment started to form words from the blood. It swirled around, and what was finally there was a full inheritance test. Harry looked up at the parchment to see what was on it and Tom also leaned in intrigued.

 _ **Name:**_ _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Birthday:**_ _July 31st, 1980_

 _ **Species:**_ _Vampire_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _ **Father:**_ _James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _ **Godparents:**_ _Sirius Orion Black; Alice Longbottom nee Prewitt_

 _ **Heirs to:**_

 _ **Potter**_ _(by blood, Father)_

 _ **Peverell**_ _(by blood, Father)_

 _ **Gryffindor**_ _(by blood, Father)_

 _ **Black**_ _(by Godfather)_

 _ **Slytherin**_ _(by Horcrux)_

 _ **Gaunt**_ _(by Horcrux)_

 _ **Sanguini**_ _(by blood, Mother)_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Magical core: 100%**_ _(Block broken)_

 _ **Wandless Magic**_ _(Block Broken)_

 _ **Eidetic/Photographic Memory**_ _(Block Broken)_

 _ **Parseltongue**_ _(Block Broken)_

 _ **Other Information:**_

 _ **Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley**_ _(Made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Active)_

 _ **Magical Guardian:**_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry was curious about the part where it said he was heir to Sanguini from his Mother's side. His Mother was Muggle-born after all wasn't she? Harry looked over at Tom at the part where it said he was Heir to Slytherin and Gaunt and Tom was looking livid. When Harry got to the bottom of the list, he himself was livid.

He was not going to touch Ginevra Weasley... Well maybe for her blood but not sexually. Harry didn't know what to think. He knew that all the blocks were broken so he didn't have to deal with that but he had to put a stop to the contract and the part where it said that Dumbledore was his magical guardian... Now he knew where the Weasley's were getting money. Anyone would guess Dumbledore stealing from his accounts since he was Harry's magical guardian. It was actually such a Dumbledore thing to do.

But Tom wasn't livid over the Heir part... No.. Oh no... Tom was livid at the Marriage Contract. How dare Dumbledore try and steal Harry from him. Next time he saw that red headed Weasley girl she would wish she were never born.

"Tom?" Harry asked curiously.

Tom looked over at Harry with a questioning look.

"Do you think my mother was not a muggle-born?"

Tom's eyebrows shot up in his hairline and he looked back at the parchment on the table. He briefly went over it and found the part where it said ' _Sanguini, by blood; Mother_ ' and then looked back up at Harry.

"It's very much possible... although it should have shown up on the inheritance with everything else." Tom said slowly.

"No, Lily was definitely a muggle-born." Sirius said, "I don't even think she was even a vampire... There was no way."

"It could very well be that your mother was not powerful enough to accept the creature inheritance and it went to the next in line, in this case you." Tom muttered in thought.

Harry nodded. It did make sense. Cadhork looked over the inheritance as well and couldn't help but choke at all the blocks that were on Harry, although they were all broken for a while. Harry had a feeling every block broke when he came back in time.

"Cadhork?" Harry looked up at the goblin. "Can I get a list of all the transactions that have been made in the Potter vault, please?"

The goblin nodded and jumped up out of his seat and walked out the room and came back with a pile of sheets. He looked pale and glanced at Harry, because he knew Harry was going to be angry at what he had to say.

"This is the pile of transactions that have been made in the Potter vault in the last 13 years..." The goblin handed it over and Harry looked through them with a dark expression.

 _ **August 31st, 1991**_  
 _500 Galleons- Molly and Arthur Weasley._

It went on exactly like that, although Harry knew it wasn't very much that Dumbledore was giving them compared to what he actually had in his vault which was at the top of the page which said he had millions of Galleons. They were going to pay though for stealing from him.

"If it was any other time that this happened I would have personally seen to it that I got every knut back where it belonged, but as it is I can't draw any attention to myself." Harry said. "Am I right to assume you have emancipation forms for me to sign...?"

Cadhork nodded and opened a drawer and the emancipation forms were laid out onto the desk.

"You are already emancipated, it is just your signature that we require and another drop of blood onto the parchement for it to be done." Cadhork said. "Then we can get into removing Dumbledore as your magical guardian and retrieving your Lordship rings."

Harry nodded and cut his palm for the second time that day and drop the blood on the parchment, he then signed it.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I will be back with your Lordship rings," Cadhork muttered before once again leaving the room.

Harry sighed. There was so much going on, once he got out of here he was definitely taking a long nap.

The door squeaked open again signalling the goblins return and Harry sat up straighter. The goblin sat down into his chair positioning himself in a comfortable position and laid out multiple boxes onto the table.

"Okay, this one-" The goblin held up a box with intricately shaped lines drawn on it and the words, ' _Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors_ ' carved into the front. "-is the Potter Lordship ring."

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death..." Tom muttered curiously. Harry looked up at Tom and he pointed at the words. Harry's head went over the words on the box and he also became intrigued. Sirius looked like he was interested as well.

"Have any of you heard of 'The Tales of Beedle and the Bard?'" the goblin asked. The goblin got three nods in reply. "So you know about the Deathly Hallows?" The goblin said getting to the point.

"I have the cloak of invisibility..." Harry said his eyes wide. "I'm related to Ignotus, he was the first person to have it, which means that it was passed down through my family. Maybe that's why there is writing related to death on the box?"

"Do you happen to know where the Elder wand is?" Tom asked.

"Of course, Dumbledore has it." Harry replied.

Tom cursed. "Lovely."

"Oh! Tom!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "The ring you have in the Gaunt shack! Your Horcrux!"

Tom's eye twitched. "What about it?" Tom said agitated that Harry said it with people around.

"The ring is the Resurrection Stone!"

"So you literally know where all three of the Deathly Hallows are?" Sirius asked ludicrously.

Harry nodded along with Tom and Tom made a mental note to get the ring first when he went to get his Horcruxes.

The goblin coughed. Harry looked up at the goblin, who still had the box in its hand. "Sorry." Harry muttered.

"No worries, Mr. Potter," The goblin said going over what he just heard, he then opened the box and pushed it toward Harry. "Place the ring on your finger to let it accept you."

Harry did just that and a flash of light erupted from the ring before it was gone. He then went through all the others before ending with the Saguini Lordship ring. The box was blood red and had the writing, ' _Quia Sanguinem_ ' which just meant ' _For Blood_ '.

Harry opened the box and took the ring out of its place, he then slid it onto his finger. There was nothing for a few moments until all of a sudden he felt something clamp down on his finger like pricks and needles sticking into him. He knew then that the ring was literally tasting his blood, and Harry guessed to assure that he was worthy of being the Lord of Sanguini.

Tom watched fascinated as the ring finished what it was doing. Sirius jumped out of his seat and started asking what the bloody hell was going on with it.

It stopped then and Harry came to the conclusion that it accepted him. The goblin nodded to the silent question.

"Mr. Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Sanguini..." The goblin then ran out of breath. Harry giggled and Tom looked at him with an amused smirk. "Do you have any other business to take care of besides removing Dumbledore as your Magical Guardian?"

Harry shook his head. "As soon as you signed the emancipation parchment, Dumbledore was removed so you have nothing to worry about."

"I would like him not to be informed of this, please." Harry said.

"Of course, it will be done." The goblin replied.

"Too bad I couldn't take the Slytherin Lordship." Harry muttered in mock sadness.

"It isn't yours to begin with, you imp." Tom said in amusement.

"That reminds me!" The goblin began. "Do you want to reclaim your Slytherin Lordship Mr. Riddle?"

Tom's eyes answered for him and the goblin took out the Slytherin box. "I brought it with me because I knew you would."

Tom picked up the box and once again it was green with a few snakes lingering on the design and then the words written in the front, ' _Ambitiose acta Quod astuti et_ ' which just meant, ' _Ambitious, Driven and Cunning_ '. He opened the box and took the ring out of its place and then slipped it on his finger. It flashed and then settled.

"Now, is that all for you three?" The goblin queried.

"Yes that is all Mr. Cadhork." Harry said. "Thank you."

The goblin was having a hard time coming to terms with Harry saying his name or even saying the words, ' _Thank you_ '. He then finally brought himself together. "No problem, Mr. Potter. I hope to see you again."

The three of them then walked out the door and into the front lobby.

"Finally..." Sirius muttered. "I know I said I'd go but I didn't think it would be this boring."

"Stop whining." Harry said. "At least we have that done."

Sirius huffed and fell silent once again, that was until they walked out of the door of Gringotts and came face-to-face with a shocked Remus Lupin.

"Harry?" Remus said. "What are you doing here? And why do you have a Glamour on?"

It was Harry's turn to huff now. He knew then that he wasn't getting his nap. _Why cruel world!_ Harry thought. "Remus..." Harry nervously laughed.

Remus then turned to Sirius. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Sirius! And who is he?!" He said and turned to Tom.

"Hah, funny story... You see." Sirius started. "Harry here was bored to death in his relatives home and I decided to bring him here for the day... Hah."

"Sirius... You should really work on your lies." Harry whispered to Sirius but Remus heard.

"I wouldn't have believed him anyway." Remus began and turned to Harry. "He hasn't been in the Headquarters for a while now. I've been going crazy trying to figure out where he went and when he miraculously appeared, no one was the wiser. But, you know I can smell if it's him or not, just as I can smell that it's you Harry."

"We shouldn't have this conversation here." Tom said. "We are already drawing enough attention by blocking Gringotts' entrance."

Harry nodded and looked at Remus which in turn sighed and waiting for Tom to side-along apparrate them all to the Manor. Tom grabbed them all and with a crack they were gone from the Alley.

"What is going on Harry, Sirius?" Remus continued to attack them with questions and the three of them let the Glamours drop. Harry sauntered over to the couch and flopped down on it, sprawling out. He looked at Tom and gave him the best puppy dog expression he could muster up. Tom took on a defeated look and nodded to Harry. Harry's eye lit up with relief.

"Tom's going to explain." Harry said relief evident in his voice. "He knows how to explain things better than me." Harry gained a cheeky smile.

"How do you know that?" Tom asked.

"You're smart." Was Harry's reply.

"Your flattery is making me swoon." Tom said sarcastically.

"Start talking, Tommy."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? It's your name."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Nah, uh."

"Yah, uh."

"Stop being childish, Harry."

"You're the one being childish."

Tom sighed and looked up at the two other occupants of the room, who were struggling to contain their laughter.

"Anyway..." Tom began and was about to explain everything, but before he could, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Tom's irritated voice said.

The door opened and Barty walked in, heading for Tom. "My Lord." Harry could hear Remus choke and he looked over at him amused and then looked back at Barty.

"Hey, Barty." Harry chirped. Barty shot Harry an amused look as well.

"Harry." Barty said, inclining his head to him.

"What is it you want, Barty?" Tom asked, getting annoyed.

"I came to ask you when you are planning on breaking everyone out of Azkaban."

"That will be soon." Tom said and didn't expand any further. Barty looked at the other two in the room and noted the unusual appearance of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Thank you, My Lord." Barty nodded and made his way back out the door, but not before sending Harry a look that Tom didn't appreciate in the least. When the door was closed, Remus finally choked out a,

"You're the Dark Lord?"

Tom nodded and started on the explanation and when he was finished, the conversation in the graveyard included, he finally relaxed.

"Sirius, I think you should see the memory of you falling through the veil." Harry said. Sirius froze up but finally nodded sadly. "Do you have a pensieve?" Harry asked turning to Tom.

"Yes, hold on." Tom muttered and stood back up to go get it. When he came back he laid the pensieve in the middle of the room while Harry was busy taking the memory from his head. A whispy string unattached itself from Harry's head and he dropped it into the basin.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Sirius, Remus and Tom crowded around the pensieve and at once they all submerged themselves into it.

 _Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

 _Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall._

 _His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch... And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

 _Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second. . . . But Sirius did not reappear. "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps._

 _Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again. . . . But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry —"_

" _Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

" _It's too late, Harry —"_

" _We can still reach him —" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go..._

" _There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... He's gone."_

 _"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled. He did not believe it, he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had: Lupin did not understand, people hid behind that curtain, he had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room — Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight — "SIRIUS!" he bellowed, "SIRIUS!"_

" _He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d —"_

" _HE — IS — NOT — DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!" There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Lupin stop pretending that Sirius, who was standing feet from them behind that old curtain, was not going to emerge at any moment, shaking back his dark hair and eager to reenter the battle — Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais, Harry still staring at the archway, angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting —_

That was when the memory cut off. Sirius couldn't take it any longer, he walked over to the couch emotionlessly and tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said devestated. "I'm sorry." He repeated frantically.

"Sirius!" Harry said. "I didn't make you watch that for you to start crying like a baby. It happened, so what? At least your here now right?" Sirius nodded swallowing thickly. Remus was still staring with a blank look on his face, he didn't know what to say.

"Now Remus..." Harry began. "Do you want to join us after everything you found out?" Remus' shaky breath said it all and he stretched his arm out to Tom.

"Do it." Remus said, and Moony was howling with joy at being with his cub. Tom once again gave the mark.

"Like I said with the twins, you should go back to the order and watch for information and look out for the fake Black we have there to not put any suspicion on him."

"The twins?" Remus asked surprised.

"Yes, the twins are spies too!" Harry cheered. Sirius looked up at Harry with a weak smile.

"By the way, your scent is a bit different from last time I saw you..." Remus said suspiciously.

"Oh, that..." Harry muttered. "I'm a vampire." And with that he flashed a fang.

"What?!" Remus shouted.

"A vampire." Harry said simply.

"Okay... This just gets weirder and weirder." Remus said. "I'm just going to go now, let me know when you need me."

"Sirius can you apparate him out of the Manor, he's not keyed into the wards yet." Harry said. Sirius nodded his head, happy to get out for at least a bit after all that's happened.

"Bye Remus!" Harry said when they were heading for the door.

"See you soon, Harry." Remus shot back.

When they left, Tom walked over to Harry and sat down onto the couch.

"Is it alright if I see a memory of myself, in that... You know... Snake-face guise." Tom muttered in disgust.

"I had a feeling you would want to know." Harry said. "I can show you the original memory of the graveyard, if you want."

Tom hesitated but complied. Harry stood back up and walked over to the pensieve. Another whispy string came out of Harry's head and he dropped it into the basin.

"Here it is." And then they both plunged into the memory.

" _Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head. The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry . . . and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils . . . Lord Voldemort had risen again._

 _Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant._

 _He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh._

That was all Tom needed to see and he pulled out of the pensieve. "Well, thank Merlin for my sanity."

Harry snorted. "Yes, thank Merlin for that... Especially when your actually pleasent to be around and your not hard to look at." _Merlin that was an understatement_. He thought, as he gazed into crimson eyes.

Tom walked closer to Harry and once again placed his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry looked up, his eyes sparkling. Tom was about to lean in for something more, when Harry abruptly stepped back, not knowing a thing of what Tom was just about to do.

"I'm going to go finally take that long nap." Harry yawned tiredly. "Night." He then stalked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Harry." Tom said, but the only thing Tom's darkened eyes' were focused on was Harry's butt as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Horcruxes

_The pain was excruciatingly unbearable as Harry lain across the ground. Hermione and Ron were hovering over him and Dumbledore was somewhere else doing Merlin knows what. Why wasn't he shadow stepping out of danger, you may be asking? The old fool miraculously found a barrier for exactly that, and he just learned about it as well. He couldn't even think that was how much pain he was in, but he put all his energy in the biggest sneer he could muster at the traitors looking down at him. How dare they? Fred and George, and... no he couldn't even say her name, and now this._

 _It was hard enough thinking about Fred and George but she didn't deserve it, none of them did. Harry didn't know why they risked their lives for him, they knew they would die in the end. It was truly_ _inevitable_ _\- Hence why he tried to flee when she came along with him. He didn't want anything to happen to her._

 _He coughed. Was there even any point to fight anymore? Looking at the loathing stares of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, he'd think, 'No, there wasn't,' but he couldn't just let_ them _down, since they did away with their lives because of him. Involuntarily his body twitched from the Cruciatus that was placed on him and he coughed again._

 _This was it, he wouldn't live another hour. He didn't want to see his friend's sacrifices be in vain but there was nothing he could do. He may be a vampire but even he had weaknesses and he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this, even with his enormous Potter luck. He stared up at the dark skies and contemplated what it would be like if he didn't kill Voldemort... What it would be like if Voldemort ruled the Wizarding World._

 _Harry looked around again and saw Dumbledore approaching. He sighed defeated._

 _"You're a hard person to find, Harry." Dumbledore's cheerily voice said mockingly. Harry just stared at Dumbledore unimpressed. "Not talking? I'll have you know, I'm a merciful person... any last words?" Dumbledore said smugly._

 _Harry coughed and his voice came out in a croak but he pushed through it. "I hope you suffer for what you did to us..." Harry got out between gritted teeth._

 _"Us? who is us, Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously._

 _"Tom and I were just part of your master plan, you just wanted us to kill each other so that you didn't need to do anything but sit on your old ass all day." Harry hissed. "You deserve a faith worse than death, and when you finally will die; I_ _will be dancing in my grave."_

 _Dumbledore stared down at Harry with an expression of anger and pulled out his wand, which when Harry looked at it, was the elder wand. His eyes widened._

 _"Oh! You've seen my wand have you? Yes, yes... Young Ronald here didn't break the real elder wand. No, he broke a fake." Harry's green eyes looked at Dumbledore with such venom that even Dumbledore backed away a bit. "That doesn't mean that you still weren't going to take the wand for yourself though."_

 _Harry slumped backed down on the ground and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do. 'There is nothing I can do!' Harry thought hysterically. 'I'm sorry guys! I'm sorry...' His last tear was a trail a blood running down his pale cheek, when Dumbledore cast the Sectumsempra spell, effectively slashing a fatal blow to his neck._

 _As the blood ran from his neck, he choked and spluttered. The last thought he could make through his muddled mind was that if he could go back, he would do everything differently._

Harry woke up quickly and blinked. He didn't understand why he dreamed something like that again but he didn't question it as he rolled out of his bed. He quickly took a shower and got dressed before walking out the door and into the hallway. He got halfway down when he seen a half-asleep Barty tiredly walking down to the kitchen. He caught up with him and they started talking.

"That classmate of yours was never found you know..." Barty said suspiciously. "You don't happen to know what happen to him do you?" Harry giggled impulsively and Barty shock him a shocked look.

"You mean poor, Dean Thomas?" Harry giggled again. "You see... I was very hungry." Harry nodded his head innocently. "And he just happened to be there."

Barty sighed dejectedly. _And people told me I wasn't all there..._ Barty thought as he looked at Harry.

They made it to the kitchen and Harry walked to the table slowly and sat down, Barty siting next to him. Barty gave Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet and it just so happened that Dean Thomas was the front page.

 _ **Missing student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is Dumbledore really a good choice for the safety of our future children?  
**_ _  
The last week of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a boy named Dean Thomas has been placed on the missing list. As is told by Albus Dumbledore, that Hogwarts is the safest place, but how do we know he isn't just saying that to keep the peace_ _; How do we know he isn't lying about anything else?_

 _The Triwizard Tournament, with the brave Cedric Diggory meeting a terrific death... How do we know if anything else is going to happen under Dumbledore's watch?_ _The boy, Dean Thomas, was reported to have went to bed and when his roommates followed behind hours later, it was to an empty room... or was it? I was told that our one and only Boy-Who-Lived was in the room at the time. Yes, readers, Harry Potter was reported to have been in the room when Dean Thomas went missing. Everyone was told that he'd been asleep at the time and had no clue the boy was even in the room._

 _What is happening on Dumbledore's watch? Is Dumbledore sufficient enough to teach our children anything? Why was Harry Potter not taken but Dean Thomas? Does Harry Potter have anything to do with this? All these questions need to be answered and I, Rita Skeeter, will try my hardest to get to the bottom of this!_

 _Cedric Diggory, the poor boy who was killed in the Triwizard Tournament and Dean Thomas, a boy who went missing on Dumbledore, the Headmaster's watch. Who will be next? How bad is it at Hogwarts for it to be plagued with death and abnormality?_

 _Pg. 2-3 for information about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived._  
 _Pg. 4-5 for Information about Dean Thomas and Cedric Diggory._  
 _Pg. 6-7 for information about the appalling Albus Dumbledore._

 _By: Rita Skeeter._

This couldn't have turned out better, if he had to say so himself. Harry was used to Rita Skeeter saying stuff about him but this was different. If Skeeter kept doing this then Dumbledore would be out of Hogwarts faster than a snitch. Harry couldn't stop laughing at the paper, Skeeter ripped right through the old goat. Barty started to hit Harry's back playfully, as if he had to breath. That was when Tom entered the room, and when he noticed the spectacle his eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?" Tom said coolly. Harry looked up from the paper trying not to choke on his laughter.

"Rita Skeeter is a savage." Harry said his eyes lighting up with humor _._ "It's a wonder if Dumbledore will do anything to her after this, this is pure genius."

Tom approached Harry, grabbed the paper from his hands and started to read. Slowly a amused smirk grew on his face. "Do I have to ask what happened to this Dean Thomas person?" Harry started to laugh once again and Tom couldn't help the softening of his smirk into a smile as he gazed at Harry.

"Ipsy!" Tom called out, and the elf popped in with a squeak of,

"Master Lord sir?"

"Ipsy, I would like my regular for breakfast and give Barty whatever he is privy to." Tom's eyes went to Harry. "Harry, do you need to drink from a person or is it something you just like to do?"

Harry shot Tom a sheepish grin. "I just like to do it, it tastes a lot better." That was when Sirius came bustling in.

"Sorry, slept in..." Sirius said lowly with a rough voice from sleep. Harry shot Sirius a amused glance before setting his puppy dog eyes at Tom.

Tom cursed his inability to resist Harry's expression and looked at Ipsy again. "Ipsy, bring a muggle up from the dungeon." Tom commanded, the elf disappeared with a pop and Harry cheered.

"Yay!" Harry shouted. Sirius and Barty looked at Harry ludicrously.

"How are we suppose to eat with Harry devouring some poor sod?" Sirius muttered. The elf popped in with something for everyone and the muggle was deposited on the floor next to Harry.

Tom dug into his meal and Harry's sharpened fangs bit into the Muggle sucking her dry. Sirius and Barty looked ill and looked down at their plates before their eyes landed on Tom.

"How are you eating?" Sirius asked finally.

"I'm the Dark Lord." was Tom's answer. Sirius sighed and wondered why he even asked in the first place.

Harry finally finished and sat down onto his chair. He looked at the food on the table and his face twisted into an unconscious grimace. Tom caught it and he chuckled.

"It's alright Harry. We are almost done." Tom said mockingly. Harry 'Mmph'd' and turned away.

The rest of them finished and Harry turned back to the table when the plates vanished. "I don't know how you can eat it." Harry said in disgust.

Tom coughed. "You ask us why we eat food, when you drink blood?" Harry pouted and didn't say anything in return. "Now, I will be holding a meeting soon to put forth the breakout from Azkaban. Will you be joining?" Tom said looking at Harry.

Harry just stared at Tom and Tom cleared his throat. "Right..." He muttered. Sirius snorted and Barty's lip twitched.

Sirius stood up and excused himself. Barty pulled his chair out as well and stood up, brushing a hand against Harry's arm. Barty shivered involuntarily and hurried out of the room, not catching the icy glare Tom was shooting at him.

"About the ring Horcrux... Are we going to get that today?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, we should get that done today. There's no telling when Dumbledore will get his hands on it." Tom muttered.

"The Diadem is in the school, so we obviously have to wait until I go back to get it. Bellatrix has Hufflepuff's cup in her vault and she is in Azkaban at the moment. The locket is in the Black Family house..." Harry paused there and his voice hesitated.

"What?" Tom asked.

"The diary... The diary is gone." Harry whispered.

"What!?" Tom shouted ludicrously. "Why is my diary gone! I told Lucius directly to lock it up and keep it safe!"

"You see... Lucius gave the diary to Ginny Weasley because he didn't want the bill going through to protect muggles and while doing so wanted to discredit Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore. While this was happening, your younger self just happened to be in the school possessing Ginny. ' _Enemies of the Heir Beware_ ,' was wrote on the wall in chicken blood. I mean seriously? chicken blood?"

"..." Tom was speechless. "What else happened?"

"Well, my hero self marched down into the Chamber when the words of, ' _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever,_ ' were wrote underneath the rest on the wall. I, being the hero, arrived into the Chamber, Ron Weasley tagging along and also Gilderoy Lockhart, who snatched Ron's broken wand from him and tried to shoot an _Obliviate_ at us but rebounded onto himself and blocked the entrance to the Chamber. It just so happened that I was on the other side so I could keep going. I arrived into the main room and approached Ginny, and after a while your pretty face came out of the darkness and said that she wouldn't wake. We had this grand fight and he told me about his past in the Orphanage and everything, which for the record, I have no idea why. He set the gingantic snake on me and tried to kill me." Here Harry glared at Tom. "Dumbledore's Phoenix arrived and blinded the snake and after a while I finally killed the Basilisk," Tom's eyes widened, "One of the Basilisk' teeth sunk into my arm and the venom was killing me. That was when Dumbledore's Phoenix cried on my wound and healed it." It was to the part that Harry did not want to talk about.

"What happened next?" Tom said urgently.

"Well... You see... It was me or him." Harry muttered slowly. "I grabbed the Basilisk' tooth and stabbed the diary and your younger self started screaming and then he just disappeared."

"So it's gone." Tom said in a clipped tone. "You do realize that was half of my soul correct? When I split my soul it went by halves, the second time I split my soul I split a half soul and so on."

Harry nodded slowly, ready for the angry outburst.

"My soul piece is gone." Tom looked up at Harry. "But really, you have nothing to do with this."

Harry eyes widened. "But _I_ destroyed the diary."

"Yes, but it wouldn't have happened if Lucius didn't place the diary in Hogwarts in the first place." Tom said anger evident in his voice. "He will get what's coming to him at the meeting. Come on let us go get the ring."

Harry nodded and stood up, walking toward Tom. Harry grabbed onto Tom's shoulder and Shadow- Stepped out of the Manor and to the Gaunt shack.

-.-

Tom bent over trying to catch his breath, as Harry laughed himself silly.

"Just because you don't need to breath, doesn't mean I don't." Tom finally managed to get out between pants. "Could you at least give someone a warning before you go and do..." Tom waved his arms around at Harry. "That!"

"It's called Shadow-Stepping, something I thought you already knew about being a genius and all." Harry said still laughing.

"How would I when everything to do with vampires are so tight lipped and kept secret that I couldn't figure out anything to do with them. After all the years..." Tom said and looked at Harry curiously.

"Yes, I can tell you about vampires... But you have to answer one question first." Harry said sternly.

"What is it?"

"How do Dumbledore know about vampires?" It was something that always itched at Harry to have answered. "Before Dumbledore killed me, he had a barrier up around me so that I couldn't Shadow-Step out to save myself."

"Remember, Dumbledore has lived far more days than me and you. He might have met one before even becoming a Professor at Hogwarts, or he could have come across a book that was the only one made with information on vampires." Tom said.

"True." Harry said. "Okay, let's get this over with." Harry and Tom both approached the shack and Tom told Harry to stay behind him because he had some nasty curses set up. Tom kept moving forward until he got to the ring and his lips moved into a string of spells and counters. When it was finally finished, he picked up the ring and inspected it.

"So this is the Resurrection Stone?" Tom asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry said absently.

"Here." Tom said holding out the ring to Harry. Harry spluttered.

"What... Tom! That's your Horcrux!" Harry shouted at Tom.

"Yes, and so are you." Tom said sounding amused. Harry grabbed the ring and kept it in his fist. Tom turned around and set up the curses again so that when Dumbledore came it would be a trap. Harry looked down into the palm of his hand and stared at the ring. He slipped the ring onto his finger and gazed intently at it.

Tom turned back around to face Harry and looked down at what he was staring at. Tom thought his heart was going to crawl out of his throat when he seen that Harry had the ring on his finger, which reformed the desire to have Harry.

 _Mine!_ Tom thought viciously.

"Come on let's get out of here." Harry said and started to walk out of the shack. Tom slowly followed, not forgetting to put up the curses for Dumbledore's excursion into the shack. _Hopefully it won't be an excursion._ Tom thought.

-.-

Harry stood in the meeting room with a mask on his face. Tom was in his throne like usual, grandly smirking as all the death eaters skittered in. Harry was behind the throne blending into the shadows. All the death eaters arrived and Tom straightened up in his throne.

"The time has come." Tom's whispered voice traveled around the quiet meeting room, but not for long as all the death eaters cheered, even if they didn't know what Tom was talking about.

"The time has come to storm Azkaban and get back our people." Tom said and the death eaters cheered even louder. Harry came out of the shadows and stepped next to Tom's throne. Tom looked at Harry and then looked away to gouge the death eaters reaction.

Every death eater gasped, whispering about why someone was next to their lords throne. It was unheard of for the Dark Lord to let someone casually lean on his throne, even if it was a vampire they were dealing with and the new Lord Tenebris. Just stealing the Dark Lord's toy in the last meeting should have earned the vampire at the least a thousand _Crucio_ s.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Their Lord's voice caressed them into saying something even if they dared not too.

"My Lord... If I may, even if this person is our new Lord as well, he hasn't shown that he is capable of anything other than drinking others blood." A guy piped up in the back, although he looked like he was ready to run for the hills.

"Would you like to find out, Newbrook?" Tom whispered threateningly. Harry smiled, his fangs showing in delight.

"N-no my lord."

"Come up, Newbrook, so I may show you just what Lord Tenebris is capable of." Tom hissed.

"B-but my Lord!"

"I said now, Newbrook." Tom hissed venomously. The guy, now recognized as Newbrook, slowly and fearfully dragged his body up to Tom's throne and went face first into the floor kissing Tom's robes.

"Please, my Lord! Have mercy!"

"Newbrook, I made it clear to everyone in this room that disrespecting Lord Tenebris is disrespecting me." Tom said angrily. "Do you like to displease your Lord?"

I think he does..." Harry piped up. Tom gave Harry a mock glare before his eyes went back to the pitiful being on the floor.

"No, my Lord!" Newbrook shouted wanting nothing more then to go back in time and erase his blunder.

"Lord Tenebris... He's yours." Tom smirked when Harry took out his wand and shot out a _Crucio_ at the accusing lump on the floor.

"Any suggestions?" Harry asked Tom.

"Do what you will and get it over with, I have other pressing matters to deal with." Tom said exasperated. "Hurry on." Harry huffed and released the _Crucio_ , casting a quick _Avada Kadavra_ and Newbrook slumped to the ground.

"You're no fun." Harry pouted.

Tom just sighed. "I have other things I have to do then deal with disgusting welps like Newbrook." Tom said as his gaze went to Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius... Come forward." Tom drawled in slight anger. The blond made his way to the front cautiously and knelt at Tom's feet.

"My Lord, Lord Tenebris," Lucius said with a shaky voice, nodding his head to Tom and then Harry, who smiled in acknowledgement.

"Lucius, you have made me greatly upset." Tom said chidingly. "I want to see you after the meeting in my office."

Lucius' head snapped up at his Lord in question, but Tom just stared down at Lucius with a blank expression, but his eyes were murderous. "Y-Yes, my Lord." Lucius said hastily and waited for himself to be dismissed.

Tom looked down at Lucius and sneered. "Out of my sight." Lucius didn't have to be told twice. "Now the attack will be tonight, every single one of you better be in attendence or else." Tom glared at his death eaters, who took a step back. "Severus Snape."

A man in a black cloak approached the throne and knelt. "Yes, my Lord?" Severus said face void of emotion. After all the years being a spy for both sides, he perfected his mask.

"I would like to see you after the meeting as well in my office." Tom ordered. Severus nodded to his Lord and waited to be dismissed, he then walked over to Lucius and stood next to him.

"Report." Tom commanded and a number of people lined up to report everything they found. Big or small, they reported anything. When the line up deteriorated, Tom dismissed everyone at last, sick of all the incompetent wizards and witches for the day. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Poor Tommy has a headache?" Harry said in a baby voice that sounded, inexplicably like Bellatrix.

"Stop talking brat." Tom said with deep sigh, "I have to go to my office to deal with more incompetent people." Tom said, but Harry knew it sounded like a whine. Harry laughed.

"You whined." Harry snorted.

"No, I didn't." Tom said matter-of-factly.

"Yes you did!"

"Dark Lord's do not whine!"

"You just whined again!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Tom huffed and stalked out of the room and into his office before slamming the door. The last thing Tom could here was the choked laughter of Harry ringing in his ears.

-.-

"When I give you something to protect, I mean for it to be behind as many wards as you can manage and not give it away to the Weasley chit." Tom growled and his knuckles turn white and the thought of Ginny Weasley. "The least you could have done was get rid of the girl but your not even capable of that."

"M-My Lord!" Lucius said trying to explain. "Arthur Weasley was trying to put a bill through the Wizengamot to protect Muggles and I could not let that happen. By giving the diary to the girl she would have made a fool out of Weasley and it would not have went through. I assure you, I knew it was important but I didn't think it would be of harm, after all it do look like a regular diary."

Tom growled. "Protect means protect Lucius! That diary was precious to me and you initiated it into being destroyed!" Tom was shaking in rage and Lucius was shaking in terror.

"I am sorry, my Lord!"

" _Crucio!_ " Tom hissed. "You will be sorry, Lucius." Lucius was withering on the floor and he bit his lip to keep the scream at bay. He was probably too used to the Cruciatus to scream but Tom wanted to hear Lucius in agony. " _Prae Dolore!_ " It was a spell that Tom created that surpassed the Cruciatus, no one has ever known about it because he created before his downfall. Lucius immediately start to scream bloody murder, it was very effective Tom thought gleefully.

Lucius choked out a, "P-Please, m-my Lord!" Tom was surprised he was conscious enough to even say anything. He let the spell go after a few minutes and Lucius was left panting and barely holding on to consciousness.

"Remember Lucius. I will give you a chance but if you upset me, you will upset me for the last time, do I make myself clear." Tom said and stared down at the twitching Lucius.

"Y-Yes my Lord." Lucius croaked out. He tried to stand up but failed miserably falling back on the floor. He tried again and only by pure desperation of not sullying the Malfoy name did he keep up right.

"Dismissed." Tom said and Lucius all but flew out the door and Severus, who was standing outside the door, stared at the blond and looked back at Tom. Tom knew the silencing charm didn't hold for the screaming. Severus still held his blank mask though.

"My Lord." Severus nodded and Tom looked at Severus and waved him in the room.

"Now Severus... I'll be blunt. Who are you spying for?" Tom said.

Severus' eyes widened. "My Lord... You don't understand. Dumbledore made me swear a vow to protect Potter. If it isn't obvious Potter is light." Tom smirked in amusement.

"What makes you think he is light Severus?" Tom asked.

"He is a spoiled, self-centered brat who is just like his father." Was Severus' reply.

"How do you know this?"

"Dumbledore said that his relatives place him on a throne and cater to his every need, he has no reason to not be light."

"So you believe whatever Dumbledore tells you?" Tom said ludicrously.

Severus had to stop and go over what he knew. _Why am I going along with whatever Dumbledore said to me?_ Severus thought. "You have a point... "

"Of course, I'm the Dark Lo-" Tom said but got cut off by the door opening. Tom had his wand out in a mere second and pointed at the door.

"Woah, woah!" Harry said with his hands up. Tom lowered his wand and glared at Harry.

"What point of 'knock on the door', do you not understand, brat." Tom said and Harry walked in. Severus took in a gasp of breath.

"Just because you said something, doesn't mean I'm going to listen." Harry said as he conjured a chair next to Tom and sat down.

"You're a minx, you know that." Tom said exasperated.

"Guilty as charged." Harry said looking at a gaping Severus in amusement.


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

**_A/N:_** _After this story I think I am going to be doing a Non-Magical take on the Harry and Tom relationship. It won't be for a while yet because there is a nice few chapters left to this. But next chapter I can tell you guys a description of the story. Tell me if you want something like that, so I'll know that it is a good idea to post it. Besides that, a lot of you like this story and I actually can't believe it. It is my first story af _ter all. I'm just glad that it's alright and you guys keep reading it. If you want to suggest anything to put in the story just tell me and I'll see if I can do anything about it. Also, the twins in my story opened their shop in the summer and cl _o_ _se it when they go back to school. That won't be for long though since they leave in Harry's fifth year._ Thanks for reading! __

_Chapter 11: Jealousy._

Not everyday, or any day for that matter, did you get to see Severus Snape openly gape, but at this exact moment in time he was doing a really good impression of a fish out of water. He then abruptly snapped his jaw closed and tried to muster up all his dignity and started to glare daggers at Harry.

"Well my explanation just came through the door..." Tom said and had to forcefully lock his jaw to stop from laughing. "Severus, as I was saying, you listen to Dumbledore almost constantly and I question if he has done anything to you."

"I wouldn't put it past the old goat." Harry snorted.

"Me neither." Tom said in return.

Harry's head turned to Severus. "You see Snape, since you vowed to protect me and I'm on this side of the war, you get to be here too! Which means you have to be loyal to Tom here again!" Severus raised an eyebrow and mouthed ' _Tom_ ' before Harry continued. "If not I'll eat you. I am awfully hungry." He finished with a toothy smile.

"Harry..." Came Tom's exasperated sigh.

"What."

You can't eat everyone. I have muggles for that."

"No offense Tom, but your muggles taste vile. Magical blood tastes way better."

"Mmm, sorry for my misconception. I didn't know you had a preference."

"Of course I have a preference Tom. Your blood smells delightful."

Tom's breath caught. "It does?"

Harry looked at Tom intensely and his nose started to move. "It's different than any other blood I've smelled before. It smells much more pleasant." Harry shrugged.

Severus cleared his throat to signal for them to tell him just what the hell they were on about. Tom wasn't long coming back to himself after the reminder of Severus in the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked Severus. He showed his fangs to Severus and his eyes widened. "We've been talking about blood for the last five minutes and it didn't give you the slightest clue? For Merlin's sake I said I'd eat you if you didn't become loyal to Tom again..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, would you stop calling me that in front of others." Tom said glaring at Severus for knowing something personal. No one was _ever_ suppose to know that name.

"No, now deal with it Tom." Harry said sticking his tongue out in Tom's direction.

Tom just looked at Harry and sighed. "The things I do for you." Harry giggled and Tom smiled, once again dropping his gaze to Severus. "As I was saying, Harry is perfectly Dark."

"What reason could you possibly have to be here besides being a vampire? You're a Dark creature, but Dumbledore wouldn't let that stop him from using you for his own gain." Severus drawled, but looked at Tom to make sure he had not crossed a line.

"So you know that your just a chess piece in Dumbledore's game. I don't understand why you would let innocent little ol' me be a pawn in his game." Harry pouted. "You swore a vow to protect me. Dumbledore was the one placing me in difficult situations that would hurt me, or for all I know he wanted me dead."

"I swore a vow to protect you but you're still your father's son, spoiled no-good brat that thinks he can have whatever he wants." Severus said in anger. "Dumbledore is too light to do anything to you regardless, the old man doesn't have it in him."

Harry snorted and Tom let out a dark chuckle. "I thought you would be more aware, being a spy and all. You have no idea what Dumbledore is capable of and if I had to guess, he has a compulsion charm placed on yo- No, a web of compulsion charms. If Dumbledore even says a simple order or anything, he has you where he wants you. He may even have a keyword, like say, if he told you that Harry here was perfectly fine in his relatives home and enjoying his life to the fullest, he would after that say, ' _Right Severus._ ' and you would be susceptible to that command and it would form a web around that particular topic."

Harry's mouth hit the floor. He didn't know anything about that! What if that was what Dumbledore has been doing to him that whole time. Although it may have stopped working after he had his creature inheritance. Severus' blank mask started to crumble and he had a horrified expression on his face. Tom took out his wand and swiped it over Severus, casting a monitor charm. He then looked over it and let a smug smile tug at his lips.

"There definitely is a compulsion web found on you and you also have a couple _obliviates_." Tom said after a while of going through the charm. "I'll break the web first and then the _obliviates_."

Severus nodded slowly... and he called himself a Slytherin. He'd been outdone by a old lemon drop eating goat and on top of that the man was a Gryffindor. _Oh, no_ , he _knew_ there was something going on there. There was no way Dumbledore was in the _Gryffindor_ house after what he'd found out.

Tom cast another spell and it glowed around Severus until the man felt, he couldn't actually describe it, it was like the touch of a spider web but it was in his head instead. It felt really strange. After the glow receded, Severus felt a bit weak but he knew it was only going to get worse when the Dark Lord started on the obliviates. He felt lighter than before, he had his own mind back and he knew now the grave mistakes he'd made.

"Okay, are you ready Severus?" Tom asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus said weakly. Tom immediately bellowed a counter-curse to the obliviates and Severus slumped in his chair.

 _Severus was having one hell of a day. The spawn of James Potter was coming to Hogwarts and he knew that the child was going to be an exact copy of his father. He couldn't forget that the child was also Lily's boy. Severus turned his head to the Professor next to him and tried to start up a conversation to keep his mind off the boy._

 _"How was your trip around the world, Quirinus?" Normally Severus would cease communication with anyone trying to start a conversation and it was unheard of for him to be the one to start it but he had to keep his mind off other things. Namely, Harry Potter. Would the boy be an exact copy?_

 _"I-It w-was v-very i-i-informative, S-Severus..." Quirrell stuttered with wide eyes. He was probably wondering why the great bat of Slytherin was trying to interact with him of all people. "I-I've e-encountered z-zombies and v-vampires. A-An A-African prince g-gave m-me this t-turban-" He pointed to the turban on his head hesitantly. "-A-As c-compensation for d-disposing of a-a z-zombie that w-was in t-the area. T-The b-black f-forest in A-Albania was d-dreadfully full o-of v-vampires." He finished with a relieved sigh._

 _Severus tried to pick out what exactly the man was saying. He then regretted even starting the conversation with Quirinus. "It must have been a genuine eye opener. How did you get away from so many vampires?" Severus asked trying to continue the discussion._

 _"I-It was n-not easy, S-Severus. R-Running and a-a w-whole lot o-of g-garlic." Quirrell said shaking his head in fright. That was when everyone in the great hall heard a noice of the doors opening and Minerva walked in. The first years were behind her whispering and their mouths were open in awe. Severus didn't want to look, he didn't want to see his tormentor in Lily's child._

 _"Potter, Harry."_

 _Severus glanced at the Sorting Hat but didn't dare look at the boy. He turned back away and waited for the sorting to finish._

 _"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat called out finally. Severus, although he knew that the boy would definately be a Gryffindor like his parents, felt disappointed. Even if the boy was Potter's child, he was also Lily's and it would have been easier to look after him in Slytherin. The vow and all._

 _He finally rested his gaze on the Potter spawn and watched him walk to the Gryffindor table. When the boy sat down, he got the surprise of his life when Potter looked up at the staff table and met eyes with Severus. Vivid Green met Coal Black and Severus' mask cracked for a split second in surprise before recreating it._

 _The boy had Lily's eyes._

 _Severus looked away quickly and tried to finish the conversation he was having with Quirinus but it was extremely hard to not look back at Potter._

 _When the announcement was finished by Dumbledore, the feast begun and Severus couldn't help but look back at Potter. The boy didn't seem like he was eating anything. There was nothing on his plate and Severus although knew he was Potter's spawn, was becoming concerned._

 _The only thing Severus saw Potter eat was a nibble of bread. A sudden thought came to him and he swifly threw it out the window. It couldn't be... could it?_

 _If the boy was with Lily's sister. Petunia could be awefully nasty to Lily, and Lily's child being in her care made Severus shiver involuntarily. The worst thought was of Petunia's lug of a husband, but he stopped it._

 _Severus stared at Potter intensely and when the feast was over and everyone was ready to leave the great hall, Severus walked toward the Sytherins while still glancing at Potter. He knew the signs and even if everyone else didn't see it, he did. He told the prefects to walk the first years to the common room and he stalked out of the great hall, robes billowing behind him._

 _Severus arrived at the Headmaster's office and glared at the gargoyle guarding the entrance._

 _"Acid pops." Severus said in distaste. He stepped up onto the stairs and waited impatiently for the top. When the stairs stopped, Severus stepped up to the door of the office and knocked._

 _"Come in, Severus." Dumbledore's jovially voice sounded through the door. Severus didn't want to know how the old man knew it was him, probably some kind of monitoring charm. He opened the door and stalked through it._

 _"Headmaster." Severus said slowly. "I have to ask... did you leave the Potter child in Petunia's care?" Severus didn't want to think about what could have happened to the boy in her house._

 _"Yes Severus, they were Harry's only relatives." Dumbledore said calmly._

 _"Headmaster, I have reason to believe that the boy has been abused. He so scrawny and he hardly ate anything at the feast. I would know." Severus said darkly._

 _"Severus, I assure you, Harry is in good hands." Dumbledore placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I commend you for coming forth with a thought so terrible though."_

 _"Albus, I'm won't be giving up on this." Severus said with conviction. "I have this feeling... Petunia is foul person and I wouldn't put it past her and her husband."_

 _"Severus." Dumbledore said gravely. "I did hope that you would stay out of this but I should have known."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"Obliviate."_

 _"Poppy." Severus' voice came through the medical wing. "May I speak to you a moment?"_

 _"Oh, Severus." Pomfrey said in surprise. "Come in, there is no one in here at the moment."_

 _"Thank you, Poppy." Severus walked in the wing and sat down onto one of the beds. "Have you checked the students for health issues or anything of the sort?"_

 _"Of course, Severus! What do you take me for?" Poppy screeched._

 _"Sorry Poppy, but I wanted to know if you have anything in your files about Harry Potter."_

 _"You know I can't speak to anyone about what I see in the hospital wing unless it's urgent and only if I have permission from their guardians." Poppy said sternly. "Potter is perfectly fine."_

 _Severus didn't say anything more, he only just stared at a blank wall. He heard Poppy shuffle around the room and finally sit next to him on the bed._

 _"Dumbledore told me that Potter was already checked for health issues and other things elsewhere. He said to skip him."_

 _Severus' eyes widened. "You mean to say that Potter hasn't been checked here?" Or anywhere else, Severus thought darkly._

 _"No, Although I really would have liked too. That boy is skinny as a rod, I went along with Dumbledore to appease him but I was planning on taking Potter in and doing the test anyway."_

 _"The boy hardly eats anything. Every feast in the great hall." Severus sighed._

 _"I know how you feel Severus." Poppy said in return._

 _"Severus." Dumbledore's voice came through the door. "A few of your Slytherin's are misbehaving and I left them outside your office."_

 _"Yes, Albus." Severus said. "I'm coming." Dumbledore stepped into the medical wing and looked at both of them._

 _"What were you doing in here Severus?" Dumbledore asked._

 _"Not that it's any of your business." Severus said stiffly. "But I came to see Poppy about a students health."_

 _Dumbledore sighed. "You're a hard one to control."_

 _Poppy stood up. "Albus!" She said in shock. A wand was pointed at her before she could blink._

 _"Obliviate." Severus was left staring at Dumbledore as the wand's tip was pointed at him. He had no time to take his own wand out and accepted what was about to happen. "Obliviate." Dumbledore said for the final time that day._

Severus Snape snarled in his chair when all the obliviates were clear in his head. How dare that old man. Severus looked back up at Harry and felt saddened that he didn't get to the bottom of what happened to him. Every time he found something out about Harry and tried to fix it, Dumbledore was always around the corner.  
 _  
_"That old lemon drop eating goat!" Severus sneered. Harry cackled and Tom smirked. "I can't believe it." Severus said darkly. "I really feel like choking him with his own beard."

"Hey! That's what I said!" Harry said cheerfully.

"So what are you going to do?" Tom asked Severus curiously.

"I was and always am loyal to you, my Lord." Severus said. "That vow was the only thing standing in the way. Since Harry seems to be happy here then I as well, will be here."

"Oh, It's Harry now is it?" Harry asked.

"You're still Lily's child." Severus said in answer.

"Okay, since we have that done and over with, are you joining us in the breakout from Azkaban?" Tom paused. "Actually, I am contradicting my own words. You better be there or I'll _Crucio_ you until you can't walk." Tom looked smug.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus piped up.

Harry grinned at Tom. "Let's get down into the meeting hall." Harry said still staring at Tom. "We have more death eaters to speak to and we have a Azkaban breakout to start!" Tom lost the smug look and groaned.

"You like giving me a migraine." Tom said. "More incompetent people. I just want to go to sleep for two weeks." Tom sighed deeply.

"Tom, I know you are incapable of telling yourself this or not but, you are _so_ whining." Harry said with a Cheshire grin. Harry yelped when a stinging hex was sent his way. "Tom!"

"You deserved it. I am not whining Merlin damn it." Severus snorted but immediately regretted it when Tom's murderous gaze went to him. "If I were you, I'd run Severus." Tom said calmly. "I wouldn't want to hurt you." Tom pointed his wand at Severus and Severus flew out the door so fast Harry thought he felt a draft.

"That w-was hilarious!" Harry said doubling over in amusement. Tom just glared at Harry unimpressed.

-.-

"Tonight we will take our people from that disgusting prison and we will rise again! We will not be stopped!" Tom ranted as every one of the death eaters lined up to be apparated. "Everyone will go in groups of five. When I say to apparate, we get there in and out. That's all it has to be. If i find out anyone of you is making this more difficult then it has to be, I will personally _Crucio_ you."

 _What will you do to me, my Lord?_ Harry teased. _I am always making stuff harder than it has to be._

Tom groaned. _That you do._ Tom couldn't tell if Harry was just teasing him innocently or if the minx was finally catching on to what was happening between them; or lack thereof.

 _We have to wait for Remus and the Twins._ Harry hissed to Tom. _Sirius is coming with me too._

 _Very well._ Tom sighed. _They better be here in two minutes._

 _The twins have to get away from the shop and Remus has to find a safe time to get out of the orders Headquarters._ Harry said slowly. _No pressure there._

"Oh Lord-" A head popped up on one side of Harry.

"Tenebris!" Another head popped up on the other side of Harry.

"Nice seeing you here!" The twins both chorused. Harry sent them both a blank look.

"Look Gred! Our Lord is speechless!" George exclaimed.

"You're darn too right Forge! Should we help him?" Fred returned. The twins exchanged their signature evil look and prowled toward Harry.

"Not now... We have to go in a few minutes." Harry said exasperated.

"Actually sixty three seconds." Tom muttered. Harry glared at Tom. "What? I said two minut-" Tom said but was interrupted by a Sirius and Remus running toward them.

"We're here!" Sirius shouted. Remus staggered behind Sirius and breathed deeply.

"I had to set an alibi before I even set foot in this place. I told them I was going out for the night." Remus blushed. "They obviously got the wrong idea." Sirius' grip tightened on Remus' arm. Remus looked at Sirius in question before blushing even darker.

Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively and Tom just placed a hand to his head to stave off the migraine. "Can we go!" Remus spluttered out. Sirius smirked and Tom nodded relieved to finally get it started and over with.

"Okay. Remus, Sirius and Gred, Forge... You guys are with me." Harry said turning to Remus and Sirius first and then Fred and George. "I will not be apparating, so this will be a totally different experience for all of you." They all looked at Harry in question and Harry gave a small example and Shadow-Stepped a little away from the group and then back.

"Bloody hell!" George said excited. Fred nodded along.

"So you are using something similar to apparating but it is to do with your vampire nature?" Remus asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. "Okay, everyone form a circle." They did as told and Tom finally shouted out a ' _Apparate!_ ' and everyone in the meeting hall disappeared with a crack.

-.-

Harry looked around the island and his gaze went to Tom. "Ready?" He asked.

Tom nodded. "Now!" Tom commanded. Every death eater charged toward the prison and Tom shot out strong exploding curse and it went straight at the prison, breaking parts of the brick off and opening cells to the outside air. All of a sudden, Harry could hear cackling coming from the top of the prison and knew then who it was.

More cackling approached them as the prisoners finally escaped the prison that held them for so many years. Harry went into the prison and took out any other prisoners that wanted to escape and told them that if they wanted out, they'd have to become loyal to the Dark Lord. Not a single one declined the offer and Harry marched out of the prison with even more people.

That was when Harry heard the sound crack of apparation. _'The Order are here_ '. Harry thought gleefully. Harry shot the _Avada Kedavra_ curse at the nearest Order member viciously and the man slumped immediately to the ground. That was the start of an all out battle.

Harry danced around every Order member and shot out curses left and right. His eyes lit up fully with sadistic glee and he was high on adrenaline. _Sectumsempra_. Harry hissed out and a flash of white light lit up his wand. He slashed his wand at another Order member and he went down to his knees choking on his own blood.

At that point, Tom and Harry were back to back hitting curses at anyone that approached them. It was a blood bath and Harry savoured every drop of blood that he could get on a battlefield. Another curse came flying at Tom and Harry reflected it back at its caster. Tom muttered a quick ' _thank you_ ', before twisting around and at the same time they both shouted out, " _Fiendfyre_."

Tom and Harry's wands' lit up and fire started to form around the both of them. Two twin snakes were conjured through the flames and went for every Order member in the vicinity. Ashes started to rain down through the skies and Harry's grin was nice and bloodthirsty.

"Who knew we'd do that at the same time..." Harry said in elation.

"Ya, It was a spectacular display." Sirius put in.

George and Fred grinned at them both. "That was awesome!" They said in unison. Tom shook his head and looked fondly at Harry.

'You have no idea what you do to me.'

Tom thought but it was put to a halt when he looked around and every Auror that was still alive retreated with another crack of apparation.

"We won this battle." Harry muttered, still feeling the euphoria. He looked up at Tom with piercing green eyes that were still blazing from the battle. Tom had to look away. Harry frowned. "Tom?"

"Come on let's get out of here." Tom said. "Everyone take someone. Anyone left over will go with the lasting group." Every Death Eater grabbed on to someone from the prison and at Tom's shouted ' _Now!_ ' They once again disappeared with the crack of apparation.

-.-

"Narcissa!" Tom shouted out into the meeting hall as every Death Eater apparated in with numerous injured baggage. _Mostly mentally unstable_ , Tom thought dryly. "Change to a Glamour instead of a mask." Tom whispered to Harry and he did just that, taking off his mask. The only person that could see Harry for who he really was, was Tom.

Harry started talking with the twins and Tom went to oversee his followers.

"My Lord!" Came a screech from the other end of the hall. Tom looked up and his eyes zoomed in on a black head of hair that was matted so badly that Tom grimaced. The woman appoached Tom, jumping up and down in excitement. "My Lord." She screeched again in reverence. "You came for me! You came f-for me." She sobbed.

Tom looked down in distaste. "Bellatrix." He acknowledged. Bellatrix sobbed harder at the greeting and bent down kissing Tom's robes lovingly.

"I knew you'd come for me, my Lord." She continued to repeat herself and Tom sighed and rubbed his head. If he didn't get any sleep anytime soon, he was likely going to explode. No one liked when the Dark Lord exploded.

"Stand up, Bellatrix." The woman immediately popped her head up off the floor and stood up quickly looking admiringly at her Lord. She must have got some kind of bravery all of sudden for she moved closer to Tom and placed her hand seductively on his arm running it up and down.

"Did you miss me, my Lord?" Bellatrix crooned. "Did you miss this?" She whispered in Tom's ear, nearly about to bite his earlobe before letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Sorry. The Dark Lord doesn't like to be touched I'm told." Harry said nonchalantly but there was a glimmer of something in his eyes. "I'm Lord Tenebris." Harry said superiorly.

"Yes, this is my partner. The second Lord and my equal." Tom said amused. Bellatrix looked at Harry so hard that he wondered if a laser would shoot through his head. "Your sister is seeing to everyone for injuries, you should go and talk to her." Tom looked at Bellatrix and grimaced again. "And maybe get cleaned up."

"Of course, my Lord!" Bella said and dipped her head to Tom, completely disregarding Harry. "It will be great to see my sister again after all this time." Then she walked away skipping.

Harry's mouth dropped open unimpressed. Harry sniffed and looked at Tom. "Hope she makes you happy." Harry said looked every bit miffed and tried to sound honest but Tom could hear the underlying tone.

"Are you jealous?" Tom asked very much amused. He smirked at Harry's spluttering expression.

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed too quickly. "I know that you don't like to be touched and obviously she was touching you, so I got her to stop touching you." Harry choked out.

"Mmm." Tom hummed.

"What!"

"Nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Mmm."

Harry looked at Tom and Tom stared back. The imminent battle of staring was commenced and Harry was not going to look away. It was Tom's turn to wear a Cheshire grin as he stared back delightedly. The battle went on and on and then the twins showed up.

"Gred, do you have any idea what they are doing?" George asked.

"Well yes I do Forge!" Fred exclaimed. "They are definitely having a staring contest!"

"Right you are Gred. I reckon red eyes will win, don't you?"

"Of course, the Dark Lord wouldn't accept anything but victory."

"I can still hear you." Harry put in to the conversation.

"Oh! Forge, I think he heard us." Fred said wide-eyed. Harry directly a deadly glare at Tom that was meant for the twins and Tom grew more amused every second.

"Look! Some poor soul is bleeding out heavily." Sirius piped up from behind Harry.

"Yeah, it looks like they're going to die from blood loss." Remus agreed. Harry sniffed and his eyes narrowed.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" Harry said still sniffing slightly. "You can't bribe me to look away, even if it do smell heavenly." Harry's eyes took on a longing look but immediately snapped out of it and started glaring again at Tom's amused eyes.

That was until a set of arms wrapped around Tom's waist. "My Lord, would you like to come with me? I have something very important to discuss with you." Bellatrix' voice said from behind Tom. Tom looked away and sighed.

"What is it now, Bella?" Tom said while Harry glared at her instead of celebrating his victory. Bellatrix looked at Harry and leaned in to Tom.

"It's secret, My Lord." She whispered in Tom's ear and Tom outright grimaced. Bellatrix however, didn't see it.

"Come along Bellatrix, when we are done I expect you to be cleaned up." Tom's voice said with disgust.

Harry didn't hear the tone of voice though, too busy glaring at the woman. Harry looked at Tom at the mention of ' _when they are done_ ' which made Harry fume. _How dare she?_ Harry was the one who resurrected the Dark Lord to what he was now and not the Snake-Faced git he was. It was Harry's right to be able to go with them. Bellatrix didn't deserve to have Tom's attention.

Harry looked at Tom and Bellatrix one last time and turned around, swooping out of the meeting hall. Tom, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George looked at his back as he went.

"Did we upset him, Forge?" Fred said with a grin.

"No... I think the big bad Dark lord did." George whispered.

However, Tom frowned.

-.-

"Fred, George." Tom said. "Before you both leave, you will be going with Rabastan and Redolphus to clean up the Dursley's house and make sure there will be no Muggles going near it. Place a Anti-Muggle Notice-Me-Not charm on the house and obliviate anyone you see. It's a miracle no one has went to the house yet."

"No problem, Boss!" They both chimed. Tom shook his head and went to his bedroom and once there, even he, with graceful movements, slumped into the bed tiredly. He then thought back to what Bellatrix wanted.

 _"Bellatrix, for the last time, I will not be bedding you ever." Tom said for the billionth time._

 _"What? So you like that little whore, Tenebris, over me?" Bellatrix screeched._

 _"Prae Dolore!" Tom hissed out. "If I hear you insult Lord Tenebris ever again you will wish you were dead."_

 _Bellatrix writhered on the floor in agony. Her nails were digging into her chest for support and her tongue was bleeding from biting down so much. At last, she put forth a vicious scream. "Please, My Lord!" She cried. "I'll be good!"_

 _Tom sneered and let the curse go. "You better make sure to remember that or your life is void."_

He really didn't like when people insulted what was his. It was natural after all. He sighed and finally succumbed to sleep.

-.-

 _ **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**_

 _The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

 _Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic,_ _confirmed_ _that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday morning as well as a number of other prisoners, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

 _"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

"Obviously they would blame it on me." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Apparently I'm a leader."

Harry snorted.

Sirius whipped his head around faster than lightening. "What?" He said pouting. "You don't think I have the potential to be a leader."

"It's not that." Harry said and coughed. "It's just funny how they thought Bellatrix would ever serve anyone other than Tom." Bellatrix' name left a bitter taste in his mouth and he screwed up his face.

"That... actually makes sense." Sirius said bemused.

"I'm going to the library." Harry said after a few minutes. "I have to search something up."

"Okay, pup. Have fun?" Sirius said throwing the paper on the table. "If you can even have fun in a library..." Sirius muttered to himself as Harry walked out of the room.

-.-

Harry made his way to the library humming under his breath and when he turned to go in, he came upon Barty reading on the couch that was there. Harry smirked and Shadow-Stepped behind the couch. He bent down and peeked around the couch staring at Barty. Barty obviously wasn't paying attention and when he turned to get more comfortable he came in contact with luminous green eyes. The poor thing screamed like a girl and jumped so high he almost touched the roof.

Harry fell on the floor dying of laughter, and Barty glared at Harry.

"Okay, you have to admit... That was bloody funny." Harry snorted in amusement.

"Ha, ha." Barty said, his heart still beating frantically in his chest.

Harry finally got his laughing under control and went book hunting. It was important that he find what he was looking for. He wanted to surprise Tom with it. If he couldn't find it he would just owl Gringott's and get the goblins to find it in one of the vaults. Turns out... That's exactly what he had to do.

 _Head Cadhork_

 _I am in need of assistance and I'm more than willing to pay compensation for it. I would like you to look in all vaults belonged to me, Harry James Potter, and find a book. It is a fairly dark book so you should try the Black Vault first. It should be a ritual book, since something like what I am referring to includes a blood sacrifice. Take anything that relates to any rituals and I will go through them. If you cannot do it, then send a timed Port-Key and I will come myself. Head Cadhork, may your gold flow and your enemies tremble._

 _Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Sanguini._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Prestigous house of Gryffindor._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Bloody house of Sanguini._

When Harry finished the letter, he gave it to Hedwig, cooing all the while and rubbing her fur. "Hedwig." Harry cooed. "Can you be a princess and deliver this to Head Cadhork in Gringotts?" Hedwig fluttered her feathers in reply before nodding. "I'll see you later, girl." Hedwig sent Harry another head bump with affection, turned around and flew out the window carrying the letter.

"What are you doing?" Barty asked curiously.

"Oh, I sent a letter to Gringotts." Harry said. "There is something I need in my vaults."

"Aw." Harry came and sat down next to Barty with a book on rituals, although he knew what he was looking for wasn't in it, it was actually very interesting.

"What are you reading?" Barty asked conversationally.

"Book about rituals." was Harry's reply. Harry shifted a bit, trying to lay down on the couch and his arm ghosted over Barty's in the process, making Barty shiver. At the cold skin or something else, Harry didn't know.

Barty tried. He really did. He just couldn't rein in the sheer hunger that he had for Harry, which made him do the stupidest thing he had ever did in his life. He stood up and threw Harry's book to the floor.

"Rude." Harry said, looking at Barty in question.

Barty didn't grace that with an answer before he was straddling Harry's hips. He then leaned down and placed his lips to Harry's. If he knew what this would have done to him a few seconds later, he would have stayed the hell away from Harry as far as he could go. But unfortunately, He couldn't see the future.

So as Barty kissed Harry, with Harry staring blandly at him. Not in the least impressed and not even making any movement with his mouth in return. Harry felt a presence heading for the room they were in, and Harry being Harry, decided this was a great opportunity to get revenge on Tom for daring to go with Bellatrix when she oh-so obviously didn't deserve to be either bit close to Tom or in his presence.

So before Tom came through the door, Harry pressed into the kiss, finally participating. Harry rose his eyebrows when Barty started to rub up against him. _This is it._ Harry thought gleefully. The presence reached the door and pushed it open.

"Harry, Can you-" Tom stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Barty jumped up off the couch so fast he fell on the floor. Harry stared at Tom with a blank look, waiting for something. _Anything._

" _Avada Kedavra_."

He did something alright. That something was not in the least what he had expected.

The flash of green light engulfed the room and Barty laid there. Still. _Dead._

The next thing that happened was quick as lightening. Tom stalked over, grasping Harry on the shoulder. "T-Tom..." Harry whispered. That was when Harry heard a growl emit from Tom and he pulled Harry closer, crashing his lips to Harry's in a vicious kiss. Although it was vicious, it was absolutely passionate.

Harry melted into the kiss as Tom bit Harry's lower lip, summoning a moan from Harry. That was Tom stopped the kiss long enough to declare, "You're Mine!" Before claiming Harry once again on the lips.

Needless to say, Harry didn't in his wildest dreams, think Tom would go so far as to kill Barty.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise!

_**N/A:**_ _I know I said that I would show you a description of the Non-magical story I was going to do but, I still have to do a few things first. Yes, I did take a long time to update, and I feel so bad. I'm a really bad procrastinator. Also, there is another story that came to my mind a few days ago and I can't get rid of it. So obviously I will write it out. It may be a one-shot and it may not be, depends on if you guys like it. It's a Harry Potter-Twilight crossover. Description: 'Born in 1662, Hadrian didn't think he would get out of his Grandfather's grasp. His father abandoned him when he was one and it only got worse when his Grandfather witnessed his accidental magic. His 'pa was a Pastor and anything that was unnatural or freaky was the work of the devil and must be burned at the stake. At the age of five, that was exactly what happened. Wishing to be anywhere else before the flames swallowed him up, he appeared in London, 1981. '_

 _Let me know if you like it! Anyway, enjoy!_

 _ **PukwudgiePuff,**_ _gave me an idea for this chapter._

Harry stared at the corpse on the floor and then looked at Tom accusingly. "Tom... What possessed you to kill one of your inner circle."

Tom glared at Barty's body and replied with, "He touched what was mine."

"As much as I'm flattered at your possessiveness, I actually liked Barty." Tom obviously took it the wrong way because he growled at the corpse and looked ready to kill Barty for the second time, and Harry was quick to say, "Don't get riled up, I liked him as a friend. You just had to kill him didn't you?"

"If you only like him as a friend, why were you sucking faces with him in return?" Tom snarled, "He touched you! Next time if anyone else so much as grazes you, I will do it again and they _will_ be living a shorter life!"

"I did that to make you jealous." Harry said, "Obviously, I may have went too far."

Tom stared at Harry and shook his head. "I can't believe it. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Uh, Bellatrix, Tom!" Harry shouted, "If you haven't noticed, she's been draping over you since she came out of that Merlin damned prison." Harry was stomping his foot in a tantrum, "If you get to kill Barty, I'm killing Bellatrix." Was Harry's resolute answer.

Tom stared again. "You did that because you were jealous that Bellatrix was touching me?" Tom said in amusement.

"Yes, Tom. I was jealous that Bellatrix and you had some kind of history and I didn't think she deserved to be with you."

Tom's eyes softened and he pushed up Harry's chin in a sensual kiss. "Trust me Harry, nothing would make me happier if you did what you wanted too, as in kill Bellatrix. If that is what will ease your worries then by all means, go right ahead."

Harry kissed Tom and pulled back, looking into Tom's eyes. "What was the reason you even came to the library?"

"We are to get the cup in Bellatrix' vault before you do anything to her." Tom said, "That was the reason I went to find you, were going now."

At that, Hedwig came swooping into the library carrying another letter in her talons. Harry cooed and took the letter from her.

"What is that?" Tom asked.

"Letter from Gringotts." Was all Harry said.

"What about?"

"Can't tell you yet."

"Why?"

"It's a secret." Harry said. "I have a timed Port-Key, get Bellatrix so we can go. While you're at it, get rid of Barty's body. That's a sin for you." Harry shook his head.

Tom was amused. "You think you can order the Dark Lord around? I think not."

 _Oh, but Tom... I know I can._

Tom shivered at the snake language. _You and your sexy arse._

 _Me and my sexy arse._ Harry replied back cheerfully, nodding.

"I'll be back." Tom said, walking out the door. Harry watched him leave.

This was not what he expected in the least. He looked down at Barty on the floor. He really did like Barty, it was his fault that Barty was dead as well. If he didn't use him to make Tom jealous, this would not have happened.

Harry didn't think Tom would outright kill Barty. He thought that maybe Tom would use Barty as target practice and get over it. He just did not know how possessive Tom was. Something that he should have known, yet did not.

Harry told himself that since Tom killed Barty because of jealousy, then Harry had the right to kill Bellatrix. Bellatrix after all, touched Tom around the waist. Maybe he should cut Bellatrix' arms off before draining her of her blood. Then she wouldn't be able to grab Tom anymore. Although she would bleed out and Harry wouldn't get every drop of blood in her. It was worth it though, to see Bellatrix running around arm-less, slowly dying from blood loss.

The thought stopped as Tom came into the library with the damned woman in tow. "Oh! My Lord! What happened to Barty?!" Bellatrix looked up at Harry. "You!" She snarled, starting to advance on Harry but Tom placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping hard enough to bruise.

"This is the last time I will tell you this Bellatrix. This is Lord Tenebris, my _equal_." Tom placed more emphasis on the 'equal'. "As such, insulting him is insulting me. Anyway, it wasn't him that killed Barty, it was me."

"B-But, why My Lord?"

"That is none of your concern." Tom said coldly.

"Forgive me, my Lord." Bellatrix ducked her head in submission.

"Your mark, Bellatrix." Tom said impatiently. Bellatrix immediately forced her arm in Tom's face and Tom rolled his eyes. He pressed his wand to the mark and summoned his ' _minion_ ' as Harry called them.

It wasn't long before a scruffy guy came through the door, tripping over his own feet and landing face first on the floor. "Clean this up." Tom said coolly, and threw another icy glare at the corpse.

"Y-Yes, my Lord!" The unknown guy moved hastily to the body and dragged it halfway to the door before Tom sneered at him.

"Are you a wizard or aren't you?"

The guy froze and slowly faced his Lord. "W-What do you mean, my Lord?"

"What I mean-" Tom's eyes narrowed. "-is entirely obvious. A simple levitation charm would have been suffice."

The _minion_ started to mumble and stutter incoherently. "I-I'm sorry, my Lord." The guys wrung his hands. "Right away." The guy took out his wand and cast a embarrassingly weak levitating charm and his face lit up like a tomato.

Tom sneered once again in disgust, Bellatrix not long behind him. "Get out." Tom said coldly. The guy didn't need to be told twice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Did you tell him where to put Barty?" Harry said idly.

"Harry-"

"Don't you Harry me." Harry said. "I at least want to give him a proper burial."

"I know where he will place the corpse, you can do what you will with it later." Tom said, his teeth griding. "As of now, we have to go. That Port-Key is on a timer correct?"

"Yes. We have two minutes." Harry said. "Although I don't know why he knew I would need it now." Harry glanced over at Bellatrix, who was glaring at him.

"What do you mean his name is Harry!" Bellatrix exclaimed madly. "Harry Potter?!" She spat.

" _Obliviate_." Harry quickly cast at Bellatrix. "Stop being so careless." Harry said to Tom, who rolled his eyes in return.

"I can't keep calling you Lord Tenebris now can I?" Tom said amused.

"Of course you can, Tom."

"So you get to call me that nasty Muggle name, while I have to call you that?" Tom said incredulously. "That is unfair."

"Life is unfair, deal with it." Harry said.

"What was that?" Tom said with a predatory glint in his eye.

"I said, life is unfair, deal with it." Harry said firmly, backing up from a stalking Tom. Tom all but grabbed Harry in a possessive hold around his waist and put his mouth to Harry's ear.

"Mmm." Tom hummed, his breath tickling Harry's neck. Harry shivered on impulse. "Okay, Lord Tenebris." He whispered seductively, biting Harry's ear which brought a moan from Harry. "Let us be off."

Then Tom pulled away, leaving Harry feeling fustrated. "You evil, evil person." Harry shook his head and Tom pulled an innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Harry huffed. "Come on. 20 seconds." Harry snapped his fingers in front of Bellatrix and she came to like nothing even happened.

"Grab the Port-key." Harry told them. Tom and Bellatrix placed their hands on the Port-Key and in seconds, they all disappeared with a crack.

"Lord Tenebris, you do realize that we cannot get into your vault without you being here, correct?"

Harry was surprised the goblin knew that name and if he could Harry would have blushed. "Nice to know for next time." Was Harry's embarrassed reply.

"Now, what business do you have besides visiting your vaults?" Cadhork asked Harry.

"I would like to access my vault." Came Bellatrix' snottily reply, she sniffed and screwed up her face as if she smelt something vile.

The goblin sneered at her. "Mrs. Lestrange, right this way." The three followed the goblin to Bellatrix' vault. They hopped into the cart and Cadhork started down the track. The goblin seemed to be miffed that none of them were feeling either bit unwell from the ride.

They arrived at the vault and Bellatrix strut to the entrance, her curly black mop of hair sweeping behind her.

"I, Bellatrix Lestrange, request entry to the Lestrange vault, so hear me, _so mote it be_." She touched the entrance with a swipe of her blood across it. A rumbling noise proceeded to emerge from the door and it immediately opened.

Harry sniffed and his eyes narrowed in on Bellatrix' palm. He was just about to kill Bellatrix right there, when Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Not now, love." Tom whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nearly swooned at the word 'love', and without thinking dropped a peck on Tom mouth. The goblin that was standing right next to them, screwed up his face.

"There is something called privacy for those activities." The goblin informed them, "Especially not in Gringotts."

Harry smirked at Cadhork. "What is privacy?" Harry leaned in and as soon as their lips met, Tom made it deeper until they were practically eating each other's mouths. The goblin would probably deny it to his dying day, but he blushed for all it was worth. And trust him, it _was_ worth it.

The goblin cleared his throat when Bellatrix came out of the vault and both Harry and Tom came away from the kiss, Tom was breathing hard but tried not to show it. Harry looked like he was a cat that just got the canary and wasn't looking near bit ruffled.

"I have the cup, my Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed. She then proceeded to go on one knee and present it to him. "Here you go, my Lord!" She then said reverently. Tom took it from her and shrunk it before placing in his pocket.

"Yes, Bellatrix. Well done." Tom said in disgust of the show Bellatrix was putting on.

"Come on, I have to go to my vaults and then we can leave." Harry said getting back into the cart. They all got into the cart and they sped off to the Black vault. Harry hummed to himself while Bellatrix glared at him. Clearly she didn't like Harry at all. Harry was sure she was thinking unsavory thoughts in her mind. Although he couldn't judge, he was doing the exact same thing.

He couldn't wait to drink that bint dry. He was nearly salivating at the thought. His fangs were aching ready to dig into the retched woman's neck and he was tempted to just get it over with now. He looked up at Tom and the expression on his face was priceless.

"I know what your thinking." Tom said in amusement.

"And how could you possibly know what I am thinking?" Harry asked dryly.

"When you get hungry, your eyes become more vivid." Tom said, "Plus, you're glaring at her with a murderous expression." Harry hummed and looked away. Bellatrix, obviously hearing the whole conversation, snapped out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"You really want to die." Harry commented. He didn't need to turn around to know what she was doing. Tom didn't like what she was doing one bit for before she had any chance to cast a curse at Harry, Tom threw a _Stupefy_ at her.

"She really, really wants to die." Tom nodded. "Just leave her in the cart until were ready to go back. You can do what you want to do with her then." Harry nodded and all of a sudden the cart stopped. The goblin hopped out of the cart and motioned for them to get out too.

Harry walked over to the vault door, Tom trailing behind him. "I, Harry James Potter-Black, request entry into the Black vault, so hear me, _so mote it be!_ " With a swipe of his blood across the entrance, the door made another grumbling noise like the previous one and opened.

Harry walked into the vault and gravitated toward the library. Tom also followed and became intrigued with the books that he may not have read. They were there for a nice while before Harry cried out in triumph.

Harry looked down at the book in his hands. ' _Magick Moste Evile- Second Edition,_ ' and when he felt Tom coming up behind him, he hid it behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Tom asked exasperated.

"I told you! It's a surprise. You're going to have to wait!"

"Well, are we done here?"

"Yes, come on." Harry and Tom walked out of the vault, Tom with a couple books in hand and Harry with his book hiding behind his back, afraid that Tom might try to snatch from him.

"I won't take it." Tom told him, already starting to read one of the books he picked out. Harry nodded but didn't even move to bring the book from behind him. Instead, he looked at Bellatrix with a predatory look on his face. _I know just what to do with you._ Harry thought in glee.

"You're doing it again." Tom said looking at Harry and shaking his head.

"Doing what?"

"Your face. You're planning something."

"Tom! How could you think of such a thing!" Harry said giving Tom an innocent look. The only thing Harry got in reply was another shake of Tom's head and a sigh.

"Minx."

When they arrived back at the Manor, Bellatrix was finally awakened from the _Stupefy_ and was fuming.

"My Lord! How can this retched person be your equal!" Bellatrix exclaimed madly. "It just doesn't make sense, he is nothing special!" Bellatrix glared daggers at Harry. Finally, Harry had enough of Bellatrix' impudence and before Tom could curse her, Harry did.

" _Crucio!_ " Harry hissed out and Bellatrix collapsed to the ground, withering and screaming. She was calling out to Tom to save her and Tom sneered.

Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist while Harry still had the curse cast. "Why don't you just kill her now?" He asked Harry, while Harry was deriving pleasure from seeing the woman screeching out for help.

"I'm not finished with her." Harry said in reply and shrugged. He ended the curse, kissed Tom on the lips and walked toward the door. "Can you get someone to bring her to the dungeons? When I'm ready with her, I'll go down." Harry told him. "I have to do something."

Tom looked at Harry and nodded. "Will you be done soon? I'm curious to what you're planning."

"Yes, I'll just be in the library." Harry said and Tom nodded again and the last thing Harry seen before walking out the door was Tom calling one of his minions to the room by Bellatrix' mark.

Harry walked down to the library while gazing at the book in his hands. Harry was very surprised that he found something like that even in the Black vault. It wasn't something that people just had. It was a limited edition and had hardly any copies to begin with. He entered the library and sat down on the couch.

Harry went through the book for a quick second and came across and interesting ritual. It was exactly what he was looking for. Usually the person that split their soul would have to feel remorse before getting their soul back. But, since the soul was already destroyed and Tom wouldn't feel any remorse anyway for anything he did, he had to find a different root.

This ritual would bring Tom's soul back even if it was already destroyed. Harry was definitely sure Tom had no idea about the second edition of the book and when he got the ritual over, he knew Tom would be frothing at the possibility of reading it. Not that Tom would actually froth, it was so _barbaric_ in Tom's words. Harry looked down at the page.

 _'Exterminabitur Anima Tortor_.'

It was latin for, ' _Destroyed Soul Replacement_ ,' Harry couldn't wait to get started. The potion required ingredients that Harry was sure Tom had in his potion lab. Harry got up off the couch and started his walk down to the lab. When he was half way down he heard hissing.

 _Master never bothered with me for weeks._ Nagini hissed disgruntled, _Never talked to me once for days._ She hissed to herself sadly.

 _Nagini?_ Harry hissed out, _Would you like to come with me to the potion lab?_

 _Master's speaker?_ Nagini hissed in surprise, _I would be delighted to!_

 _There's just one thing._ Harry hissed to her, _You can't tell Tom what we are doing, It's a surprise._

 _Of course, Master's speaker!_ Nagini hissed in excitement.

 _You can call me, Harry._ Harry told her.

 _Of course, Master Harry!_ Nagini hissed.

 _No, not mas... Never mind._ Harry hissed and sighed. Harry placed his hand down on the floor for Nagini to slither up and around Harry's neck. He then proceeded to start walking again to the lab. It just so happened that the dungeons were right next to the potions lab and all Harry could hear was Bellatrix cursing and screaming out.

"I will kill that boy and I will get my Lord back! That boy will feel my wrath when I get out of here! _Mark my words!_ " She screeched. Harry rolled his eyes and put up a silencing ward around the potions lab.

 _Okay, Nagini... Do you want to get down or stay up?_ Harry asked her.

 _I'll stay with you, Master Harry._ Nagini told him and contently placed her diamond-shaped head on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded in understanding, and poked Nagini on the snout when she tickled Harry with her tongue.

Harry took the cauldron and filled it with water first and then brought it to a boil. He then added the doxy venom slowly.

 _'Allow the venom to concentrate._ '

Harry wait a few seconds and then proceeded to add a spoon full of powdered asphodel root. He stirred three times counter-clockwise and then looked down at the book again.

' _Add three drops of human blood to the potion. DO NOT ADD THE SOUL_ _RE-PLACER'S_ _BLOOD UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE._ '

Harry sighed again and put the potion in stasis. He took the silencing ward down to the dungeon and opened the door. Bellatrix' grating voice was still piercing his ears.

"My lord!" She screeched, "Please!" The woman looked over at Harry and sneered. "You!" Her voice boomed.

"Me!" Harry replied cheerfully.

"This is your fault!" Her voice was going right through Harry and his sensitive ears. "If it wasn't for you, my Lord would still want me in his bed." Harry narrowed his eyes at the woman and scowled. Harry had no idea what Tom saw in her. The only thing she was capable of was insanity and she didn't even look good. "You're just an _ugly little boy_ who doesn't deserve my Lord! Freak!" Harry's control slipped entirely at that.

That word. Oh, he hated that word. _Freak._ He slipped out his wand so fast, Bellatrix didn't even notice until it was too late. Although, she wouldn't be able to do anything anyway behind bars.

"You will die." Harry said in such a low voice that Bellatrix shivered. "And you will know that the killing curse is a mercy compared to what I will do to you." Tom showed him the curse he made and he had every plan to use it on Bellatrix. " _Prae Dolore!_ "

Bellatrix fell once again to the ground but this time it felt like something icy was traveling through her body and was freezing her insides. It was worst then the _Cruciatus_ and she couldn't help the scream that tore through her throat.

"P-Please! I'll stop, m-my Lord!" Bellatrix tried to appease her second Lord. "P-Please!" She didn't think she could take the pain. Just as he said, the killing curse _would_ be mercy compared to what she was experiencing.

 _Do you want me to help, Master Harry?_ Nagini hissed and tilted her diamond head to the side. _She doesn't deserve to live for disrespecting you._ Harry brought his free hand up to pet Nagini's head.

 _I have plans for her, although that doesn't mean you can't have any fun..._ Harry hissed smirking. _I'll leave you here until I'm ready with the potion, you can do anything except kill her._ _Thank you Master Harry!_ Nagini hissed excited, as she slithered down Harry's arm to the floor. Harry watched as she slithered up to the woman still withering on the floor and Harry let the spell go.

 _Make her suffer._ Harry hissed in reply to Nagini.

 _With pleasure._ Came a distracted hiss from Nagini as she slithered around the pitiful excuse of a witch on the floor. Harry closed Bellatrix' cell and when he heard the scream, he chuckled. _'Maybe I should get my own snake...'_ Harry thought to himself. He walked over to another cell and opened it.

He needed a bit of human blood to finish the potion and he couldn't use Bellatrix for it. He took the prisoner by the collar and bit into it. He honestly didn't know if it was a man or a woman. He took out a tube and filled it with the human's blood and then put the lid back on it. He looked back at the prisoner and shrugged his shoulders. _'Lunch time...'_ He thought and tore the prisoners neck apart gorging himself on the warm blood that filled his mouth.

Once done, he threw the human to the floor and walked back out of the prison cell. He cackled. Instead of insults being hollered out at the top of her lungs, she was pleading for her Master Tenebris. "P-Please!" She whimpered. "I'll be good! I'll be..." She was cut off by a hiss and she started screaming violently. Harry cackled even more, falling on the floor.

The guard at the other end of the hall looked scared for his life and it looked like he was getting ready to run as fast as he could out of there but when he thought of his Master finding out he abandoned his duties, his legs seized up.

Harry looked down the hall at the guard and his smirk was predatory. The guard as disgusting as it was, pissed himself and without another thought of his Lord, he just about flew out of the dungeons. Harry threw his head back in another fit of cackles.

Containing himself, he go back up and walked out of the dungeon and back into the potion lab. He took the book and went through the potion again. He then finally took the blood, taking the potion off of stasis and dropped three drops of blood into it. He looked down at the book for the next directions.

 _Carefully take a Death-cap and cut it up, before placing it in the cauldron. STIR CLOCKWISE ONCE BEFORE PLACING ANOTHER PIECE OF DEATH-CAP INTO THE CAULDRON, REPEAT UNTIL THE DEATH-CAP IS FULLY GONE._ _Note: This ingredient is extremely poisonous, so beware._

Harry nodded to himself and slowly cut up the mushroom and each piece that was placed into the cauldron was then followed by a clockwise stir.

 _Crush and add the valerian root._

Harry did just that and placed it into the cauldron. The rest of the instructions told him to kill the sacrifice first and then add the soul re-placers blood.

He put the potion once again in stasis and brought it with him in the middle of a spacious room in the upper level of the Manor. He laid the potion down and drew a few runes around the potion. A circle was drawn around it and six strokes were heading toward the potion. He drew a rune for rebirth, and a rune for the past since the soul is from the past. A rune for the soul, and a one for life, and creation. Finally, Harry drew a rune for magic.

Harry nodded again and went to fetch Bellatrix. He headed down into the dungeon again and surprisingly he didn't hear anything. Harry hoped Nagini didn't kill Bellatrix by mistake. He opened the cell and what he saw had him almost break down in another fit of cackles.

Bellatrix was on the floor broken and bloody and Nagini was choking her with her body wrapped around Bellatrix' neck. Harry let out a laugh.

 _You sure did your job._ Harry hissed out exasperated.

 _Of course I did Master._ Nagini hissed indignantly.

 _Come on then, it's time._ Harry told her.

Nagini plied herself from Bellatrix' neck and slithered up Harry arm and settled on Harry's shoulders. _She is a good screamer._ Nagini hissed dreamily.

Harry shook his head with a smirk on his face. _Did I tell you that I love you, Nagini?_ Harry hissed, petting her diamond head.

 _No Master, but it would be greatly appreciated._ Came her hissed reply.

Harry levitated Bellatrix up the stairs and into the room. He placed her at the front of the circle, binding her arms. _Tom, would you come to me? I'm ready._ Harry waited a few seconds and then Tom's voice came through his head.

 _Ready for what?_ Tom asked eagerly.

 _Just come._ Harry told him.

 _Coming._ Came Tom fast reply in his head and in a few more seconds Tom whooshed through the door. "What... is happening?" Tom asked confused, as he looked at the display and Nagini perched on Harry's shoulders.

"Your surprise!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"And what exactly is the surprise?" Tom asked again.

"You'll see." Harry approached the potion and on one of the lines across from Bellatrix, he knelt down. Tom watched curiously.

" _Restituere animam, quæ quondam erat reponere._ " Harry chanted, " _Restituere animam, quæ quondam erat reponere."_ Harry walked over to Bellatrix and kneeled in front of her. " _Tuo sanquine hostiae quae pro quondam_." Harry chanted again and repeated it. Bellatrix didn't let out a sound as the blood seeped from her body and into the lines of the circle. The woman whimpered once as she took her last breath and then there was nothing.

The blood followed the line and the runes lit up a red glow. The blood surrounded the potion and kept flashing a bright red, just like the runes. Tom had his eyebrows raised in surprise. _It certainly is surprising,_ Tom thought in his head, _But I would really like to know what is actually happening._

Harry took out the new diary with the new initials on the back. ' _T.M. Riddle._ ' and Tom gasped. " _No._ " Tom asked in shock.

" _Yes._ " Harry chirped in delight. He took out another vial and gave it to Tom. "I need some of your blood to finish it." Tom nodded, trusting Harry. He slit his palm and dripped it into the vial.

"There." Tom said. Harry took it and walked to the potion. He placed the diary into the cauldron and slowly poured the blood on top of it. The diary inside the cauldron lit up and Harry continued to chant.

" _Convertere anima mea. Ad quod aliquando fuere._ " Harry said. " _Convertere anima mea. Ad quod aliquando fuere."_ All of a sudden the diary lit up a bright green and something came flying through the air and embedded itself into the diary. Harry assumed it was the remnants of the old diary. Harry watched as the glow receded and it became once again dark.

"Did it work?" Tom asked impatiently. Harry gave him a look and he levitated the diary out of the cauldron and placed a drying spell on it. He then conjured a quill and some ink. He wrote, ' _Hello._ ' and Tom waited with baited breath.

Finally, there was a, ' _Hello, who is this?_ ' Harry let out a loud cackle. He'd done it!

Tom was looking at Harry with a lustful expression. He slid his arms around Harry's petite waist and put his mouth to Harry's ear. "Thank you." He whispered. Harry shivered. Tom pulled back and grabbed Harry roughly around the neck and snogged Harry, making Harry groan. " _Minx._ " Tom ground out as he bit Harry lip. Tom finally came back when he ran out of breath and Harry pouted.

"Well here." Harry said shoving the diary in Tom's hands. He turned around and cleaned up the room, and in a minute the room looked like nothing even happened in it. The only thing that was out of place was a dead Bellatrix. Nagini slithered over to the side of the room when she noticed what was going to happen between Harry and Tom, she didn't want to be in the middle of that.

 _The nasty woman is dead, Master Harry!_ Nagini hissed gleefully.

 _Of course, Nagini!_ Harry hissed feeling insulted. _I told you I would finish her, you had your fun._

 _What?_ Tom asked clueless.

 _I let Nagini loose on Bellatrix._ Harry laughed when Tom shivered.

 _I'm actually feeling pity for her._ Tom hissed.

 _Don't... she deserved it._ Harry told him pointedly.

 _Yes, my Love._ Tom hissed rolling his eyes and kissing Harry on the lips. _How did you find the ritual?_

Harry rummaged through his jacket and brought the book out. _Magick Moste Evile: Second Edition._ Harry could see Tom's eyes light up and he snatched the book from Harry's hands.

 _This is a really nice find._ Tom told him, feeling like just going to his room and hibernating for the rest of the day.

 _It was in the Black Vault, the book I was hiding._ Harry smirked when Tom swooped in to kiss him on the lips again.

 _Get a room,_ Nagini hissed to them and they both laughed. That was until they heard footsteps run down the hall and into the room they were in.

"My lords!" Both twins shouted, clearly in panic.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore found out about the Dursley's!" The twins spoke in unison. "They think the Dark Lord captured you."

 _ **N/A:**_ _Poor Diary Tom didn't even get to find out who was it he was talking to. He is probably wondering why someone said 'hello' to him and ignored him. Diary Tom: "Nobody ignores Tom Marvolo Riddle! Nobody!" Author: *Cackles* "Sorry, Tom. You'll be able to talk in the next chapter." (I know people are probably going to say something about how it was Bellatrix and not Lucius and that it should have been him because he was the one responsible for the destruction of the diary. But, He is alive because Draco is important.)_


	13. Chapter 13: Albus TMN Dumbledore

_**A/N:**_ _Hopefully it's good. I didn't find this chapter to be very substantial. The good thing is, the next chapter is already written! So expect the next chapter at a reasonable time. Thanks for reading!_

 _Chapter 13: Albus too many names Dumbledore._

Red hair was the most astounding visual in the small little kitchen of the burrow. Severus Snape was in the corner brooding like usual. Molly was shuffling around the kitchen, baking up a storm for the arrivals. Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table staring at Molly in thought. The twins were sitting next to him. Ron was standing up next to Hermione, who was staying there for the rest of the summer.

Sirius Black, who looked like death, was leaning against the wall. There was Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks. Remus was standing next to Severus, but wasn't feeling very talkative. Lastly, there was Bill and Charlie Weasley who were also standing next to Remus.

The fireplace flared and in came the arrival of one, Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening, everyone!" Dumbledore's booming voice ran through the kitchen, making Molly turn around abruptly. "We have some grave news to report, I'm afraid."

"Albus? What do you mean?" Molly asked in her tight voice. "Surely it cannot be that bad."

"Oh, but it is." Dumbledore said gravely, staring at everyone in the room individually, before keeping it on Mundungus Fletcher, gaze heavy. "Mr. Fletcher here has been guarding the Dursley house for sometime now and not once did he report anything of value and what is happening in there. Naturally, I went to investigate myself, and found him passed out on the sidewalk, with a fire whiskey bottle in his hand." They all gasped except Remus, the twins and Severus Snape.

"Poor, poor choice I tell you." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. Dung shrunk into himself, trying desperately to become invisible like the very invisibility cloak he had used. "Since he wasn't doing his job, I'm afraid we've lost something invaluable." The twins wanted to sneer but refrained from doing so. Remus let a low growl erupt from his throat that no one heard except for Severus, who had a blank mask on his face as always.

"No!" Molly shrieked.

"Yes." Dumbledore lowered his head, "It was silent, if Dung here had even been there at all and not in a bar drinking that night. If Dung had been there and not having heard anything, it was most likely a small raid."

"But, Albus!" Molly said. "We need him!"

"Yes, yes. We do." Dumbledore said lowly. "Which means we have to do everything in our power to get him back."

"Professor, what's going on?" Ron piped up, looking around in confusion.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who else is invaluable to our cause of getting rid of V-Voldemort, idiot." Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked at Ron with a ' _I know more than you_ ' look.

"What's happened to my Godson!" Was Sirius' immediate remark.

"Potter?" Ron asked in surprise, his ears red from embarrassment. "Why is he so invaluable? If he is gone, then I say good ridden."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly screeched.

"Now, now, Molly." Dumbledore said and looked chidingly at Ron. "Jealousy is a bitter thing. However, we are in need of young Harry in this war."

"Yes, Headmaster." Ron said with his head to the ground, ears turning redder than his hair. ' _Stupid, Potter. Always getting the attention!_ ' Ron thought angrily. The twins turned to their younger brother knowing exactly what he was thinking. Then, they both looked at each other with matching expressions on their faces. To some it may seem like a chiding expression, but for them it was an expression of absolute revulsion.

"So, what did Potter get into this time?" Severus sneered in disgust. "He couldn't even stay in a muggle house without causing trouble."

"Severus." Dumbledore shook his head. "When I visited the home, It wasn't what I expected to greet. Instead, it was a terrible mess."

Molly gasped. "That must have been horrible. What happened to them, Albus?" She asked in alarm.

"There is use of the _Cruciatus_ , the _Imperious_ , and also the _Sectumsempra_ spell." This time Dumbledore looked at Severus. "Do you know anything about this, Severus?"

Severus sneered. "I assure you, I didn't keep the spell to myself when I made it." Severus told him. "I have told the Dark Lord the spell, and a few others in the inner circle by the Lord's order."

"The magic use was covered up, and it took a while to salvage the last remnants of it." Dumbledore said. "It was a terrible sight."

Molly had her hand up to her mouth in surprise and Arthur stared impassively at Dumbledore saying nothing.

"So what's happened to Harry?" Remus said softly. "Is he alright?"

"That I do not know." Dumbledore said in return. "We are to assume that the Dark Lord has captured Harry Potter. It is imperative that we find him."

"Who will take custody of him now, when we find him?" Molly asked. She seemed to be the more talkative person in the room. "The Dursley's certainly can't."

"That, Molly, is up to you." Dumbledore said smiling like everything was going to exactly how he planned. "You may take custody of him when he's back. That will give you access to his accounts and money. The Marriage contract between young Harry and Ginny is still in effect too." Remus really didn't think he could hold himself back from tearing the old fool a new one, and the twins weren't fairing much better. "Severus, do you have the potion made for when Harry gets here?" Dumbledore looked at his spy in question.

"Yes, the potion is in the store room ready for use." Severus said in his naturally cold voice but it was somehow colder. No one noticed though.

"The Dursley's have been buried and it is curious how the house had a Anti-Muggle charm on it. Usually, Tom doesn't hide from muggles."

"Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise? I mean... wait until you found out?" Hermione told her professor in her snotty ' _I'm right_ ' voice. "He could have been gone since the start of summer!"

"Calm down. Harry _is_ still alive." Dumbledore told them all.

"How do you know that Professor?" Ron asked him curiously.

"I have my ways." Was Dumbledore's only answer.

Severus sneered in impatience. "Are we done, Albus?"

"Do you have somewhere to be Severus?" Dumbledore asked him over half-moon spectacles.

"I have potions on stasis, if we are done I would like to go and finish them." Severus said in a clipped reply.

"Yes, yes, I will be going to Gringotts." Dumbledore waved his hand. "Everyone, keep your eye out and we will form a group to look for young Harry."

"Albus, surely you don't think that Potter is somewhere outside. If anything he is locked up in the Dark Lord's dungeon, there is no way you will be able to get there." Severus said darkly.

"We have to try... if not then we will have to use our last resort." Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"And that is?" Molly asked in curiosity.

"Neville Longbottom."

-.-

"WHAT!" Harry and Tom both shouted at the twins. "What do you mean they found out!" Harry finished for them both.

"The old fool went to check on you at the Dursley's because Fletcher didn't send any updates of what you were up to." Fred told them.

"We couldn't do anything but watch when he came, he found magic traces and now knows how the Dursley's were killed." George also put in.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed. "I forgot all about Dumbledore's lackeys' watching the Dursley's house." Tom pinched his nose in alarm.

"You're lucky Fletcher is incompetent and was the only one watching the house when you killed them." Fred said shaking his head.

"Ya, It was either he was out drinking then or he was passed out because there was no way he couldn't have noticed anything happening." George told Harry in relief. "They had Snape brew that obedience potion that they are planning to give you, and when they find you they are letting Mum adopt you and then they will have access to your accounts."

"That's not the worst thing!" Fred cut in. "They are still going on about that Marriage Contract between Harry and Ginny."

"Gross." Harry shouted in disgust. "That will never happen since I am emancipated and I have the Contract eliminated."

Tom curled his arms around Harry's waist and placed his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Harry is mine, and that chit won't be going anywhere near him."

The twins coughed in amusement. "Well yes, anyway, Dumbledore seems to know something is going on with Gringotts because he said he was going there after the meeting." George said.

"Also, Dumbledore said if there is no hope for you, they are going to use the second best." Fred continued.

"Second best?" Harry asked tilting his head, but then he gasped. " _No!_ "

"To be honest, yes. They have Neville Longbottom lined up to continue where you left off if they can't find you." George said nodding his head.

"But wait! Gringotts! You don't think he can do anything do you?" Harry asked Tom in a panic.

Tom didn't talk for a few moments but then looked at Harry. "Dumbledore is tricky. He might find a way to get in anyway regardless of not being your Magical Guardian anymore." Tom said and then bit his lip. "And if he finds out he can't get in there anyway, he will know he is not your guardian and he will know something is definitely going on."

"So regardless of what he does, he will still find out I've been to Gringotts?" Harry huffed.

"Pretty much." Tom muttered.

-.-

Albus liked to think he was best thing that ever happened to the Magical world. He was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He could have been Minister if it wasn't for the Headmaster position. He couldn't leave it and let someone else take up the mantle. Manipulating young minds into liking him and following him each year and each generation.

It was a goal to Albus, to be the most powerful person in the world. If he had to use people to reach it then so be it. It was for the Greater Good, after all.

After not receiving the money he have always gotten from Gringotts in the Potter vault, he started getting suspicious. Which landed him in the very building, talking to a goblin that he would very much like to put in it's place. Snarling at the great Albus Dumbledore, how dare those filthy goblins.

"I would like to talk to the main goblin in the Potter vaults." Albus said kindly, his eyes twinkling.

The goblin snarled again and got down from the stand, making his way to the Head goblin's office. He knocked and when he heard the ' _come in_ ' he opened the door.

"Sir, Albus Dumbledore is here." Griphook told him gravely. "Should I just kick him out?"

"No, no, I will come out and speak to him." Cadhork got up from his chair and followed Griphook out to the front hall. "Ah, Mr. Dumbledore." Cadhork said, feigning a happy tone.

"Cadhork." Albus nodded. Cadhork snarled inwardly at the obvious disrespect. "I was suitably confused when my monthly payment was not delivered."

Cadhork took on a disbelieving look. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore." Was all he said.

Albus stared at the goblin. He was starting to get angry and nobody liked an angry Albus Dumbledore. "Well, what is happening?" Albus' voice broke in obvious impatience.

"I'm afraid you don't have the privilege to take money from the Potter vault." Cadhork told him in an almost condescending way.

Albus was about to snarl but he remembered where he was. Containing himself, he looked the goblin in the eye clearly telling the goblin who the better was in the conversation. "What do you mean I don't have the privilege? I am Harry Potter's Magical Guardian!"

The goblin shook his head. "Not anymore you aren't." Cadhork told him, trying to contain his smirk. "Mr. Potter is emancipated."

Albus felt like he couldn't breath when he heard that. _Emancipated?_ When did this happen? How could Harry get _emancipated_ when he was at the Dursley's? He won't be able to manipulate Harry anymore if the goblin was right.

He had to find a way around this, and fast! " _Emancipated?_ Surely not. Mr. Potter has been through to much to be on his own. After the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory's death, he is very much unstable. He shouldn't have been able to do it." Albus said confidently. "I will be going to the ministry about this to get permission on letting young Harry become adopted by the Weasley's."

The goblin's eyes widened in alarm. He didn't think the old fool would think of something like that.

"I will be seeing you, Cadhork." Albus said, once again smiling as he walked out the Gringotts doors.

"Are you going to tell Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked Cadhork.

"Of course, he needs to know right away." Then Cadhork scurried off to send a letter to Harry.

-.-

"What are we going to do?" Harry bemoaned to Tom and laid across his lap. Tom was running his hands through Harry's hair, thinking.

"We can pretend I actually did capture you and you can get ' _saved'_ by Dumbledore?" Tom said looking down at Harry in question. "But we will be apart for an unknown amount of time." Tom pouted.

"It's a good idea, but I really don't want to see their faces anymore." Harry told him somberly.

"You will have to at one point." Tom sighed.

"Well yes, but that's not until a few more weeks from now when school starts." Harry said looking up at Tom with a puppy dog expression.

"Harry!" Remus came in spluttering in alarm. "Dumbledore had a meeting and..." Harry looked at Remus and also sighed.

"We already know Remmy." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Whew, so what are we going to do!" Remus shouted once again in panic.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Harry said, leaning on Tom. That was when an owl that nobody knew came through the window of the room and landed next to Harry. Harry straightened up and reached out to the owl to pet it. The owl hooted and nudged Harry and Harry took the letter from him.

"Who is it from?" Tom asked curiously.

"Looks like... Gringotts!" Harry said, reading it quickly.

' _Mr. Potter, I have bad news to tell you. This is a quick letter to tell you what happened when Dumbledore showed up here. When he came he demanded to know what happened to his monthly payments. I told him that he didn't have the privilege to touch the Potter vaults and he was really angry. He asked me why and I told him you were emancipated. Now, I know I told you I wouldn't let him know anything but, I thought he would leave all well and good alone so I told him. Now, I know that was a horrible mistake to make. When I told him of the emancipation, he said that-that wouldn't do, and that you were unstable from the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory's death which meant you couldn't be alone at a critical point in your life. So then, he said he would go to the ministry and get permission to let the Weasley's adopt you. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. If you would like to switch account managers, you should. It is after all, my fault. I sincerely hope everything works out for you. I hope your gold flows and your enemies tremble._

 _Cadhork,_  
 _Head Goblin of Gringotts._ '

"This isn't good..." Harry muttered, looking down at the floor and gave the letter to Tom. "Dumbledore is trying to ruin my life again and I won't let him!" Harry shouted enraged.

"What about the goblin!" Tom told him, throwing the letter to the floor. "He wouldn't have known about the emancipation if it weren't for him!" Remus picked up the letter off the floor and read it. He then looked at Harry.

"What are we going to do." Remus repeated.

"We have to do what Tom said." Harry told him. "We have to let them _save_ me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"How though?" Remus muttered.

"There is no way were are giving away this location." Tom told them both sternly. "We can have Harry say he escaped?"

"Not bad, but it's making you out to be a fool which you are not." Harry said and Tom smiled.

"Anything for you, my dear." Tom tightened his hold on Harry's waist. Harry looked up to Tom and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You're so cute when you're trying to be nice." Tom gave Harry a slight glare.

"I'm being serious." Tom said in a mock pout.

"Did I hear my name!" Sirius said popping his head in through the door. Harry laughed at the look on Tom's face.

"No, I did not say your name mutt." Tom said crossing his arms.

"But Tom, you actually did..." Harry said slowly. "Are you alright?" Harry placed his hand to Tom's forehead.

Tom batted it away. "Okay, enough!" Tom growled. "I'm the Dark Lord here!"

"Temper, temper." Harry said smirking at Tom.

"Let's just get ready for your escape." Tom muttered, looking at Harry with a gaze that even Harry couldn't interpret. Harry just shrugged and kissed Tom on the corner of his lips which brought a small smile from Tom.

Sirius and Remus just gave each other a look and smirked. Only _Harry_ could find a _relationship_ in the Dark Lord.


	14. Chapter 14: The Great Rescue

_**A/N:**_ _There we go! This chapter is longer, so enjoy! There is a intimate scene in this chapter between Harry and Tom but it isn't explicit. I do not have a clue how to write something like that. Hopefully it will still be good for everyone. Anyway, thank you for reading!_

 _Chapter 14: The Great Rescue._

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore's usual jovial voice rung through the Ministry as the Minister went to his office. Fudge stopped abruptly at the tone of voice and knew immediately who it was and sighed.

"Albus." Fudge nodded his head in greeting. "Shouldn't you be off spouting more nonsense about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason." Albus brought his hands up in a pleading gesture that he wouldn't be caught dead doing in any other situation. "He has returned and stronger than ever."

"He has not returned! I've have had enough of your drivel." Cornelius turned back toward his office ready to leave Albus behind.

"Cornelius, that is not the reason for my presence." Albus told him and Cornelius stopped. "I'm worried about Harry. If that's not enough the Divination Professor has went missing."

' _For his presence?_ ' Cornelius thought in disgust. ' _Does he think that his presence is some great noble honor?_ ' Cornelius really didn't like this old fool. "And why, pray tell, would you come to me about your predicament?"

"Harry has somehow become emancipated." Albus said gravely.

Cornelius stopped and looked at Albus like he was a new species. "And?" Cornelius said. This was wasting his time. He came just to say that Potter was emancipated? _Whoop-de-doo._

"You must remember that Harry has been in the Tri-wizard tournament." Albus said looking at Cornelius for anything that he could manipulate. "Cornelius, he has seen a boy killed, don't you expect Harry to be unstable after such an event?"

So that's what the old fool is going on about... He didn't like the fact that Potter was emancipated. After all, Fudge was the one that could change Potter's paperwork to unstable and he would have to have a guardian then. "Albus, you speak of this as if it's no big deal. An _event_? The poor boy was killed by something in the maze and you call it an event?"

"Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort." Albus insisted.

"Albus! Out! I will have no more lies from you. Out!" Cornelius shouted.

"Cornelius, please." Albus said walking closer to Cornelius. "Harry needs to have a guardian, he is unfit to be on his own."

"Out!" Cornelius snarled.

Albus nodded his head sadly but inwardly he was seething. How _dare_ he! He was _Albus Dumbledore_ , he could have Fudge's position in a heartbeat! He stalked out of the Ministry thinking about some other way he could fix this mess.

When he got his hands on Harry Potter, he was going to have to make sure he didn't do anything else out of line. Damn boy, making this harder then it has to be. It was for the Greater Good, after all.

0o0

Harry looked at the corpse on the floor. Seriously, could it have killed them to give something for Barty to lay on. Harry shook his head and looked at Barty sadly. He wasn't that heartless, he knew it was his own fault this happened. If only he hadn't used Barty for his own gain.

There was no use crying over spilt milk though, it happened and he just had to get over it. He then heard Tom speak up quietly.

"Why does this make you sadder than any other person that's died?" Tom asked, looking at the corpse.

Harry sighed and looked at Tom. "I may not have known Barty for very long but he was a friend and trust me when I say when I think of someone as a friend, It's serious. After those wretched traitors..."

"I understand." Tom murmured, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry took out his wand, conjured a mattress and levitated Barty's body on it. He looked at Tom and Tom turned away.

" _Incendio._ " Harry whispered, and the top of the mattress caught fire before spreading to the corpse that was still and cold. "Goodbye Barty." Harry whispered again. Tom knew he was feeling grief, but Harry didn't show one ounce of it.

Finally, Barty went up in flames and a while later ashes took its place. Harry looked back at Tom and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'll be in my room." Harry said walking out.

"Okay." Was Tom's reply in a small voice. Tom was left staring at the remains of Barty Crouch. Jr.

0o0

 _The Ministry is corrupt,_ Albus thought, _I should have taken them both... The Headmaster and Minister of Magic positions. After all, If I had been Minister for all these years, everything would be perfect and I wouldn't have to find that pawn of mine._ How _dare_ Cornelius kick him out! No matter, he'll just have to go to the Dursley's house quickly and get what he needed to get.

Albus went into the house and trudged up the steps to the door with many deadbolt locks. Albus shook his head. _At least they did their job,_ Albus thought and opened every lock with a simple _Alohomora._

The door clicked open and Albus walked into the room. He looked down at the dried blood on the floor and smirked a long victorious smirk. So many ways to use it. So many ways indeed.

0o0

When Tom came up out of the room he was in, looking at ashes with a blank look on his face, his thoughts went to Harry's sadness for a second but stopped. He would get over it wouldn't he?

Tom went into his quarters and sat down on his bed. His gaze went to his diary. He picked it up and thought of Harry again. He must have been planning the ritual for a while.

Tom opened the diary and sighed. After all, if he didn't like being ignored, the diary Tom definately didn't. He took out a quill and some ink, placing it to the page. ' _Hello again._ ' Tom looked amused at the reply.

' _How rude._ ' Tom could hear himself saying that in a slow drawl. He rolled his eyes.

' _Do you remember anything?_ ' Tom wrote in the diary.

' _You mean the Potter brat killing me? No, I don't remember being pierced through the stomach and disappearing in a flash of light._ ' Came Diary Tom's snide reply. Tom didn't understand where the attitude came from... He wasn't like that was he? ' _Whom is this?_ ' Obviously he must have got a hold of himself.

' _Lord Voldemort._ '

' _And why is it that I am still alive?_ '

' _The 'Potter brat' as you so kindly put it, brought you back with a ritual._ '

' _What? You mean that little brat that came in the Chamber parading about how great Albus Dumbledore was?_ '

' _He what?_ ' Tom snorted.

' _He said, and I quote, 'Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!'_ '

' _What happened after that?_ '

' _I said that Dumbledore was driven out of the castle by the mere memory of me..._ '

' _What did Harry say._ ' Tom rubbed his head.

' _Harry? On first name bases? I don't even want to know. He said, 'He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!''_ He could hear himself in the diary laughing in his head at the memory. ' _I mean really, he was no naive._ '

' _I can imagine._ ' Tom wrote, ' _I have plans for you since I have the diary back._ '

' _What kind of plans...?_ ' Diary Tom wrote slowly back.

' _I won't be sharing it with anyone until I know for sure that it will work._ '

' _Whatever._ '

' _Did I always have your attitude or are you just trying to annoy me?_ '

' _Annoy you._ '

' _Thank you for your honesty._ '

' _No problem._ ' Tom raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He closed the diary and lid down on his bed. His thoughts went to Harry again and he sighed. His feet touched the floor and then was on his way to his Harry's room.

He walked down the hall and came across Nagini slithering past him. Nagini raised her diamond head and looked at Tom before abruptly bringing it back in another direction in a clear sign of shunning.

Tom just stood there in the hall looking at the slithering snake as she went past him without so much as a hiss in his direction. Now he was being ignored by his own snake!

He kept walking down the hall and came to Harry's room.

He knocked on the door first before entering and he looked to the visual of Harry sprawled out on the bed with nothing but a pair of pajama pants on. His mouth went dry. He cleared his throat and approached the bed.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked in a quiet voice.

"I already told you Tom, It's alright. It's not like the only friend I had since coming here besides Sirius, Remus and the twins is dead or anything." Harry said sarcastically.

"If it's any consolation I'm not sorry. He deserved it. I may have acted a bit rash about killing him but, I didn't like it one bit looking at another man doing that with you. The only thing that was on my mind in that moment was the fierce ' _MINE!_ ' screaming in my thoughts." Tom told him and placed a hand in Harry's.

Harry would have blushed if he could and nodded his head. "I really do like that possessiveness of yours." Harry commented.

Tom smirked. "Do you now?" He leaned in closer to Harry. "Do you forgive me for my transgression." He whispered in a low seductive voice.

"Oh yesss!" Harry said in a moan, half speaking and half hissing. He wasn't long getting over the fact he was sad when it came to Tom.

"Don't do that." Tom groaned.

"Do what?" Harry asked innocently. "You mean thisss."

Tom moaned.

Passion flared between them both and Tom got onto the bed straddling Harry and brought an intense kiss down upon Harry's lips, sucking the life out of Harry like a dementor would someone's soul. He pulled back and took a moment to trace the raven's features with a gentle hand. As soon as Tom was finished tracing Harry's lips, he swooped down for another go at the sweet mouth that was all Tom's.

The heat of lips on his neck and the whispers of sweet words in Harry's ear were driving Harry crazy with want. Harry's moans and groans only fueled Tom as he ground his body forward and watched as Harry's face contorted into utter bliss.

The only thing on Tom's mind was the beautiful and ravaging picture that Harry made on the bed. No one else would dare see what he was seeing. Not a damn soul would dare. If they did, then Tom was not responsible for what he would do. Just thinking about someone getting to be here in Tom's place made a blind rage rush through him.

The two parted only when it became necessary in order to free themselves of various clothing. Harry's pajama pants went flying across the room and Tom dove in to give Harry another kiss before pulling back and beginning to explore every inch of Harry's body.

Tom was in love with everything about Harry, and the noises that Tom could hear coming from Harry made his passion soar to new heights. Tom found himself needing to hear everything.

Harry stopped and looked up into Tom's eyes. He wouldn't think about him now, he wouldn't! His uncle could go to hell! Tom knew immediately what made Harry stop and kissed Harry's forehead.

"He can't get you here, love." Tom murmured. "He's dead, remember?" Harry nodded and kissed Tom on the nose. "Do you want to continue?" Harry nodded again.

"Yes, Tom. I'm ready."

Tom asked once more if he was alright with it and once the barrier was breached, Tom held his Harry impossibly close to his chest, making sure every second that Harry was alright and wasn't in any pain. When Tom felt that Harry was relaxed enough, they rocked together as one until the screams of release could be heard torn from both of their lips, Harry's fingers were digging into Tom's back as he rode the breathtaking high. Harry couldn't help it and bit into Tom's shoulder with his sharp fangs, making Tom's pleasure spike even higher.

That night Harry fell asleep tangled in the limbs of his Tom, with the sweet taste of his lovers blood in his mouth. Tom wasn't faring much better with an arm wrapped around Harry's body protectively, sleeping soundly and both sated.

o0o

It was now time to go to the order and Harry didn't like it one bit. Tom came up with a plan to move to a different place so that they wouldn't find Riddle Manor. That was why they were now getting ready.

Sirius and Remus were arguing about how they would get to see Harry, especially Sirius. Remus would at least see Harry in the Orders Headquarters. Sirius didn't get to see Harry until after the school year.

They finally settled on a two-way mirror. They would then both get what they wanted. Sirius would be able to talk to Harry at the Black Manor and Hogwarts and Remus would be able to see Harry again when he went to Hogwarts.

Harry and Tom both walked into the dining room and sat down and Sirius and Remus were both there with them.

"Do I have too!" Harry whined. "I don't want to go back and see those traitors."

"You won't be able to kill them if you don't see them anymore." Tom said quietly, knowing that would make Harry go.

"You..." Harry trailed off. "You know me too well." Harry muttered.

"That I do." Tom whispered, looking up and down Harry's body that was sat to the chair.

"No!" Sirius burst out. "You didn't!" Sirius shot Tom an accusing glare.

"I assure you I did." Tom said sharing an amused glance with Harry. "Many times over."

"How come I'm just hearing of this now!" Sirius pouted.

"I don't think they would want to share their whole personal life, Sirius." Remus put in amused.

"Well anyway." Sirius sighed, looking at Tom with a look that clearly stated, ' _hurt Harry and I'll hurt you_ ', Tom only stared back with own look of, ' _as if you could_ '. Although Tom assured him he would never do such a thing as hurt Harry. "I'll go get the two-way mirror, be right back." Sirius walked out the room and Remus looked at Tom.

"Dumbledore is up to something." Remus stated.

"What is the old fool trying to do now?" Tom asked him.

"I don't know what he is trying to do but, I do know that it's about the adoption of Harry to the Weasley family and the termination of the emancipation contract. Apparently Dumbledore went to the Ministry to talk to Fudge about it and Fudge kicked him out." Harry snorted and Tom chuckled.

"He never knows when to quit." Tom said.

"Yes, and now I think he is trying to find a different way to make the adoption happen, even by illegal means."

"I can see him trying to do that but, what can he do illegally?" Harry asked curiously.

"There are a lot of ways to forge a Magical Adoption contract, you just need a lot of power to do so. It will drain someones magic quickly and it would leave you feeling like a squib for hours. That is why some people don't find it safe to do. They feel like they won't be able to get their magic back and will panic, ending up insane. If one is a magic user, they will never want to part from their core. Some even went mad from the emptiness of their core." Remus said in his teaching voice.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin! That was very informative." Harry said in a unusually calm voice. "What the fuck are we suppose to do!" Harry shouted, jumping up from his chair stamping his foot in agitation.

"Calm down, love." Tom said, "We'll figure this out, just go get your things and be ready. We are leaving in an hour." Harry nodded hesitantly and walked out of the dining room, his shoulders slumped and his face in a pout.

"Are you sure you want him to go back to the order knowing what you know." Remus asked Tom. "They could do anything to Harry if they find out about his vampire inheritance."

"No! I don't want him to go back, but what choice do I have?" Tom growled. "He has to go back anyway, and this is the only way to get Dumbledore off our trail."

Remus sighed. "Well, let's hope everything turns out alright."

"You know not to hope for that because there is always something bound to happen." Tom told him standing up from the table.

"You're right, nothing ever becomes better. We'll just have to take down anything that stands in our way to make it happen."

Tom shook his head, heading for the door. "Yes, we shall." The door shut behind Tom and Remus stared at the floor. ' _Please, let this be alright._ ' But, Remus knew not to think such things, it was inevitable. There was always something behind every corner. Remus also knew that they would pass every test and every challenge to come out on top.

They wouldn't lose to Dumbledore.

0o0

"You'll be fine." Tom told Harry in the privacy of Harry's room.

"I just don't want to see them again." Harry huffed. Tom came to sit down on the bed next to Harry.

"And I don't want you to leave but, It's best for both of us at the moment." Tom said quietly. "We'll be able to see each other soon, I promise."

"Do you have something in mind?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side cutely and Tom couldn't help but take Harry's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Of course, I'm the..."

"Dark Lord." Harry grinned. Tom smiled and brought Harry closer to him in a hug. Harry perked up for a second and looked at Tom curiously. He then leaned down on Tom's shoulder, sniffing.

Tom sighed and smirked at Harry. "Go ahead." He was rewarded by the visual of a beaming smile and razor sharp teeth. Harry sunk his teeth in Tom's neck and Tom moaned again. Harry let go after a while and Tom let a finger go the dripping corner of Harry's mouth and scooped it up. "I think you're just taking advantage of me." Tom pouted.

"No... but it is a perk." Harry told him cheekly. Tom tightened a hand around Harry's waist.

"Promise me." Tom whispered.

Harry looked at him confused. "Promise you what?"

Tom stared into Harry's eyes. "Promise me you will be careful. Don't let anyone figure out what you are. If Albus so much as suspects..."

"Don't worry Tom. I can do it, and I can finally have my revenge for everything they've done."

Tom nodded and just kept Harry close to his chest. Everything was quiet as they both thought about what would happen after this. What ever it was, they wouldn't give up. Harry had a lot of payback to give, starting with two members of the ex-golden trio.

0o0

"Severus, quick with the potion." Albus demanded. "This is the best chance we have to find Harry."

"Yes, Albus." Severus said, no emotion in his voice at all. Severus rushed down into the potion lab with a vial of, what Severus knew to be Harry's blood. Dumbledore must have made the blood liquified again. After all, the blood _was_ dried.

The brat was such a dunderhead, leaving his blood lying around for anyone to use. Severus was going to go tell the Dark Lord about what he had to do but knew that Dumbledore would be skulking around the dungeons waiting for the potion to be finished.

He'd just have to brew the potion and see what would happen. He moved to a cauldron and brought it to a boil. He remembered correctly that he need ' _Joberknoll feathers_ ' to start.

He placed them in the cauldron and waited five minutes for it to boil. There was no stirring at this stage. He then pounded frog spawn with mortar and pestle to add to the feathers.

He then stirred twenty-five times, counter-clockwise. ' _Allow to simmer for five minutes._ ' popped in his head and he nodded to himself.

He added sliced ginger root and leeches cut into chunks and stirred for another twenty-five times, counter-clockwise. He had to wait another ten minutes for it to simmer and then he added two drops of Harry's blood.

The potion was smooth and gray as the finishing result. As if sensing the ending of the potion, Dumbledore walked in.

"Thank you, my boy." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Severus took out another vial for the potion and filled it. Immediately Dumbledore snatched it out of his hands. "Now we can get Harry back where he belongs."

Severus sneered. "Let's go Albus, get it over with."

"Of course, of course." Albus replied, making his way up the stairs from the dungeons, Severus following him. When Albus reached his office, he walked over to his desk laying the potion down on it.

"Now, let us find young Harry." Albus said, " _Proximum locum._ " The potion lit up in the vial and Albus poured it out on the floor quickly. He watched at the potion grew together, mashing at each other to form a kind of map. Albus smirked.

"Well, we have a location." Albus chirped. Severus looked sickened at the lively old man. He was glad though that the potion didn't show Riddle Manor. They must have moved in time.

"Let's go quick." Albus told him. "We have to get there and save Harry." Severus rolled his eyes at the old fool behind his back.

Albus took a bit of floo powder and called out, " _Weasley Burrow._ " Severus following behind him.

0o0

"Hurry up everyone!" Dumbledore barked out uncharacteristically. Usually he would be calm, but not now. He was going to find the brat and he was going to find him now.

"Albus, have you found something to track him with?" Molly asked hopefully.

"Better. We've got a map that shows the exact location." Albus said smugly.

"That's brilliant!" Molly exclaimed. "Everyone, hurry up!" The burrow was a mess with a whirlwind of people, rushing around to get ready.

Once everyone was gathered around the floo, Albus raised the floo powder for everyone to take. "Everyone meet at the Leaky Cauldron." Albus took a handful of powder and approached the floo.

" _Leaky Cauldron!_ " Albus shouted and was gone in a flash. Everyone followed suit. At the pub, everyone that was there sitting down wondered why there was a crowd of red heads popping up from the floo and what Albus Dumbledore was doing. Albus must have noticed this and told everyone to follow him.

"This way." Albus said, and everyone followed him until they were in the woods near a muggle town. "Why Tom would pick this place to be Harry's prison concerns me." Albus muttered to himself. "After all, Tom wouldn't want to be anywhere near muggles. Even as close to a town such as this."

"It does seem strange, but maybe he didn't want anyone else to know about it." Hermione piped up.

"I'm surprised the Dark lord didn't kill him yet." Ron said absentmindedly.

Molly screeched. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!" She shouted. "BE GLAD THAT HE ISN'T DEAD. HE IS NEEDED FOR THE WAR." She roared.

"Quiet now, Mrs. Weasley." Albus said slowly, "He may be able to hear." But Albus was more concerned about that fact then anybody. Why hadn't Tom killed Harry when he had the chance. It just didn't make sense and it wasn't like him. Had Tom found out about the Horcrux? If so then all his plans would go down the drain. He put too much into this for it not go the way he wanted it to go. "Let's get Harry out of there first, then we will figure out why Tom had such a change in character. Even if Harry hasn't been killed, I would expect torture or something along those lines. I will warn everyone just in case..."

"Poor Harry." Molly cried. "Anything could have happened in that vile man's clutches."

"Be prepared." Albus forewarned. Everyone nodded and Albus studied the wards. They were very complicated and Albus took a minute to marvel at the potential that Tom had. He could have been anything but threw himself away to become a Dark lord. Albus shook his head sadly. He wasn't complaining though. If Tom had not become a Dark Lord then he might have taken Albus' place. That wouldn't do.

Albus finally made a crack in the wards and started to unravel it. When it was finally finished, Albus quickly went to the door, cautious of any curses that he might encounter in the midst of his path.

His hand went to the door after a careful inspection of it and opened it. In the corner of the room was a dirty Harry Potter with his head lowered in his lap.

"Quickly." Albus boomed in the room, startling Harry out of his sleep. Everyone jumped and ran toward Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice shouted frantically. "Are you alright? Merlin what did he do to you?" Harry looked up at his best friend and lowered his head again, trying to blend in with the brick wall. Molly was crying hysterically, muttering about Harry being their only hope.

"My boy!" Albus stepped closer and knelt down, his knees cracking in the process. Merlin he was too old for this. The brat was making his life harder. "We are here to save you!" Albus shouted elated, almost like he was expecting Harry to jump for joy and regard Albus as his savior.

Harry just stared blankly at the floor.

 _'Damn it!_ ' Albus thought angrily. ' _Tom really did it this time, didn't he..._ ' Albus stretched his hand out to touch Harry and make him rise to his feet, but Harry reacted violently and pushed his arm away savagely.

"D-Don't!" Harry croaked. "No one is allowed to touch me."

Albus stared at Harry deep in thought. Had Tom cemented ideas in Harry? Another thought came to him and it was to greatly troubling.

"Why isn't anyone allowed to touch you Harry?" Albus asked gently. Albus watched Harry's facial expression obsessively, waiting for anything that could clue him in on what the hell happened to him.

"V-Voldemort." Harry whispered. "Only Voldemort is allowed. He owns me." Everyone gasped and Sirius stalked up to Harry.

"What the hell pup?" Sirius shouted. "No one owns you, especially that evil no-good son of a bitch." Sirius said fiercely.

Harry looked up at Sirius and placed his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. "Don't l-let Voldemort here you say that." He whispered again.

"Why are you listening to that evil... thing...?" Hermione said confused.

"He owns me." Harry said quietly.

Everyone was talking over each other, wondering what the hell they were going to do now with a broken Harry on their hands. Albus was about to move forward but Ron beat him to it.

"I knew you were dark! Whoring yourself to the Dark Lord now are we?" Ron said annoyed. "You're such a slut, he owns you does he? Why don't you go back where you came from. Maybe that evil slimy snake needs a nice blowjob."

Everyone froze. Molly shook with anger and she twisted Ron's ear so hard, Ron thought it was going to fall off. "Ronald Weasley, this is the last straw."

Albus stared at Ron furiously. Harry heard every single word of that and if he could connect the dots, then Albus knew he would be done for. He whipped out his wand quickly and pointed it at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. Everyone that was in the room waited to see what the Headmaster would do. Sirius protested and Remus shouted that this could be done in a more civilized manner. But Albus wasn't having it. They all held their breath as Sirius lunged.

" _Obliviate._ " Albus said and Harry was knocked back harder into the wall with glazed eyes. This way Harry forgot about all the torture Tom inflicted and the outburst that-that Weasley boy had made. Albus was sure to beat Ron's head in with a lesson in never being on Albus' bad side.

Luckily for Harry but sadly for Albus... Memory charms didn't work on Harry and Harry secretly smirked a long bloodthirsty smirk. Harry thought back to the words of, 'He owns me,' and laughed. Tom was sure to be smug about that. He after all did belong to Tom and in return Tom belonged to him. They were sure to beat Dumbledore down until he was nothing but a cold corpse in a dirt hole that Harry would be digging himself.

The joys of playing Albus Dumbledore, he smirked again at the smiling faces of the crowd except for the obvious ones. Remus and the twins were looking at Harry with secret smirks in return and the fake Sirius was acting so angry that he was going to once again lunge at Dumbledore.

Everyone else seemed smug that he would forget the torture and the outburst that Ron had made and at that point Harry felt like ripping into Ron and savoring the taste of his blood but stopped himself. He had lots of time and when this was all over he would have anyone he wanted to munch on.

He would swear that. They _will_ win, and Harry will enjoy every second of it.


	15. Chapter 15: A Day in the Black House

_**A/N:**_ _I'm such a horrible person... I have a bad case of procrastination and to make matters worse, I had a severe case of writer's block. Sorry about making everyone wait, and I appreciate everyone who continues to read what I write. On a lighter note, my uncle, Chris, is starting to get into the YouTube business and he is posting videos every week. He is a producer and he already has a few short films on his Channel. The most popular being, 'Underneath the Makeup,' a LGBT award-winning short film and I'm so proud of him. If anyone would like to check it out, you're welcome to and I'd really appreciate it! This is the link, watch?v=V84oGwOnpms Also, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Setokayba2n:**_ _'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore,' is a great way to make Albus seem a fool and even more crazy than he already is, wonderful idea!_

 _ **Mizzrazz72:**_ _He sure will! ;)_

 _ **Daithi4377:**_ _Severus is rather arrogant himself anyway, he probably doesn't even care about the fact that Harry even had blood lying around in the first place that Albus could take for his own advantage. Really though, Severus will always be himself, even after everything he found out about the memory charms. Don't worry, Harry wasn't the only one Obliviated, as seen in this Chapter._

 _ **Gurgaraneth:**_ _Thank you. :)_

 _ **Aisa.32:**_ _Thank you. :)_

 _Chapter 15: A Day in the Black House._

"Come on, Harry." Hermione shouted up in the room that he was occupying at the moment. "We have no idea what V-Voldemort has done to you. You have to come down so we can talk about it."

"What's to talk about?" Harry shouted back, "Voldemort killed my relatives, took me with him and I have no idea what the hell he done to me in all that time. My mind is a blank."

"We can still talk to you. Please, Ron and I haven't seen you since school." Hermione said, getting annoyed. Harry opened the door reluctantly and trailed his way down into the dining room of Black House, Hermione hot on his heels.

"So. What are we suppose to do?" Harry asked, "I won't be standing around, waiting for something... I want to know what the hell happened to me." Harry went to sit down at a chair, but started to swerve around. "I'm so dizzy all of a sudden." Harry whispered. _This way they will think the memories are trying to come back,_ Harry thought gleefully.

"Quick!" Molly shrieked, "Help him sit down." Hermione and Ron both came to Harry's side and dragged him to a seat.

"Can someone tell me why that just happened?" Harry asked, rubbing his head. Harry shivered when a memory of his imprisonment came to mind. "N-NO!" Harry shouted, curling in to himself.

"What?!" Molly asked quickly, "What did you see?" Molly came up to Harry and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I..." Harry said quietly, "I don't want to talk about it." Ron looked annoyed and Hermione sighed. _This is actually fun..._ Harry thought, looking at Ron and Hermione from the corner of his eye.

"Cub!" Remus shouted and Harry found himself in a big bear hug. "I was so worried about you!" Remus chastised. "Are you alright?" Sirius arrived behind him and joined the both of them in a hug. Harry and Remus grimaced, thinking about who was actually hugging them both.

"Pup!" Fake Sirius piped up. "You scared the shit out of me! When we found you with no memory..." Harry scrunched up his face in confusion and Remus stared at Harry with a look as if to say, ' _Dumbledore_.' and Harry nodded. Obviously Dumbledore had something to do with it. All the going on with Sirius lunging at Dumbledore for him to stop the memory charm from working, probably made Dumbledore see that Sirius would tell Harry and then there would be no point in the _Obliviate_ in the first place.

Fake Sirius was also _Obliviated_ and had set memories of what happened. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that. Even the Sirius that he made to fill his Sirius' place was protective of him and when he thought of the person that it was, he laughed even harder. Well, he did tell Trelawney to act like Sirius after all.

When everything calmed down, Harry told everyone he wanted to have a look around the house. Which―to Harry―meant to find the locket. He already knew where it was though, so he made his way to the cabinet that it was placed in.

When he arrived, he opened it and took a peak in, and then he froze. It wasn't there. Angrily, he called out Kreacher's name.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted. There was a pop and Kreacher stood there in all his grumpy glory.

"What cans Kreacher do for filthy Half-blood?" Kreacher grunted out.

"Well, Kreacher for one you can stop calling me filthy." Harry snarled out. "And two, I need to know something." Kreacher was looking up at Harry in confusion.

"Isn't Harry Potter sir, the Boy-Who-Lived?" Kreacher asked.

Harry sighed. "That is correct, Kreacher. But, I am certainly not in affiliation with that lot." Harry gestured to stairs where everyone else was in the dining room.

"Is Harry Potter sir, dark?" Kreacher asked curiously, but then paused. "Harry Potter sir, is a vampire!" Harry's eyes widened and he brought a hand up to Kreacher's mouth but immediately brought it back, subtly wiping his hand in his pants with a grimace on his face.

"Be quiet, Kreacher! No one can find out about that." Harry told him. "I need to find something... I'm wondering if you know where it is."

"What is the heir of Black wanting with Kreacher sir?" Kreacher asked, way nicer than before.

"How do you know about that Kreacher?"

"Harry Potter sir has the ring." Kreacher pointed at the ring on his finger. "Kreacher can see the rings because all house-elves can see through magic."

"Kreacher, I'm looking for a locket." Harry said, looking at Kreacher as if to say, ' _don't even try anything_ ', "It has the Slytherin coat of arms on it."

Kreacher went rigid and starting looking both ways in fright. "Kreacher does not know what you are―" He jumped at the livid look on Harry's face. "Follow Kreacher." Harry was led to a room with tons of different things and Kreacher told him that it was everything he could get back from when Molly cleaned everything out in the Manor.

"This is Master Regulus' room." Kreacher told Harry. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy the locket but Kreacher could not do it."

"Well, Kreacher, can you give me the locket?" Harry said.

"What is Harry Potter sir, going to do with it?" Kreacher asked, once again curious.

"I will be giving it back to the Dark Lord, what else?" Harry told him. Kreacher looked up at Harry and Harry got the fright of his life when Kreacher grinned.

"Master Harry sir is going to help the Dark Lord?" Harry nodded. "Kreacher would say no if Master Regulus was here, but Master was killed retrieving the locket. Kreacher was only good with Master Regulus but Kreacher is dark and Kreacher wants to help the Dark Lord as well." So with that, Kreacher gave the locket over to Harry and nodded, his ears flopping back and forth. "Summon Kreacher for anything Master Harry wants." He then popped away, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

Did he just win the loyalty of the Black family elf? Harry laughed and shook his head. He actually did. Harry walked down the stairs to the dining room and into the hall. That was when he heard the banshee voice of Walburga Black ringing in his ears.

He looked toward the wall with a sheet over it. He was too curious for his own good because he found himself pawing at the sheet and throwing it off. When he got a look at Walburga and Walburga got a look at him, she quieted down and stared at him longer.

"You're the one with the heir ring?" Walburga asked and Harry nodded. "Listen. Go to the library, read the Black history and you may even find something interesting." Walburga winked at him and that was when Sirius walked in. "I know that really isn't my son, I'd know clear as day. Keep out of trouble." She whispered and then started shouting once again like a banshee.

"Shut up, you miserable old hag! Quiet!" Sirius shouted out, rubbing his head. He tossed the sheet back over the portrait and looked at Harry. "Did you talk to her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she went on about filth, scum, half-breeds and oddly... mutants?" Harry screwed up his face in confusion.

"Don't mind her, she's gone mad." Sirius told him.

"Was that your―?"

"Mother? yes, dear ol' mum."

Harry couldn't help but snort. Just the thought of _Trelawney_ , calling Walburga her mother, almost made Harry burst out in giggles. "I'll see you in a bit, I want to go settle in."

Sirius nodded. "Let me know when you're hungry, Molly is cooking up a storm in the kitchen as usual." Harry nodded in return and made his way back to the room he was assigned.

0o0

Harry made his way to the library to see what Walburga was going on about. He tried to opened the doors but was confused when they didn't budge. Harry wanted to face-plant when a thought came to him.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, require entry into the Black House library, _so mote it be!_ " The doors flew open when a gush of magic hit them. Harry cheered at his quick thinking. He went in and sighed. He had to go through a nice few books, and so he started on the shelf closest to the door.

"Who are you?" A deep gruffly voice spoke behind Harry and Harry startled and turned around faster than lightening. The portrait chuckled. "Should've known."

Harry's eyes widened. "You!" Harry exclaimed. "You have a portrait here too?"

The portrait chuckled again, now revealed as Phineas Black. "Of course I have another portrait, and I'm not the only one here either."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Is there like... the whole Black family here as portraits?" Harry was curious and couldn't help but get excited at the chance of meeting previous Black's.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say everyone is here, but yes..." The portrait muttered. "Now what are you doing in here?"

"Walburga said that all the Black history is in here and that I'll find something interesting too."

"Walburga you say...?" Phineas said. "Walburga was actually talking civil for once?"

"Yes, she just asked me if I was the one with the Lordship ring."

"You'd have to be to get in here." Phineas said. "So you're looking for the history?"

"Yes, which brings me to the part where you said there were other portraits... can you tell me where that is?" Harry asked hopeful.

"I can tell you where it is, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to get in." Phineas chuckled darkly.

"Mmm, why do I have this feeling that I'll have to go through some sort of challenge." Harry said quietly.

"That's because you will." The portrait had a huge smirk on his face. "Although if the ring accepted you then you shouldn't have any problems."

"Good to know." Harry muttered.

"Walk up to the section where the Dark Arts are." Phineas commanded, and Harry walked over. "Everything is the same except this time you need to use your blood."

"So, similar to Gringotts' vaults?" Phineas replied with a 'yes.' and Harry took a deep breath.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, require entrance, _so mote it be!_ " He bit his wrist and let a few drops splatter on the snake statue that was sticking out of the wall. The blood sizzled and disappeared, leaving the snake's eyes following Harry's every move.

Phineas snorted. Harry's eyes widened once again when the snake came alive and attacked so fast that Harry fell on his arse. Harry cursed and grabbed the snake's neck in a vice-like grip.

 _You will not attack!_ Harry hissed furiously. _You will relent such behavior and allow me entry._

 _A speaker?_ The snake hissed. _But your blood is that of a half-blood!_  
 _  
That doesn't matter_ , Harry looked at the snake and rolled his eyes. _The ring accepted me, so I am the new Lord Black._

 _But! That's impossible!_ The snake reared up to look Harry in the eye. _The ring is also made to stop anyone besides a Pureblood from taking the position._

 _Look, the Black family is almost extinct. Maybe the ring knew that and let me become the Lord?_ Harry sighed. He was arguing with a snake. _Also, I was made heir by Sirius, so I have every right to take up the position._ The snake hissed again, but finally reared back and it's tongue flicked out.

 _You may pass, but on one condition._ The snake said.

 _What may that be?_ Harry asked, a little curious to see what a snake wanted.

 _Five juicy― no fifteen juicy... twenty juicy rats._ The snake hissed. Harry stared at the snake amused. Obviously it wanted food. Harry felt like slapping himself for being stupid.

 _That's fine, may I pass now._ Harry asked, getting impatient.

 _One more thing._ The snake said, slithering around Harry and on top of his shoulders. _I want to come with you._ Harry looked down at the snake, now lounging on his shoulders as if it had no care in the world.

 _And why would you want to do that? Don't you have to guard this place?_ Harry asked it.

The snake hissed lazily. _I don't like it. I'm always hungry and it's boring._

"Uh-huh." Harry muttered aloud.

"Boy, what are you hissing about?" Phineas asked confused.

"The snake said that it wanted to come with me..." Harry told him, surprised.

"That snake... said it wanted to go with you?" Phineas asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Harry said in return. Another round of hissing started up and Harry looked at his shoulder.

 _You may pass._ The snake hissed contently. It's diamond head resting heavily on Harry's shoulder.

 _You're a she right?_ Harry hissed back. The snake hissed an affirmative and Harry thought about a good name but then stopped. He didn't even ask if she already had a name. _What is your name?_

The snake flicked her tongue again. _Asmia... Master. My name is Asmia._

 _Mine is Harry. None of that Master stuff._ Harry hissed back.

 _Yes, Master Harry._ Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. No point in talking any sense into a snake.

"Good luck boy, you're going to need it." Phineas told him, amusement in his eyes.

Harry looked at Phineas. "That is reassuring." He said sarcastically. Meeting a bunch of Black's made him on edge. What would they think of him? A half-blood? Although if Walburga didn't screech then he must have passed something. Harry turned back around and started toward the secret entrance.

When he entered, torches lit up at his presence. Harry wondered why they had done something so medieval but then stopped. The Black family have been around for a long time and not only that, the Chamber at Hogwarts also had torches that lit up whenever someone entered.

He continued to walk toward the room on the left of him and stopped at an engraving. _'Pura! Nigrum familia vel implicite, paucitatem pura. Sit sordida sanguine proximus peribunt. Nolite ambulare in antiqua et nobilis domus Nigrum.'_ Which if he remembered correctly meant, _'Pure! Black family intertwined, pure. Let the immediate dirty blood perish. Do not walk upon the_ _ancient_ _and noble house of Black.'_ Harry once again shook his head.

He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He didn't want to turn back though. He wanted to meet the previous Black's and he damn well would.

Harry continued down the stone hall and finally arrived at the room he had seen. He waved his wand to make sure there weren't any traps or anything that could hurt him and then he opened it up slowly.

Harry looked around and his gaze settled on an older lady that was remarkably similar to Walburga, but had a much more softer face. That wasn't long-lived though when she caught sight of him. The woman's nose scrunched up and she glared openly at Harry.

"Who are you to enter the sacred Black family embrasure?" The woman's menacing voice asked.

"I'm the new Lord of Black." Was Harry's curt answer.

"And you wish to traipse the noble Black embrasure? You must earn the right." Her voice brooked no arguments.

Harry grimaced. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come down here... "What must I do?" Harry asked curiously.

The woman's face morphed into a sadistic expression and Harry gulped. "Enter the next room and we shall inspect you first."

"Very well, Mrs. Black..." Harry trailed off looking at the portrait.

"You shall earn the right of our names after the ceremony. Please proceed to the room." Harry's eyes lingered on the shark-like grin the woman was wearing and Harry allowed another deep gulp. How do he get himself into these situations?

Harry blinked and turned, slowly making his way to the next room. Harry honestly felt like it was his execution day and he was about to be killed. Harry shrugged― Harry wondered what Tom would say about such a plebeian action― and entered the room.

The first thing Harry saw was a bunch of portraits lining the huge room. Harry was always shy and uncertain of himself and although he'd grown out of it, this was something that made him immediately duck his head. Submission was key. He couldn't believe he was seeing a bunch of Black's in one place, even if they were portraits.

It was such a menacing air that Harry felt himself almost being pushed out of the room altogether. He huffed and looked up at the walls. No damn portraits were going to make him bow down. He was Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Sanguini and he was way more powerful than these people.

He would show them. Harry let go of his power that was coiling around him, ready to strike and all of a sudden every portrait in the room dropped down on their knees at the intense atmosphere. Harry smirked. They thought they could just put him down, but not anymore. He would never feel weak again.

"Oh my word!" An older man croaked out, kneeling down and looking at Harry if he were the holy grail. All the portraits were muttering to eachother and Harry tilted his head to one side when his ears picked up someone _giggling._

"He he he, I knew that would happen." A familiar voice puffed out over intense laughter. Harry gaped.

"What?! You have three portraits?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Four, if you're counting Black Manor." Came Phineas' cheeky reply. Harry shook his head.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Harry asked, looking at all the portrait's staring at him with blank expressions.

"You're not being serious right?" The woman from before put in.

"No," Harry looked down at himself, "I'm pretty sure I'm being Harry right now..." Phineas burst out laughing and the woman stared at Harry as if he had two heads.

 _Can I have my juicy rats now?_ Asmia hissed in Harry's ear. Harry stared the snake in the eye. _I want my rats!_ Asmia whined. Oh no, he got a whiny snake. Merlin have mercy upon his soul.

 _You can have some now I suppose._ Harry hissed and conjured a few rats that went running as fast they could.

 _Mmm, It's even better when I get to chase my prey._ Asmia hissed cheerfully, lunging to the floor and slithering after her food. Harry looked up from talking to Asmia and noticed that it was so quiet, he would have heard a pin drop.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Everyone shouted simultaneously. Harry dropped his head to the floor.

"Do I pass the test?" Harry asked finally.

"You passed as soon as you brought everyone here to their knees." The woman shook her head. Harry would have grown red in embarrassment if it wasn't for his nature as a vampire.

Harry laughed. "Again, what are your names?"

"My name is Phoebe Black, my lord." The woman said. After that, Harry was assaulted with a bunch of different names.

"Hesper Black, sir!"

"Arcturus Black!"

"Orion Black."

And then what made Harry freeze was the name, "Regulus Black." Harry whipped around fast and stared Regulus in the face.

"Regulus you say?" Harry asked curiously, "Brother of Sirius Black?" The man nodded and Harry smirked.

Regulus stared at Harry in a frozen state, he knew immediately what Harry knew. Regulus silently pleaded with Harry not to say anything. Harry subtly brought the locket out from under his shirt and waited for the inevitable outburst.

Regulus' eyes widened. Harry quickly put up a silencing ward so that only he and Regulus could talk. "I told Kreacher to destroy that! Why is it still here? Merlin, my life for the locket... It was all pointless."

"It sure was." Was Harry's bland reply. Regulus must have realized his outburst then and shrunk down into the bottom of his portrait. "It's okay, I have a silencing ward up." Harry saw two eyes peek up at that an a giant relieved sigh came out of Regulus' mouth.

"Thank Merlin. My portrait would be toast if they caught wind of what I did." Regulus muttered.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked. Regulus brought his hand to his forehead, as if he were having a massive migraine. Harry wondered if portraits actually could feel anything like that, after all they could feel power when he let his go.

"He was going too far." Regulus muttered. "I joined him because I thought he would make a difference and I agreed with his views. It's just... He was making the war more bloodier than it had to be." He sighed. "In 1979, the year I died, Voldemort said he needed a house-elf. I eagerly offered Kreacher to be of service, thinking it be an honor to serve the Dark Lord. What I didn't know was what he needed Kreacher for."

Harry knew what Tom needed Kreacher for but he just stayed quiet and listened for Regulus to continue.

"Kreacher appeared in front of me shaking and even crazier than he usually was. He then said that Voldemort brought him to a cave and made him drink from a basin filled with a potion. Kreacher informed me that the potion made him see nightmarish delusions, feel intense stomach pain and made him dehydrated. After he planted the locket that you have there into the basin, he left Kreacher to fend for himself inside the cave. The Dark Lord didn't know though, that Kreacher could just apparate out. A very big miscalculation on his part."

Harry snorted. Tom should've known not to underestimate house-elves.

"After seeing how he treated Kreacher, seeing so much blood shed and the biggest sin that I could have ever found out, the Dark Lord creating a Horcrux. The darkest most evilest ritual known to wizard-kind, I had enough. As you know, I had Kreacher apparate me to the cave and I drank the potion filled basin, ordering Kreacher to take the locket back and destroy it however he could. I stayed behind going crazy myself, until eventually the inferi grabbed me and pulled me under the water. That's the end of it."

"You're forgetting something." Harry said smirking.

"Yeah?" Regulus asked, "And how would you know?"

" _To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but..._ "

"How in Merlin's name do you know about that?!" Regulus asked ludicrously, "Actually what is your name?"

Harry's smirk widened. "Harry Potter-Black."

"Sweet Merlin and Morgana, you're Lily and James' boy." Regulus breathed. "How did you get caught up in all of this?"

"Oh... just a prophecy that was faked. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore faked the prophecy to make Tom come after me when I was fifteen months old and ended up killing my mum and dad, and when he tried to kill me with the killing curse, the spell backfired and hit him instead. That made him a kind of spirit, possessing things until he resurrected himself weeks ago."

"Tom? Who's Tom?" Regulus asked confused.

Harry almost face-planted himself. "It's the Dark Lord." he grinned.

"So you're saying that you're on the Dark Lord's side because Dumbledore faked the prophecy and now you want some kind of revenge?"

"Pretty much." That was all Regulus needed to know anyway, it wasn't like he could come out of the portrait and do anything about what was happening. Harry jumped a bit when he felt something warm up in his pocket but relaxed when he found that it was just the two-way mirror. Harry smirked again and thought about what would happen if he answered the mirror there. He took the mirror out of his pocket and it went back to it's original size.

"What are you doing now?" Regulus asked, sounding exasperated.

" _Sirius._ " That was what he had to say to answer the call and as soon as Regulus heard the low murmur, he paled.

" _Harry! Finally, is everything alright? Do I have to come save you from the old man's clutches?_ " Regulus paled even more at the barking voice that could only be Sirius.

"It's alright, Padfoot. I was just having an enlightening talk with someone." Harry said, looking at the shocked face of Regulus and snickering.

" _Who is there?_ " Sirius asked curiously.

"Starts with an 'R'." Harry said amused.

" _Remus?_ " Sirius asked, pouting. Harry roared with laughter.

"No, I'll give you another hint... 'R.A.B'." Harry said, amusement clear as day.

" _No._ " Sirius said. " _No! Impossible!_ " He burst out.

"Yes!" Harry chirped, placing the mirror right in front of Regulus. "He is just a portrait though, but better than nothing right?"

" _Oh my, Regulus!_ " Sirius cried. " _You're stupid! Stupid I tell you!_ "

"Wha... What! How am I stupid? I was doing something good!" Regulus shouted at the mirror.

" _Even so, you did something stupid and reckless. And I thought I was Gryffindor._ " Sirius sighed. " _Look, the only thing you accomplished was piss the Dark Lord off._ "

"Well, I gathered that." Regulus muttered looking at the locket around Harry's neck.

" _Where are you anyway..._ " Sirius asked.

"The noble Black family embrasure... The room is filled with the Black family portraits." Harry said looking around.

" _Embrasure_ _? That's new... I've never heard of that..._ " Sirius said, looking scandalized.

"You have to be the Lord of the Black family to enter and you wouldn't have known anything about it until then."

" _So since Harry is the new Lord Black, he can enter?_ " Sirius grumbled. " _No fair!_ "

"Oh shut it Sirius, why don't you ask Tom to take Pettigrew and do what you want with him, I'm sure he won't mind." Harry smirked at the slowly growing grin on his Godfather's face.

" _Black!_ " Called another voice in the mirror. " _What have I told you about that mirror? If Harry calls, you have to inform me. Give me it!_ " Tom's face came into view on the mirror and Harry smiled.

"Hey, Tom." Harry said, still smiling like a loon. Regulus looked like he was going to faint.

"Tom... as in the Dark Lord Tom?" Regulus' voice was faint and Harry couldn't help but throw him a sinister look.

" _Harry, who is that?_ " Tom asked but then paused. " _That voice... It's familiar._ "

" _It's my brother._ " Was Sirius' curt reply. Harry could tell Tom was getting angry by the second.

"Okay Tom, take a deep breath and don't lose your shit." Harry told him.

" _Don't lose... Don't lose my shit? Harry, he is the one that messed with my possessions. I have every right to be angry, no livid at him._ "

"It's okay Tom, I have the locket here and believe it or not, Kreacher just handed it over to me."

"He handed it over to you?" Regulus asked blandly.

" _He just gave it to you?_ " Tom also asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he said that the only reason he wasn't as dark as he wanted to be was because of Regulus." Harry said. "He told me that he was being good for Regulus and if he was there, he wouldn't have given it to me. Plus, he couldn't destroy it anyway." Harry decided to finally get the mirror call over with, so he turned to the mirror.

" _I wish I could kill you but you already did it for me._ " Tom muttered, clearly talking about Regulus.

"Now, now, Tom. Be good." Harry said amused. "I should be going, I'll send the locket over in my shadows."

" _Okay, watch out for the old man and call me soon._ " Tom said pointedly.

" _Hey, It's my fucking mirror!_ " Sirius pouted.

" _Yeah, well It's my fucking Manor and I'm the goddamn Dark Lord, so you have to listen to me, bitch._ " Harry burst out laughing.

" _Hey! I'm not female! I'm a very male grim!_ " Sirius whined.

" _Please Harry, get him out of here._ " Harry fell to the floor, his form shaking with laughter. Tom was so whining.

"Bye, Tom." Harry said, amused beyond belief. The last thing he heard was Sirius asking Tom if he could have Wormtail and Tom shouting,

" _If you would just shut up! WORMTAIL!_ " And Sirius' yell of joy.

"Okay, that was very uncomfortable and very confusing." Regulus said, shocked.

"You have no idea." Came Harry's reply, trying to recover from his giggles.


	16. Chapter 16: A Mysterious Voice

_**Laurie24:**_ _Thank you!_

 _ **Gurgaraneth:**_ _I wonder. :)_

 _ **Setokayba2n:**_ _Harry and Tom or Sirius and Tom? Because in chapter 15 it really seemed Sirius and Tom were, weren't they. :)_

 _ **Mizzrazz72:**_ _Right? :P_

 _ **FoxKat:**_ _You got that right! :)_

 _ **Vampire Moonlight:**_ _Updating now! Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Hauchsava:**_ _I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like this chapter! :)_

 _ **Daithi4377:**_ _I know, I was laughing myself writing that in._

 _ **Pixiecropse:**_ _Lol! Harry's just having to much fun._

 _Chapter 16: A Mysterious Voice._

"I'm taking the silencing ward down now, so don't say anything you might regret." Harry murmured quietly, taking his wand and whispering, ' _Terminare Equitum Solis_ '. The ward faltered and immediately disappeared.

"What was that about?" Phoebe Black asked, "You were talking to him for a long time..."

"Nothing important." Harry said and every Black in the room didn't comment, they knew after all, that you would never get anything out of Harry if he didn't want anyone to know.

"It's rather rude not to also allow us your name boy." Orion Black piped up and Harry coughed. He didn't even think about introducing himself other then Lord Black.

"Sorry about that, my apologies. My name is Harry James Potter-Black." Harry thought he heard a gasp but didn't look to see who it was. Every portrait looked at him in curiosity and Orion was the one to comment on the obvious.

"And how Mr. Potter, are you related to the Noble House of Black?" Orion asked.

"My Grandmother was Dorea Potter née Black." All of a sudden Harry heard a cry and he snapped his head to a portrait and his eyes focused in on a woman with hair so blonde, Harry thought it might have been bleached. If Harry didn't know she was a Black, he would've thought she was a Malfoy. The blonde was there but was flecked with grey by age. Her eyes shone like the night sky, black as pitch like any other Black in the room. Her skin was pale, again so much like the others. He would go so far as to say he was as pale as her. Harry knew, he just knew that she was related to him. He would've been stupid not to notice it was his Grandmother. Dorea Black.

"My Grandson!" She cried. "I knew you looked familiar, but I wasn't sure if you were from a different Potter line or not. Now that I get a good look at you, you're the spitting image of myself. Androgynous face and all. I knew it to be true as soon as you said that your middle name was James."

Harry smiled warmly at her. "Yes, It's nice to meet you finally, Grandmother." Dorea smiled back, her dark eyes alight with happiness.

"What has happened to my son, your father?" Dorea asked. Sensing the dark mood that question put Harry in, her eyes dulled.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "He has been killed."

"Killed?" Dorea gasped. "By who?"

"Albus Dumbledore made a fake prophecy about how I was to defeat the Dark Lord and when he received the information from a loyal follower, he planned to track us down. It was me or Neville Longbottom. The Dark Lord picked me and Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr. went after Neville's family. I was 15 months when we were under the Fidelius Charm and our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew gave the location to him and he arrived on Halloween, October 31st, 1981. He came in striking Father down with the killing curse and went up stairs where my Mother and I were to. The Dark Lord gave my Mother three chances to move aside so that he could kill me and let herself live but my Mother would do no such thing. She sacrificed herself and when the Dark Lord shot the Killing Curse at me, it rebounded on to himself and made him nothing but a spirit until a few week ago he was resurrected. So what I mean is, it was all Albus Dumbledore's fault everything happened."

Harry shut his eyes at the sound of crying and opened them again, his eyes cold shards of emerald. Albus Dumbledore did this! Everything! His Grandmother shouldn't be crying! And if Albus Dumbledore hadn't fucked with his life, he would have been happy with his parents.

"It'll be fine, Grandmother. Tom and I will kill Albus Dumbledore and we will enjoy every last second of it." Harry said coldly.

"Tom?" A familiar voice said curiously.

Harry sighed. He said Tom's name again. It was hard not to, he was used to saying his name, a lot, if you knew what he meant. "Yes, Tom." Harry said turning around to look at a new portrait. Harry's eyes widened. "Walburga." Harry said calmly.

"How well do you know the Dark Lord." Walburga asked.

"Well..." Harry said, smirking. It was Walburga's turn to widen her eyes.

"Tom Riddle." Harry tilted his head. "We went to Hogwarts together. I was there from his start. He ran Slytherin house with ease, everyone knew he would be great someday. There was no doubt in my mind that he would change the Wizarding World as we knew it. I stood by him, everyone stood by him."

"And he will. We will. Tom and I." Harry said with a nod. "Excuse me, perhaps I should have a look around."

Everyone nodded and Harry started where he was and his eyes swept over everything. _Pick... Pick it... It up._ Harry jumped and all the portraits looked at him ludicrously. Harry frantically moved his head around to find out who whispered to him.

 _Down... Look down..._ Harry slowly followed the instructions and looked down, he knelt down and stared at the ear ring on the stone ground. He took out his wand to see if there were any curses on it, all the while the portraits watched on curiously.

Harry picked it up and examined it. "Is there any other reason you told me about this place, Walburga?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at the woman.

"No, just to see this place and if you wanted, to look at the ancient texts." Walburga replied. Harry turned back to stare at the ear ring and decided on something.

He took the ear ring and placed it in his ear. All of a sudden, Harry's eyes flashed a dark pitch black. Blacker than any Black family eyes. Everyone gasped. A whoosh of wind fled past Harry, his raven hair flowing up. Harry looked positively frightening. That wasn't the end of it though. If you looked closely, you would see a black tattoo underneath Harry's right eye. It was remarkably similar to the symbol of deathly hallows but there was a line running down his eye until it stopped at the tip of the triangle, then it shaped the symbol.

Harry didn't want to know what it meant. He just decided to wait until he saw Tom to figure out what it meant. All the portraits looked flabbergasted. All in different states of shock. No one commented though... It wasn't like Harry would elaborate on it. Harry finished up looking around and turned his head to his Grandmother who, finally, finished her tears and was also in a state of shock.

"I have to go Grandma, I promise I will come visit. If not I will get a portrait made for my Manor." Harry said and Dorea smiled. "If I can, I will try and find Grandfather's portrait and place you two together."

"Thank you, Harry. I love you and don't forget that." Dorea said and Harry smiled.

"I would never." Harry said, placing a hand to his heart. Dorea laughed, a pleasant tinkering sound. Harry's smile widened.

Harry turned and looked at Regulus. "I will find a way to get a portrait for you as well."

Regulus groaned but smiled as well despite himself. "I look forward to it."

Harry said goodbye to the rest and made his way back out of the tunnel of stone, stopping to take out the locket from underneath his shirt. He quickly used his shadows to move the locket to Tom's location. His shadows would find him.

He then continued on to the end of the tunnel.

0o0

Harry looked down at his dinner and sighed. He had to cover the tattoo with muggle make-up because it wouldn't go away otherwise, he also put a small glamour on his ear ring. He let his shadows cover the food and his eyes hardened at the potions that he detected. Compulsion and love potion. Harry rolled his eyes and looked up when the fireplace flared. The day was just getting worse because who was it that came out of the fireplace but Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Hello, my boy." Albus said jovially.

"Headmaster." Harry said in return, inclining his head.

"My boy, why didn't you tell me you were emancipated? No one such as someone your age, should be on their own. After the Tri-wizard Tournament, and seeing poor Cedric Diggory die, you should be recuperating and I know just the thing!" Dumbledore said. "Molly!"

Harry rubbed his head. The old man had to bring up Cedric. He thought that involving Cedric into the conversation would guilt trip him, but that was not going to happen. Molly joyfully bounced into the kitchen.

"Harry dear! Albus has come to the decision that since you're obviously grieving the loss of your friend, that it would be beneficial for you to become adopted into our family! After all, you've always wanted to be here with us." Molly chirped out.

"As happy as I am that you would allow me to be part of your family, I am perfectly happy being emancipated." Harry said slowly, eating his now potion-free food. Molly was watching him eat until she heard what Harry said and then she snapped her head to Harry.

"But dear, you can't be on your own like that! It would do you good to go and talk to someone." Molly said beseechingly. Harry was growing rather frustrated. They wanted him to go talk to someone because they thought he was loony.

"What? Talk to someone?" Harry asked, feigning curiosity.

"Of course, seeing you like this is heartbreaking!" Molly cried.

"Seeing me like what? Mrs. Weasley, I'm doing fine." Harry returned.

"I don't believe you!" She screeched. Harry quickly covered his ears. Harry knew that wasn't even close to the volume it usually was, _she is being generous today_ , Harry mused.

"Mrs. Weasley, I assure you that after everything that's happened, all I would like is some peace and quiet." Harry said, sighing.

"Harry dear, I've told you a million times to call me Molly! And leaving you alone to fester with nightmares and such isn't right. You need people with you!" Molly implored. She was really packing it on him with that. If Harry didnt know any better he would have accepted then and there. They were exceptional liars.

"I said no, and I mean it!" Harry snapped. "Maybe if I wasn't thrust into the Tri-Wizard Tournament― that I wasn't meant to be into, might I add― and made to participate in the tasks then maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

Molly's eyes were wide and Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with an emotion Harry was all too familiar with. The old man was trying to show that he was unstable and maybe he _was_ but, that _wasn't_ going to make him give up his emancipation dammit.

"The goblins had no right removing me from your magical guardian my boy, you must believe that it is best that I continue my roll in looking after you." Albus insisted.

"Looking after me? Please." Harry scoffed. "The goblins gave me a description of what a Magical Guardian has to do and I can assure you that you haven't done the slightest thing to help me."

"Harry! You take that back! The Headmaster has been looking after you since you arrived at your relatives place." Molly said, looking down at Harry angrily. Dumbledore seemed to lose the sparkle in his eyes.

"My relatives?" Harry laughed mockingly. "Dumbledore looking after me at the Dursley's? What a load of hippogriff dung. If he was really looking after me at the Dursley's, he would have known everything that happened there..." Harry brought his gaze to the Headmaster's, making sure that he couldn't read his thoughts. "Do you know everything that happened to me, Headmaster?"

" _Obliviate!_ " Albus shouted, fed up with the conversation. "I should've known that would happen."

"Albus, please! He is just a boy, he won't be able to take so many modifications to his memories." Molly said. "He is still a child!" Harry felt surprised by that outburst but knew immediately what she meant.

"A child that is needed to end this war." Albus said, seething about his ruined plans.

"Of course, but if his mind is messed up by so many spells, he may not be able to concentrate on our goal! He is already not well after Diggory's death."

"It is for the Greater Good. Harry will understand that after everything is over." Albus wasn't going to give up, and Plan B would surely wrap this whole incident up. Albus Dumbledore would come out supreme and no one would stop him.

Harry sighed to himself. Didn't the old man get tired of throwing Memory charms at him? It was good though that he could withstand them, if not then this would have turned out totally different.

"You poor dear." Molly murmured when Dumbledore left in the floo. "If only this didn't have to happen. You're our only hope though, no one would be able to live with You-Know-Who out there." Harry didn't know if what she said was a good thing or bad thing. Molly didn't want him to go out and kill himself off but told herself that it was Harry's destiny and that he was the only one able to kill Tom. Harry didn't believe her for a second though. She was still a conniving bitch as ever, hell bent on making him marry Ginny and leave them in wealth after his apparent passing.

Harry knew that Dumbledore was now going to try something illegal so he had to get a letter to Cadhork before Dumbledore showed up for the Adoption papers. Harry pretended to gather himself and turned to finish his dinner.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said, acting surprised. "I didn't see you there." Harry turned around toward Molly.

"That's alright dear, how are you doing?" Molly asked, and Harry felt anger at the thought of her just going along with the old coot.

"It's all good, but I think I'm going to go back to my room." Harry said, getting up from his seat at the table.

"Okay, dear. Don't forget that we are going to Diagon Alley in a couple days." Molly said pointedly.

"Of course not!" Harry said, placing a hand to his chest. "I would never forget about something like that!"

Molly chuckled. "I don't know why I even said such a thing."

"See you later, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled and walked out of the kitchen and dining room.

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room, making his way over to the desk. He took a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and started on his letter.

 _Lord Cadhork,_

 _Despite your misdoings, I need your help. Albus Dumbledore is on his way to get the Adoption papers for an illegal Adoption for me to the Weasley's. Do anything in your power to find a way around it. If you succeed I will forgive you of your transgressions._

 _If he insists, he will have to sign a restraining order. Moreover, if he refuses, it will automatically go into effect because of his inaction. If that happens we all know what will happen to Albus Dumbledore and I am counting on it. If there is no other way to block Dumbledore from taking the papers, I will have to do things on my own._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Sanguini._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Prestigous house of Gryffindor._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black._  
 _Lord of the most Ancient and Bloody house of Sanguini._

"Harry!" A feminine voice shouted excitedly and Harry groaned internally. This is where the madness started. This is the worst part of staying here with everyone. Ginny Weasley. Harry took the parchment and used his shadows to locate the Head Goblin before the girl came barging in. "Harry!"

As soon as his shadows left, Ginny came strutting in and if he didn't back up he would've been pummeled to the floor with the girl on top of him. He could just imagine what Tom would think of that. Harry shivered. It wouldn't be death for Weaslette that was for sure, and if Harry had any say in it, he would join in.

It just so happened that Tom wouldn't find out about this event and he would torture the Weaslette anyway, so he wasn't losing a single thing.

"Ginny," Harry laughed nervously. He knew he wouldn't be able to put up with the girl. He was going to need a heck of a lot of self-control.

"I'm so glad to see you! Mum wouldn't let me come over until now." Ginny said, trying to get closer to Harry. Harry growled internally. That bitch wasn't going anywhere near him. Harry walked away from her and sat on the bed. When he looked up, he sighed when he seen that the girl was following him.

He was going to need some serious help here. Harry's head lit up like a _Lumos_ when he thought of George and Fred doing something about it. "Glad to see you too, Gin." Harry grimaced internally at the name.

"Come down and hang out with me, Ron and Hermione. We haven't seen each other since... forever." Harry wanted to throw her across the room with his bare hands, but hesitated when he thought of the consequences of that action.

"Of course, Gin. Just one second and I'll be down." Harry muttered quietly. Harry didn't need to look back at her to tell she had a big shit-eating grin on her face, as if she won. Harry rolled his eyes.

As soon as he found Fred and George, he was out of there.

He waited about five minutes but he had to face the music. He walked downstairs and into the living room, bypassing Walburga's portrait on the way. She winked, laughing at his suffering and Harry glowered.

Harry continued on and as soon as he arrived, he was accosted by a frilly brown head of hair and another with violent red. _'Why me?'_ Harry shouted in his head.

"Hey mate, you want to play chess?" Ron asked immediately after letting him go. Hermione looked at Ron.

"No, Harry should be able to talk to us both. I will not be some third wheel!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry but, I'm here as well..." Ginny put in, getting angry.

"How about this... You guys stay here and I'll leave to go back to my room." Harry piped up.

"Harry James Potter! That is no way to speak to your friends! We haven't seen the likes of you in weeks." Hermione scolded. Harry silently bemoaned his life. ' _It wasn't half as bad as before though_ ,' Harry thought. This was his time to fix everything and he couldn't wait to start with these three.

"Yeah, mate. That was uncalled for." Ron said as well.

"Fine, fine. How about we sit down and talk." Harry finally conceded. And they did. But really, it wasn't much of a talk because the only thing that the traitors could talk about was the Tri-Wizard Tournament and everything else in his life that he obviously didn't want to talk about. Including Cedric Diggory. They must get the hint right? Why would they keep talking about someone that only died just weeks ago. And to make the best of it, they were talking about him as if his very death was needed or an everyday occurrence that someone close to them were killed.

And he called himself _heartless_.

That was when two twin menaces entered the room and Harry all but swoon in joy. "Gred, Forge." Harry grinned.

"Harrykins!" They both exclaimed.

"Come with us Harrykins―"

"―we have something to share with you―"

"―that you will love." They finished.

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He jumped out of his seat and practically ran over to them.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ron said, ears flaming red. "We were with him first!"

"Aww, Ronnikins has a little crush―" Fred started, laughing at an even redder Ron.

"―don't worry, us pranksters will just be a few minutes with him―"

"―Don't get your knickers in a twist." George finished, both laughing with evil grins on their faces.

Ginny glared at the twins. ' _As if Ron would have a chance with Harry. He is mine!_ '

As soon as they were out in the halls where Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't hear them. Harry sighed a long sigh of relief.

"I love you guys so much right now." Harry said admiringly.

"―Anything for you, Harrykins―" Fred started.

"―but we actually have to show you something―"

"―come with us." George finished still grinning from ear to ear.

Harry followed behind the twins into the room they were staying in and the twins turned around to face Harry when the door shut behind them.

Now Harry wouldn't immediately jump to conclusions but the twins smirks' were so bloodthirsty that Harry thought that maybe they were vampires as well... It wouldn't be so far fetched and Harry kind of liked the idea of having his two best friends, share his creature. All he had to do was share his venom with them.

Now Harry really wanted to do it. He wondered if they would mind... He'd have to ask them sometime. Not now though because now wasn't the right time. Maybe after everything was over and they were all safe from Dumblefuck and the Order of the Chickens.

"We have been working on something―" George started.

"―and we think that you of all people―"

"―will appreciate it. Well besides the Dark Lord―"

"―we have created a device that sends shock waves to whomever you like and―"

"―the best part? It is highly undetectable." George finished for them and their faces grew evil at the look on Harry's face.

Harry's smirk was more bloodthirsty then Fred and George's combined. "And would this little device of yours let the shockwaves be sent to multiple targets?"

The twins looked at each other and the glint in their eyes promised anything but sunshine and rainbows. "We will work on that right away!" They both exclaimed. "Also... what's up with the ear ring?"

Harry frowned, he did put a Glamour on it but the people he trusted could see it. It was a nifty trick. "I have no idea..." Harry said. "You can call me insane but I heard an actual voice whisper in my ear to pick it up... it was strange."

"Whatever it is must have some kind of power right―?" Fred said.

"―Try and figure out what that is first and then―" George also put in.

"―you can figure out who the disembodied voice was."

Harry's frown still didn't become lost from his face. "There was something else too." Harry said. "There is a tattoo underneath my eye. I have muggle make-up over it now because nothing else would work."

"Tattoo?" George grinned.

"Tattoo?" Fred repeated, poking fun at Harry.

"Yes, tattoo. Is it so bloody hard to believe? Me having a tattoo?"

"Yes." They both intoned, smirking at the look on Harry's face.

"I'm going to go back to my room and try to avoid them for the rest of the day. I don't see it happening though. Tom is going to have my head with Ginny always around. He is already plotting murder and I wouldn't mind joining in." Harry said.

The twins smirk's widened. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."

0o0

It was finally the day to go back to Hogwarts and Harry popped out of his bed and got ready for the day. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast and Harry asked himself about if she ever stopped cooking. Harry had to bring an image to his mind of Mrs. Weasley cooking every hour of the day and slaving over a hot stove. He knew how it felt so he knew that it wouldn't be good every hour of every day. He wondered what Molly would look like after a month... Harry shook his head and rethought his sanity.

He crawled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone hot on his heels. They all wouldn't stop tormenting him sense he'd been there and it was literally driving him up the wall. He considered killing them off then and there but knew he couldn't. He had to stop it, otherwise he would have a bloodbath on his hands and he had to wait to do that until later on when Tom finally took over.

It was the same at Diagon Alley as well. He couldn't go a minute without Ron or Hermione popping up around him and he was getting sick and tired of it.

Again he thought about draining them and getting it over with. It wasn't like they were needed for the end of the war. It wasn't like he wanted to rub it in their faces that he and Tom had won...

Okay maybe he did. He still would sulk though because they just had to go. Harry tried to ignore them as they tried to get his attention but it was getting to his last nerve.

"What?!" Harry finally shouted, fed up with the lot of them. Harry turned to see Hermione putting her hands on her hips and he knew immediately that he was in for a long chastising session.

"Harry James Po―" _Merlin save me_ , Harry thought, whining internally.

Harry had to sit through his whole breakfast, Hermione's mouth blabbing the whole time and he was so close to lobbing off the girls head but the twins stopped him after seeing his eyes and fingers twitching. He was surprised no one else noticed.

He had to wait until everyone else was ready and they finally made their way to King's Cross station. Harry sighed in relief at the less intense atmosphere. He looked around to distinguish if any of them were looking and when he seen that they were all talking to each other, Harry bolted to the train and got on before they happened to turn around and notice him gone.

The twins both looked at each other and the running figure of Harry and they both allowed amused smiles on their faces.

Harry jumped on the train and made his way to a compartment. He opened one and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Harry laughed. "Just the guy I wanted to see." Harry said, watching the sneer fall from Draco's face and turn into a slightly surprised look.

Harry looked around and found that Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were also in the compartment. A mask of indifference settled over Draco's face.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco taunted. "Finally tired of the Weasel and Mudblood?"

Harry's face settled into a contemplative look and Draco's face morphed momentarily into a shock looked and his eyebrows rose before wiping it clean of emotion.

"Yes, that's about it." Harry commented, sitting down next to Draco with Blaise and Theo staring curiously at him. "Do you mind? I just want to put up a Notice-Me-Not charm to ward off the idiots."

"No not at all..." Blaise and Theo both exclaimed and Draco stared at them in utter betrayal. Theo looked at Draco in a way that said, _'Go along with this for a bit_!' and Blaise also looked at Draco with a, ' _This is too curious_ ,' sort of way.

"So what happened between you and the golden trio, Pothead?" Draco asked, also curious and going along with the looks his frien― companions shot him. ' _Bad Draco! Father always said that friends didn't make you any stronger, they would only bring you down in life._ ' Draco thought, feeling like hitting his head against a wall.

"They are so annoying!" Harry whined. "They won't stop tormenting me."

Draco looked at Harry and snorted, and when everyone turned their head to look toward him, his cheeks lit up a bright red contrasting painfully with his pale complexion. Draco was so embarrassed, he felt like chucking himself off the train.

"So what? Tell them you don't want to talk to them... They can't―" Draco said, before getting cut off.

"They can! I've told them millions of times to give me some space but they're driving me absolutely mad." Harry cried.

"Okay, so stay here." Draco said and that was that. Harry looked out the window and fell asleep, confident that if anyone touched him he would know immediately. He wouldn't mind have some fresh blood right about now, after all, he went without it for weeks.

0o0

Harry woke up with his fangs to a nice looking neck and a terrified smell of fear in the air. Harry cocked his head to the side and pulld back, curious of what was happening.

"You didn't wake me did you?" Harry asked. Draco's eyes were wide and round, Harry noticed the fear was coming from him and the two others from across the compartment. "You know, you're lucky I didn't just eat you. I'm really hungry at the moment. You owe me."

"Y―You're a v―vampire." Draco stated, fear gripping his tone of voice.

"Yes?" Harry tried. "I won't eat you, I want your help and sense you owe me..." Harry grinned.

Draco sighed and tried to calm but couldn't with the realization that Harry Freaking Potter was a vampire and he just signed his life over to the creature.

"Let's just go, I was waking you up because we are there in a few more minutes." Draco barely got out, not commenting on the life debt. ' _Bloody hell_ ,' Draco thought in horror.

The train finally stopped and they all vacated the compartment and Harry tried to hide away from red and frizzy hair. They walk up to the carriages and Harry jumped in, Draco, Blaise and Theo following behind him.

"You're serious." Theo commented, easily getting over the revelation. "You really don't want to see them anymore?"

"No." Harry cried in horror. "They are downright nasty."

They all snorted, this time letting themselves become more carefree around their companion.

The carriage began to move and when they arrived at the castle, Harry made his way into the great hall, saying bye to the Slytherins and walking over to his own table. Harry really wished he was over in Slytherin.

Harry sniffed and froze. There was only one person that smelled like that and there was no possible way for him to be here. That sneaky little―.


	17. Chapter 17: Hogwarts

_**A/N:**_ _Okay, firstly, I would like to apologize once again for leaving a cliff-hanger and not updating in a while. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I definitely will be finishing this though, I will not give up! So, I will try and get the next chapter out at a reasonable time. Anyway, thanks for reading!_

 _Selenity84: It would be amusing indeed. :)_

 _Pixiecropse: LOL._

 _Mizzrazz72: You'll find out in this chapter. I agree with you about Ginny._

 _Addictedtocsi777: Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it._

 _Vampire Moonlight: I'm glad you love it._

 _Ladywinterfell: I will definitely keep writing! :)_

Harry gaped when his attention snapped to the staff table. The look he got in return was unbearably smug. His attention went to the toad in pink as well. Harry stared at the toad and Tom in contemplation. His face tilted up in a unsure smirk.

"I beg a few moments of your attention, as I have a few start of term announcements. Right off, our caretaker, the good Mr. Filch, has reminded me for what he says is the four-hundred and sixty-second time that he had an annually updated list of various banned items, usually introduced by our humorous experts Fred and George Weasley..." Dumbledore said, his hands up and staring at the Weasley twins. Fred and George both stand up when the Gryffindor table erupted in chaotic cheering. Harry smirked at them but his gaze landed back on Tom. "Which are posted in an extensive list on the door to Mr. Filch's door.

"Also, we have unusual staff changes this year. Professor Grubby-Plank will be taking the post of Care of Magical Creatures as Professor Hagrid is on... extended leave." Hermione and Ron nudge Harry but he ignored them, giving Tom a look. "Additionally, we have Professor Umbridge, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts-" Harry snorted and gave Tom a look full of laughter. Tom glared halfheartedly. Harry was interrupted by a shrill cough of the toads throat.

"Hem, hem, Headmaster, if i could address the school." Tom gave Umbridge a look that Harry realized as, 'I'm going to kill you soon,' which made Harry cackle internally. Tom wasn't the only one because he couldn't wait to dig his fangs into that pink toad and see the light drain from her eyes. Dumbledore looked at Umbridge taken aback by her abrupt and rude cut in to his speech. He sat down and encouraged the Professor to come forward. Harry knew that he was more than likely seething at the potential bothersome Professor. Harry knew that it was going to become a lot worse for the goat.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Now, how are we all doing tonight? I thought I would just say a few words. I am here at the Ministry of Magic's bequest, under Educational Decree twenty-two, which states that of the Headmaster of Hogwarts is unable to fill any teaching post the Ministry shall select one for the position." Dumbledore inclined his head to Umbridge and the students once again erupted in incessant murmuring. "The Ministry has always considered the magical education of our children to be of vital importance, and the passing down of this ancient and noble art must be given to the next generation, lest it be lost forever..." Umbridge paused, "Without progress,

"Stagnation. But progress for progress's sake is to be discouraged, for our art requires no tinkering." Once again Umbridge looked around at the students, "A balance must be attained, the new and the old, permanence and change, tradition and innovation, order and chaos." Harry wanted to _Crucio_ her as she once again paused, "There are large changed coming soon, changes walking the fine line between order and chaos. Know only that these changes are for the best, and to prevent the destruction of our civilization from its own decay. Thank you." Harry let out a relieved sigh and Hermione once again jabbed him in the arm. Harry could see the faked smile aimed at him from Umbridge and he felt like flipping her off if it wasn't such a muggle thing to do.

"The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts!" Hermione hissed and Harry slumped in his seat.

"She looks like a toad." Ron muttered.

"Thank you, Professor. That was most illuminating. Now for our next Professor, I'm sure you have all heard of the tragic happening of Professor Trelawney. She has gone missing at the start of summer and we have searched high and low for her with no answers. As it is we have found a replacement for her until we have safely found her and she can have her post back." _'Fat chance of that happening,_ ' Harry thought, snorting with amusement when Tom's eyes' also lit up. "This is Professor Tormid, he will be teaching Divination for this year." Tom rose from his seat and nodded to the students. Harry couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled up inside of him and Hermione and Ron looked at him oddly. Harry could feel the sheer disgust rolling off of Tom in waves and the look of distaste plastered on his face.

"Who is that?" Ron asked, forgetting about questioning Harry about his disappearance on the train. Hermione wasn't so stupid though and her gaze zoomed in on Harry finally and her mouth began to open to start her interrogation. "Where have you been?!" Harry honestly couldn't believe that they waited this long to ask that question and seeing him walk in with Draco, Theo and Blaise.

"Quite frankly, it's none of your business." Harry said snidely, unfortunately everyone in the great hall had heard him because of his tone. He was still reeling over the face that Tom Marvolo Riddle was in Hogwarts showing his face as if Dumbledore couldn't notice it was him. Did he lose his sanity that quickly? How in Merlin's name did this happen and how did Tom make it happen with that face of his. Dumbledore, _'Oh, he kind of looks like Tom, but, since Tom doesn't want me to know it is him, I'll pretend that I don't know._ ' Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised. "We just wanted to know why you were with the Slytherin's and where you were on the train!"

"Yeah, why were you with the snake gits." Ron but in to the conversation. Well, one-sided conversation. Harry ignored them and stood up. Everyone stared at him as he walked down the table and sat next to Neville Longbottom. Tom smirked and shook his head but it wasn't long lived when his eyes found Ginny Weasley standing up and following Harry over. His eyes narrowed. She sat down next to Harry, so close that Tom wanted to _Avada Kedavra_ her across the great hall. He settled with making Harry's scar burn to signify his displeasure. Harry winced and looked at Tom with a warning look.

Harry looked in Tom's eyes and knew what he wanted, so he moved away from Ginny but it was fruitless as she only moved closer and closer to him. Harry still felt the slight sting in his scar which meant that Tom was ready to come down the hall and ply her right off of him.

 ***** _Relax, you know I can't do anything about this._ ***** Harry informed him in Tom's head.

 ***** _I know, but I don't like it. You are mine. Mine!_ ***** Tom shouted in Harry's head. Harry shivered at the want in Tom's tone. Harry nodded at Tom slightly so no one else would notice and continued his conversation with Neville.

"―missed you, Harry!" Neville said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I missed you too, Neville." Harry said in return, winking at him. Neville smirked slightly which no one noticed and knew immediately what Harry wanted. He wanted to meet afterwards.

There wasn't much talk after that, just Harry pretending to eat food and Ginny's mouth incessantly going. Finally Dumbledore stood up again and ushered them to leave the great hall and return to their common rooms.

0o0

 _Tom sighed when the mirror went blank and turned to stare coldly at Sirius. "Mind your place." Tom said darkly. "I wouldn't want to have to do anything..."_

 _Sirius stared back at Tom and blinked. "Cool, mate. I'm going to my room." Sirius said. Sirius knew that Tom knew better than to hurt him because Harry wouldn't tolerate it. If Tom either so much as touched him the wrong way, it would risk losing his precious Harry and Sirius milked it for all it was worth. He smirked walking back to his room._

 _Tom stood in the hallway, blinking the astonishment away before growling and stalking to his office. The disrespect he had been given lately was startling_ _and he didn't like it one bit._ _He opened his office with the parseltongue password and sat down in his chair._ __

 _The worry was eating at him even though he only spoke to Harry a few minutes ago. He was afraid that Dumbledore- the old goat- would find out somehow and do something to his little love. He just couldn't get rid of the itching feeling of something happening and that just made him want to go ahead with the plan that he was already forming in his head._ __

 _He took out the diary and the cup and laid them on the desk and stared at them waiting for Harry to send the locket. It wasn't as long as he thought it would be when the locket materialized on his desk and shadows came out of nowhere. Tom shook his head and the shadows dissipated, finally letting him see the locket._

 _He picked it up and caressed it possessively. He grabbed the other two Horcruxes and made his way to the ritual room. Three Horcruxes were laid out onto the floor and he'd already made the potion and runes to go with the ritual._

 _He kneeled onto the stone floor and took out his dagger, slicing his palm and dropping three droplets of blood in the potion, one for the locket, dropping one droplet in and then the locket. One for the diary, he placed the diary in the potion and last one for the cup. He then placed the last Horcrux into the potion and watched the potion implode. The runes around the potion started glow like the recent ritual Harry had done to get the diary back._

 _"Confundantur hic exitus Horcruxes animam, quae prius facta sunt." Tom recited, "Confundantur hic exitus Horcruxes animam, quae prius facta sunt." The glowing runes became even brighter and Tom had to squint to continue, "Conscientiam Non inconspicua in altissimis tenebris premuntur remorsus virtus," Tom finished finally, watching the potion explode this time and he only had time to widen his eyes when the potion literally came straight at him._

 _The potion entered him through the pit of his stomach and he felt as though he were under the Cruciatus curse but worse. His body contorted into utter agony and he took on much younger qualities from the diary. It was half of his soul after all._

 _When the agony was finished and Tom was left panting on the floor, he felt like a new man, literally. The constant threat of his insanity coming back to bite him in the arse was gone and he finally had his clear head back and the best part? He looked even better than he did when he came out of the Merlin damned cauldron. It was time to start his plan._

 _0o0_

 _"Lucius!" Tom shouted, "Get in here, I need to be at the Ministry soon!" As soon as Tom said Lucius' name he was in the room, Tom didn't comment on it though._

 _"Yes, my Lord." Lucius said clearly, "Would you like to leave now my Lord?" Tom sneered because he knew that Lucius was trying to suck up to him after his massive mistake and if it wasn't for Lucius being his right hand and his most important follower he would have been dead. He would laugh and dance on his grave too. Harry was a life-saver. Tom didn't know how he had so much luck in finding stuff that he needed._

 _"Yes, Lucius. Let us be off." Tom said in distaste. "I would like to get this over with and hopefully get what I want." Tom placed a strong Glamour charm on himself so that only the people he wanted could see him the way he was. Right now he didn't look as handsome as his original but he wouldn't say he was indecent either. Tom's Glamour had bronze hair down to the shoulders, as well as a pair of doe like eyes. To Tom it looked way too plain but that's what he was going for to avoid suspicion of his real self but he still didn't like it. Thank Merlin for Harry not letting him become a snake person._

 _"Yes, of course my Lord." Lucius said reverently._

 _When they arrived at the Ministry, Tom felt like he was about to crack Lucius in two that was how much of an annoyance he had been. Tom sighed internally and wished yet again that Harry was with him and not in the Order headquarters where Tom couldn't protect him._

 _He followed Lucius up the stairs and in toward Fudge's office. Lucius abruptly stopped then and Tom's hand twitched for his wand to send a Crucio at him._

 _"Here we are." Lucius said, almost forgetting to drop the 'my Lord' in public. Tom nodded slightly and followed him into the office after Lucius knocked and got an official 'come in'._

 _"Ah, Minister Fudge." Lucius said cordially. "I wanted to introduce you to someone." Fudge sat in his seat, looking like he thought himself an all together next coming of Merlin. Tom couldn't wait to Aveda Kedavra the grey, big-headed old man._

 _"Lord Malfoy, what a surprise!" Minister Fudge said happily, "And who is this you wanted to introduce?" Fudge started pointing at Tom. Being in Politics you'd think that Fudge had some sense in being that way. What a disgrace it would've been if he started pointing in public at a Ministry event. What an utter Plebeian gesture. Fudge left his hand out after pointing at Tom, expecting a hand-shake._

 _Tom took the hand and after shaking it, subtly used a Scourgify charm on his hand to get the filth off of him. "Minister, it is very nice to meet you." Tom said politely._

 _"Oh, what a nice fellow." Minister Fudge said in return._

 _"This is Del Tormid, an ancestor of Salazar Slytherin." Lucius said, watching Fudge's face go from delighted to a shocked and then finishing with the greediest look in the book._

 _"Oh, forgive me Lord Tormid. How rude of me, a ancestor to the great Salazar Slytherin? Oh, this is such an honor." Fudge started spouting off anything he could think of and Tom was getting extremely agitated. As if noticing Tom's mood, Lucius continued with the reason they were there in the first place._

 _"Minister, Lord Tormid wishes to ask something of the Ministry." Lucius said, looking at Tom nervously._

 _"Yes, yes, anything at all." Fudge nodded. Tom scoffed internally. He could make the old git do whatever he wanted now if he wanted to. What kind of Minister says they would do anything? Tom really needed to get people in line and fast. This Minister had to go fast and if he knew better he'd put Lucius in the position..._

 _"Minster Fudge, I've heard that you are looking for a Professor for Hogwarts?" Tom said just as politely as the first time he'd spoke. Fudge's eyes widened and he nodded frantically._

 _"Yes, yes, an ancestor to Salazar Slytherin in their birthright? How could I deny that of you⏤" Fudge's eyes widened even bigger and he started hyperventilating. Tom narrowed his eyes._

 _"What is it Minister?" Tom asked slowly, anger creeping into his voice but knew that Fudge wouldn't detect it. Lucius on the other hand felt like melting on the spot._

 _"Oh my dear." Fudge muttered, "You couldn't possibly... the great Salaz⏤" Tom was getting pissed off, no passed pissed off and he reached for his wand. Lucius caught the movement and spoke up,_

 _"Minister?" Lucius asked, and Fudge swiveled around to look at Lucius._

 _"I am horribly sorry, Lord Tormid." Fudge spoke up, turning once again to Tom. "I am horribly, horribly sorry." Tom grabbed his wand and was about to point it at Fudge when he finally said what troubled him. "Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge has the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts and I suppose that is the position you inquired about?"_

 _Tom looked at the Minister blankly. What did he mean the position was gone? What did that mean for him? He couldn't just Imperio Fudge now because everything would be messed up later and he wanted everyone to be in their right state of mind to see the end of the war. He'd just have to do with any other position. Wait..._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. He would not. Harry would not stop laughing at him. He was not going to do it. He was not. Never, never, never. But he had to. Tom lowered his head and looked at the Minister so hard, even the Minister could sense the disdain rolling off Tom in waves._

 _"What position is available?" Tom said between gritted teeth. Fudge seemed surprised but then all of of a sudden excited._

 _"Oh, but of course, the Divination position is available." Fudge said and even he snorted a bit, Tom could even hear Lucius smirk a bit. It was enough for him though. Tom whipped his head up at Fudge and snapped his wand out so fast the Minister didn't even see it coming._

 _"Crucio!" Tom snapped, "I swear to Merlin, If this disrespect continues I will Crucio you so hard, your great-great-great Grandmother will feel it. no, scratch that, your great-great-great-great Grandmother." After torturing Lucius as well, he obliviated the Minister. "I would happily take the position of Divination, Minister!" Tom spoke, trying to sound enthusiastic._

 _The Minister looked around for a second and then focused on Tom. "You would?" He slurred._

 _"Of course, of course! Send me the paperwork and I will get right on the class plan for this year." Tom said and Fudge nodded more than necessary._

 _"I will get right on it!" Fudge said walking over to his desk. "I will send the paperwork as soon as it is complete. Would you like me to send it to Lord Malfoy, you two seem quite close friends."_

 _"I would very much like that, Minister." Tom said, walking to the office door, "I will be on my way now, I will await your post."_

 _"Yes, goodbye Lord Tormid. It was such an honor to meet someone such as yourself." Tom waved it away and said a curt goodbye and walked out of the office, Lucius following behind to close it._

 _"Lucius, you're this close⏤" He held up nothing and Lucius looked confused, "⏤ to getting the worst torture curse known to man." Tom looked at Lucius' confused look. "Oh? You don't know? The scale is off the charts, so it cannot be pinpointed. Remember... this close."_

 _Tom walked out of the Ministry, Lucius trailing behind, wondering if his Lord really did regain his sanity._

0o0

"My mam almost wouldn't let me come this year because of you." Seamus said angrily. Harry looked up from his bed and cocked his head to the side. Harry wondered if Dean and Seamus had it planned last time this happened because Seamus didn't seem to want to talk about it before. He distinctly remembered Seamus hesitantly saying the same thing.

"Why?" Harry said playing along with the poor guy.

"She figures you're lying about You-Know-Who and that Dumbledore's a right nutter." Seamus said in return.

Harry snorted. "Just because I said I'd seen Voldemort doesn't make any difference in you coming back to Hogwarts..." Harry said, "If anything your mum shouldn't have any worries in letting you attend Hogwarts this year if she believes Voldemort isn't back. You're mum must believe me in some ways."

"Well, I don't believe you." Seamus muttered, throwing the Daily Prophet at Harry. Harry looked down at his lap and read the exact same thing he'd read the last time,

 _'Harry Potter: Boy Hero Uses Lies To Seek Attention' with the sub-heading of, 'Hogwarts Headmaster Buys His Story.'_

"I believe you mate." Neville said when Seamus left the dorm. Harry looked at Neville and grinned.

"Of course you do Neville." Harry said, "I trust you, so that is why I'm going to tell you everything later on when we are in a better place."

"Neville's face changed into a pout and he nodded. "You're going to make me wait." Neville whined.

Harry smirked, "Sure am."

"About that earring..." Neville said but then the dorm door opened and in came Ron.

"Hey Harry." Ron said, completely ignoring Neville. Harry gave Neville a look and he grinned slightly before walking past Ron and out the door.

"Ron." Harry muttered, crossing his arms.

"The Headmaster wants to speak to you." Ron said sluggishly, plopping down into his bed, "F-Fizzing Wizzbee―" Ron didn't finish the sentence and a loud snore ripped through the room.

Harry screwed up his face in disgust. _Great, now I have to deal with Dumbledore,_ Harry thought. He walked out of the dorms and into the common room, passing everyone quickly so he didn't have to talk to anyone.

On the way to the Headmaster's office, he passed Severus. Harry looked at the Professor and nodded. "Mr. Potter." Severus inclined his head. He seemed to frown though for a second. "Are you well?"

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. "Of course, Professor." Harry said, "The Headmaster has called me to his office, why?" Harry said, subtly telling Severus to tell Tom.

"You are shaking." Severus said walking closer to Harry.

"I feel fine." Harry said, inwardly Harry knew what was happening. He was hungry and if he didn't get anything soon he would go into a bloodlust.

"Well, hurry along." Severus said, nodding to the subtle order. Harry continued to walk along and finally made it to the office.

"Fizzing Wizzbees." Harry said, disgust visible on his face. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore said happily but then he frowned, "My dear boy, you're shaking."

"Headmaster." Harry said blandly, "I just have some kind of cold, it will go away soon. I don't want to be here for very long because I have someone waiting on me."

"Of course, of course. You should go to Madame Pomfrey. I wa just checking in to see if you came here alright, may I ask who is waiting for you?"

"Headmaster, as you know, you seem to play favorites too often. I don't seem to recall seeing you call up anyone else to see if they came to Hogwarts alright. Quite frankly, I don't really think you need to know who is waiting for me but if you must know then it is Draco." Harry said apathetically.

"Draco Malfoy? Hmm, you got over your rivalry it seems. Wonderful, wonderful." Albus said, but inwardly was seething. Harry Potter, the golden boy, friends with a Slytherin? Draco Malfoy at that? No, no, no this wouldn't do. Not at all. Albus' thoughts were all over the place as Harry inwardly smirked in victory. He knew exactly what was happening in the old coots head.

"I would like to leave Headmaster." Harry turned around to leave but Dumbledore tried to place a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around again abruptly ending with Dumbledore's nails scratching Harry's face. Harry stared at Dumbledore coldly. "I said I would like to leave Headmaster." Albus whipped out his wand.

" _Obliviate._ " Albus shouted desperately. Harry Potter didn't stare or talk coldly. What was this? Albus immediately changed the memory to him have a nice talk with Harry but when he was leaving Harry tripped and scratched his own face. Albus wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Harry stared in disgust as Dumbledore got over his close call. Too bad for Dumbledore that he remembered everything that happened here. Tom wasn't going to be very well pleased. That scratch wouldn't heal for another little bit and more than likely Tom was expecting him to drop down to his quarters since he had Severus tell him about the meeting.

"Headmaster?" Harry said, his eyes blinking.

"Merlin, I'm glad you're okay. That was quite a fall." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry sneered inwardly. Old goat.

"Oh, yes it was. I'll be on my way then Headmaster." Harry said walking slowly down the stairs and out the door. He walked briskly to Tom's office, not looking forward to the interrogation he would get over the scratch. He knew what Tom was like.

He arrived at the Divination quarters and Harry once again marveled at the fact that Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort was the Divination Professor. Harry snorted.

"I heard that." Tom said, pulling Harry into his quarters. "You know I couldn't do anything about this and yet you keep―" Tom looked at Harry closely and his eyes darkened to a deeper crimson. " _Who?_ " Tom hissed, Harry wasn't sure if it was English or Parseltongue.

"Dumbledo―" Harry was about to say but Tom cut him off.

 _Dumbledore!_ Tom hissed, _Dumbledore did this to you? he will pay, he will feel my wrath, and I will torture him until he is screaming for death._

Harry waited until Tom was done rambling about killing Dumbledore and when he was finished Harry finally got to talk.

"He tried to _obliviate_ me again of what happened." Harry said seething. "The controlling old goat of a bastard."

"It will be done soon, we cannot wait any longer. It will be over this school year and I'll enjoy watching the light sniffed out from Dumbledore's annoyingly twinkling eyes."

"As will I." Harry said smirking. Tom looked up again and noticed Harry was shaking.

"Harry." Tom said slowly, "Why are you shaking? Actually you seem even paler than when I last saw you..."

"I haven't had anything to drink since I left..." Harry muttered, "If I don't get anything soon, I'll go into a blood lust."

"Come." Tom said, leading Harry to his bedroom. Tom sat down, Harry following his instruction. "Drink." Tom ordered.

"But, To―"

"Now, Harry." Tom said, kissing Harry on the forehead. Harry nodded and retracted his fangs. He looked up at Tom and kissed his neck before sinking his fans into the skin. " _Harry._ " Tom said breathlessly, dropping his head on the bed, Harry crawling on top of Tom, taking big gulps of blood.

When he was finished, Harry licked the excess blood off his chin and lips, before plunging forward and devouring Tom's mouth in a kiss.

"Tom." Harry moaned, when Tom rubbed up against him. Needless to say, Harry was there a while that night.


	18. Chapter 18: Room of Requirement

**_Mizzrazz72:_** _Trust me, he is way past tired of Dumbledore. I would really like him to just snap and scratch his eyes out, It would be funny I admit. But sadly I can't. :(_

 _ **Daithi4377:**_ _LOL. Dumbledore really needs to step up his game if he wants his obliviations to seem real. Anyone could see the scratch on his face from nails. No floor did that to him. Dumbledore is a dumb shit though and he didn't think that far ahead. :)_

 _ **PennieYoung:**_ _Glad you liked it. :)_

 _ **Gemini Narcissa Riddle:**_ _Chapter 18 is up now! :)_

 _As for_ _**PhoenixAureum,**_ _you've mentioned that my writing was sloppy at the beginning of Chapter one. As you know, I wrote on the top of the first chapter that this is the first story I've ever wrote, which means It was my first time writing anything like this. I've already told everyone that I would go back and clean everything up after the story is finished. I thank you though for pointing out a flaw in the writing. Everyone knows that 'kill the spear' and 'kill the spare' are two totally different things. I don't have a beta and when I go over the writing, sometimes I don't get a few things and since I'm writing so fast I differentiate between two of the same sounding pronunciations but differently spelled words and meanings and I get messed up a few times. Like as an example, Spear and Spare, Aisle and Isle, Steel and Steal._

 _Anyway, on with the story._

 _Chapter 18: Room of Requirement._

Harry was the first to be in Umbridge's classroom this time around. Umbridge was surprised, that was a given. He sat down and waited for everyone else to fill the classroom, Umbridge's toad-like eyes glaring daggers at him.

Neville entered the room and stared at Harry in confusion, probably wondering why Harry was there so early was highly likely. Harry grinned, not bothering to hide his fangs for Neville. After all, he trusted Neville.

Neville gasped quietly, his eyes zooming in on Harry's mouth. Neville grinned back and sat down next to Harry. "You will tell me everything." Neville ordered, trying to stay as quiet as he could, for the toad had her two beady eyes on them.

Harry nodded. "After."

The classroom was finally filled and Umbridge stood up from her desk and walked around it. "Th―" Umbridge was about to start but just then Ron ran through the classroom doors.

"Sorry Professor." Ron said, ears flaming redder than his hair. Umbridge's eyes shot bullets into Ron and Ron paled.

"Hmm, let's see, five points from Gryffindor for coming in late."Umbridge practically spat. Harry wondered why Ron wasn't in the classroom already because last time he was. _He could have been late before me and then I came?_ Harry thought, shrugging.

"By ministry standards, this classroom has been extremely under appreciated. The ministry expects great things from Defence Against The Dark Arts and Hogwarts is just not living up to it. Every year, Hogwarts has made each and every Professor for Defence Against The Dark Arts, by Physical Violence or an act of Mental damage to the mind―" Harry snorted, thinking of Lockhart, "―retire from this post and it just won't do. It has been rather fragmented and disjointed in your past classes, hasn't it?" Umbridge paused, as per every speech that she would make, "Know now that this is about to be rectified.

"I will be following a pre-approved Ministry-prepared, theory Defence lesson plan." Umbridge waved her wand at the chalkboard and words appeared on it, "Copy this down immediately."

Harry looked up from his book, bored out of his mind and stared at Hermione with her hand up and waving around like a lunatic. Harry rolled his eyes. After a while, when Umbridge continues to ignore her, the whole class watched Hermione.

Umbridge looked at Hermione finally and her toad-like eyes flashed with annoyance. "Yes?"

"I wanted to know something about your course aims." Hermione said confidently.

"Well, they should be perfectly self evident." Umbridge said through her teeth.

"Well, I don't think they are. They say nothing about actually doing spells."

Umbridge laughed in her toadish voice. "I can imagine no circumstance in my class where you would need to use spells, my dear!" Everyone in the classroom looked at Harry, expecting him to stand up for his best-friend. They would be in for a rude awakening then.

"But surely the whole point of Defence Against The Dark Arts is practical application?" Hermione argued, getting slightly angry.

"Miss Granger, this class has been approved by Ministry Experts. Are you a Ministry Expert?"

"No, but―"

"Then you have no business challenging those who are. We will be learning about spells in a safe, risk-free environment―"

"But we've got O.W.L.s coming up! You expect us to do the spells with no practice?" Hermione said heatedly. The class was confused that Harry wasn't saying anything in retaliation and Harry stayed quiet but was surprised, not really, when Ron exploded.

"Hermione's right! Defence class is suppose to be fun, not full of this dreadful theory!" Ron exclaimed.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, this theory-based class will be extremely fun." Harry snorted quietly, Neville not far behind. "And ten points from Gryffindor for shouting out and not raising your hand to wait patiently." Ron grew red once again in embarrassment and anger. Hermione gave him a reassuring look.

Harry moved his arm and accidentally made his book land on the floor with a loud thud. Umbridge's eyes immediately found Harry's. "Sorry, Professor."

"Do you have anything to add, Mr. Potter?" Harry knew she was trying to bait him into getting in trouble but it wasn't going to happen.

"No, Professor." Harry said quietly.

"You believe this curriculum to be adequate?"

"Yes, Professor."

"But what about You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed hotly, "We have to learn to defend ourselves!"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. You are on a roll are you not?" Umbridge looked at Ron in distaste, "Some of you have been told that a certain dead wizard has returned. This. Is. A. Lie." Umbridge looked back at Harry to see if she got a rise from him but was disappointed when she saw that Harry sat there with a contemplative look on his face. "Mr. Potter, do you happen to believe this non-sense?"

Harry looked at Umbridge, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament was life-threatening. I could have been hallucinating for all I know. Cedric didn't deserve to die and I believe that I could have had a mental break-down when it happened and believed something that I couldn't and may not be able to prove." Harry had an idea, and he was going to use it. Umbridge's eyes lit up and she smiled, and like anything else on her, it was decidedly toady.

"Yes, yes. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was dangerous and it would be natural that you felt compelled to think it was that monstrous person. After all, you'd seen your friend die in front of you. Anyone would think the worst possible conclusion in their minds." Umbridge smirked, rethinking her thoughts on Harry Potter.

"But, Harry! You can't really believe that!" Ron seethed.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley!" Umbridge raged at the disrespect.

"No! Harry, you seen Cedric die by You-Know-Who's hand!"

"Week's worth of detentions, Mr. Weasley. Would you like to continue your impressive misbehaving skills?" Umbridge turned to Harry, "Are you friends with this miscreant, Mr. Potter?" Harry wondered why she would ask that but then a thought came to his mind. She wanted to access if Harry was worth targeting this year.

"No, Professor." Harry said emotionlessly. Umbridge smirked in victory and Ron jumped up from his seat angrily.

"Harry! What do you mean we aren't friends?" Ron fumed, "That's a lie!"

"I don't particularly care that you think it's a lie, Weasley." Harry said apathetically. The Slytherin's whistled and Draco, Theo and Blaise grinned at him.

Umbridge snapped, "Out! Get out!" She wrote down on a piece of paper, shoving it in Ron's face, gesturing with her hands for Ron to get out of her classroom. "Now!" Ron looked at Harry, his face a mask of confusion and anger and stalked out the door of the classroom. Hermione looked at his retreating back and then went to face Harry. Harry looked up at her speculating face and ignored her. "Now that-that trouble-maker is gone, we are finally starting class again, finish copying the board down and then we will turn to page three and four."

Harry took his book and wrote down everything, all the while thinking of his plan.

0o0

Harry walked down the hallway toward the great hall when he heard Draco shouting. "Hey, Weasley! Did you have fun in detention? Sad that you weren't on the field, you would practically be trying to humiliate yourself." Harry smirked at the tone to his voice. He walked over to Draco and the blonde smirked in return when he saw Harry.

"Get bent, Malfoy!" Ron snarled, "Harry! Why would you say that in class! And why are you with Malfoy―The git―!"

"It's true, Weasley." Harry said quietly.

"I know how this is! Malfoy is forcing you right!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked at Draco and sent him another smirk before facing Ron again. "Sorry Ronald but our friendship is just not working out and I don't trust you to be my friend and quite frankly I just don't like you." Harry finished lazily.

"But Harr―" Ron began but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Come on Ron." Hermione said and started to drag Ron in the opposite direction of Harry and Harry knew what she was going to do. The Headmaster was going to be notified that his pawn was not being the perfect Golden boy Gryffindor.

Harry gave another look to Draco and walked into the great hall. Draco looked at Harry's back and wondered what actually was going through his mind to break a friendship of four years even if it was with the Weasel.

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table, seeing Neville. "Neville, come with me. I have to study for Herbology and I need your help."

Neville looked at Harry in confusion at first but then his eyes lit up. "Of course, Harry." Neville finished eating and then followed Harry out the doors. Harry took out his map of Hogwarts and found that Draco, Blaise and Theo was in the library.

Harry walked down to the library, Neville trying to keep up at Harry's brisk pace. They entered the library and Harry walked up to the three in the corner. "Come with me." Harry said, brooking no room for argument. Draco gave his two friends―ahem― companions, a look and stood up, curious of what Harry wanted.

They all followed behind Harry and finally arrived at the Seventh-Floor corridor. They watched as Harry walked back and forth in front of a bare wall. "Are you all right Harry?" Neville said, laughing.

They were pleasantly surprised when a door started to materialize at the wall that was previously just brick wall. "This is where we are going. And yes Neville, I am alright." Harry said, amused.

Neville's cheeks heated up and he grinned at Harry. "Just checking." He said, cheekily.

Harry grinned in return. "Okay, get in." Harry said, "We have to wait for someone else to get here."

Draco sat down at one of the seats and Blaise and Theo did as well. "So, what is this about Harry?"

"You'll see." Harry said, absentmindedly.

 ***** _Come to the Room of Requirement._ ***** Harry said in his mind to Tom.

 ***** _Why?_ ***** Tom asked.

 ***** _Don't question me okay?_ ***** Harry ordered.

 ***** _Yes, sweetie._ ***** Tom said, amused.

 ***** _Doll face._ ***** Harry said in return. Harry could feel Tom's amusement rise at that.

"What's with the earring?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Draco, "You can see it?" He asked.

"Yes, does it mean something?" Draco asked in return.

"Anyone that can see my earring is people that I can trust and in this case, I am extremely surprised that you can see it."

"Why's that?" Draco grumbled, pouting.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy?" Harry said, "Although I should have known that it would have been like this if I am trusting you with something so important as what I am about to explain."

"And what are you about to explain?" Draco said, feeling impatient.

"Hold your horses." Harry muttered.

"What?" Draco, Blaise and Theo all said at the same time.

"Muggle reference, it means wait until I'm ready." Harry said, not even paying attention to the conversation. He was hungry again, and he'd have to wait until later. He was hungry damnit and he wanted blood now.

The door rumbled and everyone tensed up except for Harry. Tom walked through the doors and shut it as he came in.

"Now what do you want Harry? I have classes to attend to." Tom said.

"Divina―" Harry began but Tom's arm went around Harry's waist.

"I said to stop talking about it, you minx." Tom whispered in Harry's ear, biting the tip. Tom looked down at Harry's ear and his forehead scrunched up. "Harry? Why do you have a earring?"

"That's why everyone is here and I also have to explain other things." Harry said, and that was when Tom realized there was others in the room. Draco's mouth was gaping open and Theo and Blaise were staring at them with shocked expressions.

Neville was the most amusing though. His face was lit up like a yule tree and he didn't know if he should keep staring at his Professor and Harry or look away.

Tom continued to nuzzle Harry's neck, not caring that they were there because Harry wouldn't have them there anyway if they weren't trustworthy.

"Harry? Please explain why there is a Professor in here and why he is literally groping you?" Neville said, highly uncomfortable. They should be getting a room, not in front of them! Neville knew though that no amount of telling Harry that would get through to him.

So, Harry explained everything to them, including every deceitful and mistrusting things anyone had ever did to him in his past― er, future? ― Then he went on to explain the earring.

"In the Black house, it turns out there was this secret room for only Lord Black. So, naturally, I went to it. The room was full of the Black ancestors' portraits. As I was talking to them I decided to have a look around." Harry said, Tom tilted his head, "A voice spoke to me."

Tom snorted and Harry shot him a glare. "Sweetie, it's alright. Everyone hears voice once in a while." Harry jabbed Tom with his wand.

"Darling, I'm really not in the mood for your cheek right now." Harry said sneering playfully, "As i was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Harry shot another look to Tom, to which Tom smirked. "I heard a voice tell me to pick up the earring. It seemed to me that it took everything in the voice to say it. it could hardly tell me and whatever it is was using up a lot of energy for it."

"So, what your saying is that you picked up an earring in which you have no idea where it came from? Potter, that's just plain stupid." Theo piped up. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's the thing. I knew I could trust the voice." Harry said, which made Tom tighten his grip on Harry's waist.

"And why are you telling us?" Blaise said, quietly.

"I don't know. Do you want to know? or do you want your arse to be thrown out of this room after a swift obliviate to the head?" Harry said casually.

"No, I'm alright here."

"Don't count your chickens, Mr. Zabini." Harry said, "Your lucky I trusted you in the first place... I have extreme trust issues."

Blaise sent Theo and Draco a look that said, 'Then what made him trust us in the first place?'.

"Which means you will be taking a secrecy vow." Harry announced, and that was when the four other teens in the room groaned.

"Should've known there was a catch." Draco muttered. Tom smirked in Harry's neck and placed kisses all over. Neville just stared at Harry.

"Sorry, Neville. I trust you sincerely but it wouldn't be fair to them." Harry said, nodding to the Slytherins. Harry was trying extraordinarily hard not to moan when Tom kissed one of his sweet spots on his neck. "Tom." Harry whined, "I can't concentrate." Tom just continued to bite down and Harry shivered.

"Swear on on your magic that you will keep whatever we said and will say in this room a secret and you will not converse with anyone with the objective to harm me with this information." Harry said.

Draco looked like he would rather do anything else but swear on his magic as was anybody else in the room besides Tom and Neville. Neville trusted Harry.

"I swear on my magic, so mote it be." The four of them recited. A flash went through the four of them and then Harry relaxed a little more at the fact that the Slytherins couldn't go spreading this around. Not that he really thought they would do it but it was good to be cautious.

"Now, as I was saying. I felt that I could trust the voice." Harry said and Tom finally stopped long enough to listen to Harry. "And you've seen the earring but there was something else too." Tom turned Harry around to look him in the face.

"What do you mean, love?" Tom asked, keeping his arm tightly around Harry's waist. Harry scourgified his face and the muggle makeup disappeared from his face.

"There was also this symbol." Harry said finally and everyone in the room gasped.

"Love...? That's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows." Tom said, surprised enough to show shock, which never happened to him before.

"Holy Mother of Merlin." Draco said, falling on the couch ungracefully. Everyone else wasn't fairing much better.

"You don't think this has anything to do with you coming back in time does it?" Tom asked, "You may just be the Master of Death if the entity wanted you to have some of his powers."

"If that's true, then it marks me as the Master of the Hallows and I did come in contact with every Hallow before." Harry said, "The cloak was given to me in my first year by Dumbledore of all people, and the resurrection stone," Harry looked down at his finger where the glamoured ring was, "Which Dumbledore found before and it cursed him, making Snape keep the curse in his hand. He was still dying, just holding up the inevitable. How stupid could he be anyway to place the ring on his finger as soon as he picked it up, not checking for curses..." Tom scrunched up his forehead in confusion,

"Honest slip of senile old man?" Tom said, amused, "He is old you know."

"Anyway, the Elder wand was disarmed from Dumbledore by Draco." There Draco looked alarmed and smug at the same time, "Then Severus cast the killing curse at Dumbledore, which made the old man fly out of the Astronomy Tower and pummel to his death, but, that obviously was not what happened. I don't know how he got the curse out of his hand or survived the Killing curse and then falling but all I know is that he will die this time whether I have to do it with my own two hands. Literally." Harry fumed and Tom kissed his forehead to make him calm down, "Then me, Ron, and Hermione got captured and were brought to Malfoy Manor, that was where I disarmed Draco and then I was the Elder wands owner. I've come in contact with every Hallow and I had every Hallow near me when I died."

"If that's the case then, why didn't Dumbledore become Death's Master? I mean, he's come in contact with every Hallow as well." Blaise said confused.

"I have a theory." Tom said, "Harry is related to Ignotus Peverell, so maybe Death picked his Master?"

"After all, I don't think the Dumbledore's are related to the Peverell's." Theo also said.

"You don't think you got the Hallow's power from picking up that earring did you?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't know..." Harry said, suddenly interested.

"We can't stay here any longer, we were already here for too long." Tom said, "Plus, I have a class in a few minutes."

"Of course, Professor. Wouldn't want you to be late." Harry said, smirking, "After all, Divination is―"

"Harry..." Tom said menacingly, biting Harry's lip. "You better be a good boy, or I may have to give you a detention."

"Yes please." Harry said cheerfully. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Neville all looked away in various states of discomfort and Draco placed his finger in his mouth, making a gagging face.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville―" Harry nodded to them all, "―Meet Lord Voldemort." Draco's face turned sheet white and he slinked even further down in his seat. Blaise and Theo stood completely frozen and Neville, surprisingly, was smiling. "Now we can leave." Harry finished. He may have omitted some details of Tom in the story that he told the four.

"Harry! You can't just drop that on us and then walk out." Neville said, entirely amused by the situation.

"Watch me." Harry said, then he walked out of the Room of Requirement leaving three gobsmacked Slytherin's, and a very amused Gryffindor.

0o0

 _How could they? Harry thought as he walked down the hallway toward the owlery. How could they just do this to me? Everything that has happened... Did they plan everything? They were never my friends, Ron with his jealousy of the fame that he didn't want at all and Hermione... He didn't know why she would do this to him. Was it because of the money she was getting? She is a muggle-born so it would only be obvious that if she did hang out with Harry Bloody Potter, she would be assured a position in the Ministry that in other times would not let someone with muggle blood in a good position._

 _Harry's eyes watered and he released a few tears. He saw a bench up ahead and sat down, trying to wipe the sadness from his face. It was no use though as he thought about everything he and his frie― ex-friends, went through. Were they trying to kill him? He wouldn't put it past the lot of them. What hurt the most was the betrayal of what he would have called his honorary Grandfather. Not anymore though, and he couldn't understand why they would do it to him._

 _Was he just someone that wasn't worthy to have love in their lives? Was what the Dursley's always said to him right? 'Freak!', 'The only thing you're good for is a nice fuck!', 'No one will ever love you, you are just a slut, someone that isn't worth anything.'_

 _His tears came back full force at those thoughts. Why couldn't he ever have any peace? Right, he wasn't worth anything to anybody and he especially wasn't worthy of any peace in his life._

 _"You have a lot of Wrackspurts zooming around you. I feel it." A delicate voice whispered. Harry's eyes widened and snapped his head up, wiping his cheeks with his hands._

 _"What?― Who are you?" Harry said quietly, his eyes red and puffy._

 _"Wrackspurts. They float in through your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy." The voice continued, "My name is Luna Lovegood."_

 _Harry looked at Luna and swallowed. "My name is Harry―"_

 _"―Potter." Luna finished. "It's okay. It's only natural everyone would know you. Are you sad? Are the Wrackspurts hurting you?"_

 _"I'm alright." Harry said just as quiet as he'd been since talking, he was confused though by the creature known as a Wrackspurt._

 _"It'll be alright, just think of some positive thoughts and they will go away." Luna said, smiling._

 _Harry looked down at his lap and took a shuddering breath. "I don't have any positive thoughts..." Luna's smile turned grim._

 _"Of course you do! Hogwarts is your home is it not?"_

 _"Of course it is! But as long as I been here, nothing good has happened. It's been a disaster day after day and I'm beginning to feel like Hogwarts has it out for me." Harry said, fiddling with his robe._

 _Luna sat down next to Harry and turned him toward her. She wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him. "I know we just met but I believe we will have a great friendship! It's alright, you have your whole life ahead of you!" Luna said, "We can become best friends!"_

 _Harry sniffled and nodded. He could make new friends, he didn't have to sulk. He just couldn't stop thinking about what the Dursley's called him._

 _"Harry..." Came Luna's menacing voice. "Stop it!" Harry turned to Luna again and made his mind go blank. He could do this, he could take Luna's advice and start a new friendship with her._

 _"Harry?" Another voice spoke, "Are you alright?" Harry looked over and Neville came into view._

 _"It's alright now, the Wrackspurts are starting to leave." Luna said. Neville looked at Luna and smiled. "It zooms into people's ears and makes their brain go fuzzy. Harry here had a lot of them."_

 _"I'm glad you're alright Harry." Neville continued to smile and walked over to sit down next to the both of them._

 _Harry put up a silencing ward and told the story of how he overheard the conversation between Ron and Hermione. Neville was outraged and Luna smiled sadly. "It's alright, you have us now."_

 _Neville nodded and Harry looked up to see the gleam in both of their eyes that he identified as fierce protectiveness. Harry wondered why they would give that look to him and that was when Luna's mouth turned down in a displeased expression and the air picked up._

 _"Harry James Potter, If you don't stop the Wrackspurts will come back. You don't want that do you?" Luna said angrily. This was the first time Harry saw her so angry in the time she had been with him._

 _"Luna's right! We will be there for you mate." That was the start of their secret club, a club with only people that Harry trusted. Fred and George were added soon after. After that he would find Ron and Hermione a lot of times, talking about him and taking his money. The turning point was when Sirius died in his fifth year. Besides that, the five of them were together a lot, not that the two others of the golden trio knew that. After all, Harry would have to make time for them to keep his cover._

Harry came out of his memories after seeing the visual in front of him.

"Harry James Potter!"


	19. Chapter 19: Dumbledore's (Mis)Fortune

_Chapter 19: Dumbledore's (Mis)Fortune._

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at a person with vibrant blond hair waving back and forth and the murderous expression plastered on their face. Harry laughed nervously.

"Harry! How could you!" Luna shouted, "You never said hello to me since we've arrived to Hogwarts!" Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry, Luna. There's been so much going on and I've gotten called to the old goats office." Harry explained.

"You've had time to talk to Neville, and the Ravenclaw table is only two seconds away from the Gryffindor table. Just... please tell me you are alright? The Dursley's haven't..." Luna trailed off.

"Luna?" Harry muttered. Harry watched as Luna stood there with a dreamy expression on her face, looking off into the distance. Harry waved his hand in front of her face and then Luna suddenly jolted and snapped her head to Harry's. She pounced and hugged Harry around the waist.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Luna cried, "The Wrackspurts created a nest in your brain, Harry! I told you to stop thinking like that." Harry looked down and then back up at Luna again.

"It was hard not to with everything going on before or after? this time." Harry murmured, "I'm sorry I let them come back."

"It's alright Harry, the Nargles were whispering about a certain someone in your life." Luna said, smiling. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry that I haven't spoke to you since arriving here. I haven't even gotten the chance to speak to Fred and George and they are in the same house as me." Harry sighed.

Luna nodded, "I forgive you. But! You have to make it up to me."

Harry grinned, "Anything!" Luna giggled and hugged Harry once again, "So? What do you want?"

"I don't know yet." She smiled.

"Okay, Luna. I wouldn't forget your pretty face." Harry commented, and that was when Harry felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Harry..." Neville said in a menacing voice. "Keep your affections for Luna to yourself." Harry laughed.

"Ohh, someone is becoming jealous." Harry sang, "Come on dear Luna, we can sit together today."

Neville growled, "Not without me you won't."

"Neville, you know as well as I do that I have my own love." Harry said, very much amused.

"Doesn't matter." Came Neville's answer. Luna giggled harder and Neville and Harry couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"It's alright Nev, Harry won't steal me from you." Luna said breathlessly.

"I wouldn't be able to anyway, Tom is very possessive and just from hugging Luna, he couldn't help but get angry." Harry said, looking up to the head table where a very pissed off Tom was glaring at Luna. Luna followed his gaze and squeaked when it landed on the Divination Professor, she squeaked even louder when her eyes caught a killer look directed at her.

"I'd say," Neville commented, also looking at Tom. Luna turned to Harry.

"You're going out with the Divination Professor?" Luna said slowly but stopped, staring up ahead with the glazed eyes of hers. She then blinked and looked at Harry again, "Merlin Harry! What do you have yourself into?"

Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It was meant to be?"

"Whatever Harry, let's go eat." Neville said, Luna nodded.

"Yeah, watch you two eat while I have to wait until I find some way to get blood." Harry said, not so amused now.

"Don't say that here! Are you trying to give yourself away?" Neville whispered furiously.

"Relax Neville, I've had a silencing charm up since I've began talking to Luna." Harry said, walking toward the tables. "Would you like to go to the Ravenclaw table or the Gryffindor?" Harry asked Luna.

Luna shrugged, "Doesn't matter, but you would probably feel more relaxed at the Ravenclaw table considering," Luna gestured to Ron and Hermione subtly, "You know?"

"Of course, your highness." Harry muttered in mock reverence.

"Shut up Harry." Luna said rolling her eyes. Harry and Neville laughed.

0o0

Harry couldn't stop laughing as he entered the Divination classroom, Tom sat down at his desk with a very displeased expression on his face. Tom shot Harry a glare. When everyone was seated, Tom stood up and walked around the desk to the front eying everyone in their seats, lingering longer on Harry.

"Welcome to Divination, I, Del Tormid, will be your new Professor this year seeing as how your old Professor, Sybil Trelawney, is missing at the moment. In Divination you will be learning how to predict the future, even if it's only just three seconds of it. You will not be challenged in this classroom if you do not have the inner eye for these things. Those people will be able to predict the future in a more advanced manner. We will also learn how to predict bad omens." Tom looked around as he spoke, a couple hands flew up in the air when he finished. "You." Tom pointed at a Gryffindor.

"Do you know where Professor Trelawny is?" The boy asked in a irritatingly pitched voice.

"Mister―?" Tom asked, annoyed.

The boy grew embarrassed and his cheeks lit up just like the red of Gryffindor. "Seamus Finnigan sir." He muttered.

"Well, Mister Finnigan, do you know the definition of 'missing'?" Tom snapped, utterly passed annoyed at the ineptness of his class.

Seamus started to shrink into himself and Ron jumped up out of his seat once again. "You don't have to be so mean!" Ron shouted, and Tom's eyes narrowed.

Harry snorted quietly and Tom's eyes glared holes into Ron. "Mister Weasley, you will raise your hand in my classroom." Ron slid down into his seat and nodded, although Harry knew he was seething.

"Anyone else have any useless questions to get off their shoulders before we start the class?" Tom looked around the classroom and every Gryffindor gulped except the obvious ones, every Slytherin was grinning. "No? Then let's begin."

Harry snickered, and Tom looked into his direction. ***** _You're enjoying this, admit it._ ***** Harry said between their link.

 ***** _I may hate this class, but I get to take everything out on the students. What fun._ ***** Tom said in reply, ***** _Now I know how Severus feels._ ***** Tom smirked and once again the Gryffindor's shivered in apprehension. Tom cackled in his mind at the reaction and Harry smiled at the sound.

 ***** _Love._ ***** Harry said.

 ***** _Kitten._ ***** Tom said back. "We will be starting off with the tea leaves once again, and we will go over them so everyone gets a chance to share theirs. Begin."

 _Asmia!_ Harry hissed, _Come back!_ Tom looked up at the sound and saw a large boa constrictor slithering up to him.

 _No, Asmia must see the great snake Lord._ Asmia hissed back. The students jumped when they caught sight of the snake, screeches and manly screams ran through the room. Tom looked at Harry. ***** _What are you doing bringing your snake to class?_ ***** Tom hissed through the link, ***** _I won't be able to talk in front of everyone, they'll know instantly who I am._ *****

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Tom rolled his eyes. _Come back Asmia, Tom can't talk right now in front of everyone. I will let you see him after._

The snakes head reared around to look at Harry. _Promise?_

 _I promise,_ Harry sighed. The snake seemed to let out a sigh that was a loud hiss and the student renewed their screams. She slithered up to Harry, up his arm and around his shoulders once again, resting underneath his robe.

"I knew it! You are a slimy Slytherin aren't you?" Ron shouted once again, this time at Harry making Tom see red.

"Detention Mister Weasley! With Professor Umbridge, I'm sure she wouldn't mind looking after you for the night." Tom hissed bordering on Parseltongue but not giving himself away. "Is that your familiar Mister Potter?" Tom asked Harry.

"Yes Professor." Harry said slightly seductive, biting his lip. Everyone was too busy trying to stay as far away from Harry as possible that they didn't see it. Neville snorted.

 ***** _Stop you minx._ ***** Tom groaned.

 ***** _Yes Professor._ ***** Much more seductively, slightly moaning in his mind for Tom.

Tom sat down at his desk and crossed his legs. "See, Mister Weasley? The snake is Mister Potter's familiar, so it is completely appropriate to allow." Trying but failing miserably at completely ignoring Harry moaning in his head. _Brat._

0o0

"I can't believe this!" Ron shouted, barging into Dumbledore's office, "How dare Potter do this to me!"

Dumbledore's spectacles slid down his nose and he used his hand to fix them upright again, "And what, pray tell, has he done now?" Dumbledore said, sitting down at his desk slowly.

Hermione came in after Ron and sat down into one of the chairs, "He's hanging out with Malfoy for one," Hermione said, "I mean, Malfoy of all people."

"Then in class he said that we weren't friends." Ron shouted, "In front of everyone none the less! He has gotten me detention so many times I can't even count!" Hermione snorted. Ron looked over at her and glared, "What!?"

"You got those detentions on your own. Surprisingly Headmaster, Harry hadn't even said a word throughout class except the times where he was called upon. He is also saying that he might not even seen You-Know-Who in the first place now and that he might have been hallucinating."

"What! Hmm, this isn't good. This isn't good at all. Potter seems to be trying to get out from under my control. He must know something." Dumbledore muttered angrily, "You have to try and build a bridge with him and help him over it, as I think the muggle saying goes."

"It's not Headmaster, but I think I know what you mean. You want us to keep trying to make up with Harry right?" Hermione said.

"No way! Do you have any idea how much I hate him!" Ron screeched.

"Joy! Mr. Weasley, no one cares about your feelings here, I'm not sorry to tell you. Run along now, if you do not do it, there will be consequences which include money."

Ron gulped, thinking about the money he would be losing if he didn't do what the Headmaster said. "Of course, Headmaster. I understand." Ron said hastily.

"I'm counting on you two." Dumbledore said, eyeing them both with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Headmaster." They both chorused.

0o0

"Goblin, I would like to talk to Cadhork." Dumbledore said, staring at the Goblin on the chair with contempt on his face.

The goblin sneered at Dumbledore. "On what authority?"

Dumbledore gritted his teeth. He'd always hated dealing with Goblins. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

The Goblin stared at him, raising eyebrows. "And?"

"I am Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I have a lot of authority." Dumbledore sneered right back.

The Goblin raised his head, looking Dumbledore up and down before jumping off his chair, "Very well, I will be back in a minute." The Goblin then made his way to the Head-Goblin office. He scurried to the door and knocked on it, waiting once again for the 'come in' before walking into the room.

"Sir, he is finally here. What do we do?" Griphook asked Cadhork. Cadhork leaned back into his chair with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Give him the papers." Cadhork said.

Griphook's eyes widened, "W-why sir?" It was a surprising thing to see, when a Goblin stuttered.

"Give. Him. The. Papers." Cadhork said once again, enunciating each word.

Griphook nodded, confused but walked out of the room grabbing the papers on the way. Dumbledore was standing in the exact place he was before and Griphook felt like taking a sword and shoving it up into the old fool's gut. "Head Cadhork cannot see you because he is already in a meeting. What would you like?"

Dumbledore seethed, "I would like adoption papers." He said curtly.

Griphook looked again at Dumbledore, up and down and smirked. "You adopting?"

Dumbledore caught on to the innuendo and sneered once again. "Not that it's any of your business Goblin, but the papers are for a good family to take in a young boy."

Griphook rolled his eyes and turned his back on Dumbledore, pretending to walk over to get the papers since he'd already picked them up and walked back. "Here you are." Griphook said, not one bit pleased to be handing them over.

The Headmaster's eyes lit up, twinkling madly, "Thank you Goblin, good day to you."

"Yes, good day." Griphook glared as Dumbledore made his way out the Gringotts doors.

0o0

"Severus, get the rest of the blood out." Albus commanded to his spy. _A spy that wasn't really his._

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus muttered back, leisurely going at his own pace to his quarters. Severus Snape running? Bah, blasphemous. He swooped into his potions lab like an overgrown bat and grabbed the vile of left over blood and started on his way back.

He just hoped for Harry's sake, he could figure out what to do to fix whatever Dumbledore had up his sleeve and he sure as hell knew that the Dark Lord would do something about it.

Severus arrived at the office, giving the old man the vile. He watched the bearded fool maneuver the potion carefully over to his desk. "Now Severus, I am going to lay the adoption papers down on the floor. I need you to watch over them, just in case the papers get damaged. I will be working on binding the blood with Potter's writing so it passes as his." Dumbledore said, rubbing the vile closely.

Severus sighed internally, wondering what the goblin was thinking giving the papers to Dumbledore when the Potter's were very important in their eyes. Rich and all. Just the thought of losing the Potter vaults and any other house that Harry was Lord to, would make any goblin faint. They would be losing a good size chunk out of their business. The Malfoy's didn't even have the amount of money Harry had in his vaults.

"Very well, Headmaster." Severus walked up next to the deposited papers on the floor and knelt down.

"Ready Severus?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling like crazy. Severus felt like rolling his eyes. No, he was knelt down, looking at the Headmaster for no reason. One of Severus' fantasies came back with a vengeance. Severus finally wrapping Dumbledore's beard around his neck and choking him to death. _Satisfying._

Dumbledore on the other-hand, was thinking about all his plans. He was finally going to be able to put the Potter brat in line. How dare he get emancipated. Albus felt triumph that he was finally getting what he wanted ever since Potter took it away. Complete control over the Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing was going to stop him. He had everything planned out, showing Potter Tom's memories to get him to go after the Horcruxes, destroying said Horcruxes, killing Tom and it was just a matter of time before he killed Potter himself if Tom don't do it for him.

Dumbledore took the vile of blood and took a white chalk from his desk drawer. He drew the runes associated with the ritual around the papers, and finally poured the blood on the runes. "Constituite diem sanguinem, connectente." Dumbledore muttered, "Constituite diem sanguinem, connectente." The blood seeped into the papers, glowing with a faint inky black colour with a vibrant red around it.

The light calmed down and Severus looked at the papers seeing the chicken scratch that was Harry's writing. He shook his head and looked at Dumbledore and backed away a little when he saw the look on the man's face. It was such a greedy expression that Severus felt sickened.

"Thank you Severus for your time." Dumbledore's voice was laced with glee and Severus could tell where he was planning on going to when he left the office.

"I will be going Headmaster." Severus said, making his way to the door. Before he went through though, he looked back at Dumbledore. Severus had seen a lot of things in his life and a lot of those things made him want to forget them but at this moment in his life and the visual he had in front of him, made him actually want to Obliviate his mind over and over and over until he could no longer take an Obliviate because he would go mad.

Dumbledore was actually, literally, jumping up and down. Severus didn't pay any attention to it because as soon as he saw it, he ran. Yes, Severus Snape once again ran as fast he could, because he felt like burning his eyes out. Albus Dumbledore was dancing. _D. A. N. C. I. N. G._ Albus Dumbledore. _My eyes,_ Severus whined, yes, _whined._

Severus ran like his life depended on it. He made a detour to Gryffindor Tower and went to find Harry. As soon as he saw him, he gestured for Harry to follow him. Making his way to the Potion's lab, he looked to make sure Harry was following him and continued walking.

When he arrived, he ushered Harry in quickly, shutting the door.

Harry was confused. What did Snape want with him now? He didn't do anything to him. Usually the only reason Snape would seek him out was when he thought Harry had done something wrong. This was different though. It seemed that Snape had something to tell him. Getting a good look at his Professor, he could tell that the man had been through something ugly.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, curiously. Severus took a deep breath, Harry observed.

"You may be in a lot of trouble." Severus said finally, out of breath. "The Headmaster just obtained the Adoption papers and he has done a ritual to forge your writing and bind your blood to it."

Harry cursed, "I'm sure I sent a letter to Cadhork warning him ahead." Harry muttered, "This isn't good."

Severus stared at Harry as if to say, 'way to state the obvious' and put his hand on his temples, massaging it. "Don't give me a migraine with your stupid remarks." Severus said finally. "Obviously this isn't good, boy. Dumbledore is on his way back to Gringotts to pass in the papers. What are you going to do then?"

"I trust Cadhork, he knows what he is doing." Harry said, "If it turns out that I put my trust into this wrongfully, then I'll just have to figure this out later on."

"For now you're just going to go along with this?" Severus muttered ludicrously.

Harry nodded. Severus nodded as well, "Well then, don't say I didn't warn you." Severus moved to leave but stopped when Harry called out to him, "Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you." Harry said, ducking his head and looking at the ground. Severus smirked, looking at Harry.

"I endured a horrible image for you." Severus said and once again nodded, "It was utter torture."

That just made Harry more curious, tilting his head to the side. "What was it?"

Severus shuddered, "I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Severus stated, saying no more.

Harry pouted, "Fine. See you Severus." Harry said, walking out the door first, leaving Severus behind. Severus smiled, one of his true smiles. He rarely smiled in his life, and the main reason behind it was Harry Potter. Merlin, what had he become? Smiling because of a Potter. Severus shook his head, and walked to his quarters to rest.

0o0

Albus slammed the papers down on the goblins desk in Gringotts, a triumphant smirk on his face. "I would like to submit the Adoption papers of Harry James Potter." Albus was in utter glee. This was it. This would put Potter in his place.

Griphook looked up at Albus with a sneer on his face, "Very well, follow me." Griphook took a step down from the pedestal and made his way to Cadhork's office for the third time because of Albus Dumbledore. "Here we are," Griphook stopped and knocked on the door, sighing.

"Come in." Cadhork shouted, Griphook opened the door and peeked his head in and Albus impatiently pushed the goblin out of the way and stalked up to the Head Goblin's desk.

"Cadhork, I would like to submit Harry's Adoption papers." Albus said once again and Cadhork could see the delight in the man's twinkling eyes.

Cadhork sneered nastily, "The papers..." Cahork said, clawed hand out awaiting the required material.

Albus rustled around his robe, finally taking out the papers and giving them to the raised hand. Albus stared as Cadhork went through the paperwork, hearing him let out groans and grunts. Albus wasn't a very patient man, he hated waiting for anything. Nobody made Albus Dumbledore wait. "Yes, let us test it shall we?" Cadhork finally said, after peering at the impatient stance Dumbledore was taking up.

"What?! You mean you weren't doing anything in all that time you just had it?" Albus spat out, "When I get my han―" Albus stopped and took a deep breath― "Continue." Griphook and Cadhork smirked shark-like.

"Surely Mr. Dumbledore, you know that I wouldn't be able to test it's authenticity in here." Cadhork said, still with a smirk on his face, "We must first test it to make sure it hasn't been tampered with. This test will detect anything."

 _Anything. Any_ thing? Albus felt blood drain from his face. If he is found out here it will be the end of him. He couldn't just take the papers back now because it would look suspicious. What was he going to do?

Cadhork walked out of the office, Griphook following gleefully and Albus slowly walking behind Griphook aimlessly. This wasn't good. Maybe he could pay them not to tell? If they found out― because Albus couldn't think the word 'when'― They would immediately contact the Ministry.

That was not going to happen if he had anything to say about it. It would not. Albus was knocked out of his thoughts when the impending test was about to begin. He had to be ready to pounce on the goblins and pay them handsomely for not letting this out.

Cadhork took the papers and tossed it into some kind of liquid substance. The papers floated around until they sunk to the water, glowing a dark coal black. Both goblins turned around, smirking blood-thirsty at Albus. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Dumbledore?" Cadhork said, inching further toward Dumbledore.

"I can explain." Dumbledore said, "You would like money yes? Everyone knows goblin's like money, how much to keep this quiet?" Goblin's would usually accept those terms but since Harry was their most important client, they wouldn't dare do it.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I can assure you that we goblins do like our gold but it is highly inappropriate to do this with our most loyal client. Mr. Potter is very rich and we wouldn't do anything to be on his bad side you see? It's just rotten luck for you." Cadhork felt like jumping around in amusement but he knew that it would be scarring unlike Dumbledore.

"I demand to know why you and Potter are on such speaking terms!" Dumbledore shouted, "I am his Magical Guardian I have the right to know these things."

Cadhork shook his head, "Like I said repeatedly, you are no longer Mr. Potter's Guardian and you have no say in any of his personal life. Griphook, restrain him."

Griphook smirked, his sharp teeth showing in his excitement and hit the button on the side of the wall, making plants come alive and wrap around Dumbledore before he could take out his wand and make an escape. The wand cluttered to the ground as Dumbledore was hoisted up on the plants and they tightened so that Dumbledore could not move an inch.

"No need to try Wand-less magic, you will not be able to. This place has a magic ward around it so you wouldn't have been able to use your wand either." Cadhork commented. Both Cahork and Griphook walked out of the room, practically skipping while Dumbledore watched them with despair and anger without so much as a single twinkle in his eyes.

0o0

The mirror warmed up and Harry rolled over in his bed muttering a soft 'Sirius Black' and the face of the name appeared in the mirror. "Sirius!" Harry said happily.

"Hey, pup!" Sirius barked out, "How are you doing?"

"Not much really..." Harry said, cuddling into his bed more. He could hardly get to see Tom now that he was a Professor. He wanted to be snuggling with Tom, not his comforter.

"Now, you know that isn't true." Sirius tutted.

"No, really. The only thing that happened was that Severus told me about how Dumbledore has the Adoption papers and is on his way to Gringotts with them." Harry said.

"Gringotts!" Sirius exclaimed, "Pup! This is bad! The goblins on your side right?"

"Yes, I trust Cadhork Sirius. He has something up his sleeve to give the papers to Dumbledore. He must of had some way to detect any tampering with it. If so then Dumbledore is probably on his way to the Ministry by now." Harry said in return.

"The Ministry? If that's true then Dumbledore may get sacked from Hogwarts and it wouldn't be such a hard battle after all."

"No, Dumbledore may get sacked from being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot but he won't from being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Ministry has too much trust in him and they will more than likely think that Dumbledore was trying to do something right for a poor student in need of family." Harry sneered, "The battle will still happen soon, and nothing will stop it."

"I sure hope your right, pup." Sirius said, "I'm looking forward to his face when he will see that the fake Sirius is Trelawney." Sirius giggled, "Not only that but seeing the look on his face when he'll see that Fred, George and Remus not counting the other friends you have at Hogwarts are on Voldemort's side."

Harry chuckled, imagining the look. "It will be great won't it?" Harry smiled.

Sirius made a _'duh'_ look, "Of course, Harry. It will be brilliant." Harry heard another sound in the background and laughed when Remus' face appeared in the mirror.

"He didn't even tell me that he was calling you tonight." Remus pouted.

"Oh shut up, you got to be with Harry up until he went to Hogwarts. I was stuck here the whole time." Sirius shouted.

"Fine, fine, but can you please let me know next time." Remus said to Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius said, looking at an amused Harry, "What?"

"It's just... I needed this right now. Thanks." Harry smiled. Sirius and Remus both smiled.

"I'm glad." Remus said and Sirius nodded.

"I have to go, I want to sleep." Harry said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both said in unison.


	20. Chapter 20: The Unfortunate Events of GW

_**GinHanelle:** Yeah, I had that planned from the beginning. I thought it would be funny to corporate Tom into a Hogwarts Professor but I wanted a little twist on it. Tom as a Divination Professor is funny as hell._

 _ **Silver .Blast96:** Thank you, thank you. I'm happy you like it!_

 _ **Calmzone1:** Good idea about the chair. Inscribing runes will make them tell the absolute truth but it would take a while to inscribe them so it wouldn't work in the story. The trial is soon so they wouldn't have enough time. I hope you like this chapter._

 _ **FandomsNeverDie:** Harry and Tom will make up in this chapter, if you know what I mean. ;) And of course Dumbledore has something up his sleeve, the old man. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **Vampire Moonlight:**_ _New chapter!_

 _ **BellaPom:**_ T _hank you!_

 _ **Daithi4377:** Dumbledore is sneaky, you never know what he got up his sleeve! Hope you like the new chapter!_

 _ **Mizzrazz72:**_ _I know right! All he thinks about is money and fame. He is the greediest person ever. Alongside Mr. Krabs! . I just had to put that there._

 _Now on with the chapter,_

 _Chapter 20: The Unfortunate Events of GW._

' _ **Ministry Passes Educational Degree Number Twenty-Three: Dolores Umbridge Appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor,**_ ' was the headline the next morning. Harry knew he had to go talk to Umbridge and try to become friends with her even if she was a pink toad. Umbridge could bring him places and make it easier for him to get Dumbledore out of the lime-light and for people to stop worshipping the ground that he walked on. Harry continued reading the paper and came across another headline and smirked.

' _ **Albus Dumbledore Apprehended From Gringotts For Tampering With Adoption Papers. Why Is Dumbledore Trying To Use Adoption Papers For Harry Potter?**_ ' _\- Dumbledore was taken into custody last night and taken to a Ministry holding cell to await his trial. At the moment, Delores Umbridge will be taking over as Headmistress of Hogwarts on top of High Inquisitor. What was Dumbledore doing, making false adoption papers for Harry Potter? As I'm told Harry Potter is emancipated and happily at that._

 _That's right readers... It seems as if Dumbledore doesn't like the fact that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived is not under his thumb anymore. Gringotts has spoken of how Albus Dumbledore has been Potter's Magical Guardian since that night in Godric's Hollow and up until now, he hasn't acted like one. Harry was living with his Muggle relatives and hasn't seen Dumbledore until he went to Hogwarts in his first year._

 _After the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the goblins say that within the binding contract that made Potter play, also made Potter emancipated. Since the goblet was tricked into allowing Potter entry into the Tournament it also considered Potter an adult._

 _That's not all... The goblins reportedly told me that Dumbledore wouldn't stop coming in demanding for adoption papers and asking why he wasn't Harry Potter's Guardian anymore. He said the following, "I was suitably confused when my monthly payment was not delivered." That's right! Albus Dumbledore has been taking money out of the Potter vaults since young Harry was placed with his relatives. None of those payments were for the benefit of Harry._

 _Now you ask, what will happen to Albus Dumbledore now? Stealing, Tampering and not only that but neglect of a child in his care. His trial will be held tomorrow at noon. We were very pleased to bring you this news._

 _Rita Skeeter,_

 _The Daily Prophet._

Harry could literally kiss Rita. He may have a grudge against her but right now it was perfect. Nobody will like that Dumbledore was stealing and neglecting a child. It was a masterpiece.

Harry knew Dumbledore would get off with it though but at least when they time came to bring Dumbledore down, he might have some more allies. He wasn't too happy that the goblins broke their promise but he would respect the fact that it was the best time to let it out to the public.

Anyway, that would explain why Umbridge was lounging on Dumbledore's throne like she owned it and like it was her birth right. Harry glanced over at Tom and smiled lightly. He felt like he hardly had anytime with Tom and he was in Hogwarts. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he was planning on going to Hogwarts without Tom being there. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he never even got to see Tom at least once a day even if he only got to see a glance of him.

Tom caught eye contact with Harry and smiled as well. ***** _I miss you..._ ***** Harry whispered in his mind. Tom's mouth, what once was a smile, became a frown.

 ***** _I'm right here, Harry._ ***** Tom returned confused. Harry's mouth went into a straight line.

 ***** _You don't understand._ ***** Harry bluntly said, turning away. Harry felt like ripping out his hair.

 ***** _Harry! What do you mean?_ ***** Tom said, ***** _Harry..._ ***** The only way to make Tom understand was to make him jealous and then Tom would take him to his rooms. He had a feeling that Weaslette would be on her way on his lap as per usual. If he played along then Tom would probably erupt and kill the pest. Then he could have some alone time with the git.

Harry smirked when the redhead made her way over. "Harry!" Ginny shouted, preening at the attention Harry was giving her. She sat down right on Harry's lap and that was when Harry felt the first prickling of Tom's anger.

"Ginny!" Harry smiled, "How are you doing today?" Harry didn't know if he could do it. Just the mere sight of the Weaslette made him want to sink his teeth into her neck and viciously pull back.

Ginny blushed and hid her face behind her hair. "I'm great! How are you?" Ginny started to wriggle on his lap, probably trying to arouse Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and acted flushed.

"G-Ginny... Er..." Harry stuttered, smirking as a particularly rush of jealousy and anger almost knocked him over. Harry glanced back toward Tom and he could see that Tom's crimson eyes were showing through his Glamour. Harry smirked even more when he saw that Tom's crimson eyes were showing various emotions. Anger, jealousy, possessiveness and the most prominent was... was hurt. Harry's smirk immediately diminished. He jumped up and Ginny fell on the floor as he ran for the Great Hall doors.

He'd always swore not to cry. Crying only made things worse and made him feel even more sadness. But at this moment in time, he cried. The look he had saw in Tom's eyes made him want to hurt himself the way he had hurt Tom. He ran to his room in the Gryffindor Tower, hoping beyond hope that Tom wasn't mad at him for doing what he did.

He was only there for a few minutes before Tom barged into the room, his eyes cold as steel.

"Harry, what was that!" Tom shouted, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"I'm sorry..." Harry whispered, "It's... It's just, I never get to see you anymore and I thought maybe if I would get you a little jealous you might come see me." Harry barely got out, stuttering between breaths with tears running down his face that he tried to get rid of.

Tom looked at Harry closely with a frown on his face, his cold mask washing away. He shifted closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I'm sorry that we never get to spend enough time together. I have class and you know that. But..." Tom paused, "I suppose I can try to clear up more time so that we can spend it with each other, how is that?"

Harry wiped the rest of his tears away and nodded. "I'm sorry for being such a cry baby, It's just... I really miss you, I can't bare to think about what it would be like without you in the school and at the Manor instead. I should be lucky I get to see you as much as I do now." Harry whispered, snuffling.

"It's alright, Harry." Tom said, kissing Harry on the forehead, "I think the same way. But, you have to remember that indulging in the girl's antics causes me pain too. Just having the girl all over you is enough, I don't want to see my lover enjoying something that is suppose to be my job." Tom smiled as Harry giggled.

"I'm sorry, Tom. You're missing your breakfast because of me and I caused you hurt. I promise I will not do anything like this ever again." Harry said, jumping up in Tom's arms and finally snuggling with him after so long.

"You better not you minx." Tom replied, using his hand to pull Harry's chin up toward him. He lightly rubbed his thumb over Harry's bottom lip and licked his lips. Harry's green eyes gazed back into uncovered crimson and that was when a low growl erupted from Tom's throat and he attacked Harry's lips with vigor.

"Don't. Let. That. Girl. Touch. You. Ever. Again!" Tom enunciated every word and with another growl, tightened his hold on Harry's waist, "No one is allowed to touch you except me, you're mine!"

Tom laid Harry down upon the bed, threw off Harry's shirt and his mouth went straight to Harry's neck as a moan tore from Harry's lips.

 _Mine._

A bite to Harry's neck and Tom went lower.

 _Mine._

A bite to Harry's nipple and Tom once again went lower.

 _Mine._

A bite to the groin and Tom smirked when Harry let out a whimper of pleasure.

" _Mine!_ " Tom growled louder.

" _Yours!_ " Harry moaned, arching his back. Tom moved up and captured Harry's lips and a fierce kiss, two tongues battling for dominance and as usual Tom came out the winner and he bit down on Harry's lip, tasting the tang of blood that Harry immediately licked up.

Harry shot puppy dog eyes up at Tom and Tom sighed, shifting his shirt down and letting Harry move closer. Harry kissed Tom's neck and before Tom knew it, Harry bit down. Tom moaned and fell down across the bed with Harry falling on top of him.

"Harry..." Tom whispered, placing his hands on the back of Harry's head, smoothing down the messy raven black curls. When Harry had enough, he pulled away from Tom's neck and a dribble of blood made its way down his chin. Harry groaned when Tom licked all the way up his chin, tasting his own blood.

"Tom... You have no idea how fucking sexy that was." Harry said lowly.

"I have an idea." Tom said breathlessly, staring lustfully at Harry. Harry flew at Tom like his life depended on it.

0o0

"Fudge, you can't be serious! Have sense!" Dumbledore shouted at Fudge angrily, "The boy can't be on his own, I was doing this for his own good!"

Fudge shook his head, "You were doing it for your own plans, I know what you are planning. Next you will be trying to steal my position! Like hell you will!"

"You have a misunderstanding! You can't trust the goblins, they lie like no tomorrow! Why would I steal money from Harry's vault? I took money out to give to the Dursley's, so that they could give young Harry the things he needed. How was I to know they wouldn't actually give it to him?" Dumbledore said, staring at Fudge bristling mad.

"How were you to know? How were you to... Albus Dumbledore, the goblins have stated that you were the Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter and your duties were to check on your charge every month at least. You have not met those requirements and the goblins have stated that it wasn't just money for the Dursley's that was taken out to spend, it was money for Molly Weasley starting in September 1st of 1991 for whatever reason. Why would the Weasley's have the money of the Potter vaults when Mister Potter himself didn't have any real contact with them until later on. Mister Potter may have met the Weasley's on his first day but he wouldn't willingly hand out his money to a complete stranger he met the first day. Have some common sense, old man." Fudge said, his nostrils flaring and his breath coming out irregularly.

"Molly Weasley always planned to take young Harry in. It is her right to some money out of Harry's vault for the rest of her family."

Fudge stood there, eyes blown wide and ― If he were in a cartoon― Pulsing. "Molly Weasley has no right to Lord Potter's vaults unless she has express permission from him or is already his adoptive mother. Every knut was placed back into Lord Potter's vault, making the Weasley's in debt and very much skint."

"I was doing this for Harry's sake. He is in need of someone to look after him." Dumbledore all but snarled. That didn't make Dumbledore any less innocent and Fudge felt like cackling. He could finally knock Dumbledore off a peg or two.

"Be that as it may, you will not be getting off with this. I'd reckon you will not be Chief Warlock any longer, and hopefully your position as Headmaster will be revoked as well." Fudge commented walking down the hall, laughing like crazy as Dumbledore sat down on the dirty bench inside the cell seething in anger.

0o0

Harry walked down the corridor of Hogwarts, his feet scuffing against the brick floor but paused when he saw Umbridge stalking toward him. Harry's eyebrows rose when she stopped in front of him.

"Mr. Potter." Umbridge's squeaky voice said, piercing Harry with her toad eyes.

"Professor Umbridge." Harry said in confusion, inwardly smirking. He knew what this was about.

"Come along." Was Umbridge's reply as she walked back the way she came, gesturing for Harry to follow her. Harry let a grin tug his lips before wiping his face clean of emotion.

"Yes, Professor." Harry whispered, not necessarily for Umbridge to hear. Harry followed Umbridge to her office― which used to be Dumbledore's― hearing an incessant noise of heels clicking behind her as she went.

When they arrived, Umbridge sat down at her desk chair, "It has come to my attention Mr. Potter, that you aren't as bad as I originally thought. So, being the generous person that I am, you will be given a trial on my Inquisitorial Squad. I will awarding badges to all my Junior Inquisitors tonight."

Harry smiled but inwardly smirked. He'd always wondered what it was like to be a prefect and now he had the opportunity to, being the Ministry Squad after all. "Of course, Professor Umbridge. But, what time tonight Ma'am?" Harry asked politely. This was going exactly as planned, he would run the Inquisitorial Squad better than Tom ran his Death Eaters. Harry cackled madly in his head.

In his class, Tom's body was wracked with shudders. Whatever Harry was planning wasn't going to be pretty. He still smiled though and continued to teach his class.

Now Harry just had to find a way to push Umbridge into giving him the position as leader. Maybe a little push in the right direction and she would be eating right out of the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry dear, I forgot to mention it. It will be tonight at eight O' clock sharp, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The Inquisitorial Squad will be formed to catch misbehaving students quicker and more efficiently." Umbridge stated, looking proud of herself.

"Very well, Professor. If I may say something―?" Harry asked, biting his lip innocently.

"You may."

"That is― _Ma'am_ ― I've overheard Granger and Weasley planning on teaching the students, saying that your class will not be enough. They are obviously going against your back and trying to create their own little group." Harry commented, his face lighting up as Umbridge's face turned from curiosity to outrage.

"How dare they!" Umbridge hissed, "I will get to the bottom of this. Thank you for telling me Mr. Potter, you can go on your way now."

Harry nodded, leaving the room happily.

0o0

"You little _bitch!_ " A shrieking voice rang through the halls of Hogwarts and Harry tilted his head in curiosity. That voice sounded remarkably like Ginny Weasley. "Don't tell lies, I've seen you with him! Stay away from him you hear me! Or you'll regret it." Harry walked faster. Something was happening and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

When he turned the corner and witnessed what was happening. Merlin wouldn't be able to hold him back at that moment. His conscious flew away uselessly and he couldn't control his own limbs as he grabbed the skinny neck in his view and tightened his hold, lifting the body in the air.

"What the fuck are you doing..." Harry said coldly, "What did you do?"

Choked sobs and coughs could be heard from the girl but Harry didn't let up once, only tightening his hold even more. Hands flew up to her neck as she tried to grasp onto something in vain. "P-Pleas-e." She eventually coughed out.

Harry shot his head to the blonde, looking up and down. "What did she do, Luna?" Harry noticed the side of Luna's face was blood red. Someone was going to die.

"Don't think you're getting away with this." Harry tutted at the red headed girl, grinning with his sharp teeth showing. Ginny's eye widened and she started to wriggle even more in Harry's hold. "Did you know that struggling will only make you die faster?" Harry giggled.

"Mon...s...ter." Ginny bit out, her hands frantically flying around.

"You _little_ ―" Harry reared back as a finger nail grazed his cheek, making blood run from the deep cut. Harry slammed Ginny up against the wall, choking her to death.

"Stop," Luna's small voice pleaded, "You can't kill her here, in Hogwarts halls."

It took all of Harry's inner strength to lighten the hold on the chit that scratched him. What was up with people and their finger nails anyway. First Dumbledore and now the Weaslette.

"Harry?" Tom came into view, his eyes going to Luna, to Ginny who was still attached to the wall and Harry. It wasn't long before his eyes zoomed in on the long slash to the cheek. His eyes hardened and he coldly glared at the Weaslette. " _Stupefy._ " Tom said, pointing at Ginny and shaking in rage.

Ginny fell to the floor unconscious and Tom stalked up to Harry, checking over the wound. Harry shook his head and pointed at Luna. "The scratch will heal." Harry walked over to Luna and placed his hand on Luna's cheek. The redness disappeared and Harry sighed, "Does it feel better?"

"Mmhm." Luna nodded, "Thank you."

Tom walked over to Ginny's unconscious body and picked it up and placing an invisibility spell on her. "Enough is enough, this chit is lucky she is still alive right now. I will finish her tonight."

Harry nodded, "I'm coming."

"Well then come on."

"I'll be down in a second, I need to walk Luna to the common room." Harry looked over Luna one more time before walking to Ravenclaw, Luna following behind.

0o0

 _Open_ Harry hissed, making his way down into the chamber. He couldn't wait to have a go at the Weaslette. It was really turning out to be a very good day. Dumbledore was sacked for the time being and was going on trial. He was going to be in Umbridge's Inquisitorial group and now he was going to be able to get his revenge on the girl. Harry cackled out loud, smirking devilishly.

" _Hello..._ " Harry sang, skipping into the chamber. Harry's first visual was Tom torturing the girl and he giggled. "When is it my turn?" Harry pouted.

"Go ahead." Tom muttered, kicking Ginny in the leg.

Harry jumped up and down excitedly and Tom rolled his eyes. _I think he is more bloodthirsty than me..._ Tom thought amusedly. _No pun intended._

" _Aluminis Pellis,_ " Harry intoned, grinning. Ginny writhed on the floor, her skin shredding in a gory fashion. Her body was now full of red blotches and she looked absolutely disgusting.

"Mmhm, where did you learn that spell to?" Tom asked interestedly.

"A few books from the Black vault are only for Blacks', so no one else knows about them. I can give you the books if you want, I've already read them. Honestly, it's kind of surprising that you don't know about them." Harry muttered, concentrating on another spell.

"Interesting." Tom commented, "Show me more."

" _Intus Sunt,_ " Harry incanted, making the rest of Ginny's skin turn inside out. Her body was now a big red bloody mess. Harry licked his lips.

"Don't tell me you are getting hungry at looking at that thing." Tom said disgusted.

"Blood is blood, Tom. Except for Dumbledore, I wouldn't go near that." Harry said and they both shuddered, " _Corpus Calor._ "

Ginny didn't do anything at first, but after a minute her body started to convulse and she started to foam at the mouth. The spell worked to heat the inside of the body, the same way as if you were burned alive.

"Fascinating." Tom said, "Together now. We will both cast my new torture curse. Ready?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

" _Prae Delore!_ " They both shouted and the pain of one curse was enough but two? Ginny wasn't going to live through twenty seconds.

On the twelve second mark, Tom walked over to Harry, the spell still active and kissed the living day lights out of him. Harry smiled.

That was the _end_ of Ginny Weasley.

0o0

Harry arrived at Umbridge's office at the appointed time, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Umbridge's sickly sweet voice, called out. Harry opened the door and noticed most of the Squad were Slytherin's but there were some Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and even a Gryffindor in the mix as well surprisingly.

Harry nodded at Umbridge, "Professor."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you can stand over there by Mr. Malfoy." Harry sauntered over to Draco and smirked. Draco gaped.

"How did you get here? I thought Umbridge despised you?" Draco asked, eyes widening.

"I got on her good side." Harry smirked wider.

"Whatever," Draco turned away and Harry snorted.

"Now students, remember that this Inquisitorial Squad is the heart of Hogwarts from now on. You will have the authority to deduct house points as you see fit but remember that I will not tolerate any of you breaking the rules." Umbridge started but paused, "Now for your badges, I will start with the leader. Originally I was going to assign Mr. Malfoy as the leader but since Mr. Potter has enlightened me on something, I will let him take over." Umbridge smiled toady at Harry and Harry tried to keep in a grimace and succeeded, his mouth unwillingly tugging into a smile.

Umbridge approached Harry, pinning the badge onto Harry's robes and nodding at him. Harry nodded back and Umbridge moved onto Draco and so on. When she finished she walked over to her desk.

"Keep your eye out for the following student: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and anyone that they are especially close too. That is all, dismissed."

He finally had way more authority, the red head chit was gone, Dumbledore was on trial. This really was a good day.


	21. Chapter 21: Death, Arrest, and Freedom

_**Melikalilly:**_ _I'm glad you love it!_

 _ **Setokayba2n:**_ _You'll find out soon then... *evil grin*_

 _ **Daithi4377:**_ _You'll see... :)_

 _ **Selenity84:**_ _Right? There are hardly any stories with Umbridge on Harry's side or should we say Harry on Umbridge's side. :O_

 _ **Mizzrazz72:**_ _:D_

 _ **Cayk Zomby:**_ _Don't we all... :)_

 _ **Laurie24:**_ _I'm glad!_

 _ **8goose8:**_ _Hope you like this chapter then!_

 _Chapter 21: Death, Arrest, and Freedom._

"Disciplinary hearing of the twenty-third of November, for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore into Offences of stealing money from a minor, attempted adoption of Harry James Potter to Arthur and Molly Weasley when Harry James Potter in question is already emancipated. Binding an underage wizard, Harry James Potter of the full capacity of his magic, neglectful mistreatment of Harry James Potter as a Magical Guardian and multiple other charges. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley." Fudge stated grandly, smirking at Dumbledore who was chained up in a seat in the middle of the courtroom.

Dumbledore looked up at Fudge with contempt in his eyes and Fudge only stared back gleefully. "Administer the Veritaserum please," Fudge said, watching Dumbledore try and fight the person giving it to him. "You are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, correct?" Fudge asked, getting comfortable for the rest of the trial.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, his eyes cold and glaring up at Fudge. Fudge smiled back.

"Did you knowingly and deliberately steal money from Harry James Potter?" Fudge asked, growing much happier.

"Yes," Dumbledore bit out, feeling every bit older. How dare Fudge do this to him? He was Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald and Cornelius Fudge should be groveling at his feet. The people in the room gasped and shook their head in alarm.

"Did you knowingly and deliberately attempt to run an adoption of Harry James Potter to Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley knowing full well that said person is already emancipated?" Fudge asked savagely. It was the most fun he'd had in ages. Fudge was literally shaking with repressed glee.

"N―yes," Dumbledore tried to say no but failed, slumping in the chair. The room erupted in chaos, people shouting at Dumbledore and calling him names. Fudge's favorite was ' _senile old fool'_. Dumbledore looked around the room and glared at each and every one of them, not giving himself brownie points for it. Everyone knew he was guilty.

"Quiet!" Fudge banged his gavel making everyone shut up to his dismay. "Did you knowingly and deliberately restrain Harry James Potter's magic?" This was a juicy question and Fudge was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Yes," Dumbledore breathed, finally giving up and letting the potion take over him. Fudge vibrated in his chair with excitement.

"Did you knowingly and deliberately neglect Harry James Potter when you were his Magical Guardian?" This was the last question and Fudge wanted to make it last.

"Yes, he needed to be more malleable when he came to Hogwarts, so I left him with his relatives to be beaten down and easily foldable to be the perfect savior." Fudge gasped this time along with some others but oddly the rest of the court were smiling at the answer. Dumbledore looked around the court and smirked, bringing his eyes back on Fudge.

"Ruling!" Fudge shouted in the court, feeling apprehension when a lot of them smiled at Dumbledore. Something was definitely going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "All in favor of stripping Dumbledore of all his titles and throwing him into Azkaban for the rest of his life, raise your hand." Fudge was appalled at the court when only about seven people raised their hand. "All in favor of stripping Dumbledore of his titles but allowing him to continue as Headmaster on a trial, raise your hands." It wasn't him that wrote this up. His head snapped to his court scribe, Weatherby and he glared.

That wasn't compared to when almost every hand in the room rose and Fudge was livid, glaring at everyone in the room. He let out an angry sigh and spoke, "Fine! Dumbledore may continue as Headmaster on trial bases and he will be stripped of every other title he possesses." Fudge snapped up out of his seat and left the room in a huff with Dumbledore smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

0o0

Molly hummed as she started her and her husband's breakfast. All her children were at Hogwarts and she missed them like crazy. She couldn't wait until Dumbledore figured out a way for her sweet Ginny to marry Potter and have kids. Then they would not be in need of any money and Ginny could have anything she dreamed of and her being Ginny's mother, could also have anything she wanted.

She went to the fridge and took out some orange juice, laying it on the table. She then took two glasses and filled them up to the brim. The kettle screamed and she poured it out into two mugs and made some tea. She shivered and decided to go upstairs to get her cardigan.

As she made her way up, she passed the clock, smiling up at her kids' faces on it. She stopped in her tracks and widened her eyes, her mouth agape and she dropped the wand that was in her hand. She screamed, oh did she scream.

Because, as the clock ticked on uncaring to the reality of life, every kid moved in clock-wise except the still spoon of Ginny Weasley and dead was above the monstrosity.

No one screeched as loud as Molly Weasley, not even Walburga Black.

0o0

Harry hid behind a wall as Weasley and Granger and a bunch of other students went into an unused classroom. Harry giggled to himself as he went to the door to listen in. It seemed that Hermione was the leader of the group and Harry was impressed. Hermione never wanted to break rules but that didn't stop her from betraying Harry so why should he care what she does.

"I'm glad you all came here today to learn more about Defence Against the Dark Arts. That Umbridge woman has got to go! Who does she think she is, giving us theory in a class made for physical study! And Potter, he has sided with her!"

"He is going dark!" Someone piped up from the crowd of people.

"Yeah, he is probably licking You-Know-Who's boots right about now!" Another one said. Hermione grinned and Ron nodded alongside her.

"So, Ron and I are going to teach everyone Defence this year to pass and to get revenge on Potter for turning dark," Hermione stated.

Harry shook his head and giggled again. _What does she think she can do against me?_ Harry thought simply, laughing. Harry turned around and started his walk to Umbridge's office but not before locking the door so that they couldn't escape punishment.

Harry knocked on Umbridge's office and the toad opened the door, curiously looking over Harry in question. "I found them." Harry simply stated. Umbridge grinned viciously and Harry cackled in his head. "Allow me to show you." Umbridge nodded eagerly and followed Harry to the unused classroom door. "I locked the door so they couldn't get out, so they probably already know what is going to happen," Harry commented.

"Please unlock the door, Harry dear," Umbridge said in a sickly sweet. Harry was all too happy to oblige. The door swung open and the students that were inside had their eyes widened into saucers. Hermione and Ron were gaping at Harry and then they glared at both him and Umbridge. "Hello there," Umbridge smiled in a toad fashion, "I can assure you that you will not be free to do anything for the rest of the year. Detention for the lot of you and let us see... Mostly Gryffindor so one-hundred points from Gryffindor. Three Hufflepuffs so twenty-five points from Hufflepuff and oh dear, a few Ravenclaws.

"I would have thought Ravenclaws knew the difference in breaking the rules. Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw. The most surprising of this group are a couple Slytherins. You snakes should know not to get involved with a Gryffindor! I am disappointed. Fifteen points from Slytherin." The two Slytherin's had their heads down in shame and Harry shook his head, tutting at the group.

"That's not fair! Defence is supposed to be physical and you are a toad of a woman for not realizing that!" Ron shouted at her impulsively. Harry cackled in his head at that. _Oh, this was going to be good._ Umbridge's eye twitched and she glared daggers into the red-head that insulted her. Hermione even looked at Ron in despair.

Umbridge's wand snapped out and she pointed it at Ron. "Maybe a more physical approach is necessary," She hissed menacingly. Harry egged the woman on.

"Weasley has been trouble since the year started," Harry whispered in her ear, "Put him in his place."

Umbridge nodded in delight, " _Crucio!_ " Ron slumped to the floor, writhing in pain. Hermione shouted and the group screamed, running out of the room. The two Slytherin's still had their heads down, and finally looked up at what was happening. No emotion passed across their face as Ron was placed under the curse. A minute in and Tom arrived, wondering why students were running around like headless chickens. His eyes widened at the display in the classroom.

An eyebrow rose as Tom looked at Harry standing next to Umbridge. "What did you do?" He whispered into Harry's ear. Harry cackled out loud then. The only people there were Ron, who was still under the curse. Hermione, who didn't know what to do as she looked down at Ron and glared at Umbridge. Umbridge, who took severe delight in the curse and the Slytherin's had run out after Tom had walked in.

"We found misbehaving students and Weasley decided to insult Professor Umbridge, resulting in his punishment." Harry grinned at Tom. Hermione stared at Harry in horror.

"Monsters!" She shouted at Umbridge, Harry and Tom. "Stop!" Tom was taken aback. He was certainly not a monster, and his little minx was not even close. Harry may be slightly insane but that did not, in any sense of the word, make him a monster. Umbridge on the other hand, Tom didn't mind what she was called.

"Silence!" Umbridge ordered, "I will not have some filthy mudblood telling me what I can do!" _Come on_ , Harry thought. _Point the curse at the filthy_ mudblood _, It'll really make my day._ Umbridge cut the curse off and Ron was unmoving. She pointed her wand at Hermione and she was struck by the Torture Curse as well. Harry cackled in delight again.

Tom shook his head and sighed. Was it weird that Tom thought himself, Lord Voldemort, saner than his lover? Tom focused on what was happening and his eyes lit up with mirth at the ecstatic look on Harry's face. Tom could honestly believe that yes, he was saner. Although the sadistic delight did not, and he meant did _not,_ make Tom aroused at all. Not at _all._

"Dear Lord, what in the name of Merlin is happening in here?" A woman's piercing voice rung through the room and since the woman didn't see Harry's face, he automatically changed it to a horrified expression.

Harry turned to look at who it was and widened his eyes in an innocent manner. "Madame's Bones! You have to stop her, she won't listen to me!" Harry cried, pointing at Umbridge. Tom's face didn't show the surprise but inwardly he was proud of his little minx.

"I had just arrived and saw what was happening as well," Tom also put in, "The woman is still using the Torture Curse on a student, an unforgivable no less. What are we to do when she could point it at us any minute?" Madame Bones nodded and her darkened eyes narrowed in on Umbridge.

"Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, I hereby order you to lower your wand this instant! You are using an illegal unforgivable spell and will be put on a pending trial as of this afternoon!" Madame Bones pointed her wand at Umbridge and finally, the woman seemed to get some awareness into her eyes and lowered her wand, turning in the direction of the people at the door.

Harry could see Minister Fudge, Percy Weasley and when his eyes met Dumbledore's, he blocked his mind to the intrusion that was shot at him. He wasn't that surprised by his appearance. After all, he was the one to let Dumbledore go free. Albeit, his titles suffered.

 _"Professor..." Harry called, walking into Severus' quarters without a care in the world. He sat down into one of the chairs and his eyes met Severus'._

 _"What do you want? The only time you call me Professor is when you want something." Severus stated, his black eyes staring into green eyes. "And could you lack any more manners? knock before entering." He demanded, his lips pursing._

 _"You know how I said that everything would work out? with Dumbledore's trial? Well, I may have underestimated Fudge's disgust for anything Dumbledore and he may be shipped off to Azkaban before you can say, snitch," Harry said, his left fang biting into his lip and knawing at it._

 _Severus seemed amused by this and his lips twitched into a small smirk. "You need my help." He couldn't help but state bluntly. Harry nodded reluctantly and licked his lips of the blood from his cut._

 _"I need him to become Headmaster again. He needs to be here when Tom and I finally take over because it won't be as satisfying with him in Azkaban locked away from everything. He needs to know that he failed and that he never was the great wizard he always claimed himself to be." Harry said, once again viciously ripping at his lips._

 _"Is that necessary?" Severus asked, gesturing to Harry's lips. Harry pouted and licked his lips again._

 _"Of course it is... I'm hungry." Harry said, "And anyway, I want at least more than half the court to be on Dumbledore's side so that he will win. That way then, Dumbledore will surely think that it was, of course, you and it will make Dumbledore trust you all the more." He nodded to himself at his plan and Severus shook his head in exasperation._

 _"And how do you expect me to do anything to that many ministry workers? I can get the potions but it will not work if I can't get to the ones that you want."_

 _Harry grinned darkly, "That is where Gred and Forge come in." He commented, "They developed a neat little toy where they can send shock waves to every single person that they want, as in multiple people. They can tweak it and make it contain the potion. All you have to do is let the toy go into the courtroom and it'll do the job for you." Harry's grinned turned savage._

 _Severus shivered at the look but his smirk broadened. "Ah, the Weasley twins... What would you do without them?" He asked jokingly. Yes, Severus Snape was joking, was that so hard to believe?_

 _"Right!?" Harry shouted, laughing in his chair._

Harry pushed away from the memory and watched as Madame Bones immediately used _Exspelliarmus_ to knock Umbridge's wand out of her hand and wasted no time in using the _Incarcerous_ to restrain her. Umbridge screamed and fought against the ropes but it was no use and she glared heartedly at Madame Bones and then her narrowed eyes went to Harry.

She didn't say a word anymore but her toad-like eyes held a mighty fury that rose up and tried to burn everything in its' path. Percy, who realized Ron was on the floor and tortured by Umbridge, Immediately went to his aid. Ron was passed out with sweat running down his forehead. Percy looked over at the girl, Hermione he thought her name was, and she wasn't any better.

"Call St. Mungo's!" Percy shouted, his always cold and distant eyes panicking. Harry subtly looked at Tom and Tom stared in his eyes. There was more. Harry could hear foot-steps hurriedly approaching. He knew who they were and the day was just getting started.

"Dumbledore!" Molly screeched, her eyes filled with big giant water droplets which hit the floor quite repetitively. "Our little girl!" She screamed and Arthur brought her into a hug, glaring at the old man.

"How dare you let this happen! Our little girl is dead and it's all your fault!" Arthur shouted gruffly, his usual bright and happy demeanor, livid. His eye was twitching and he looked a bit deranged as he squeezed tightly to his wife.

"What?" Dumbledore managed to get out. "It couldn't possibly be my fault, Arthur." His eyes not twinkling anymore.

"Is that all you care about, Albus Dumbledore! Who's at fault?" Madame Bones shouted at him, "Regardless," She turned to face Arthur and Molly, "Dumbledore was at the Ministry for a while so the blame all goes to Umbridge." Madame Bones said, her gaze once again landing on the toad. "How on earth do you know your child has died?"

Molly was shaking and Arthur was trying to calm her down, "The clock..." She cried, "Her spoon isn't moving and... It's... It's..." She dropped to the floor and Arthur was taken along with her, "It says dead!" She shouted miserably.

Fudge came back with a two Mediwitches and Mediwizard and they went immediately to the victims of the torture curse. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... It seems your boy, one Ron Weasley has also been attacked by none other than Delores Umbridge." Fudge said, dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief to get rid of the sweat that had built.

"What!" She screeched once again as she tried to haul herself off the floor and make her way over to her beloved son. They, Ron and Hermione, were laid out on stretchers and Molly cried over her son. "Someone find my daughter!" She cried, grabbing on to her son, sobbing heavily.

"We have to go Ma'am... We have to treat them as soon a possible or they could be stuck in a coma." One of the Mediwitch's said. Molly nodded but leveled a glare onto Umbridge before leaving along with them. A few Aurors showed up to take Umbridge to a cell in the Ministry and Minister Fudge, Madame Bones, Dumbledore, Tom, and Harry were the only ones left. Percy had also left with his family, along with Arthur.

"Now, what do you have to do with everything?" Madame Bones leveled her eyes on Harry. Harry shifted and put his head down.

"Umbridge made a group called the Inquisitorial squad and it let the people in it to take points and give detentions. I was appointed the leader of the group by Umbridge and the group was meant to keep people in line, like prefects. I found out a group of students planning to study Defence Against the Dark Arts behind Umbridge's back. Umbridge appointed a rule that no one was to create any groups unless she personally allowed it. So when I found out, I went to Umbridge about it. She followed me to this room and everyone scattered, running out. The only ones left were Weasley and Granger. I had no idea that she would do something like that,

"Weasley insulted her by calling her a toad and she got so angry that she used the unforgivable curse. When Granger told her to stop, she called her a mudblood and then started to curse her as well. Professor Tred had come in a little bit before you showed up." Harry finished, staring at Madame Bones.

She nodded and gestured for him to leave. "You should go then, you may be excused for the rest of your classes for the day." Madame Bones said, and then her eyes went to Tom. "You may also go back to your quarters and cancel your classes for the day." Harry and Tom nodded and they both left with Dumbledore eying their backs suspiciously.

"Do you have any idea how fun that was just now," Harry whispered, grinning at Tom. Tom knew just _how_ fun that was for the minx. He sent Harry an amused smirk and looked around before wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. He kissed Harry's forehead and brought Harry's head at the crook of his neck.

"My little minx," Tom said fondly, arriving at his quarters and entering with Harry in his arms. Tom sat down with Harry in his lap and Harry leaned into him.

"We have to have a meeting tonight," Harry said out of the blue and Tom looked down at him with an exasperated look. Harry pouted, "It has to be everyone. Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Draco, Theo and Blaise. I'll also have Sirius and Remus on the mirror. This is the meeting of all the meetings you know, so you have to be there."

Tom reluctantly nodded. "So... do you think they found her body yet...?" Tom asked, nonchalantly. Harry only laughed.


	22. Chapter 22: A Surprise Encounter

_**Libby Phillips:**_ _Of course, I'm continuing! :)_

 _ **CHEEKY-HERMONIE:**_ _Here's another chapter!_

 _ **Otakuzansu:**_ _Another chapter!_

 _ **Willofhounds:**_ _Thanks! It means a lot, especially since I don't have a beta. I usually go through the chapter but some words I forget to change, like when I would accidentally write withering instead of writhing and it's entirely frustrating._

 _ **Melikalilly:**_ _Glad you like it!_

 _ **Gurgaraneth:**_ _I'm glad!_

 _ **Mizzrazz72:**_ _Isn't he? ;)_

 _Chapter 22: A Surprise Encounter._

Harry and Tom walked toward the girl's lavatory with Draco, Theo, Blaise, George, Fred, Luna and Neville behind them. Harry was surprised that Dumbledore hadn't noticed them since they were in a big group. "Hurry up!" Harry whined, dragging Tom to the entrance of the Chamber.

"Remember who you're dragging, brat," Tom said, pinching Harry's hips and Harry jumped at the ticklish spot and pouted.

 _Open..._ Harry purposefully made the hiss even more of a hiss which made Tom groan. The group behind them rolled their eyes but even a few of _them_ were affected. Who wasn't attracted to the sibilant hiss of parseltongue?

 _Stairs_ , Tom also hissed and Harry giggled, swatting Tom on the shoulder. Tom gave an amused smirk at Harry.

They made their way down into the Chamber, Harry whistling and skipping. They all wondered if there was something unscrewed in Harry's brain. Tom just shook his head and dismissed it.

"Now that we are all here, we need to talk about somehow getting the core of the school. The wards need to be ours." Tom said with Harry nodding along.

"We have to figure out where they are placed and then key it to our magic," Harry said as well, shrugging and sitting down on the Chamber floor. He was tired after all and frankly, he was hungry.

Tom looked down at him, his eyes lighting with mirth because he had denied Harry some blood before coming down in the Chamber and spoke, "I am the heir of Slytherin, so that is 1/4 of the school's magic."

"I am the heir of Gryffindor, which gives us 2/4 of the school's magic." Harry piped up, giving Tom the evil eye. "Hogwarts may show us where the core is if we have more than 2/4 of the school's magic. But, we don't know who else is related to the founders."

"We have to take the wards from Dumbledore so that we can get my followers in the school and take it over." Tom said, "Hopefully it will be sooner than planned."

"The nargles have told me that Ravenclaw is my family. Will it help, Harry?" A whispered voice said, and Harry turned and looked at Luna.

He smiled and laughed. "Of course you are related to Ravenclaw!" Harry shouted, shaking his head. "Now that we have 3/4 of the school's magic, we should be able to take the wards right out from Dumbledore's nose."

"Hogwarts, as heirs of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, _may we have the location of the core?_ " Tom asked, leaning forward as he felt a sudden ripple in the air.

' _The hall._ ' was the only answer they got. At first thought, that would mean any ordinary hall but _the hall_. It could only be the Great Hall.

"We will take the wards after Christmas then. That will give you time to figure out about your earring and that voice you heard and I can get my followers ready." Harry nodded and the rest nodded along as well.

"Your minions should already _be_ ready, Tom." Harry said, amused, "Minions are minions."

Tom shook his head and sighed, "How many times do I have to say it, Harry. They are followers, not minions."

Harry laughed, "Whatever you say, Tom." The rest of the group just sighed. Who knew the Dark Lord would let someone argue with him. Well, it _was_ Harry.

"I'm leaving," Tom said, turning with his robe flying as well. He was then gone by disapparation.

"Everyone here is participating in the take over right?" Harry asked and Fred and George mocked horror.

"Of course we are, boss!" They both exclaimed. All the rest nodded with Draco putting in that he was following the Dark Lord, not Harry.

"Well then, Tom and I agreed on January 2nd. So we will all meet at the girl's lavatory before the feast at 4 pm." Harry said and then gestured that they could leave, they didn't waste any time in doing just that. They wanted to _sleep_.

0o0

Tom sighed as he walked into the meeting room. He had to pick which followers he would be bringing into the school and he was not looking forward to it. He could already feel the migraine coming on.

They all bowed as he sat on his throne and he really did like when they would do that. He was the Dark Lord, after all, he deserved all the respect. He had his minx, he had his power and they would have Wizarding Britain together.

It was just a matter of time. He gazed out over the crowd and his eyes narrowed in on some guilty faces. He had traitors. Everyone knew what he did to traitors, well, lately it had been Harry that was doing all the punishing.

And if that hadn't turned him on, nothing would.

"You! Approach Lord Voldemort." Tom said in his― Harry deemed― Dark Lord voice. The poor fellow was spitting and shaking. It was almost similar to Wormtail. Which reminded him, he should let Harry have him. After all, he had no more use for him.

The guy dropped in front of Tom and Tom smirked, stepping on his left hand. He let out a pained grunt and fell to the floor even more. "Have you been faithful to your master?" Tom hissed, sending a _Crucio_ at him.

"Y-yes master." He whimpered, bowing lowly at Tom.

"Frankly, I don't believe you." Tom said quietly, "And that's why you are going to die. But first, I want to see your memories." Tom used Legilimency and started to dig into the guys head.

The dirty man twitched on the floor with the after-effects of the torture curse and Tom actually sighed in pleasure. Since he'd been teaching and letting Harry do all the torturing, he hadn't been doing anything.

It felt good to use the curse again. When he came out of the man's head, he knew then that there were two other traitors. Dumbledore seemed to be already plotting and planning right after getting out of the trial.

He would get rid of the traitors and then he would pick who would go with him.

0o0

 _'Use the ring.'_ Harry's head shot up, looking around in curiosity a raspy voice whispered in his ear. _'Resurrect.'_

A sly chuckle erupted from Harry as he finally realized what the earring would do. He had to test it; immediately. As he looked around his room in the common room, he saw Seamus Finnigan. He was almost asleep and Harry slowly prowled over, grabbing his invisibility cloak with him.

"Oh, Seamus..." He whispered. Seamus opened one eyeball in confusion. Harry knew it would be suspicious that Dean and Seamus from the same room would go missing. They would definitely blame someone and that person was likely him. That's why he was happy Tom had found a spell to cover his wands spells.

Seamus' eyes widened when Harry raised his wand with a whispered word of, " _Stupify_." Harry grabbed Seamus under the cloak and started to sneak out through the common room, almost bumping in Snape on the way there.

He couldn't resist letting Snape know he was there though, so he grazed past him with the cloak touching him. Snape whirled around and his eyes looked around suspiciously.

"Harry." He muttered, exasperated. "Go on, _hurry up._ " That was good enough for Harry as he made his way to the girl's lavatory, hissing the password and entering to go down. He threw Seamus down on the ground when he got there and he walked around him like the predator that he was.

"Now, how to do this..." Harry mused, "Well, first I have to kill him right?" The thought of _'talking to yourself was the first sign of insanity'_ didn't cross his mind as he continued to speak aloud to Seamus who was unconscious to the world.

Harry settled to just kill him with a quick killing curse because honestly? he wasn't in the mood to torture at the moment. He was tired and he just wanted to figure out what the hell was going on with that earring. He stopped though when Seamus started to regain consciousness.

One eye opened, then another and Seamus turned to look over at Harry. "H-Harry?" Seamus asked, "What's going on?" Then his eyes widened when he realized Harry was the one who made him go unconscious. "What are you doing!"

"That, Seamus Finnigan, is easy to answer." Harry stared at Seamus.

Seamus stared back until he got sick of it and stomped his foot, "Well?! Tell me!"

"Oh, I forgot we were talking..." Harry laughed and then said simply, "I'm going to kill you."

"Wha―?" Seamus stuttered, "I don't understand."

"I'll show you..." Harry said, grabbing his wand.

"No!" Seamus shouted, "You showing me only ends with me dead. What I don't understand is why _you_ are going to kill me."

"Well, I'll brief it over for you since you're going to die anyway." Harry said kindly, "I, Harry Potter, am Lord Voldemort's lover. I, Harry Potter, am a vampire which thirsts for blood. I, Harry Potter, do not like the light. I, Harry Potter, am very much dark."

Seamus' mouth gaped open in astonishment. He closed his eyes and shook his head in defeat. "I'm going to die anyway, aren't I? I won't be able to get out of this?"

"Nope." Harry said, popping the 'p'.

"Then do it," Seamus said, shaking.

Harry smiled a little, "I like how you are letting me do this and not arguing with me. If this was any other time and I wasn't down here with you for a very good reason, maybe I would have spared you and let you come to the dark but... it's not any other time."

"I understand." Seamus said quietly, "Just... could I ask one thing of you?"

Harry tilted his head in curiosity and question, "What is it?"

"I... I've always had a... a crush on you." Seamus flushed, "Could I have a... a..."

"A kiss?" Harry asked amused.

Seamus nodded, "I know you are with You-Know-Who but he doesn't have to know right? I'll be dead soon enough anyway."

Harry scrunched up his nose in thought. On one side, it was only a kiss; it didn't mean anything. But on another, if Tom found out, he would be locked up inside Riddle Manor until Tom felt no one else would touch him. Who knows how long that would be.

"Okay, but only one kiss. Tom would skin me alive." Harry said, walking closer to Seamus.

"Wait. Did you kill Dean as well?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded at the question and Seamus shook his head, "Go ahead then."

"I guess this means that I will kill you with a kiss." Harry giggled, leaving a smooch on Seamus' lips, "Goodbye Seamus."

"Thank you," Seamus whispered, closing his eyes as Harry whispered the killing curse. Seamus fell back on the floor and Harry sat next to him, tilting his head. Now that he thought of it, wouldn't Tom be able to see through his eyes if he wanted to?

Harry sincerely hoped that he didn't at that moment. Harry honestly didn't care about Tom knowing, it was just the part of him that was so possessive; If he saw what had happened and he couldn't be the one to kill whoever touched him, then Harry didn't want to know what he would do.

Harry sighed and stood back up. Oh well, whatever it is, it is now. Harry reached his hand out to Seamus' dead body and whispered, "Resurrect." A green and black light crawled out of the earring and went down underneath the body, making it levitate off the floor.

Harry's eyes widened in interest and he stepped back a bit. The body tilted forward until it was almost standing and then Seamus' eyes snapped open, "Harry?" Seamus' voice was a croak and laced with confusion.

Harry's eyebrows rose and he snapped his wand out uttering the killing curse once again and Seamus slumped to the floor once again. ' _Interesting_ ', Harry thought. Harry glanced down at his finger and rubbed the ring there. The _resurrection_ stone.

Harry startled when two figures materialized in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw bright red hair and messy hair like himself but the most surprising feature was the glasses adorning the man's face.

Harry backed away a bit in complete disbelief. It was his mother and father and he honestly didn't want to hear their bitching about the way he turned out. But, he was even more surprised when he was abruptly pulled into a body crushing hug and that was saying something; after all, he was a vampire.

"Oh, my baby!" Lily cried, peppering him with kisses which made Harry screw his face up. He may feel happy that he could see his parents but Harry felt ashamed of what he had become and didn't want his parents to find out.

But, it was already too late as James looked around the Chamber and his eyes landed on the dead body sprawled out across the ground. Lily did the same and her eyes widened.

"H-Harry?" Lily stuttered, turning back to her son with conflicting emotions. James turned as well to look at his son and Harry looked down at the disappointment that had shown in his eyes.

"I'm not sorry," Harry said quietly, his eyes staring at Seamus' body.

"What has happened since we left?" James asked, his eyes looking defeated. Lily grabbed onto James' arm, her eyes tearing up.

"You mean since you died?" Harry said bluntly, staring at his fingertips in mock fascination.

"Yeah," James said, staring at Harry closely.

"Well, when you died I was brought to Petunia and Vernon's home to be brought up by them. You already know how that went, Petunia was a giraffe that would hit me in the side of the head with a frying pan for simply messing up the bacon I had been frying at age eight. Vernon was a big fat lob of shit and liked to hit me as much and when he could, even going so far as..." Harry trailed off.

"What?! They put you with Petunia! Our will clearly states _not to ever_ place you in her care if we were to die." Lily screeched, "You said... he..." Lily said quietly.

"That piece of hippogriff dung! I told you they wouldn't follow our will, Lily!" James screamed as well, "And he... he..." Lily started to break down and cry at the expression on Harry's face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry whispered.

"Then we won't but... you said _was_... as in past tense," James muttered and looked taken aback by the sinister smirk that lifted Harry's lips.

"They went... bye, bye." Harry had a knowing look in his eye that made his parents shiver in dread.

"You didn't... didn't..." Lily tried to get out but couldn't.

"I killed them," Harry nodded, "Well, with a little help." Harry tilted his head, showing his parents the insanity lurking in his expression.

Lily stared at her son in incredulity, "You killed my sister and her husband?"

Harry's grin was feral, showing off his fangs, "Don't forget little Duddykins."

Lily gasped, "You killed Dudley as well?"

Harry stared at his parents, "Should I assume that you do not like that?"

"Of course we don't!" Lily cried.

James' eyes rolled and he grabbed his wife, "Not saying that I accept what he is saying but Lily, they deserved it."

"That doesn't mean that he had to go kill them!" Lily screamed at her husband. James sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"What we should be speaking about right now are those fangs in his mouth." James muttered, "I told you, Lily, that it might turn out to be in Harry's generation."

Lily was still debating over continuing her rant over Petunia's family or forgetting that it was even said, she finally sighed as well though, "I understand that you felt so much hate toward them that it made you kill them but Harry, killing isn't the way to go. What has happened for you to turn out like this?"

"I don't think you really understand what they really had done. You weren't there and you weren't in my shoes, you know nothing." Harry said coldly. He felt really bad acting like this in front of his parents but they wouldn't understand his reasons for doing what he had done. He'd give them a chance and explain but he doubted it.

Harry told them about his school years before he came back into the past and when he got to the part where he said he defeated the Dark Lord, they smiled happily.

"You defeated him!" James shouted eagerly.

"You did it!" Lily said, excited, but she froze for a second, "You said you came here in the past again but why? Why would you come back here where You-Know-Who is still alive?"

"That's the thing... When I killed him, Dumbledore and everyone else including my friends turned their back on me and started calling me the next Dark Lord. Only a few stood by my side and in the end, I died anyway by Dumbledore's hand. The Deathly Hallows brought me back to the past as the Master of Death because I had the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand."

"Lily brought her hand up to lay on Harry's shoulder, "You..." She swallowed, "You are helping the Dark Lord." She finally managed to say, not as a question but a statement.

James closed his eyes in emotional pain, "I understand now why you are like this. Voldemort did something."

"Tom didn't do a damn thing! It was all Dumbledore, the old lemon drop munching goat fucker." Shit, he said Tom's name again. There was nothing he could do now.

"Tom? Don't tell me your on first name bases with that monster!?" James shouted at his son.

"Tom is not a monster if anything I'm the monster! I'm a vampire remember?" Harry shouted back, fuming at the insults directed at his lover.

"Harry... Harry, you could never be a monster," Lily said quietly, "Even after everything you've ever done, I still love you." Lily approached Harry and brought him into a small gentle hug.

Harry's eyes swirled his killing curse green as James stared at him. "What has Sirius got to say about this? Remus?" James asked finally.

"Siri and Remmy are with me on this. Sirius at first didn't like what I had done to the Dursley's and everything else that happened but he finally came around to the idea, plus he didn't want to leave little ol' me. Remus, well, it didn't take much on his part; after all, I'm his cub."

James nodded in understanding, "I trust them both so if they are with you then I will deal with this in some way." Lily nodded as well, "What happened next?"

"Well, when I died I got sent back into this present time in the fourth year and I was still in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Cedric. When we both touched the cup we got sent in the graveyard like before and Cedric died in front of me once again." Lily gave Harry a light squeeze, "It was inevitable and bound to happen. I decided that the only way to get back at Dumbledore was to turn to the Dark Lord, so I told Tom everything that happened in my future and we came to a compromise. I would help him and he would let me kill Dumbledore and my old friends. I honestly can't wait to sink my fangs into Ron's neck and rip―" Lily pinched Harry and James' eyebrows rose.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry squeaked.

"For showing us that you really do have a few screws loose," Lily said and Harry pouted.

"Really though, it's hard to hold myself back; I already got rid of the Weaslette because she wouldn't stop hanging off of me and wanting to become Mrs. Potter." Harry gave them a disgusted look, "As if I'd go for a whore like her and even if she was not, she wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole."

"Harry!" Lily looked scandalized, "You have such a potty mouth!"

Harry shrugged and grinned, "So glad she is gone."

"You killed Molly's daughter?" Lily asked, her face sheet-white.

"She deserved it, the bitch!" Harry snarled, "Trying to dose me with love potions!"

"Woah, Woah!" James shouted, "She tried to dose a Potter with a love potion?"

"Not just a love potion, Amortentia." Harry said, his eyes narrowed, "Molly chipped in to make it as well. They are all into Dumbledore's plan; well, except for Gred and Forge. I actually don't know if Charlie or Bill are in on it and Percy is definitely not.

"I went back to the Dursley's after the graveyard and got beat to a bloody pulp by the fat lump that called himself Vernon because since I was so used to being abused there, I forgot to fight back. I escaped to Riddle Manor and Tom had gotten a healer for me to fix my wounds. Most of them healed on their own though except for this one." Harry rose his shirt and turned around to show them the word 'MONSTER' carved into his back.

Lily cried out in alarm and James' fists tightened in anger. "On second thought, they can rot in hell; the bastards!" Lily screeched.

Harry smiled and continued on with his explanation. "I went to a meeting at the Manor and after, Sirius was there. It turned out, he wanted to become a Death Eater to save me from Dumbledore because he overheard him talking about what he had planned for me."

"Sirius went to become a Death Eater in the first place? before he even knew you were there?" James asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, he wanted to somehow help me but he didn't realize his actions meant he would have to become just like everyone else in the Dark Lord's ranks. It's either kill or be killed. Sirius didn't like it but he accepted it for me. Tom had given him and Remus the Dark Mark." Harry found both of his arms seized in a tight grip from his father.

There was no mark there, however. "He didn't mark you?" James asked, confused.

"No, he―" But he stopped talking when he saw the one man that he really didn't want to see at the moment. Especially in front of his parents. It was Tom.


	23. Chapter 23: Stepping Stones

A/N: What can I say? You are probably wondering... "Where the hell has she been?" Well, I kind of had a break from this story because I was trying to think of some more ideas to incorporate into it. So, hopefully, I will be updating as usual now. I know a lot of you have been waiting for a new chapter forever and I am extremely sorry for making you wait! I do hope you like this new chapter though, thanks for reading!

96: Yes! Sorry for making you wait!

Superaphmau11: I'm glad you find it amazing:)

Ankoku696: New chapter!

Melikalilly: Thank you for liking the story!

Willofhounds: Finally, right?

Fanwarrior16: Yes, I'm continuing!

Retired10: New chapter!

Millie072: Moree!

Daithi4377: Good points! I hope you like this chapter!

Sillygabby: Finally a new chapter!

Tartarus0884: I love leaving on cliff hangers though! I'm evil like that! ;)

Mizzrazz12: :))

Silverinumiko: :))

Geekymom: Glad you liked it!

 _Chapter 23: Stepping Stones._

Harry's mouth remained agape as Tom walked over to him, his face in a grimace. _Bad timing,_ Tom hissed in despair.

 _Suck it up,_ Harry hissed back, _you're meeting the parents!_ Harry was cheerful.

 _I'd rather not,_ Tom said, displeased. Harry gave him a look to behave and Tom sighed in answer.

"Harry, you can speak parseltongue?" Lily asked, curiously.

Harry nodded, "My whole life..."

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter..." Tom inclined his head in greeting. Lily blushed and James growled at Tom for making his wife blush. Before he could say anything further, Lily and James stared him in confusion.

"Who're you?" They both exclaimed.

Harry snorted and Tom couldn't help his eyebrow from twitching, he shot Harry a glare when a giggle released from his lips.

"This is Tom," Harry said quietly, looking anywhere but at his parents.

"Tom...?" James muttered but then his eyes widened, "You mean, the Dark Lord!" James shouted and Lily looked at Harry with an unknown expression on her face that Harry couldn't interpret.

"I would say it's nice to meet you but it's not..." Tom said, his lips twisting, "If it's all the same though, I apo... apolo..." Tom stood there for a moment and Harry smirked cat-like at the uncharacteristic thing Tom was trying to do. Tom looked cute as he tried to get a sentence out that he would rather kill than say.

"Come on, Tom..." Harry said, amused, "Apologize... A-po-lo-gize... It's not hard to say." Tom bit Harry's ear and Harry would've blushed crimson. Lily and James both tried to pounce but was held back by Harry's strength, "Stay!"

"How dare you!" Lily screeched, "My poor boy!"

Tom clicked his tongue, "I... I apologize..." Tom finally got out of his mouth, "...for killing you on Halloween night." Tom wasn't totally sincere but it was a start.

"Good boy!" Harry praised, grabbing Tom's face and kissing him on the lips. Tom bit Harry's lip in return. Lily and James both gaped at them, "Do you think they are alright?" Harry asked Tom.

"Not after that," Tom said, smirking.

"Are you happy?" Lily's quiet voice pierced through the air. James was still gaping but was trying to pull himself together.

Harry nodded, smiling. "Of course, I have Tom."

"Then, that's all that matters." Lily finally said, nodding to herself.

"Lily!" James shouted, "He's in a relationship with Voldemort, the person who murdered us!"

"I know James, I'm not stupid!" Lily shouted back, her red hair almost blazing.

"Then why?" James whispered.

"It's our son and if he feels happy being dark and in love with the Dark Lord then good for him! Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and I applaud him for leaving when he did. I had a mind to myself when Severus did but I knew that the Dark Lord does not like mudbloods around."

"Mum..." Harry said, amazed. James was wide-eyed and Tom stared at Lily in amazement.

"Talents like yourself I would have allowed in. Severus asked for me to spare you when I came that night and I was planning on recruiting you into the ranks but you were so insistent to die so who was I to deny?"

"Lily?" James said, "You really mean that?"

"Of course, James!"

Harry and Tom both looked at each other in silent amusement. "Listen... mum, you do realize if you went ahead with going to Tom when you did then you would be doing the exact same things I've been doing. Death is part of the Dark Order." Harry said, looking at his mother seriously.

Lily nodded, "I understood the price of going to the dark and I knew what I would have to do, I was like that before when you said you've killed because it's the part about my son doing the killing; my baby."

Harry looked at her before sighing and nodding as well, "Do you want to be a part of the takeover?" Harry asked his parents.

James' face scrunched up, "And do what?" Lily tilted her head and looked at Harry closely.

"Well... I was thinking that I could summon the two of you when we defeat Dumbledore and you can see how far gone the old man actually is."

Lily nodded, "I think that would be good. I already knew what he was like but actually glimpsing it up close..."

James looked at Lily, "How do you know this and why didn't you tell me anything?" Lily grabbed James and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You were always loyal to that man and you didn't stop to notice the way he would manipulate us into doing anything he said. I didn't want Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper but lo and behold, Dumbledore suggests it as if he knew what was going to happen; as if he set the whole thing up."

Harry's lips quirk up, "That's because he did set the whole thing up."

Tom nodded, "The prophecy is fake."

"See!" Lily screamed, "I said that we should have let Sirius become secret keeper but Dumbledore was adamant and you were no help. Why would I say anything to go against Dumbledore when you were so obviously loyal to him?" Lily finally calmed down, "Maybe if you had shown at least a bit of free-will, I would have told you."

"Okay. I get it, Lily..." James said quietly. Harry and Tom just stared at them as they argued but eventually, Tom looked over to see a student on the ground dead and he glared deeply at the body before sending Harry a look that promised a conversation after his parents left. Tom calmed a bit before saying,

"You tell me that I kill people mindlessly?" Tom said, shaking his head sarcastically.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "Just because I was testing out this necromancy ability, doesn't mean I kill people left and right. Only the ones that deserve it and the ones that are just in the way when I need to use them. It's as simple as that."

"I don't know how I feel about everything, son." James commented slowly, "Would you please send us back so I can think about it. I'm sure your mother will say yes in a heartbeat but I've grown up trusting that old man and I need some time to sort through everything. Don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart but this is a little too much for me at the moment." James finished, sitting his arse on the stone ground.

"I agree." Harry said, "After all, the Potter's were always light but It seems I've gone and fucked everything up." He grinned.

"Language!" Lily chastised.

Harry looked down, taking in the feeling of having his mother there, "Sorry, mum." Tom grabbed him around the waist and kissed the side of his head and Harry looked up to see the mirth in his eyes.

"Tom!" Harry whined, "Stop laughing at me now!"

"I'm not laughing," Tom replied, his lips curling a little to resist the temptation of a smirk.

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t―" Lily and James stared unimpressed at the scene they were watching between Harry and Tom.

"What is this." James deadpanned, "The Dark Lord is childish." Lily pressed her hand to her husband's mouth too late and Tom turned around with an indignant expression on his face.

"I am _not_ childish!" He declared, making his point clear by puffing up his chest. Harry snorted, thinking about how cute that was just now.

"What was that snort for? I heard that!" Tom said, turning to Harry.

"You just looked too cute trying to be the big bad Dark Lord." Harry grinned at Tom and Tom immediately said,

"Well, you look too cute trying to suc―" Harry's eyes widened and he slapped his hand to Tom's face as quickly as he could and that was when Tom realized who was there with them. If Harry could have any colour, his face would be flushed crimson by now. It wasn't to be though as Lily caught on right away and James wasn't far behind as red invaded both their faces and James turned away, Harry wondered if he was trying to get the image out of his mind because he kept shaking his head violently.

"My baby," Lily whispered, her eyes wide and her hand in a fist knocking at her forehead more than likely doing the same thing James was doing.

"I'm scarred for life!" James shouted, falling over on his back.

Tom cleared his throat and Harry covered his face with his other hand in embarrassment. "I mean," Tom took a deep breath, "Too cute trying to succeed in driving me insane." Harry sighed at the save if it really was one.

"You already _are_ insane so that's a moot point." Harry pointed out, "But I look extremely cute doing that, right?" Harry agreed easily, trying to make what Tom almost said blow over.

"I don't even want to speak about it," Lily and James said at the same time, both groaning.

"Look what you almost said! In front of my parents no less!" Harry― in his opinion― whispered furiously to Tom although he was so angry that he was practically shouting which made his parents hear what he said. Harry looked over and sighed before saying, "Time to go, for now, I'll get you to come back after you have some time to yourselves."

Lily and James just nodded, not wanting to say anything about what had just happened and they disappeared like smoke as Harry rubbed the ring on his finger.

Harry looked up at Tom and realized belatedly that he was certainly in trouble when he saw the possessive look on his face. "Harry." Tom said darkly, "I didn't see what I thought I saw through your eyes before did I? You're lucky I didn't say anything when your parents were here."

"Umm, no?" Harry gave a half-hearted shrug but stopped at the expression on Tom's face. "Okay, maybe... but he was going to die! He wanted a kiss and who was I to deny someone something when they were in deep shit anyway."

"You learned to resurrect," Tom stated plainly.

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion for a second before it dawned on him, "You want me to resurrect him just so you can kill him again?" Harry sighed exasperatedly, "Really?"

"I'm not fighting with you on this, Harry," Tom said, walking over to the body slumped across the floor.

0o0

"Draco!" Harry shouted out, coming up behind Draco, "You going to Hogsmeade?" Draco nodded slowly, confusion on his face.

"Yeah, why?" Draco said, gesturing for his frie― companions, he really needed to remember that― to go ahead.

"Can I go with?" Harry asked, "I need to get something for Tom before Yule and he is escorting all the students down and supervising, I need you to keep an eye out so he doesn't get any funny ideas by following me around to see what I get."

"Do I have a choice?" Draco's face was priceless as Harry looked upon it. He saw the reluctance but the inevitable answer came to his mouth, "Fine, Potter! But listen here, I don't want to hear you say anything about the Dark Lord that I wouldn't normally know about. I would not like to be subjected to such vulgar things between you and the leader of the dark of all people, thank you very much."

Harry stared at him, "What gives you the idea that I would say anything about Tom like that in front of you?" Harry was amused, "But, if you insist, Tom and I were just talking about how I was going to get on my knees and―"

"Stop, stop!" Draco exclaimed, his cheeks crimson and clashing horribly with his alabaster skin. "That is exactly what I am talking about! You don't have a censor for your stupid mouth."

"Fine, fine... as long as you go with me," Harry said cheekily.

"Bloody Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-My-Life-Worse," Draco muttered underneath his breath.

"I heard that and for one, this is not all about you... and second, stop using hyphens for every little thing, Merlin."

"Well, why don't you get your arse walking before I hex you into oblivion," Draco commented, rolling his eyes.

"Awe, Malfoy... are you going to tell your father about this?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Potter...!" Draco warned. Harry ran with Draco on his tail right to Hogsmeade until they passed Tom with a ring of laughter.

 ***** _Don't follow me Tom or bad things will happen!_ ***** Harry said through their link and Tom shook his head in amusement.

 ***** _Same goes for me._ ***** Tom told him.

Harry entered a store with Draco behind him, "You made me run after you like some undignified..." Draco stopped for a second to think of something, "Mudblood!"

Harry looked at him, his eyes lit up, "I didn't make you, Draco."

"Well, my father will―" Draco immediately shut up and Harry burst out laughing as Draco― knowing what he almost said― also started laughing uncharacteristically. "Okay, that was pretty funny."

"Help me pick something out, I don't think Tom will like anything here. Do you mind leaving with me to Diagon Alley?"

"Di... Diagon Alley? How are we going to get there?" Draco asked, confused.

"Draco, are you alright? You didn't suddenly become a muggle did you?" Harry placed a hand to Draco's forehead mockingly.

"Get your bloody hands off me, Potter. I am not some... some filthy muggle trash, maybe I didn't think about using apparation because I don't get in trouble like you? I don't go out and seek danger."

"No, 'cause you are a lame git."

"Potter!" Draco growled, "Get on with it."

Harry grabbed Draco, "Just to let you know, this isn't apparation." And then they were gone.

0o0

"Del, nice to see you down here." Tom's lips twisted at the small talk he would have to endure while turning around and plastering on a hearty look at Minerva.

"Minerva! Yes, yes, I thought I would come down and enjoy some fresh air. Love Hogwarts but it's extremely stuffy in there."

"I have to agree!" Minerva said, nodding her head. "You know, you remind me of someone back when I went to Hogwarts as a student."

"Is that right?" Tom's eyebrows rose and he tried to contain a smirk.

"Yes, curious one he was... Slytherin to the core. Don't misunderstand me... no prejudice on my part, just cold hard facts."

"Who was it?" Tom asked.

"Tom Riddle, top student, prefect, and Head boy. There was nothing he couldn't do."

"Then why does he remind you of me?"

"Your eyes." Minerva said quietly, "Your eyes give you away."

Tom had become rigid and he looked at Minerva sharply, "My eyes? What do you see in my eyes, Minny?"

"The eyes of someone that would do anything to get what they want, doesn't matter your disguises. The look in your eyes is enough to understand who you are. Don't do anything, I won't tell anyone. Dumbledore is going too far, he is planning to take Harry out of school and let him train in a top-secret place before sending him off to kill you. I think it will kill him, To― Del. he doesn't deserve what the Headmaster puts him through, especially them no good muggles he had to live with since― well... I'm happy they are gone, in my opinion..."

"What do you expect me to do, Minny? You know we grew apart when we left school, you knew what I would turn out like... My goals in life. We were friends Minny, I appreciate you keeping the secret but I still can't trust you to go back to the school and not tell Dumbledore about this."

Minerva nodded, "I understand, but promise me you will take care of Harry. This isn't his fault and I know you have some heart not to hurt him, I've always trusted you with everything you have done."

Tom realized that Minerva didn't know a thing about the real reason he had gone after Harry in the first place. She didn't know about the fake prophecy ruining everything. She thought that he had gone after Harry just because he wanted to do it. "I'm not going to hurt Harry, Minny."

"Harry... you've been in contact?"

"Yes, he understands and I'm only here to kill Dumbledore."

"He understands?" Minerva echoed.

"Yes, and you know what I have to do, Minny?"

Minerva nodded again, "Promise me?"

"I promise, Minny." Tom raised his wand, whispering an _Obliviate_ and Minerva blinked before refocusing on Tom again.

"Good day, Del." She said, before making her way down the path.

0o0

"Potter!" Draco growled, bent over the sidewalk of Diagon Alley. He sucked in as much air as he could, coughing all the while. "What in Merlin and Morgana's name was that?!"

Harry laughed a little and smirked, "A secret," Harry whispered, making Draco even more curious, "Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over."

"Potter, if I find out this has caused some... some... unhealthy side effects, you will wish you were never born." Draco puffed up and walked away, Harry following his back. Harry shook his head and followed before catching up to him.

"Honestly Draco, if Tom can do it then you can as well. What are you...?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Maybe your brain has shrunk because that was the dumbest question you have ever asked me. What are you, Potter?" Draco questioned, mockingly. Harry rolled his eyes, materializing a black cloak around himself to cover his face. Shadows invaded him so that no one knew who he was. Draco looked at him, his eyes widening. "You can't leave me with nothing, Potter. Share!"

Harry's eyes glowed even creepier with the killing curse green under the cloak and he chuckled slowly. "You do realize..." Harry stopped, "No, nevermind." He crept his shadows over Draco and grinned as Draco started to shake... not because he was scared but because the shadows were extremely cold and uncomfortable to mortals. It was similar to when he disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. ' _Draco asked for it_ ', Harry thought vindictively.

"Potter! You didn't say it was like this. Undo whatever this is right now or... or..." Draco huffed and Harry knew immediately what he was about to say which made him burst out laughing for the infinite time that day.

"Sorry, Draco... If I undo it now then you will be revealed and we can't have that now can we? We are, after all, venturing down into Knockturn Alley." Harry told him. Harry finally arrived at Borgin and Burkes, entering with Draco behind him. "Help me find something."

Draco shivered once again before nodding slowly. They both split to browse the shop and as Harry was going down through one of the aisles, he heard Draco gasp. Harry's eyebrows rose and he walked over to where Draco was standing. "What is it?" Harry asked, peaking around Draco's shoulder.

Draco turned abruptly in fright, almost dropping the item that was of interest. He glared at Harry and looked down to see if it was okay. "Careful Potter! This is the only one in existence. Why it ended up here we will never know."

"What is it," Harry parroted himself.

"Merlin, Potter. Patience is a skill and clearly, you do not have a pinch of it." Draco held the item in his hand with dear life. He couldn't imagine breaking it... if Potter did plan on giving this to the Dark Lord and he ended up being so careless as to damage it? Draco swallowed visibly. He would be begging for his life, he quite clearly knew.

"Draco!" Harry demanded, "Explain, now!" Harry was getting extremely impatient. He wanted to know what the big deal was over this particular item and he wanted to know now.

"Fine, Potter. Listen, this crystal ball is very fragile... the Dark Lord will be very pleased with this item―"

"Today, Draco!"

"―It can control hundreds in a matter of minutes. It's really a more advanced _Imperio_." Harry grinned evilly at Draco's explanation. The perfect gift for Tom! Perfect, perfect, perfect!

"Does he have any idea about this artifact, you think?" Harry asked.

Draco stared at him, "Of course he does!" He turned again, about to slap Harry in the shoulder but his heart almost leaped out of his chest when the crystal ball slipped slightly out of his grip. Harry glared and grabbed the artifact from his hold.

Harry walked up to the man at the counter and pointed at the ball. "I want this." He said, simply.

The man― who had been keeping an eye or two on the teens, he didn't appreciate stealing in his shop― looked Harry up and down as if weighing the pros and cons of being nice to a potentially rich customer or nasty like he was born to be.

"500 galleons." The man said. Harry rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The owner of the shop must not know what he even had in his possession if that was the case.

"Deal." Harry nodded, reaching for a sack of galleons in his robe. He fished out the amount and watched as the owner's eyes held a greedy but disappointed look. Clearly, he knew that he could have gotten more for the item but couldn't take it back now.

Finished with his gift to Tom, he and Draco returned to Hogsmeade and as he was entering the school again... Dumbledore stopped him.

"My boy! I would like to see you in my office if that is alright." He gave Harry a grandfatherly smile and a twinkle of his eyes.

Inwardly sighing, he nodded at the old man. "Of course, sir." That was how he found himself marching behind Dumbledore to his office with an extremely dark artifact in his bag and to his complete surprise and utter worry... Mad-eye Moody was sitting right in front of him with his prosthetic eyes swirling madly at him. His gut dropped.

He had a feeling he was in deep shit.


End file.
